Dealing with Roy Mustang
by E.Mahiru
Summary: Edward has to deal with Roy 24 7 and things get crazy! Roy has to deal with Edward and all his stupid stunts! Through it all, Roy will learn just who Ed really is inside. Parental!RoyEd Sorry guys, voting over. GORGONZOLA
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Here's my very first posted Fan Fiction story! Hope you all like it! **

**If you would be so kind as to review, I hope you will also vote on the pairing. There are two main options: RoyEd or EdCatherine. **

**Catherine Elle Armstrong is the Major Armstrong's younger sister. She shows up in a side story in volume seven of the manga. I don't know if she's in the anime. Also, I want to know if anyone would like a Winry/Russel paring.(Tringham is his last name, right? The imposter from the anime, not seen in manga so far) **

**Thank you for reading!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"!#." Roy put a hand to his forehead. Ed tensed. Things were starting to get seriously freaky.

At first when Breda and Fuery had come to formally escort him to HQ, he'd just been irritated. But to arrive and have the Colonel swear like that was starting to make him feel on edge as he searched his memory for any crimes or trouble he'd caused or committed recently. He was drawing a blank.

Alphonse was starting to fidget behind him.

Finally, Mustang spoke. "Breda, Fuery. Escort Alphonse to the library where Edward will be joining him soon." Both Ed and Al jumped. Ed couldn't tell if maybe Mustang had meant to say 'prison' instead of 'library'.

"Wait! Why won't you let me hear what you're saying to Brother?" Al protested.

When Breda gave him a gentle push, Ed bristled.

"Leave my brother alone!" he yelled. He turned on Breda and Fuery, only to have Mustang grab his wrist.

"Wait! I want to stay with Ed!"

Ed snapped, lashing out at Mustang with his other hand, knocking him down and then pushing Al out of the room, the two brothers fled.

Catching their breath behind some bushes outside, the two shared a guilty, apprehensive look.

"I'm sorry. I should have just gone. I know I was being childish, but I get worried about you here. Usually I know you can take care of yourself, but here you're under their control." Ed shook his head. "I'm not sorry I didn't let them take you, Al. It felt wrong to me too, but I'm sure in trouble now. I feel so stupid for snapping at the Colonel like that."

After a moment, Ed straightened and spoke again.

"You stay here, okay? At worst, if they throw me in jail you'll be free to rescue me, right?" he laughed.

Hawkeye and the Colonel himself met a very tense Ed, marching toward the office, in the hall. "FullMetal. Where's your brother?" Roy could've brandished a handgun and Ed would've felt less threatened. "None of your damn business." Ed bristled in return. "My office. Now." Mustang snapped. Ed just barely hung his head and slunk toward Roy's office, trying not to jump every time Mustang's foot smacked the floor. He slunk into Mustang's office and pushed himself into the couch, wondering how much room was between the cushions and the frame. Not that he would ever stoop to hiding from the bastard Colonel he so despised. Or at least acted like he did.

Roy sat down at his desk and stared aggressively at Edward, who shrunk another inch to his later chagrin.

"Edward. I'm giving you a choice. Shall we discuss the original reason you were retrieved, or the consequences of your recent actions first?"

If Ed hadn't been so nervous he would have been mad at the Colonel. That was like choosing which leg you wanted amputated.

"Fine. What are you going to do to me?" Ed slumped. Mustang had only threatened a court-martial before and Ed wondered if this time he'd get it for real.

"Let's see...Disobeying a superior officer, attacking a superior officer, fleeing the scene..." Roy ticked off on his fingers.

"What I'd really like to do is slap you." Roy mused, looking disappointed. Ed looked up, a little confused. It might hurt, but it would probably be better than a lot of other things the Colonel could do to him. Riza looked disapproving but kept quiet, getting on with her paperwork in her adjacent office.

Roy stood, smirking sardonically. "Come here FullMetal."

Ed instantly felt like a kid again. Making Al do his chores, teasing him, his mother finding him and...Ed slunk over in front of Roy. He caught Hawkeye's openly disbeleiving gape before the other side of the room burst into stars and little dancing lights. Ed staggered backwards, slightly disbelieving himself. Meaning to sit on the couch again, Ed toppled backwards onto the floor. "Colonel. You could get in trouble for this. You should try to refrain from being so rash." The first lieutenant shook her head.

"Maybe you're right...Maybe I hit him too hard. Edward stand up."

Ed pushed himself up through the rocking room confusing him. Roy pushed him back onto the couch. His reddened cheek was starting to swell. Hawkeye left for a stated reason Roy didn't pay attention to.

Mustang let her go before putting a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Edward? Perhaps we're both being rash today." he sighed when Ed didn't look up. "Edward?" a little louder: "Can you hear me?" Ed nodded his head barely. He wasn't used to taking blows like that to the face. Under any other circumstances, it would have been easy to avoid.

"Edward look at me." The room was still populated by a small amount of stars and Roy's hair was sparkly, like glitter. "Can you see alright?"

"Yeah." Ed replied quietly.

"Ed I'm sorry. I understand your reactions, but you're going to have to learn some self control."

Ed looked away when Roy said that. He suddenly remembered Roy's hand on his shoulder when it came down to rub his arm in a small gesture of comfort. Ed twitched at his own reaction to that. He wanted to throw his arms around Roy and hold onto him. Just let Roy protect him for a little while. Roy wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Roy's hand disappeared and Ed shook his head hard, despite the few stars that were still exploding in front of him.

---------------------------

The chill of the ice Roy pressed to his head was shocking. He jerked away from it, but Roy held his shoulder. The Colonel started to push him down. Ed's immediate reaction was to press forward. Roy pushed harder. Ed met his strength and matched it. Roy put the ice down and shoved Ed with both hands, pinning him firmly to the couch. "Let me up, dammit!" Ed struggled. Once again, the subject leering ahead of them poked Roy's mind like a pin, reminding him just how hard this was going to be. Ed was always so nervous. It wasn't a wonder to Roy that Al was such a pushover in comparison. When it came to Ed, it looked to Roy like there were two options: back down or dominate. And Roy was never one to back down. "Edward lie still." Roy affected his 'military superior' tone of voice. "Let me up." Ed protested. "Or else." he added ominously. Roy knew very well from his tone that it was not an empty threat. He pressed Ed down harder as a reply.

Ed was as flexible as a cat. Even though he'd been expecting something, Roy was still surprised when Ed bent his spine and wrapped his legs around Mustang's neck, trying to pull Roy backwards.

"FullMetal. I am your superior commanding you to lie still." Roy pulled his hands off Ed's rock-hard chest quickly and watched his amusing look of momentary confusion. Ed grunted and rolled onto his side, facing the back of the couch. He grinned as Roy sighed hopelessly. Roy slapped the icepack down on Ed's cheek. Ed grit his teeth and left it alone.

"FullMetal." Roy finally addressed him.

Ed opened his eyes and rolled over, holding the icepack and looking at Roy from an odd angle. Something welled up in Roy. _'Adorable. He looks playful that way.'_

"Yeah Colonel?"

"I have called you in to discuss something disturbing. I hope you will be mature about it and hear me out." Roy paused.

"Hmph." Ed told him.

"The thing is Edward, even though the Fuhrer wields the most individual power in the military, there are other powerful, highranking personnel who, when in a group, can sometimes pressure the Fuhrer into things." Roy explained patiently.

"Get to the point. I know how corrupt the military can be. I've beendealing with it for almost 4 years now."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"In short, there are some high-ranking officials who believe I was in the wrong for ever putting the notion into your head that you cold be a state alchemist. Some also say I'm exploiting you because of your age, or that I could if I wanted to. And then there are the ones who think I taught you all you know in a rush so I could recruit you and make myself look good."

"WHAT? YOU WISH YOU COULD DO WHAT I CAN!" Ed jumped off the couch.

"Sit, Ed. You think I started this?"

Ed grumbled and plopped back on the couch.

"This has been going on for some time now, and if you will cooperate, the Fuhrer and I have discussed how best to, uh, well, put to rest some of the rumors. That last one's going to be hard to disprove publicly, but right now it's not our biggest concern. Right now it's your age that's getting to everyone. How I'm using a kid."

"What's this plan of yours?"

Roy sighed heavily.

"A charade. One in which I pretend you are my adopted son."

It took almost 25 seconds for it to really dawn on Ed what Roy had just said.

"No. Friggin way. No no no."

"Edward. Not permanently. It would just be a charade. All that would happen is we would be seen in public together to give credit to our rumor, and you would 'crash' at my house while you were in Central."

"I'm never coming back to Central again."

"FullMetal--" Roy warned him.

"As your superior and the one of us who cares about his reputation, I'm ordering you and Alphonse to come to my place tonight. That's an order. You will also sign this paper."

Roy slid an adoption form over the desk. Ed's eyes bugged out.

"I'm serious. I _will_ court-martial you for resistance."

"B-but you said it was a charade!" Ed was heating the entire room with his singular embarassment and fury.

"It's a fake Ed. Hawkeye made this up for me. A real one has little stamps and seals and some other colors of ink not commonly found in a military office. It's a fake. Look at the date. According to this, I adopted you when you were 8. A judge would be able to see that it's a fake, but most won't."

Ed looked at the paper, then at Roy, then at the paper, then at Roy...

He wouldn't kidding about a court-martial, but...

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But the only thing that's gonna hapen is what you said before. Al and I will sleep at your place and I'll take a walk with you or something when we come back." Ed scritched his name gracefully onto the fake form, then stood. "We're heading out." he said matter-of-factly.

It would be another two weeks before Roy saw the boys again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining again, dammit. It had been off and on all day. Roy sprinted from the cab and fumbled with the keys before letting himself into his house. "Finally home" he groaned.

He'd only just finished buttoning up the top of his loose pajamas when he heard a knock on the door. Growling, he donned his wet military jacket and opened the door. It wasn't what he expected to be out there. A 7-foot suit of armor and a small blond boy. The armor was standing in the doorway fidgeting, but the boy was slumped against the door frame looking down.

"Hello Colonel, um, Edward said we should stay here -if you don't mind, but please, my brother's really sick." Al was more than a little flustered. Slightly so himself, Roy motioned them in.

"I'm fine Al." Edward staggered inside, then stood, soaking wet and swaying slightly. In the light Ed looked flushed and gaunt. "Wait here." Roy told them.

He quickly went upstairs to start running some bathwater, then ran down with two towels. Al accepted his with thanks. Ed nodded, then put his down. Pulling Al's towel away from him, Ed ignored his protests and took his head off to begin carefully drying around the blood rune. After a bit, he gave the towel back to Al and sat down against the wall. "Bath should be ready now." Roy told him. Ed nodded, eyes closed, and paused a moment before pushing himself to his feet. He tripped on the stairs, banging his metal shin on the stair above. It sung. That's exactly what it sounded like to Roy. Al ran to help his brother, ignoring , as he had, his brothers protests. Al came down a moment later and went to sit at Roy's table, where the Colonel was sipping some tea.

"So Al...How sick is he?" Roy asked.

"Brother tries to act fine, but he can't keep food down and he cries in his sleep..."

"For how long?" They'd only been gone 2 weeks, so it couldn't have been that long, right?

"And when did he last eat without bringing it back up?"

"Um...the first time he threw up was on the train the day after we left Central. The next day he got a fever." Roy stared at Al. Al shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you mean to tell me he hasn't eaten in 2 weeks?"

"Pretty much...It was really bad, but Brother kept saying he'd be okay until we came back to report. That it would be a short trip."

"What about liquids?"

"He's been living on them for two weeks. He only throws up solid food."

"Whew..." Roy shook his head. "He probably needs to go to the hospital." he mused.

"Brother?"

If Al hadn't been so nice and polite all the time, Roy would've been tempted to point out that yes, Edward was in fact, the one who was sick. Instead, Roy just nodded. After a few moments spent sipping tea, they heard a clank from the stairway. Roy had never seen Edward wear pajamas before. It looked so comical Roy had to chuckle behind his hand.

"What are you laughing at you bastard?" Ed surged forward and promptly collapsed into another chair at the table.

"Al tells me you've been throwing up." Roy commented.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Edward, tell me the truth." Roy growled.

"So what if I have been?"

"For two weeks?"

"...Yeah. Whatever." Ed admitted.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"It's just a bug, I'm not hurt."

"Just for a check-up. Just in case."

"No."

"FullMetal.Why not?"

"Um." Al interrupted.

They both turned to stare at him.

"Well, Ed is af-" Ed, sick and dizzy as he was, tackled Al in his seat.

"Brother!"

"Shut up, Al!"

"You're being immature!"

"You're telling people things you shouldn't!"

"Would you rather go?"

"I'm not going!"

"What if I help the Colonel! We're both bigger than you!"

"Don't call me small!"

"But it's true!"

"NOT IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"NO YOU WON'T!"

BANK, CLUNK SMASH CRASH-

Roy seared Al's face, not hurting him, but surprising both boys. They'd forgotten he was there and both stared at him.

"Settle down. Especially you, FullMetal." Ed's face darkened.

"I think Al has a wonderful idea. We'll head to the hospital tomorrow."

And without another word, Roy marched up the stairs to bed.

He was woken by somethings cries. It was still dark. He turned on the light and followed the noise to one of 3 guest rooms. Al emerged from one, following Roy into the first.

"AAAAH!" Roy and Al jumped back in the doorway. "It's Brother!" Al pointed out needlessly. Roy turned on the light. Ed looked as though he was strapped to the bed by invisible ropes, flat on his back. Muscles bunched and tense, he flailed suddenly "RAAAGH!" Ed sent a pillow all the way to the opposite wall. Roy ran over and grabbed his shoulder, Al's "No!" coming too late, around the same time Ed's right fist knocked Roy back onto the floor. Al grabbed Ed's hands and ignored his kicking. Roy took hold of his automail leg and held it to the bed. Even the automail was hot. Ed was really burning up. "No!" Ed pleaded. "Brother wake up!" Al yelled. "Colonel! In my wrist joint!" Roy grabbed the chalk he saw poking out of Al's arm and drew a ragged circle on the blankets, confining Ed's limbs.

Letting go of Ed, Al yelled "Brother!", then slapped him. "NO!" Ed screamed, eyes bursting open. "Brother!"

"Al...Mustang? I'm fine. I'm not sick. I'm okay...it's nothing...I'm not going..." he relaxed and closed his eyes. Roy didn't know if he was asleep or not. Al undid the crude transmutation and pulled the covers over Edward. Ed curled up in a ball.

Roy noticed Al motioning him out and stepped back into the hall, turning the light off as he went. They stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment. Then Roy shook his head and walked into his bedroom saying "First thing in the morning and he better not resist." he snapped his bare fingers and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Thanks SO much to Azumizai especially, as well as Me and My God Complex, Mystykat, Roy Mustang 08 and KiraratheDemon for reviewing!! It made me so happy to get so many reviews for my first chapter! So here goes the next one (oh yeah, and I'm fixing up the first one as we speak...See, what ended up being chapter one was actually supposed to be like, the first 3 chapters so I put those stupid little "cliffhanger ha ha ha" things in the middle where the chapter was supposed to end, which was really dumb and I'm taking them out now. So that's why they were there in the first place.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8, Roy was dressed and knocked on Al's door. Al came out of Ed's room behind him. "Good morning Colonel." he said pleasantly. "I already gave Edward some of your orange juice. I hope you don't mind." Roy shook his head. "Time to get him into the cab. It should be here any minute." Al nodded silently. "Roy entered the room to find Ed sitting, dressed in his usual black, on the edge of the bed drinking orange juice. "Time to go Edward." Roy decided to take a forceful stance. He would never talk Ed into going peacefully anyway.

"Going where?" Roy glared at Ed. Ed glared at Roy. They both knew he knew where. Roy bluntly said so. "You know perfectly well where." he said, hauling Ed up by his arm. "Hey! I don't want to go!" Roy ignored him and dragged him out to the waiting cab. "No!" Ed was still resisting. "Watch the house, will you Alphonse?" Roy shut the cab door. "Wait! Brother's afraid of check-ups!" he yelled after the car. Everyone else on the street heard him, but not the one he'd intended.

"Edward Elric." A nurse called his name. Ed froze behind his magazine. "Elric?" she repeated. Roy grabbed Ed's arm and bodily forced him into the room for check-ups. "I think I'd better stay with him." Roy suggested, pulling out a familiar piece of paper. "Legally, I'm his father." The nurse nodded and told them to wait one moment. Roy immediately turned to Ed as she shut the door. "Edward." he growled threateningly and Ed drew back "Don't thre-"

"Co. Op. Er. Ate."

"I said don't threaten me!"

"What? I'm telling you to cooperate, not threatening." Roy paused, seemingly genuine in his irritated confusion.

"Never mind."

"Why are you afraid of check-ups anyway?" Roy murmured lazily. Ed just blushed. "Well, Ed?"

"Look, I'm not afraid, I just don't like anyone touching me. I thought you would figure that out."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...Wait. Am I going to have to strip?" he glared at Roy.

"Good grief, when was your last visit? Not all the way."

"Mom made me go once when we visited East Central. I was five."

"...TEN years? Wow."

"And you?" Ed smirked, confidence up again.

"I go annually. Every January."

Ed blushed again and pouted.

"Jealous?" It occurred to Roy 7 nanoseconds after he spoke that he shouldn't rile Edward up in a hospital. Too late now.

CLAP!

BOOM!

The table Ed had just been sitting on was now rearing up and over Roy, suddenly wrapping around him in a steel straightjacket. It was actually more like a metal tube going from Roy's ribs down over his hips. Roy gulped. Ed was standing with a menacing grin on his face and a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"Edward. What's in that?"

"Not sure. Wanna help me find out?"

"No. Get me out of here."

Ed only grinned and began to walk toward Roy very, very...slowly.

Roy was saved by a tall woman in blue scrubs opening the door. She was very collected, Roy decided, when she looked around her workspace and proceeded to address Ed in an even tone. "An alchemist I see. I hope you won't mind restoring my room to its original order."

Ed sighed. "If I do, can you kick him out?"

"I'm afraid not. But if you don't, I can have you court-martialed. I see your pocketwatch chain."

Ed clapped his hands and the table jigged its way back into place.

"Amazing. I work with alchemists out in the field, but none have ever foregone the circle."

Ed shrugged. "I've got more surprises for you, I'm sure." Not knowing how to take that, she ignored it.

Glancing at a clipboard she looked in his eyes and mouth, and then in his ears. At the last, he screwed up his face and scrunched it into perfect stillness. It made Roy laugh. "Alright Mr. Elric. Take off your shirt please. Ed glanced down before tugging off his gloves and jerking his black jacket off. She eyed him for a moment, taking it in. After a moment, "And the T-shirt too please." Ed pulled it off over his head. Roy looked away in an exaggerated manner, wordlessly teasing Ed.

Ed squeaked and dashed past Roy towards the door suddenly. Roy grabbed his braid in a reflex reaction. "Let me GO!" he snarled. Roy, who'd been looking the other way, glanced at the doctor. "Back here, if you would Mr. Elric." she sounded like Hawkeye. Just a little. Roy gave Ed a push in the right direction and he clenched his teeth and went. She grabbed his metal shoulder again, causing him to squeak. "Stay still. Does this hurt?" She pulled gently on his shoulder.

"Ah! Yeah a little." Ed flushed.

"Does it hurt normally, or only when I pull?"

"It's been hurting since I got the fever." he admitted. "My leg's been worse though."

After looking at his leg, she took his temperature with an ear thermometer. Roy chuckled discreetly when he scrunched up his face again.

While Ed got dressed, the doctor filled out a slip of paper and handed it to Roy. "It's all written there." she told him. "He 's got infected automail ports. It's pretty serious. You'll need his regular mechanic to come and detach and treat both ports. In the meantime, give him protein shakes and drinks with vitamins in them. He's starving."

-----------------------------------------

Back at home, Roy mixed up a sandy-colored protein shake and reported to Al. Ed was upstairs again. Much to own confusion, Roy felt his cheeks pinken when he thought of how Ed had fallen asleep in the cab, slumped against the door. So peaceful and relaxed. It was the closest thing Roy could ever remember to seeing Ed look happy. But more than happy, he looked cute again, just like back in his office.

He handed the now grit-colored mushy drink to Al and dialed the number Al had given him for Ed's mechanic, ignoring thuds coming from upstairs.

"Hello? Rockbell automail here."

"Hello. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang and Edward Elric is currently in my jurisdiction and in need of your assistance."

"...What did he do this time?" an icy cold tone chilled Roy's ear over the phone.

"Um. He's sick. I took him to the doctor and she diagnosed him-"

"PFFT! Ed? You took Ed for a check up? Pfft!"

"Um. Yes. He's got infected automail ports."

"WHAT?"

"As soon as it is convenient, could you come to Central?" Roy tried to stay calm as he spoke to this screaming, hysterical girl.

"Infected? I'll be there tomorrow. I'm leaving now. Can Al meet me at the station?"

"Yes he can. Thank you. Good bye."

Roy hung up. "What a loud girl." he commented to Al, who was coming down the stairs covered head to toe in grit-colored protein shake. "Did he drink any?"

"I'm not sure." Al replied in an irritated tone.

"I told that girl you would meet her at the station tomorrow."

"Alright. _You_ can take care of Brother." Al teased.

"Watch the pro." Roy took the rest of the shake from the blender, alone with some rope and a spoon up the stairs. Al didn't even want to watch. He decided to clean himself off while he waited to see if the house would be reduced to rubble by flames or Edward.

"Ed? I'm coming in." Roy shouldered the door open. Ed was curled on his bed with his back to Roy. He didn't move when Roy set his arsenal down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Ed? Would you like something to drink?"

No answer. Roy peered over him. Ed glanced up. "Leave me alone." he moaned. Roy felt sorry for him. He sounded exhausted.

"Just drink some of this, okay?"

Ed shook his head. "I'm too tired."

"You can drink it later then, alright FullMetal?"

Ed said nothing. "Alright?"

"I can't sleep here. It's too creepy knowing you're there."

"Is it really?" Roy sat on the bed. _'Well, time to get a little practice at being a father I guess.' _he thought as he pulled Ed's shoulders into his lap. Ed looked up, disturbed and slightly afraid, and at the same time, fearing to hope.

"It's okay." Roy told him.

_'Just hold on to him for a little while. He wouldn't let anything happen...No! It'd...It'd be too weird...oh well._ ' Roy was beyond surprised when Ed suddenly hugged him, burrowing closer. Roy hushed him almost frantically as Ed pulled himself closer.

Clinging to Roy was hurting him he knew, but just this once...

Roy stroked Ed's back as he drifted off to sleep like a little kid who'd just been to scared to sleep before. As if he'd needed someone to watch over him. Maybe he did. The thought struck Roy as something new. Roy had assumed no one could ever breach Ed's tough guy act this way. He'd always thought that Ed really didn't need anyone's help.

-------------------

**Um ok, I hope you liked that! The part about Ed thinking he's hurting Roy by hugging him is supposed to have to do with his metal arm. He thinks he's hurting Roy with his automail, but I wasn't sure how to put that in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Ready for the next Chap? We're getting a little closer to the part with Catherine in it.**

**-------------------------------------------**

The phone was ringing. The damn phone. Was ringing. He cracked his eyes open. Why was there a phone in his room? Should he pick it up? It must be for Roy, seeing as it was his house. Rrring! If he did pick it up, his arm would start to hurt again.

Oh who cared? Anything to shut that perky little piece of-

"Hello?"

"Colonel Mustang?" Ed paused.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to call you now, but you need to be informed of the current situation."

"Which is?" The guy sounded serious. Ed hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for relaying the message to Roy instead of calling him. He didn't have the energy right now to fight. Oh sure, he'd put on a show at the hospital, but that was it for now. He was pretty well down he had to admit.

"A subordinate of yours, one Elric, FullMetal Alchemist, has recently been terrorizing a small town called Risembool to the East." Ed's eyes bugged out. 'What the heck? I haven't been home in months!'

"It was said he stole from several shops, then disappeared. He was believed to be hiding out in a resident's house, but by the time a search warrant was obtained, one of the occupants had fled, probably taking FullMetal with her. She should arrive in the Central train station in just a few hours. We hope to intercept them there, but in case FullMetal gets away and goes to you, you are required by military law to turn him in." Ed's jaw was hanging. 'What the hell? Ohhhh no. Winry. They're after Winry.'

"Uh. Thanks for you report sir. I'll keep an eye out. See that you do the same."

"Yessir!" It would have been fun pretending to be Roy on the phone, except that what he'd just heard was a complete lie, and Winry was in danger. He needed to get to the station and stake it out before she arrived and see where the military personnel would be. Then he'd have to bring her back here. 'Wait. No, that'll get Mustang in trouble.'

Well, he'd think of where to take her while he staked out the station. Time to get up.

Roy opened one eye. He'd forgotten to pull the blinds last night and here was the sun to wake him up. 'Might as well get up. I need to check on Ed and see if he ever drank that shake anway...' Roy seriously doubted it. Then he remembered how tired he'd been and how willing to drift off in Roy's lap. It was a good thing his mechanic would be here today. He stepped out of his room and went to knock on Al's door. "Alphonse? You should leave soon to pick up Ms. Rockbell at the station."

"OK! I'll go now. Watch brother for me." Roy nodded. As Al headed out the front door, Roy turned the doorknob on Ed's room. He switched on a low lamp and peeled the covers back.

Roy repeated every foul word he knew 3 times. Ed was gone, replaced by some pillows.

Al sat down on the bench at Central station and looked at the big, shiny wooden clock overhead. Plenty of time. It'd be at least another 20 minutes before Winry arrived.

After 5 minutes, he began to fidgeting nervously. He couldn't control his thoughts no matter how badly he needed to stop thinking a bout Ed. He was so sick. The Colonel had been holding his big brother in his lap last night, something Ed would never have let happen if he was his usual self. Even their mother had never acted this sick..."No!" he was startled from his thoughts by crashing all around him and gunshots. Armed military personnel were suddenly appearing from every direction and some were already shooting at something.

A person! Al realized.

A short person.

A short blond kid in a red coat who was pulling another person along with him as he ran.

"EDWARD!" Ed didn't hear Al. all he heard were the gunshots. He clapped his hands, putting a rock barrier between them and the military forces, and the energy from it slammed in a wave up his arm to squeeze pain from his shoulder.

"AAAAGH!"

Winry was paralyzed by Ed's scream. Ed never screamed. Not like that. He let go of his right shoulder and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a run again. "Ed! What's going on?" she yelled. Ed shook his head and when she looked at him, she knew why he couldn't answer. Jaw set, teeth clenched, Ed wouldn't let himself cry out again. He couldn't open his mouth though, or he might. The alchemy had stung and burned his shoulder and his leg cried in dismay at every step.

Ed knew he was doing damage to himself, but if it had to do with his automail, then Winry could fix it for him. He hoped. If she couldn't, well, he'd just have to work harder to get their bodies back.

"Almost there, Win." He could see it. Just 2 more blocks to the insanely tacky flame-painted mailbox. It had surprised him when they first arrived. Pyromania c or no, Roy always seemed to have at least some taste. He doubted he was the first to notice how well the blue couch in Roy's office went so well with everything else. The light wood desk, the spotless white floor...Roy's uniform. It was almost disturbing.

So what was with the mailbox?

Ed slammed his hands to the door, knowing it was locked. Roy's private car, that big, black shiny monster was gone. Ed didn't really wonder why.

He shoved his way in and locked the door again, then lowered himself to the floor gently and lay on his back, letting the pain ease as much as it would. 'Oh yeah. Roy's gonna get in trouble...I forgot.'

"Ed? Are you okay? What happened back there? Is someone chasing us?" Winry demanded in a panicky voice.

"I'm sorry Winry. I don't know all of what happened. I got a phone call this morning-uh, well it was for someone else and anyway they told me that I had been terrorizing Risembool. They thought I was hiding at your house. They searched, but you'd already left. They knew where you were headed. I came to get you because I knew. Al didn't..."

Oh. He'd probably left poor Al at the station- "$#! I left Al there! If they capture him it'll be all my fault."

"What?"

"Al was supposed to pick you up, not me. Dammit! How many times can I mess up in 2 days! I don't know how, but I put you in danger and then when I try to help, I put Al and Mustang in danger."

As Winry was about to question him further, Roy and Al burst through the front door. Roy hauled Ed up to his feet, ignoring Ed's surprised protests.

"WHAT. IS. Wrong with you?!!!" It was the closest thing Roy had ever done to howling.

Ed looked, strangely, genuinely sorry as he tried to explain.

"You picked up my phone? You didn't tell me?" Roy roared.

Winry stepped in front of Roy as though she could protect Ed from him. "Stop! He's sick, it's probably the fever!"

"Well now thanks to Ed, we're all going to be in the hospital soon. We've got troops on our tail."

"Brother! Why didn't you tell me? I was at the station! And you shouldn't even be out of bed!"

"That's right Ed! Why would you be so stupid?" Winry added.

His mind was too fuzzy to retaliate and besides, they were all ganging up on him. Well, he'd just have to fix everything. 'Or die trying.' Wait, where had that thought come from? Oh well.

Ed dashed out the door and left three enraged screams behind him. He saw the troops marching his way. He charged them.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**That chapter was a little shorter, but I'm working on the next already! R&R please! Arigatoo gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go!**

------------------------------------------

Winry turned her eyes away, crying into her hands. It was too painful to watch, but neither Roy nor Al could stop watching as Ed clashed with the blue-clad mob. They seized him and trussed him, kicking or punching him whenever they got the chance. And overseeing it all was General Hakuro himself. It was over before Al could even get to the car. As it sped away from him, he could see Ed's bloody face look back and call his name. Then the officer riding next to him slapped him. Ed hung his head, resigned.

Ed couldn't keep himself from screaming in agony when the soldier threw him to the floor of his jail cell. His leg and shoulder hurt so badly. "Dammit." he growled. He was alone now. "Why didn't I tell Al? Now. I couldn't have sent him to face the military by himself. Mustang wouldn't have helped. It had to be me." He hardened himself again. Yes. Him. It was his fault. All of it. It should be him.

Later an officer he'd never seen before came in with a pen and a pad of paper. Sitting down outside Ed's cell he spoke to him.

"Alright kid. Sit up and let me ask you a few questions, hm?"

"I can answer them as I am." Ed countered.

"Kid, look. I don't want to be cruel. Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then why won't you sit up, kid?"

"Don't call me 'kid'."

"Well, uh" the man chuckled " " 'Mister Elric' (chuckle) where were you on Feb. 7th?"

"Well uh, 'Mister Officer', I was on a train to Central from Rush Valley."

"Why were you there?"

'oh shit.' Ed couldn't tell him he'd been looking for people who had seen the Gate. He tried a different tactic. Shrugging off his jacket he said "Guess why. I have 2 automail limbs."

The man stared. Ed could see the fear in his eyes. "You-y-you're." the man thought he was a freak. Well, he was, wasn't he?

"Tell me what was supposed to have happened in Risembool." The man shook his head, stood up and walked out, a still-stunned look on his face. Ed closed his eyes.

'I'm a freak. I'm a trapped, useless freak who put his brother in a suit of cold armor. I don't even deserve for Al not to hate me, let alone to have Mustang put up with me. I'm a sick freak.'

Sleep was a blessing when it finally found him.

"FullMetal Alchemist. You are hereby charged with theft from the following Risembool businesses:

Ris' Inn, Risembool Booksellers inc, and Buns 'n' Butter Bakery and Eats." Ed stared ahead. How had it come to a hearing? This was insane. "We will now call up our first witness, Ms. Rosa Manning, owner of B'n'B Bakery."

"Well," the woman paused. Ed looked at her closely for a moment. He'd never seen her before, he knew that. He'd also never known there was an actual bakery in Risembool.

"You see, the blond boy who stole from my shop was much taller. I'm afraid this is the wrong one."

"Don't call me little! Or small! Or short!-"

"Silence!" The judge bonked his mallet against his desk. "Stand up, Mr. Elric."

Ed stood, easing weight off his left leg. All the witnesses from Risembool stood suddenly and all exclaimed, in perfect unison,

"He's way too short!"

"WHY I OUGHTA-!!" Ed howled in rage before the judge sighed.

"I suppose, if you're all sure..."

"Yes! Too short!"

"Not nearly as handsome!"

"Longer hair!"

Ed tried to keep his face from turning purple, without much success. "All right. I hereby pronounce you not guilty." the judge sounded bored.

He was limping out of the building, relieved but confused, when suddenly all he could see was pink fur and yellow hair. "Isn't her costume the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Someone gushed.

"I know it's not Halloween yet, but doesn't she look just like Cupid's little helper?"

"Sure Maes." Ed pushed the disturbing picture out of his face.

"So Ed, are you in trouble? Rumor is you were supposed to be on trial for petty thievery."

"I don't know what happened back there, Lt. Colonel. I just want to go-..."

"Home?" Hughes offered gently. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, but before that, I bet Mustang'd love to see those pictures. Why don't we drop by?" Ed grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Well sure, but first, are you alright? You look like death warmed over. And that's putting it nicely."

"I am warmed over." Ed sighed. He couldn't remember what he was saying when a military officer brushed past, causing Ed to tip to his left. Ed fell over onto Hughes to avoid the weight on his leg.

''How uncool'. That's what Al would say.'

"Ed? Hey Ed! Are you alright?" Hughes patted his shoulder, trying to get a response out of him.

"Sorry. I'm fine." Ed stood. Too dizzy. Oh gods he was going to heave. But he'd only eaten some bread. That's all they'd given him. He staggered out the door onto the flat above the stairway and leaned over the short wall to heave, incidentally, on a speechless trio of Breda, Fuery and Falman.

"What the hell!" Breda finally screamed.

"Vomit: Contents of the stomach partially digested mixed with stomach acid-"

"I KNOW!"

Fuery just whimpered in disbelief.

Ed continued to stare down at them. He was glad there were several stairs between them, because Breda looked furious.

"Whoa. I think you might've caught something there. Maybe you should take a nap somewhere, huh?"

"Call a cab will you? When it pulls up I'll come down. Until then I think I'll hid here." Ed was trying to be humorous, but it really didn't sound funny. Ed sat down before Breda could actually look up.

Maes ran down the steps and called a cab. Ed limped down the stairs and climbed in next to Hughes. "Thanks." He gave the driver Roy's address, then leaned back and shut his eyes. Oh his burning automail...

"Isn't that Roy's address?" Hughes murmured.

"Yup." After a pause

"Shouldn't you crash in the dorms?"

"Mustang adopted me." Ed watched Maes' face as he tried to figure out exactly what "adopted" meant. Ed pulled out a copy of Hawkeye's form and let him glance at it. Hughes only raised his eyebrow.

They pulled up to the tacky flaming mailbox to see Roy waiting for them. Ed paid the driver, the hobbled out after Maes Hughes to meet Roy's glare. As he motioned them inside, he whispered to Ed "I'm going to throttle you, idiot." Ed couldn't help but grin. He headed upstairs, leaving the Colonel to deal with an overly curious Hughes.

'Ha.'

---------------------------------------

**Um, I don't really know what happens when a military officer commits a crime, so please forgive me. I'm slowly researching this stuff on the Internet, but if it's incorrect or something, I can just say that's my version of their military, right? Is that legit? ha ha ha (laughing nervously) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------

"...Going to stay here? Are you sure you can keep up something like this? I mean...wow Roy. How's your whiskey supply, by the way?"

"Very funny Maes. It's simple. I told you already, we just have to be seen in public together, and he shouldn't mind crashing here when he comes to Central. I'll probably have him report to me here as well. It'll save me the embarrassment he causes when he decides to pick a fight. I just hope he doesn't always crash and burn here."

Ed jerked upright, glaring. He saw starbursts of red and white and he couldn't tell Mustang and Hughes apart. He addressed what he thought was the area between them.

"Say the word and I'm gone, _Colonel_. " he croaked. His throat was dry and it felt like his leg was bleeding.

"Edward! Settle down, _FullMetal_. I'm not going to kick you out." His tone of voice was one to be used with 10 year olds out to prove themselves, not angry, dizzy, sick, hurting, embarrassed teenage alchemists.

"You don't have to." he growled savagely. Throwing the covers off himself, he gracefully stepped out of bed- and collided with the floor. He saw stars shooting in all directions and clutched his leg. He'd thought he couldn't embarrass himself anymore? Well this was what he got. He heard Mustang and Hughes jump up from their chairs next to the bed.

"Oh my God, Ed you're bleeding!" Maes exclaimed. Roy, who was definitely not happy with him, wrapped his arms around Ed and lifted him back onto the bed.

"Hughes, get a towel from the bathroom and call Ms.Rockbell." he ordered tersely. Maes dashed off, leaving Ed and Roy alone to wage war.

"Edward. You are an idiot." Roy informed him.

"Roy, you are a #$." Ed gasped back.

"I'm serious Edward. Why would you push yourself like that? Does it make you feel useful?"

"Don't mess with me right now!" Ed yelled.

"I will if I want to and I'm still going to throttle you once this is over. You're being an idiot!"

"Go to hell Roy!" Both were getting very loud.

"Don't talk to your superior that way! For once, be rational! You're not moving another inch until you're back on solid food, you hear me? I don't know if it's the fever or if it's really just you, but I'm not going to have you trying to kill yourself this way as long as I have a say in it! And you know I do!" Roy hit screaming pitch. Edward just glared.

"Keep it up and I'll slap you again, just like last time." Roy lowered his voice.

"Try it you big-!" Roy clapped his hands sharply together, causing Ed to flinch and raise one arm in defense.

"Is that really what you want?" Roy smirked for a moment. His mask of calm superiority fell away when he saw how hard Ed was shaking in fury.

_'Good work, Roy. Now he'll never listen to you.'_

Winry screamed behind him, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Edward NO!" She was sobbing. Ed's eyes looked like dinner plates now.

"W-Winry?"

Hughes wrapped the towel around his leg to stop the blood flow while Winry sobbed on the edge of the bed. "Oh Ed. I'm so sorry."

"Winry, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ed! I don't know how it all happened! How could it have gotten this bad?" She continued to sob.

After a few moments, she stood suddenly, wiping the tears off her face. "OK. I'm going to need everyone's help. I have to fix Ed's arm and leg now." she said. Ed looked very pale, but hid any apprehension well. "Fine." he grunted, flopping back on the bed.

"Oh, but I don't want him touching me. He's been threatening me too much lately to trust." Ed gestured vaguely in Roy's direction. Roy felt himself flush pink. He could deny it, but...

"OK everyone! Ed hold still, I'm gonna sedate you. Alphonse I want you to hold him anyway. Hughes get more towels and hot water, Roy you're in charge of giving me what I need."

Winry took charge, looking pale. Ed sat up. "Hey wait a minute, I'm not letting you put me to sleep!"

"Al hold him."

"Sorry brother. But why not? It won't hurt."

"NOO!" Ed wrenched away from Al and clapped his hands threateningly, freezing everyone in their tracks.

"Alphonse. Contain your brother."

"No! Stay back Al."

"W-Winry...E-Edward..." Al stuttered.

"Oh let him hurt. It'll be fun if he screams." All heads swiveled to watch Roy smirk.

"$# Colonel!" Ed screamed.

Suddenly, like a hurricane blowing in, Hughes flew into the room, grabbed Winry's needle and threw it expertly into Ed's arm from 10 feet away. Ed was too shocked to protest. All heads swiveled to stare at Maes.

Ed moaned, lying back.

"Al..." he cried weakly. He was out like a light, tears running down still cheeks. All heads swiveled to watch Ed now. Al stood protectively close.

"Winry! Hurry. You should have known..." Al didn't finish. Winry jumped back into surgeon mode.

"Colonel! Run through a practice with me. Scalpel! Thanks. Saw! Thanks. Disinfectant, thanks. Number 10 screwdriver...This is a 1. Yes that one. Thank you. Number 20 wrench...WRENCH ROY. WRENCH. Thank you."

Hughes snorted loudly watching Roy fumble. "I'll torch you." Roy growled.

"Whoa there Mr. Flame Alchemist! Here's your water, miss."

"OK everyone. I need you all to stay calm. OK? Ed's in bad shape, but I still expect you to remain functional, alright? That goes for you too Al.

"20 wrench and pick please."

She lodged the wrench around Ed's upper arm and inserted her pick into his shoulder, then started turning and pulling on his arm. After a moment, she swore.

"Ugh. His body heat sent the new thermostat into overtime. It broke down and welded his arm to his shoulder. Dammit. Give me a hammer!"

She slammed it against his shoulder. Roy flinched, Maes froze and Al cried out in protest. Winry fixed the wrench around his arm again and hauled it off. Tossing it aside, she choked on the words "Scalpel please." Roy's eyes widened in shock as she carefully set it into him to separate the rest of the metal from his shoulder. She was crying now as she picked at it, easing it off. The smell hit Roy like a tidal wave. Burnt, decaying flesh. All he'd done wrong...

By the time she had removed both his arm and leg, rendering him a flesh sleeping body, not only could no one in the room stand on their shaky legs, but Ed was moaning again, just starting to wake up.

Winry just didn't like this. Pinako could handle it. 'Just do what needs to be done." she said. But to cut pieces of someone away like that was something that still horrified Winry.

Both Roy and Hughes were overwhelmed by the smell and Roy was trying desperately to suppress memories he associated with the smell of burnt flesh. Al was as horrified as Winry was, too shaky, even in his armor body, to stand. He was only slightly relieved that Ed still seemed relaxed from the sedative.

"...Al?" Ed whispered.

"Brother!" Al jumped up.

"What happened to me?" When Al didn't answer, Winry cut in.

"Edward. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone your automail hurt? Why?"

"Winry...I'm sorry." Ed was still groggy. Winry was sobbing again. Hughes followed her out the door to console and comfort her.

Roy Mustang didn't know what to do with himself.

"Colonel?" Roy prepared himself for the unknown. Edward had never said his name like that before. It wasn't grudging or insulting. It was trusting. Trusting him to tell him the truth.

"What happened? My nerves are knocked out from that drug." Ed slurred slightly.

"To be blunt, she separated the metal ports from your body. You look almost exactly as you did when I first met you."

Ed swallowed hard. In a shaky attempt at humor, he told Roy "I'm a lot taller than I was back then!"

"Here, Winry said you should try to drink something. I think she's going to give you a shot of antibiotics too." Ed nodded, then reached to take the glass of water from Roy. After drinking some of it, he set it down and nonchalantly took a needle and a small bottle off the table Winry had used during the operation.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked curiously as Ed poked the needle through the bottle's cap and drew something out into the syringe. Ed shrugged off Roy's question and swiveled the needle in his single hand so that it pointed toward his arm.

"What are you doing?" Roy repeated more urgently. Ed started to shake. Suddenly jerking the needle at Roy and hiding his face by looking in the opposite direction he said. "Here. You do it. It's antibiotics. Just do it."

"Are you sure about the dosage?" Roy inquired, taking the needle. Ed nodded.

"Alright then."

Ed jumped when Roy slapped his arm, hard. "Hey!-" Mustang smirked and pulled the needle out of Ed's arm. "I think Winry's been too gentle with you."

"Whatever. Shut up." Ed blushed.

Al came back over, legs a little less shaky, to look at Ed's face. He wasn't too worried anymore. Ed was already fighting with Mustang, so he must be OK. With a grin in his voice he started teasing Ed. "Oooh Colonel." he teased, looking at Ed's red cheeks "I think he liked that."

"ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed. Roy started laughing hysterically. He'd never seen Al tease Ed before.

"Now now Brother. Don't start bleeding again." Al tsked, taunting him. Ed glared and flopped back, shutting his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-------------------

It was 2 weeks later when Winry decided Edward's arm could be re-grafted.

Finally. It had been embarrassing for Roy to keep forgetting she was there and walk downstairs to make coffee in the morning still wearing fire-station flannel PJ's. Oh how he hated it when Hughes gave birthday gifts. There was a reason he didn't dare use the toaster when he had company.

"OK. Al, I want you to hold Edward down. Roy you're on tools again."

Ed didn't protest. He'd been unusually silent that morning. It was obvious he wasn't exactly looking forward to the re-grafting.

Roy had to admit, he respected anyone who managed not to scream through something like that.

-----------

Al gently pulled his hands of Ed's chest. Finally he could let him sleep. Looking down at his brother's tear-stained face...it just reminded him so much of all the pain his automail had caused him. Sure Ed needed to get around, but it hurt him so much. Al heard Roy come in the door behind him. "He's asleep?" Al just nodded. Roy sat down in a chair against the wall. After a few minutes of both of them staring at Ed, Roy decided to find out a little more about Edward Elric. Aside from his more famous traits and habits, he really didn't know enough to keep peace living with him.

"Alphonse? Would you tell me a little bit about Edward and yourself? If you're going to stay with me, I thought I should get to know more about the two of you."

"Um. I guess. Living with my brother can be hard." he admitted. He knew exactly why the Colonel needed information.

"Well...let's see. Is Ed an early riser?" It felt so weird to call FullMetal 'Ed'.

"Um...It really depends. Sometimes he'll get into weird sleeping patterns for a week or two, but mostly if he wakes up he gets up. Well...sometimes anyway. And um, he's really loud in the morning. Usually he's really good about having automail, but when he's not completely awake he's really clumsy."

"Ah. Thanks for the warning. Does he like to eat right when he gets up? Or later?" '_That was random, Roy._' he told himself.

"He'll eat whenever. Usually, since we stay at inns so much, he gets dressed and wakes up, and I'm sure he'll do that here too."

"What does Ed like to eat?" ' '_Ed'. That's so odd._'

"Um...Croquettes, sushi, meatballs, dumplings, drumsticks, almost anything really. But Brother's always liked-" Al squirmed, glancing nervously at the sleeping boy on the bed. "Big brother likes finger-foods."

"Duly noted. Anything else I should know?"

"Well um, you already know he has a short temper, he hates coffee...I think that's it."

"Mmmph...I don't like it when people talk about me." Ed moaned. "Why da you wanna know what I eat?" Roy ignored Ed's sleepy question.

"Do you think you could eat something yet?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Ed drifted off again.

Al came downstairs as soon as he was sure Ed was asleep, to find Mustang up to his elbows in chicken and bread crumbs, making croquettes.

"You can cook, Colonel?"

"I can follow a recipe. If I need help, I call the restaurant where I'm a regular."

"Oh. Are those for Ed?"

"If he wants them."

"That's really nice of you Colonel." Al spoke softly now. "Ed will never say it, but I'm sure he'll really like that you made them for him." Roy only nodded.

When they'd been fried to a golden-brown, Roy carried a plate of them up to Ed's room. Setting the plate down on the bedside dresser he gently shook Ed's shoulder.

"Mmm...What is it, Al?"

"It's Mustang and it's food."

"...HUH?" Ed rolled over.

"Croquettes. Chicken." Roy told him. Ed looked at Roy for a moment, then at the plate.

"Thanks." No one moved. Roy started thinking about how self-conscious and stupid they were being. Ed's mind was still not entirely caught up on recent events. After several minutes of no one moving, Ed caught up with himself and took a croquette off the plate. He ate it in two bites, startling Roy. Quickly and quietly he demolished the pile on the plate.

"Are you sure you should eat all of those?" Ed looked at Roy suddenly, then said "I donno." as if he hadn't thought about it before. Roy just shook his head. "Well then, are you ready to walk now that you're mostly recovered?" Ed shrugged. "Yeah. I probably should get back to the library." he sighed. "I could get used to this though." he grinned and lay back. Roy smirked. "I don't think I'll let you. After all, little kids need plenty of exercise." Ed launched himself at Roy, knocking him onto the floor. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! OR SHRIMPY! OR SHORT!" Roy hadn't realized before how much extra weight in muscle Ed carried until the teen was sitting on his stomach, flailing at his head. He couldn't help but admire Ed's hard, compact torso and trace with his eyes the metal lines that sung of missing flesh. He'd never gotten a good look at the angry scar extending to Ed's neck either. "What are you staring at, huh?" Ed stopped flailing and stood, tiptoeing gingerly around the room to test his leg, then stretching. Roy stood up and Ed grinned his old devil's grin at him before taking a fighting stance. "C'mon Colonel. Let's see what you've got without your flames." Ed smashed Roy's nose and chin in a feinting downward stroke.

"FullMetal! Don't you dare hit me." Roy said coldly, walking from the room.

Ed stared after Roy as he walked out. '_Why is he so mad? I didn't mean to piss him off.'_ Ed thought regretfully. Then "Aw. He deserves it."

Still, Ed couldn't shake the feeling that he cared whether or not Mustang was angry with him.

-----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Here's where stuff really starts to get interesting between Ed and Roy! Or at least I hope it's interesting! Thanks for all the reviews! This is so cool actually getting some feedback! If you want Ed to actually fall in love with Catherine, better say so 'cause otherwise I think I'll probably just drop that idea. I'm having a hard time seeing them together so...**

**Also, if any of my reviewers need a beta reader, I've decided I woudln't mind at all being one! But one thing: I will critique as well as spell and grammer check, so if you just need spell-checks, I found out it's really easy to download FreeSpell 4-2 for free off google and I like it. So anyway! **

----------------------------------------

Winry headed back to Risembool the same day Ed headed back to HQ. She was eager to make sure Pinako was okay after having military personnel search her house. Ed was less eager to go ask Roy if he could head East anytime soon.

He peeked his head in the door, then slammed it open, causing Roy to jump and spill ink on himself. "Aarrrgh! Dammit Edward. Get in here. Don't pull stupid pranks on your father." he said, putting a slight emphasis on the word 'father' to remind Ed of their roles, but Ed still couldn't keep himself from grinning as he came in. Roy gently cuffed him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't talk back. Why are you here?"

"Hmp. I want to head East, okay?"

"No, FullMetal." Roy sighed.

"What? Come on!"

"No. I want to keep an eye on you. I have a mission which shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Don't give me that crap! Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because Ed." Roy's tone was soft, firm and gentle as he came closer. "Believe it or not, I care about your health and I want to keep an eye on you." Ed took a step back, not about to let Roy invade his space. Roy sighed and for just a moment, Ed thought he saw regret in those black eyes. "So I've assigned you to be a bodyguard for Ms. Catherine Elle Armstrong. She's going to a golf tournament 2 days from now and needs an escort."

"Why do I have to babysit some rich girl who likes to hit balls with sticks?"

"Show some appreciation for other peoples' pastimes Edward." Roy told him mildly. "She's very good, and that tends to draw attention. Sometimes of an unwanted variety."

"Like what?"

"She has many...admirers."

"You mean guys?"

"Yes. Her parents don't want them getting within 5 feet of her, as her admirers in particular are a little out of control. Over come with love. Crazy about her. However you'd like to put it."

"But wasn't there anything else I could've done in Central? And I still want to go East."

"You're not going East and I thought you could just relax for a little longer, alright? Dismissed." Ed snorted and went to the door. In a strangely soft voice he said suddenly "Mustang?" Roy looked up at Ed, who now had a sheepish smile on his face and was self-consciously holding his right shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Ed ward replied very quietly.

Mustang stared at the empty doorway. That last bit had been an abrupt switch in attitude. And what exactly was he being thanked for?

That night Roy came in front the office, lit a fire and was about to go upstairs to find Ed and Al when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Winry."

"Hello Winry."

"So um, how's Ed doing?"

"He's perfectly fine."

"Can I talk to him?"

"One moment. I'm not sure where he is."

"I'll wait."

Roy trotted up the stairs. "Edward! Phone!" Al came out of his room. "Uh, hang on Colonel. I'll get him, just a minute." Al slipped into the bathroom. Roy pressed his ear to the door.

"Ed! Don't fall asleep in the bath! The Colonel wants you. You've got a phone call."

"Mm. From who? How long have I been asleep?"

"Hurry up and get out!"

"Sheesh Al. I'm coming."

"Ed! You're shivering. What are you gonna do if you catch a cold?"

"I won't Al."

"If you do I'll make the Colonel take you for another check-up."

"You wouldn't dare."

Roy was unprepared for Ed to fling the door he was pressed against open. "Hey! What are you doing?" yelled a noticeably damp Ed.

"Winry's on the phone. Go get it."

"Pervert."

"Shrimp."

Ed slammed down the stairs.

"Winry?"

"Ed! How's your automail?"

"Good as ever."

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm fine Winry."

"Hey, do you know anyone named Russel Tringham?"

"What, you mean that impostor from-Wait! Why?"

"You guessed it. He got caught trying to rip off the ticket seller at the train station. He said he should get to ride free because he was Edward Elric the State Alchemist."

"Why that dirty little-"

"Ed, he was starving. Cut him some slack. He's pretty handsome. And tall too."

"Dammit! He got me in big trouble you know! He almost got the both of us shot at the station in Central, remember?"

"If I recall correctly Edward." she said icily "You almost got us both shot."

"RRRR. I was trying to keep you from getting arrested!"

"And Al almost did instead. Not to mention that Mustang guy almost got in trouble because you went to his house. Why are you staying with him anyway?"

"...I know I messed up."

"Why are you staying there?"

"Military orders. Can't tell you." Ed snapped.

"That's lame and you know it Edward."

"Here. Talk to Al." Ed jerked the phone at Al and went into the kitchen to find Roy.

"Hey Mustang?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a hairdryer?" Roy stared at him.

"Do you?" Roy broke out laughing.

"What are you, a girl! Ahhahahahaha. You crack me up Edward."

"Shut up!!" Ed screamed savagely. Roy flinched.

"You don't have to scream."

"No, but I do have to get out of here." Ed snapped, pulling on his jacket and gloves and heading out the door. Mustang let him get maybe 10 feet from the house before happily running out and saying "I'll come with you then! For our charade." The cool breeze was suddenly very warm as Edward clenched his fists and sped up angrily.

Any walking pace Ed set, Roy easily and casually matched. Finally, Ed broke into a run. Roy jumped and started to follow. "Edward! Where are you going?" Ed didn't answer, just kept running. Roy really wasn't in the mood to chase Ed anywhere. Grudgingly he put more effort into his strides, trying to catch up. He was within arms' reach of Edward and about to grab the back of his collar when Ed looked over his shoulder at Roy, grinning. He sped up, just a little. Roy sped up and could almost grab him, but Ed took an 85 degree turn into an alleyway, speeding up even more. Roy followed, running hard to catch up. He was relieved when he saw Ed hit a dead end of a brick wall up ahead, until Ed scrambled up and over it like a monkey. Roy pulled out some chalk and made a door through the wall into a parking lot next to an ancient warehouse. He saw Ed open the door and his heartbeat tripled. Ed was playing around. If he went into that warehouse it would most likely collapse. Ed would be killed. He flew through the open door and crashed into the back of Ed, who had in fact, been proceeding very cautiously. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and lifted his feet off the ground to carry him back out.

Ed was laughing as Roy set him down in the parking lot, completely oblivious to Roy's anger. Ed doubled over, both laughing and catching his breath. Roy smacked the side of his head hard enough to knock him over. Ed put a hand to his head and looked up at Roy, obviously angry.

"Don't be an idiot! You're lucky that $#ing building didn't collapse on your head!"

"What? It wasn't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up, idiot." He grabbed Ed's hand and started pulling him toward the alleyway. Ed dug his heels in, leaning backward.

"Come ON." Roy hauled him forward.

"Quit being a bastard about me going into an old building. Jeez."

"I've seen people get killed by collapsed old buildings Edward. Now move it." he started pulling Ed along roughly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Roy turned around and Ed had one of his not-so-rare moments when he wished fervently that he was taller. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so intimidated by Roy's furious look down at him. "Like my brother Edward." he turned and hauled Ed forward again. Ed followed this time. Roy was beginning to scare him. He was also walking so fast Ed was having to trot to keep up.

How did Mustang always manage to make Ed feel like a kid? Wanting to cling to Roy when he was sick and now really not wanting to make him angry, which was unusual. When Ed had made his decision to join the military, he hadn't needed Mustang to spell it out that he couldn't claim childish innocence or ignorance anymore. He'd taken it to heart. He was going to be an adult for Al. He was not going to depend on anyone for help, he was not going to stop until they got their bodies back and he was not going to sacrifice innocent people in his own quest. 3 promises to Al and himself. The thing was, lots of people had actually wanted to help. But Ed couldn't let them. Add that to his already impatient, abrupt personality and he became what some would call "directly confrontational" when they were being polite. He'd never before let himself be intimidated out of an argument. But right now, he wouldn't dare say anything to make Roy angrier than he already was. And Roy had a brother?

-----------------------------------------------

**Ahahah --; I really don't think Roy has a brother in the series, but I thought this would introduce some more drama into the story. Lots more in the next chapter anyway, which is coming soon! Reviews o kudasai! (that means something like give me reviews please it's Japenglish or something. GAH. That sounds terrible.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! I think my chapters are getting shorter, but that's because it takes so long for me to type them up. I can type around 80 wpm, but not if I'm looking back and forth from very messy notebook to screen! Arrgh. So anyway, that's my excuse.**

**Disclaimer!! OH! I've been insulting Ed, letting anyone think that I might own him or his friends. I don't think he'd mind if I could own and control Mustang though...**

----------------------------------

They hadn't really gone far from the house, and they were already on Roy's street. Ed picked up his pace to come alongside Roy, having had enough of Roy dragging his arm out of its socket. Roy glanced down at him and Ed looked up, more to see how angry he still was than to meet his gaze. Roy's face was a mask, but his eyes were still angry. He looked away.

As they came closer to the house, Ed tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Hey, Roy?" He didn't respond.

"Roy?"

"My first name, huh?" Ed tripped, almost falling on his face but Roy lifted his arm and held him up.

"Hmp. Why did you paint your mailbox like that?"

"Why? I am a pyro, aren't I?"

"I guess..."

"Ha. No really. It was a birthday present from Hughes. I hate it but if I ever tried to paint over it, he'd show up the next morning to 'visit'." Ed snorted.

"He gave me the nightclothes too."

Ed started laughing. He knew there had to be something up when Roy Mustang started wearing fire station pajamas.

"Did he give you anything else?"

"Over the years he's given me a toaster, a toothbrush, a tie, a pair of shoes and believe it or not, a car."

"But your car's-"

"Black yes. It was red until Hughes came in the dark hours of my birthday morning and repainted it. On that one I set my foot down, but the car looked terrible once we'd scraped all the flames off, so I repainted it black because apparently no one in Amestris sells red permanent paint."

"Where's your car from then?"

"Drachma. When we signed our temporary peace treaty with them, everyone was encouraged to buy their goods."

"How lo-ah-ah ACHOO!" Ed was interrupted by his nose.

"Your hair is still wet." Roy said, grabbing Ed's hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh yeah." Ed shook his head free of Roy's grip as he went in the door.

"Brother! First you fall asleep in the bath and then you go outside with wet hair? Don't you know how people get sick?" Al greeted them irritably.

"You worry too much Al."

Roy snapped his fingers, sending the fireplace into an uproar. Ed took the towel Al was forcing on him and rubbed his head while Roy made some tea. When he came back with two cups, Ed was yanking a comb roughly through his hair, sitting in front of the fireplace. Roy handed him a cup and nodded at Ed's shy thanks. Ed went back to yanking the comb through and spontaneously, Roy and Al shared a look. Roy started counting "3, 2, 1-"

"What are you-ow!" Ed had gotten the comb firmly stuck. Roy counted again. "3, 2, 1-"

Snap! The comb broke in half. Ed glared at Roy.

"You made me do that!" Roy didn't even bother answering, just pulled a comb out of his pocket and sat down on the floor behind Ed, pulling his hair back and removing the broken comb. "H-Hey! I can do it myself!" Ed yelled. Roy grabbed his hair into a tight ponytail and pulled Ed back until his head was on Roy's chest and Roy could look down into his face. "Would you just calm down for once and let someone help you?" He said, seeming gently annoyed and affectionate.

He pushed Ed forward again and Ed gave in and relaxed, slumping forward slightly as Roy gently released strands of golden hair apart from eachother.

When Roy had completely tamed Ed's unruly mop, he let go of it and told Ed "You can go now."

" 'Kay." Ed sighed, slowly standing. Al had gone up to his room a little while ago and Ed started up the stairs after him. Roy had heard the sigh in his voice though and before Ed could go up he told him "But you didn't have to leave." Ed glared at him. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just glad you calmed down. For a minute there I thought you were just going to pop like a balloon." Ed grinned, narrowing his eyes as he changed the subject. Roy's expression went blank for a moment.

"As much as you deserved it, I should tell you that I was more scared than angry, Ed. It wasn't just that I saw a building collapse on my brother. I sent him into it." Ed's face was blank now, his eyes hiding his thoughts. He started to come back toward Mustang who was still sitting on the floor. Roy smiled at him. A human smile. Mustang was no more a weapon or a tool or a dog than Ed was. He made mistakes. He'd done things he had no excuse for. And he knew it. And he regretted it. Ed wasn't sure what to do. He'd wanted to comfort Mustang, but he couldn't just go and hug him or something like that. He sat near him on the sofa instead, still unsure.

"I was always teasing him and making him angry because I was 3 years older. And because he followed me in everything except alchemy. When I joined a soccer team, so did he. And...When I joined the military, so did he. But then he got killed and I didn't have anyone to follow me anymore." Roy stared at the wall. Ed hated everything intensely for a moment. How many times would he bring pain to others and then realize he couldn't do anything for them?

"Go to bed Colonel." Ed stood and walked away, climbed the stairs and curled into bed himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, Ok here's the next, but possibly not-so-great, chapter.**

---------------------------------

Roy shook Ed's shoulder. "Hey. Come on, wake up." He shook harder. Ed opened one eye and stared at him. "Get up. It's time for you to escort Ms. Catherine to her tournament."

"Why are you making me do this again?" Ed asked even though he knew the answer.

"Just get up." Ed rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes before taking a brush to his hair. He blushed, remembering practically going limp when Mustang had straightened out his hair the night before. The last time he'd let anyone touch his hair...was all the way back when his mother had been alive. It hadn't even been long enough to braid then. Still that was no reason to let Mustang know how much he'd actually liked it. Ed wondered if Roy had noticed.

"Hurry up, FullMetal!" Ed growled and twisted his hair up with deft speed. Grabbing his coat and stuffing his pocket watch into his pocket he dashed toward the front door. Al jumped up to follow while Ed strapped his boots on. Roy smirked at him. "Have a nice day." he sang. Ed rolled his eyes.

When he got to the Armstrong house, he was immediately waved into a black limo parked in the driveway. Jumping in he came face to face with Ms. Catherine and her mother. He blushed slightly, uncomfortable already with the way both women were staring at him. "So Mr. Elric. My son tells me you will be capable of keeping a clear safety zone around Catherine. Do you feel up to the task?" Even sitting across from him she towered over him. It really irritated him. "I can handle anything." he glared.

"I want you to keep those ruffians away from her and no one is to disturb her at any cost, is that understood? Should you fail, I will be forced," she said firmly " To beat you with this cane." Ed's eyes bugged out and he almost choked on his own spit. 'What the hell?' he glared, nervously sweatdropping 'Is she serious? Scary. No way...'

Ed relaxed once they got to the grounds. Some jeering boys that greeted them ended up bound and gagged by transmuted giant hands, much to Mrs. Armstrong's approval. Al was actually following everything and watching scores and comparing different competitors' swings, but Ed was bored stiff. After 9 am he stopped using alchemy and fought with his hands instead because it was more interesting. Catherine did have quite a few admirers, not to mention those who were making fun of her for no reason Ed could discern. On the 16th hole, only two left, Ed spotted something in the crowd. A shock of white hair and a similarly colored scar. Something almost matched up in Ed's mind. But who? He pushed roughly through the crowd after the man. He saw black shiny pants with white stripes.

And then Scar turned around.

White shocks above darker hair and a large X shaped scar interrupted by a pair of sunglasses. Heading straight for Al. Adrenaline rushed Ed. It wasn't going to end like last time. Al wasn't going to get hurt and Ed wasn't going to give in and go belly up like the military's dog dammit. He still had the element of surprise. He had to use it now. He clapped his hands softly and thought for a moment, planning carefully. He touched them to his arm first for a blade, then another clap, a pat to the ground and spectators started to fall off the sharp rise Ed had created to swallow the Ishvarlan. "Al! It's Scar!" Ed screamed before said man blasted a hole in his earthen grave-hill. He looked at Edward, then bolted in the opposite direction. Al braced himself, not predicting that the man would go past him and grab Catherine around the waist. Screaming, she tried to beat him off with her club, but her flailing only served to make things easier for Scar. He clamped a hand over her mouth and started to run. Ed was hot on his trail, Al following him. Catherine was still flailing out, and being as much of a burden as possible, slowing her captor down. Ed would have to thank her later for that, he realized. He and Al got closer with every step, and Scar knew it. He whirled around, hand on Catherine's head. Ed froze, Al alongside him. "Don't move FullMetal Alchemist, or she will go to Ishvala." Ed clamped his jaw. What could he do?

"If I have to use her to achieve justice I will. Move and she dies." Scar snarled, taking a step closer. Scar's hand swung out to Ed's head and Ed ducked down to avoid that hand of twisted fate. Al grabbed Scar's hand away from Catherine's head and Ed punched him in the gut. Ed clapped his hands together as Al tore Catherine out of Scar's grasp and set her down on the grass. Ed smashed both hands down on Scar's back. For a moment, the world lost focus as blood splattered his face and a man nearby screamed. Then the world went black.

"Ed?" Ed snapped awake. He smelled disinfectant and heard the muffled atmosphere of a hospital coming from outside his room. Mustang, Al and the entire Armstrong family were sitting near the bed. And Mustang was grinning. It was wider than his usual condescending smirk, and happier.

"Why are you smiling?" Mustang's grin grew wider.

"You're a military hero, Ed. You killed Scar. The whole military's been after him for months and you killed him single-handedly." Ed looked at the wall.

"Believe it or not Mustang, I didn't...I didn't mean to kill him-I just didn't know what else...to do."

"Well I think you did wonderfully Ed. And the Armstrongs are grateful as well." All of the tall blond people nodded now. Major Armstrong was crying. At seeing Ed's non-response to the family's thanks, Roy told them Ed was worn out and needed some sleep. After they left, with Al to escort them, Roy came back to sit down next to Ed.

"Edward. What's wrong?" Ed looked up at Roy and just shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You can tell me Ed. Why are you upset?" Roy gently prodded the nonreactive Elric who had closed his eyes.

"It's not important."

"Then you can tell me."

"How about this: I don't want to."

"How about this: I order you to tell me what's bothering you, FullMetal."

"How about-"

"How about you tell me because I just gave you an order?" Roy cut Ed off.

"You'll laugh at me."

"And you're afraid of that?" Roy smirked. That should draw Ed out.

"Hell no! But you just don't care when you kill someone anymore! I never really killed a person with my own hands before and I feel guilty about it and I didn't think I really needed you teasing me for actually caring even though he hurt Al last time and killed Nina Tucker and-" Ed was yelling at full volume when Roy stopped him.

"Who who whoa Ed. Calm down. It's okay now, I won't tease you." He reached out to rub Ed's arm, but Ed drew back. Roy snapped.

"Why do you think I don't care, hm? You think I'm trying to become Fuhrer for fun? You think I don't feel bad about the Eastern War?" Ed shrugged. Roy bristled.

"You don't know everything about me Ed. You don't even know me that well. And just because you don't know what self-control is doesn't mean you can shit on me for having some." Roy snapped at him. "Let's get some things straight here, alright? I'm not a bad person. I'm not trying to make your life hell. I'm certainly not an unfeeling bastard who's going to make you feel bad for feeling bad for killing a man, OK? So don't think that just because you were never ordered to go and kill people for no reason, means you're better than me. At least I knew to let go and wasn't so stupid as to try and bring them back!"

Ed was holding in tears, fists clenched and head down.

"Happy now?" Roy finished. He stomped out of the room to cool off. He shouldn't have snapped right then: so much for his self control. He just couldn't stand Ed thinking he was such a horrible, evil, guiltless person. He went back to Ed's door and peeked in the window on the door. Ed was curled up on his side, clutching the blankets with his fists. His face was hidden from Roy, but his hands trying to snap, or maybe crush, the sheets were a clue. Ed shook his head suddenly and rolled out of bed, pulling his jackets on and looking around. Roy opened the door, startling Ed who slammed the window open and tried to jump out. Roy grabbed his wrist, holding him inside.

"Don't run away from me. You deserved every word I said." Roy hissed. Ed tried to pull away. Roy swung him back onto the bed roughly, pushing him down into the blankets. Ed cringed and bit his lip, trying to shrink away from Roy.

"What's wrong with you?" Roy growled. Ed wouldn't answer. Al walked in and started at the sight of Roy pinning Ed to the hospital bed.

"Colonel? Brother?" Roy let go of Ed's wrist and backed away.

"He tried to jump out the window." he offered.

"The window? Brother, what's wrong?" Ed snorted and glared at Mustang. Roy walked out, mulling over Ed's behavior as he walked the halls absentmindedly and found a bench to sit on.

'he never seems to think I'm being reasonable. And so he jumps out the window? What was that about? And why did he look scared when I pinned him down? groan...I wonder what that looked like to Al. He must've thought I was bullying Ed or something...something else. GROAN' Roy sighed.

Al tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Colonel? Ed...wanted to know where you were..."

"Does he want to talk to me?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. He's upset..." Al trailed off. Roy went back to Ed's room where Ed was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Something you want to say, Ed?" Roy sat down in his chair, facing Ed.

"I'm sorry." Ed was giving him an openly regretful look. It made him look vulnerable, Roy thought.

"I thought you'd stopped caring because you had to. I didn't mean I thought you never cared."

Roy sighed. "It's hard to be angry with someone who does puppy-eyes as well as you do." he offered. Ed blushed and scowled.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ed's face softened. Looking down at his leg he asked Roy "What happened...After I transmuted him? Why's my leg wrapped?" Roy looked up. "What? You weren't...huh?" They stared at eachother.

"All I remember is him grabbing Catherine. He told me to stay still or she would die. He tried to grab my head- to kill me. But I ducked and Al pulled Catherine away from him and then I remembered what we figured out last time. How he uses alchemy to break things down, but not reconstruct them. I...I did that. I transmuted his body...and I can't remember anymore." Roy hmmed for a moment, then spoke.

"Let's see. Al told me you blew his-" Roy made an it's-disgusting-sorry face at Ed "You blew his spine out of his back or something and that he grabbed your leg when he went down and twisted it under him. But that he died before he could transmute it. Al dragged you out from under him and carried you and Catherine back to the 16th hole and then the military showed up. We confirmed it was Scar and I brought you here. The Armstrongs followed. They thought your leg might be broken at first thought, so they sort of cut up your pants..." Roy held them up. Ed's eye twitched.

"You know Mustang, I don't know why. I don't know why every single time I come to a hospital they cut them up!" Ed fumed. Roy laughed. "So where do you by new ones? I'll swing by. I think they want to keep you here for...umm." Roy grinned "Mental reasons. I didn't realize you blacked out so fast, but anyway..." Ed twitched.

"I'M NO MORE MENTAL THAN I AM SHORT! AND I'M NOT SHORT!" Roy started laughing. "Shut up! Just give them to me!" Ed snapped, snatching his pants from Roy. Roy gave him a funny look that said 'What are you going to do, wear them like that?' Ed ignored it and dug in the pockets before coming up with some twine and a needle. Roy stared in amazement as Ed whipped the thin rips back together seamlessly.

"You can sew?"

"Shut up. I have to keep my clothes in good shape when I'm not near a city, don't I? You can't buy leather pants just anywhere you know." For some reason he couldn't quite explain, that last statement sent Roy into rollicking fits of clutch-your-side laughter which at first pissed Ed off, but then made him laugh too.

-----------------------

**Um, ok. I had writers' block and then I thought I needed to revise this chapter, and then I thought maybe I didn't, so if it still does need revising, well too bad. Sorry. Anyway, I was having a lot of trouble with it, so it's probably not my best. If anything is confusing or unclear though, please send me a review so I can fix it. **

**Also sorry it took so much longer than anything else. Hopefully the next chapters will come along better but this was really weird/hard because it was supposed to be part of the plot, but then I didn't really want to do it...and you get the idea already, I'm sure. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10!

**OK! Writers' Block Defeated! Thanks to a little alchemy and re-reading of manga! So I hope this chapter will be better than the last one.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter even though I really didn't think it was up to par: Maris (You really had something to say, and made me remember stuff I'd forgotten from the anime. thanks!) loser in the gutter (I'm so glad you like this FF! You're so encouraging!) Snowing Petals ( I wanted that scene to be in there 'cause I thought it would be really cute to have Ed sew. Thanks for reading!) Sand Dancer(Ah! I see your point. Ed probably does fix his clothes with Alchemy, but I wanted that sewing scene to be in there. I'll remember from here on out though. That was kind of a blooper) HitomiNagaisa( No Ed wasn't going to jump out the window naked!! He was wearing hospital pants! Ha ha ha. I should've made that clearer. Thanks for reading!) **

**-------------------------------**

The next day Roy headed home after work as usual, and was surprised to find Ed and Al doing something on the floor near the fireplace. They both looked nervous and surprised when he came in. Roy noted that something had been hastily shoved under the couch.

"FullMetal, shouldn't you be in the hospital? You didn't make an escape, now did you?" Ed shook his head.

"They did a vision test and asked me to walk on a line to check my balance and then they let me go. I...I didn't really know where to go so..." Ed glanced nervously up at Roy. It was cute, Roy thought as he patted Ed on the head. He couldn't help but be amused when Ed didn't know how to react and just sat there with a funny look on his face.

"So, what's under the couch?"

"Nothing." Ed told him obnoxiously. Roy grinned as he casually slipped his gloves and jacket off and hung them by the door. Turning back suddenly, he dove in between Ed and the couch to see what was hidden under it. Al watched with much alarm as Ed rolled Roy away from the couch and Roy crawled over Ed to get back. Ed wrapped both arms around Roy's chest to haul him back just as Roy's finger caught on the edge of the wooden board and pulled it out.

"Hey!" Ed cried as Roy looked at it curiously. It was a chess board whose pieces had been knocked off. Ed tried to get up, but Roy wrapped an arm around his arms and chest, pulling him into his lap. Ed blushed terribly and looked away from Roy.

"Alright. Now tell me why you hid it under the couch." Roy told Ed's braid. Ed just growled something incomprehensible in reply. Roy switched arms, freeing one to pull Ed's jaw to face him. Ed made little sounds of protest as Roy forced his head a round, struggling against it.

"Edward! Colonel!" Al cried in protest. "Come on you two." he scolded hopelessly. Roy smirked, getting close to an evil grin. "But we're having so much fun. Aren't we Ed?" Roy looked at him and realized the boy he was gripping really did look upset. He let go with a sigh. "Ed, why are you getting so upset? I'm not trying to hurt you." Ed gave him an angry, embarrassed glare. Roy started rocking back and forth against the couch. "Come on now. Why'd you hide the chess set?" Ed glared at him before answering "Because I'm really bad at it." Roy laughed, releasing Ed's shoulders. Ed crawled off and sat on the floor again to look at Roy.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Roy asked. His almost invisible smile was gentle. Gentle and delicate, not pushing or teasing Ed in any way. Wanting to keep him happy.

Ed shook his head.

"He wants to beat you Colonel. That's why he hid it." Al laughed, knowing full well what Ed was going to do to him. "Allllll!" Bang, TACKLE CLONK!

"Hey boys. Cut that out! No! Not that lamp!" CRASH-SMASH-SHATTER.

Ed and Al, tangled up around eachother looked at the shattered stain-glass lamp they'd knocked off the side table next to the couch. Ed sheepishly crawled out from under Alphonse to restore the lamp with alchemy and set it back on the table. He and Al both looked up at Roy sheepishly, with slightly apprehension.

Roy made an irritated tsking noise and went upstairs.

Ed and Al followed silently. Mustang turned around at the top of the staircase and looked down at them.

"Why exactly are you two following me?" he asked. To his amazement and immediate disturbance, they fled like rabbits. Both of them! Ed jumped over the stair railing and shot into the kitchen while Al flew back down the stairs and towards the laundry room, back past the kitchen.

_'HUH?..._' Roy(1) had no idea what to make of it. _Both of them..._ He went back to his original activity, which had been to change into some jeans, before going downstairs and looking around.

It was too quiet.

After a moment, he heard a tiny scuffling noise and peeked over the island counter top in the kitchen. Ed was on the other side, sitting up against it. He looked up at Roy, grinning like an idiot. Roy was disturbed. Ed jumped up and ran up the stairs. Alphonse came flying out of the laundry room, scaring the crap out of Roy, and tackled Ed on the stairs. Roy heard both of them crack against the staircase and started to run up the stairs, but at his approach they both ran frantically away from him, Ed grinning like a mental patient. Al flew into one of the guest rooms and Ed went for the bathroom. Roy followed him, but he was no longer in the bathroom. Roy thought.

Ed came flying down off a shelf above Roy's head and shot back out the door. As Roy gaped (1) at the shelf and then the empty doorway, he heard Ed running down the stairs.

Ed crashed into the couch when he dodged Al's tackle, sending it into the wall with a loud thud. Roy gasped as the side table and stain-glass lamp went shooting into the kitchen with a bang. Ed and Al were both laughing now and chasing eachother around. When they went for the laundry room again, Roy thought he'd be able to reach his gloves hanging by the front door, but that was before Ed came chasing Al out of the laundry room holding Roy's washing machine over his head. Roy retreated quickly to the guest room with the phone.

"Hello? Riza here."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? I need help."

"Colonel? What's going on?"

"I don't know Hawkeye! Ed and Al have BOTH gone crazy and are tearing up my house and I'm afraid to go get my gloves because I think Al just picked up the dryer.

"Calm down Colonel. Are they fighting? Sparring perhaps?"

"They're laughing!"

"Is it possible they're just playing?"

"With the WASHER?"

"Alright, I'm coming over." Riza hung up. Roy hid in his bedroom until he heard the car pull up outside. He came to the top of the stairs and looked down at Ed chasing Al around the kitchen island. Al was getting so excited and clumsy he smashed into the wall, leaving a dent.

The door creaked open and Hawkeye stepped in. Ed almost ran into her as she peered around at the damage. Ed careened to the side and fell back onto the floor, Al flying over him in front of Hawkeye.

"Uhhh, hey Lieutenant." Ed looked embarrassed.

"What exactly are you two doing? The colonel called me over."

"What? We're not..." Ed looked around. Denying any kind of roughhousing whatsoever probably wouldn't be the best choice right then.

"Well Colonel, what do you want me to do now?" She asked. Roy came down the stairs and grabbed the back of Ed's neck.

"Nothing, Hawkeye. Thank you. I've got him now." he grinned. Riza blushed slightly and left. Roy watched her go. His attention was drawn back to Ed when the boy tried to pry Roy's hand off his neck.

"Do you have mental issues?" Roy asked sincerely. Ed glared at him.

"Forget about it, ok? Let me go." Ed struggled. Roy tightened his grip.

"Mustang..." Ed drew his name out in a growling whine.

"I'm still not sure what just happened. I've never seen you and Al go bananas at the same time."

"Shut up and let go!" Ed braced against Roy, pulling like a stubborn goat. Roy gave him a considering look.

"Really. What were you doing?"

"Just...playing around." he wriggled some more. Roy noticed Al putting the couch upright and carrying the washing machine back past the kitchen.

"Alphonse, were you really just playing?"

"Uh, um. I'm sorry Colonel, we just sort of forgot ourselves. We don't really play a lot. Ummm..."

"Well if that's all it was, just take it outside next time, alright?"

"OK!" Al replied happily. Ed was less enthusiastic.

"Will you let go now?" he demanded.

"Are you sorry for trashing my house, pipsqueak?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-"

"I'm not letting go until you apologize!" Roy teased loudly.

"After that comment? You wish!"

"Fine then." Roy proceeded to drag Ed into the laundry room so he could hook the washer and dryer back to the wall.

Ed had been completely silent for 4 hours now. Roy was reading on the couch and Al was reading in his room. Finally, Ed spoke.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?" Roy didn't look up.

"Are you still mad or..."

"Mmm..." Roy wasn't paying attention.

"Roy, let go. I'm sorry." Roy looked up. Ed was giving him an embarrassed, pleading look. Roy gave him a wry smile and dropped his arm down to Ed's side. Ed flinched, causing Roy to look up from his book again.

"Why don't you like to be touched Ed? Or is it just me you don't want to be touched by?"

"Both." Ed wriggled away to the other end of the couch. He wasn't sure what to do now. Roy had the book he'd been reading.

Roy pretended not to notice when Ed started scooting back toward him. Soon they were almost shoulder to shoulder and Ed was reading the book Roy was holding. After a few pages, he couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to grab Ed and hug him tight and yell "Gotcha!" While Ed swore in surprise. Roy laughed, pulling Ed closer and then into his lap against his will.

"Mustang! Cut it out! Lemego!!" Roy laughed harder. He wasn't sure what his obsession with making Ed angry or flustered was exactly. It was just so much fun. And after working over him for a few years, Roy knew most of Ed's buttons and just how to push them by now. But this was one he'd never pushed before.

"I said let go!" Roy pulled Ed's knees up with his other arm and lay Ed belly-up on his lap. Ed reached for Roy's throat but Mustang grabbed both the little hands and held them together. He saw Ed switch from angry and embarrassed to nervous as he struggled uselessly in Roy's grip. Roy let him fight until he wore himself out and lay still, breathing hard. After a moment he started to squirm again, but Roy pulled him in closer to his own body and shushed him quietly. Roy thought Ed responded very well to that, as he stopped squirming.

"Edward?" Roy's voice was soft as a whisper.

"Nnn?"

"When was the last time you willingly let someone hold you?" Roy knew he had Ed's number when he answered the question honestly and without protest.

"I don't know. Winry glomped me at the train station the day I left, but I don't know if it counts..." Ed sounded much more relaxed now, even if his voice was still slightly squeaky.

"Mom used to hold me a lot, even after Al was born. She was always picking me up." Roy realized Ed's voice was tight for a different reason than being nervous of Roy. He murmured in sympathy and pulled Ed upright to hold him closer. Ed pushed against him.

"You're not my mom, let go of me." he snarled.

"Well I'm supposed to b-"

"You're NOT my father either." Ed hacked the sentence out of his mouth like a poisoned ball of mud. Roy saw the hateful glint in Ed's eyes as he shoved himself backward and marched upstairs to bed.

Al came in as soon as Ed had slammed his door closed upstairs.

"Sorry Alphonse. He's angry again." Roy muttered.

"I understand."

-----------------------------------

(1) See my blog and look for the picture I drew of Roy's expression! I wanted it to be perfect. I hope it is.

**Sigh. I watched the last episode of FMA last night. I've seen it before, but it still hurts so much to watch it. It made me realize that I'd forgotten that to Ed, Al is the most important thing. The one he'd give it all for. Al often fades into the background in my story. He plays the mediator, the one who knows everything about the main character. But to the main character, he's the most important one. So the next chapter (hmm. deja vu) should be better! More Ed-for-Al stuff.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Viewpoints switching VERY rapidly in this chapter. Prepare to keep up with the thoughts of at least 3 different parties.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting I need these, but HOPEFULLY no one thinks I own FullMetal Alchemist. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I do own the Ishvarlans featured in this chapter though, and Roy's house. Ha ha ha. I have my own house...In my dreams.**

**--------------------------**

When Roy got up to make coffee the next morning, he could already hear Ed in the shower. Before long FullMetal was sitting in front of the fire combing out his wet locks.

"Do you want help?" Roy offered. Ed shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night." Ed just nodded his head.

When Ed went out a few minutes later, Roy didn't realize it was to the train station with Alphonse. Hawkeye told him Ed had called to tell her to tell him he was back in Rush Valley a few minutes before Roy came into the office.

Roy was still in a bad mood at 6 that night, so Hawkeye sent him home a half-hour early. He couldn't get Ed off his mind. _'Stupid blond punk...Stupid black-haired fool._' Why had he imagined that pretending to adopt Ed was going to be easy? He had to chase him around and try not to piss him off and feed him and-Wait. Who was he kidding? He was actually trying to adopt Ed, legally or not. That's what his problem was. _'I thought he'd be out of town most of the time. And he'd just sleep here or something. When did I start taking care of him?_'

Roy didn't know.

Ed tripped as he shoved his way out of the busy Rush Valley train station, landing flat on his face in front of Al, who chuckled softly and pulled him back to his feet.

"Alright, who did that?" Ed yelled. Al sighed. "Why are you so cranky, Brother?"

"I'm not." Was the cranky response. Al sighed again. He didn't like not understanding Ed's behavior. It always made him unsure and hesitant when Ed hid something from him. If only he could figure out what had happened between Ed and the colonel last night. Then he could be sure whether or not that's what Ed was upset about or if it was something else. But there would be no asking Ed now.

Roy picked up his phone at a look from Hawkeye that said _'NO ONE's out on lunch break right now so you have no excuse not to pick up that phone. NOW.'_

Before he could even say hello, a young panicked voice blasted his ear.

"Colonel! Please-help-they're-after-me-and-they-have-Ed-somewhere!"

"Alphonse?"

"Colonel! It's the Ishvarlans! They cornered us and took Ed! I have to go now! Go to Dublith and ask our teacher Mrs. Curtis! I made sure she knew. I-have-to-go-now. Please-help-me!"

Roy stared at the phone.

"Hawkeye! Havoc! Breda! Fuery! Falman!"

They all appeared, lined up in front of him.

"Alphonse Elric has just told me-" Roy paused. What the hell had Al said? Ask Mrs. Curtis what?

"Urgh. Alphonse, I believe, has just told me that Ishvarlans have captured Edward and that I should go to Dublith and ask their alchemy teacher...I'm not sure what. They were supposed to be in Rush Valley." he looked at his concerned officers standing in front of him.

"Falman. You and lieutenant Havoc will go to Dublith and track down Mrs. Curtis. That's her name. Hawkeye and Fuery, you're coming with me to Rush Valley. As soon as Falman and Havoc find anything, they'll get in touch with us. You'll have to manage our communication Fuery. Breda will stay here. I don't want it to get out that Ishvarlans have kidnapped an officer until I know all the details. Think up something else for all of us to be doing, got it?"

Breda nodded nervously. They all saluted as Roy stood. "Everyone, pack a week's worth of clothing. We leave today."

Ed cringed as a tiny needle pierced his upper arm. The tiny sting made him mentally nervous. The sharp little pains were nothing. The man crouching next to him ran an ink soaked brush over his arm now, coloring the pricks. Ed's eyes were used to this darkness now. His hands were bound and secured to the stone wall behind him. The dark-skinned man wearing heavy home-spun pants and a shawl had cut away Ed's tank top to do this. Ed's collarbone and shoulders were already tattooed, but Ed couldn't really see the design. When he'd first arrived, Ed had screamed and shouted and struggled, but they hadn't really reacted, just seemed worried. They'd given him plenty of food and water and had given him a blanket last night. It seemed like they didn't want to hurt him, but they'd kidnapped him and gone after Al. That was when Ed had screamed loudest, yelling himself hoarse. His throat still hurt.

_"NO! NOT AL! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! YOU HAVE ME, DON'T GO AFTER HIM! LET HIM GO!!" _

Ed had bruised his wrists and back struggling against the same wall he remained tied to now.

They'd just stared at him and switched to talking in Ishvarlan. He knew they were going to hunt down Al. He couldn't get away. His hands were tired back to back, making alchemy impossible right now.

They'd sent four people after Al. Now only two men came to check on him every hour. And now this one with the rust-colored home spun pants and shawl, was covering his upper body with tattoos. He cringed as the needle pricked his chest. He was already dreading having his stomach pricked over and over and over and over...

He sighed. Thinking like that would only depress him when he needed to fight.

"Don't worry. I'll be done soon." the man spoke quietly and awkwardly. Ed didn't answer.

Fuery nervously fiddled with the pay-phone. They'd managed to get Mrs.Curtis number from her personal files having to do with her minor conflicts with low-ranking military officers. If the reports were all true, she was a formidable woman. According to them, she'd won every fight she picked with military personnel. Roy was glad he'd sent his subordinates to Dublith and not himself.

"Contact!" Fuery interrupted Roy's thoughts. The young man let the phone ring twice before hanging up and redialing. If Havoc was there, he would know the call was for him.

"Score!" Fuery said. "I've got the lieutenant."

"Let me talk to him." Roy shouldered the smaller man out of the way.

"Havoc?"

"Yes sir. Mrs. Curtis got a phone call as well, but it didn't last long enough to find out a lot. All she knows is that Al told her we'd be coming to see her and that they're about 4 miles Northeast of Rush Valley in an abandoned town with rock buildings. Al's on the run from the men who captured Ed, but he told Mrs. Curtis he wouldn't leave the town without Ed."

"Roger that, lieutenant. You and Falman meet me out there at the town. I'm going now." Roy hung up.

"Come on. 4 miles NE of here is a deserted village. That's where we're headed."

His whole torso from the base of his neck to his waist and his fingertips was now covered in tattoos. His stomach was sore from being pricked so many times. At least now it was over. The runes on his stomach and arms, the ones he could see clearly, were alchemical runes. No circles or diagrams as far as he knew, only runes. What kind of transmutation could be done like that? Ed couldn't think of anything else the two men could be planning except to use him for ingredients.

Human Transmutation...

What would happen to him?

Al slipped into another old alleyway with a crumbled dead-end. Climbing over the rubble the collapsed walls had created long ago, he sprang down to the level ground again and started climbing a ladder up onto the roof of an old grocery store. He could hear the four people chasing him growling and swearing as they scrabbled over the rubble Al had cleared so quickly. If he could get a good look at the city, maybe he could guess where they were holding Edward.

They had originally come out here to this town when Ed hit on a mysterious lead. Paninya had found out from an automailed friend about some creepy alchemists living out here that might practice human transmutation. Ed and Al could handle creepy. Just so long as they could talk to someone who'd seen the G ate besides their teacher. Neither Ed nor Izumi remembered anything about transmuting bodies, but the brothers were hoping that maybe someone else had. Unfortunately, Ed had forgotten to conceal his pocketwatch well enough and tense but friendly conversation had turned into a kidnapping before Ed could react.

_"RUN AL! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! **GO!**"_

He'd bolted, completely trusting his brother in his moment of panic.

What had they gotten themselves into?

Roy jerked in his sleep, startling Riza. Fuery looked at his commanding officer with concern.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Riza replied. Laying a gentle hand on Roy's shoulder, she shook him gently.

"Sir?" Roy whimpered and twitched. Eyes flashing open to meet Riza's, he grabbed her arm.

"Lieutenant?"

"I'm sorry to wake you sir. Were you having a nightmare?" Riza wondered why Mustang was still holding her arm. She saw him crack as he clenched his teeth and hid his face.

"Ishbal. Nothing unusual about that." he said. Riza nodded.

"It's alright sir. You're not alone." She looked out the car window at the barren landscape the sight of which could bring many military men to tears. They were getting close now. Not to Ishbal, but to where it had once been.

Al dashed out beyond the rock walls to meet the Colonel, First Lieutenant and Master Sergeant.

"I think I finally lost them, but not for long. I'm so glad you made it! We have to hurry and find out where they're keeping Ed." Al told them after politely bowing and saying hello.

"Oh, and the car probably won't fit on most of the streets. It'd probably be best to leave it here."

Roy nodded, tugging his glove on. Riza cocked her gun, and Fuery saluted awkwardly, having nothing to do to get prepared that made any cool noises.

The dungeon had been transformed by a few candles, a rug, an altar and a square. The large square next to the rug on the floor was drawn with chalk and it turned into itself, spiraling down to a point in the middle. A small bundle of threads had been arranged on it as well, each end of each little piece touching a corner of the turns inside the circle, spreading out beyond its outer lines.

The man who'd tattooed him gently unhooked Ed's restraints from the wall and tugged him up. Ed's legs were shaking. As the man tried to lead him forward, Ed threw himself sideways to escape his grasp. He rolled towards the stairs and struggled to stand. The door above him opened with a bang, light pouring in and outlining four silhouettes. Ed's heart skipped a beat. they had been sent to capture Al. But he didn't see his brother among them.

"What did you do with my brother?" Ed screeched. A woman's voice answered him from behind a cloth mask.

"We were unable to catch him. But that's alright. You're the one we want." Another woman rebuked her in Ishvarlan. A third masked person grabbed the ropes between Ed's bound wrists and pulled him to his feet.

"Prepare yourself in whatever way you think best. We understand you do not pray to a God."

"Prepare myself for what?" they didn't answer. The man who didn't wear a mask, but not the one who'd tattooed him picked him up suddenly and set him down in the middle of the square, not giving Ed any time to kick him. The man held him there in a kneel as the four with masks gathered around the square. The one who'd tattooed him went to the altar and took up a large, leather bound book and a familiar pot of ink with a brush sticking out of it. Kneeling down to dance the brush over Ed's automail arm, he spoke reassuringly.

"I wanted to make sure the ink didn't come off before the ceremony. You certainly are a strange young boy."

"What are you going to do to me?" The man behind him held his arms tighter, and suddenly Ed was reminded of Mustang. If he died, or worse, here, he was going to really regret snapping at Roy about his parents. It had been childish to think Roy would understand his reasons for snapping, but it wasn't like he'd really wanted Mustang to understand. It was just that Ed missed his mother too much to let anyone take her place. And he hated his father too much to want to be reminded of him every time he looked at Roy. But then, what was Roy to him? Roy cared about him and tried to look after him and didn't mind letting Ed cling to him. Or at least he didn't seem to.

The tattoo man conferred for a moment in Ishvarlan with the other man holding Ed and pointed to his book. After a moment, the other four pitched in and decided on something, or it sounded like it. One or two words were repeated a few times and then they all stood, then quickly knelt and touched the edge of the square as they began chanting those few unfamiliar words over and over.

It wasn't quite the Gate. But close enough to scare Ed. He could see it, as though it was about a block away down an invisible street. All six Ishvarlans were here as well, stripped of their masks. Two women and four men chanted something. For a moment he thought it was his name But they weren't saying Edward Elric.

"_Ajer Dae, Ajer Dae, Ajer Dae, Ajer Dae, Ajer Dae..."_

The chanting summoned swirling colors around him and he became aware of his tattoos faintly glowing as they stood on blackness, floating somewhere in nothing.

Ajer Dae.

"I can see them! They're headed to an old rock dwelling!" Kain exclaimed, alerting Roy and Riza to four masked men who Al had identified for them.

"Kain, ALL of these buildings are old rock dwellings."

"Yes, lieutenant."

"Where are they?" Roy looked hopelessly around with his binoculars.

"See the old rock grocery store? Go to the left past the old rock church and then up the street across from the old rock saloon." Kain told him.

"Where?"

"Let's go, Colonel, Sergeant. I'll lead the way." Riza sighed.

Al caught up with them two streets North of the building the three officers had climbed.

"OK. We get Brother back and then what?"

"I need to know exactly what they've done to Ed, what they were planning to do to Ed, all those sort of things. Hopefully there was just a misunderstanding or something and I won't have to report them to the military, but if there's an organization or a conspiracy involved, we may have to take hostages." Fuery and Hawkeye nodded. Al replied "Okay. Let's go."

They hadn't counted on getting lost. Especially not with Lieutenant Hawkeye leading the way. But they did.

Havoc pulled up next to Mustang's black car and hopped out. Falman did the same, noticing a note taped to the window.

_"Havoc, Falman-_

_Follow the paper arrows through this stupid maze of stone buildings until you get to the ladder with an upward arrow on it. Look underneath it to find further instructions._

_ Colonel Mustang"_

The four of them were still wandering around when Al jumped suddenly.

"Hey! I thought I just saw Lieutenant Havoc and Warrant Officer Falman!"

"Really?" Roy wheeled around.

"There!" Riza yelled. Getting lost had been acutely embarrassing for her, as she'd offered to lead the way.

They all bolted toward the two officers. the men were running, assuming they'd be behind on the action and ended up entering the building Roy had directed them to in the letter before Roy, Riza Al and Kain did.

Havoc Burst in the door, taking out a handgun.

"Colonel? Colonel!" Roy came running up, panting hard, to clap a hand over Jean's mouth.

"We got a little behind lieutenant. We haven't gone in yet." he panted.

"Mmm. Marreee."

"Huh?" Roy let go.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Come on. They're probably keeping Ed in the basement." Al started down the stairs that started in the bare room. There was nothing in it except for some piles of dirty laundry in the corners. Al walked through the door at the bottom of the stairs. While letting his eyes adjust to the light (or lack thereof) he swiveled his creaking head around, making everyone in the room freeze and stare at him. He could now make out the four people who had been chasing him scrubbing the floor with cloths and a bucket while another man carried a small wooden altar into a corner.

"Where's my brother?" Al demanded. One of the masked women opened her mouth, but from upstairs, behind Al, came a shriek. Then another, clearer screech. "Military bastards!"

Al swiveled and followed Roy, Riza, Havoc and Falman back up the stairs.

Fuery was fending off a very young girl who was bashing at him with a stick. Fuery was not evading her very well and had taken numerous hints to the torso already.

Hawkeye pulled her gun, but Al couldn't let her shoot at the girl, even if she missed on purpose. He picked up the young girl and carried her outside to see if she would answer his questions about herself and, hopefully, Edward.

**--------------------------------------**

**Read and Review!! **

**I hope to be done with the "Ishvarlan Arc" soon, but it's taking a while. This story was really supposed to be a bunch of fluff in Roy's house, but it needs some excitement, eh? I hope it wasn't too creepy for anyone!**

**Um, if the description of the "transmutation square" was as bad as I think it was, you may want to check out my blog for a picture of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I hope this isn't too creepy for anyone!! **

**I should probably say something about the spelling of "Ishvarlans" and "Ishbal". I switch back and forth between the v and the b, which might be annoying... But anyway, when I watched the anime, it sounded like "Ishballan" but then I read the manga and it says "Ishvarlan". For those of you who aren't studying Japanese, I thought I'd just defend myself with the fact that, like L's and R's, V's and B's can be confusing in Japanese. For the most part, English V's are pronounced like B's, which might be why a word that sounds like it has a b in it should end up printed with a v. Anyway, I thought "Ishbal" sounded better than "Ishval", but I've seen the word "Ishvarlan" printed in the manga, so I switch back and forth.**

**I should also warn you that in this chapter I have some characters speaking in "Ishvarlan". In truth, I don't really think that the Ishvarlans have their own language, and I've certainly never heard it, so don't pay much mind to it. I made it up myself using a combination of words-spelled-backwards, elven from the Lord of the Rings, a tiny bit of Japanese, and some misspellings of all three of those due to my bad handwriting. But it's all on purpose anyway.**

**The pronunciations I had in mind were very similar to Japanese in that an A sounds like "ah" no matter where it is, E sounds like "ey", and F sounds like "whhoo" sort of. Like a whoosh of air through the mouth. I've used the Spanish interpretation of two L's, which just means that "ll" sounds like a Y. R's are hard. J's are hard. (Like in Jug and Jail)**

**And if you think the language sounds stupid, I'll understand. **

**---------------------------------------------**

Al picked the young girl up and carried her outside to see if she would answer his questions about herself and hopefully, Ed.

"Hey there. It's going to be alright, okay?"

"You're a bunch of military dogs! Couldn't leave anyone alive and now you're back to finish the job!" she screeched and spat the words.

"We won't hurt you if you cooperate, OK? For real." Al countered.

"No you won't! Kill us, and all you have to do is make up an excuse and it's fine!"

"If we were going to hurt you, do you really think I would've carried you outside?"

"Damn military dog. Damn you." she was losing it. Al knew she wasn't really thinking about her words.

"Damn damn damn. Why? Why everyone but me? Why?"

"Hey, it's okay now." Al hugged her tight. "I won't let them hurt you." he cradled her and took a good look at her face, eyes squeezed shut trying not to cry. She was maybe 12?

"Hawkeye. Watch Alphonse. Be discreet." Roy snapped. "The rest of you, follow me."

He charged back down the stairs and through the doorway. The Ishvarlans were all crouched, holding hands, in a corner.

"Don't be afraid unless you're guilty. Stand up and tell me why you kidnapped FullMetal." Roy growled. A woman stood shakily. Havoc, who'd been looking around the dark corners of the large basement whistled suddenly.

"Colonel, I found FullMetal." Roy dashed over to see what Havoc was dragging into the light the single lantern in the room gave off. A bundle wrapped in a coarse gray blanket. Roy unwrapped Ed hastily and gasped at the sight of his marked body. His hands were bound behind his back. Roy stood, turning to face the Ishvarlans. They were shocked at his words.

"Kelin rae karn?"

"_What is his name?"_

Al still held her with one gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Ask away. Whether I answer or not is my choice." she snapped. She was embarrassed that she'd almost cried, and Al knew she didn't want to talk about what had happened to her in the past.

"Do you know why they kidnapped that boy? The one in the basement?" She nodded.

"They kin him." she said.

"Ajer Dae." One man finally answered Roy. Havoc and Fuery stared at Mustang. Falman was looking Ed over carefully next to Roy.

"Nnnnn." Ed opened one eye.

"Roy?"

"It's alright now, Edward." Ed sat up suddenly.

"Where's Al! Did they get him? How did you get here?" he cried softly then as the ropes bit his wrists again. "Untie me!" he demanded, looking at Roy.

"Al escaped. He called me for help. But it's okay. It's my fault really. I should have seen this coming, but you're okay." Roy knelt down to put an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Untie me!" Ed fought the ropes.

"Calm down Ed. You're okay." Roy was pulling his jacket off. "Do you remember what they did?" he asked.

"They-they...Yeah. I remember."

"Can you explain it?" Ed shook his head.

"They were saying my name, but it wasn't. And they were...all around me."

Roy pulled off his shirt. Before Ed could ask why, Roy asked him "They accepted you, didn't they?" Ed nodded, eyes wide.

"Do you remember your Ishvarlan name?"

"Uhmm. Ah-. Ajer Dae." the words felt strange in his mouth.

"That's right. It means 'Little Steel-Scarred'."

"What?"

"I'm not sure how to explain. Perhaps they could do a better job. It's in that book somewhere." Roy gestured at the huddle of Ishvarlans.

"How do you know all of this?" a woman asked. Her voice was slightly fearful, but accusatory.

"May I?" Roy picked up the pot of ink from the floor. Wetting the brush thoroughly, he brushed it over his own body.

"Sir?" Havoc, Fuery and Falman were all very confused and nervous. Ed watched as the ink moved sideways and upward, defying gravity until it settled. A pattern, very much like Ed's own, now covered Roy's body.

"My name is Tae Fos Mallute." he said. "It means The Dying Flame. Like a funeral pyre. They kin you, Ed."

"What does that mean? And why?" Roy again gestured at the Ishvarlans. The man who'd tattooed him picked up the leather bound book from before.

"Hassa, Tae Fos Mallute."

"_Welcome, Dying Flame."_

The man paused before switching back to Ed's language. "I've heard of you. The Flame Colonel, yes?" Roy nodded.

"Very well then." he said it sincerely, as if it were a good thing. Then he began to read from his book.

"Ishbala says here 'Do not run in circles of vengeance like a dog chasing its tail, but rather fly the straight line like a mourning dove. When a dog should finally bite the tail that has so offended it, he will find that he has bitten himself. To be a dove is to mourn peacefully. So, to fly like a dove among so many doves together, all shall, in times of grief, be given a "dove-name". Cherish it and in its use, kin those who give it to you'." he looked up.

"We gave you your dove-name just now, Ajer Dae."

"What does kin mean?" Ed asked. He'd been reassured by Mustang's presence enough to be curious now.

"It's hard to explain, Little Steel-Scarred. To some, kin means those you are related to. But in Ishbal, to kin someone is to have an understanding with them. A bond."

"Why would you pick me for that?" The man looked tired suddenly.

"Because we share a bond in grief." Ed looked to Roy for explanation. He leaned down to speak quietly in Ed's ear.

"It's because you killed Scar. They are most likely his relatives or kin. In Ishbal, if you kill someone, you grieve. It's hard to say if you're grieving for that person or their family, or yourself for having done it. So, you share a bond of grief with them."

"Why did you kidnap me? I mean, why do this against my will?" Ed addressed the Ishvarlan again.

"To help you realize that bond which you were not aware of." Ed opened his mouth again, but Roy raised a hand to stop him.

"The same thing happened to me, Ed. I can answer your questions on the way home, alright?" Ed looked young and childish to Roy right now. The danger was only starting to fade in his mind. It would be best to get FullMetal out of here to someplace where he felt safe before he said or did something rash.

Ed nodded sheepishly.

"Good then." Roy told him, pulling a pocketknife out and cutting through the thick, soft ropes. Ed must have had to fight very hard to hurt himself with these. These people had taken good care of him no matter what it sounded like to anyone who hadn't been there.

Ed stood up. Roy gave him a gentle push toward Havoc.

"Havoc, Fuery, Falman. Go ahead. Find Al and Hawkeye and I'll be right there." They all looked nervous, especially Ed and Falman. Havoc took Ed's arm and steered him in the direction of the stairs.

As they headed out the door, Roy turned back to the Ishvarlans.

"Rest assured the military will never hear about this...Thank you for taking care of him." he paused again.

"Rae el nani."

_"It is a good name."_

"Al!" Ed ran from Havoc's side to his brother.

"Ed!"

"I'm okay Al, what about you?"

"She told me what they were doing Ed. She says they didn't mean to hurt you." Al gestured at the small brunette next to him.

"Who's this? She was right. Mustang knew what they were doing. I think they did the same thing to him once."

"Her name's Mara. Her parents are two of the four people with masks on."

"Hey. Uhhh..." Ed didn't really know what to say. The fact that she knew exactly what had happened to him made him feel at once embarrassed and friendly toward her. After all, weren't they supposed to be kin now?

"Are you leaving now, Ajer Dae?"

"Uh. Yeah..."

"MaharaFael." She told him quietly. They were both silent for a moment then "Goodbye." They said it at the same time. Ed felt awkward as he went back to his group with Al. They waved goodbye and she smiled at Al.

Roy was with them now. Hawkeye appeared and scolded him and Edward.

"All this ink is going to make a mess of the car!" Roy grinned at Ed. Ed got the message. They both glomped Riza, marking up her blue jacket.

"Get off me! Look what you've done!" she was having trouble not laughing. Fuery and Havoc both smiled at their strict commanders lightening up. Maybe hanging around Ed was good for Roy. His sense of humor anyway.

Havoc and Falman were elected to drive the cars while Riza tried to rub the ink off Ed and Roy with Roy's button-down shirt. When they hit Rush Valley, Falman turned in the rental car he and Havoc had picked up and, with Havoc in the drivers' seat, everyone began trying to pile into the car. Falman and Fuery squeezed into the front seat, leaving Riza, Roy, Ed and Al to squeeze into the back. After much bruising and squabbling, Al sat on the right side of the seat pressed against the door. Roy was smushed up against him, trying to avoid his sharper edges and Riza was smushed very tightly between Roy and the left-hand door, leaving no room for Ed, who was forcibly convinced to climb onto Roy's and Riza's laps. At first, Ed was very stiff and embarrassed and, in general, a very unpleasant person to have sitting on you, but eventually he started to nod off. Roy pulled him back against him and pulled his legs up so he could curl against Roy. Ed started to sit up again, but Roy held him tight and Riza, smiling softly, began to sing an old Ishvarlan lullaby. Roy joined in and Ed slept the rest of the way to Central, earning many bemused smiles from the front seat inhabitants.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The definition of "kin" that I gave here will not (I think) be found in a dictionary, or at least not mine. The idea came from the book The Education of Little Tree by Forest Carter. It's about a boy who's raised by his Cherokee grandparents. In one chapter, we see them using the word "kin" as a verb to mean "understand" or "love", which are deeply entwined in their culture. It's a good book.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again my writing seems to have deteriorated slightly...plotwise anyway. This chap's mostly trashy fluff between Roy and Ed just to warn you, with a bit of explanation on the Ishvarlan bit. Thanks to xBelovedx for reminding me I needed to clear up some things about that!**

**Shots of Roy's house will be up on the blog today, even if they're pretty rough sketches. **

**More thanks to Sesshomaru'sSaphireMaiden, my sister, who helped me think of the perfect prank for this chapter though! **

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Wake up already!" Roy smacked Ed's back, causing him to wake up in a semi-panicked state.

"Jeez. You sleep like a dead thing Ed. And you drooled all over me too." Roy wanted OUT of the car and was in a bad mood. Fuery was laughing into his hand as Ed was shoved out of the car in front of Roy, crashing down to the pavement.

"R-Roy---" Ed rubbed his eyes, looking upset.

"Go take your things to the house and unpack. I'll be back in an hour, I have to check on 2nd Lt. Breda." Roy snapped. Al piled out as well.

"Wait a minute-" Ed argued, but Roy just slammed the car door in his face, saying "Get in the house, Ed."

Ed swore violently as he hung up his extra shirt and pants.

"Who does he think he is? Damn that guy."

Al sighed in his own room. "Bad things always happen when Brother wakes up angry." He heard Ed turn on the shower and wondered if all that ink would really come off. Through the sound of running water, Al missed the clap and bang of a transmutation. He was going to really wish he hadn't in a little less than an hour.

"I'm back." Roy announced. Al came down the stairs in front of Ed to see Lt. Hawkeye coming in behind Roy.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Al was being friendly while Ed stood silently off to the side.

"Hawkeye forgot her dorm key somewhere. Be nice while I see if I have a spare." Roy looked at Ed. He wasn't worried about Al being nice.

"Edward." After Roy left the room, Hawkeye looked the boy in the eye, a knowing look. "What have you done while the Colonel was gone? Don't try to hide it from me."

Ed shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him." Riza's eyes widened.

"Colonel!"

"I'm coming Hawkeye, just hang on." Roy grabbed a key from a shoe-box he kept in the laundry room cupboard and walked back out.

"Here you go, Lt." he sighed.

"Colonel! I'm not sure what, but Edward's done something." Roy looked surprised.

"Of course he has. Why do you think I'm still wearing my gloves?" Ed started to walk toward them as they stood in the hallway and they both watched him closely.

"Your gloves won't help you now." Ed grinned as he went past and turned on the kitchen faucet. Something upstairs exploded. Roy's eyes were wide in horror and dismay. Hawkeye ran up the stairs to find the floor soaked. Something in the bathroom had blown and was letting loose copious amounts of cold water. It started to run down the stairs and leak through the ceiling and within 60 seconds of the explosion, the downstairs living room was flooded. Roy didn't know what to do first. Move the furniture, check the damage upstairs, call 911 and/or a plumber, or drown Edward.

Hawkeye was soaked head to toe as she ran back down the stairs.

"It's the toilet sir! It came off the floor and-" Roy picked her up around the waist and moved her out of the way of an oncoming porcelain flotilla that now included his bathroom sink and counter. To the right of him, the kitchen faucet blew, sending a geyser of water smashing into the ceiling. Ed jumped and headed for the door.

"Everybody out!" Roy yelled above the noise of rushing water and the sliding furniture being pushed by it. His command was not only to ensure the safety of everyone, but also a convenient way to go after FullMetal. Outside, Roy pulled Riza's soaked jacket off while Ed checked Al's blood rune. Al whispered furiously at him.

"Why did you do that? It was childish enough to pull a prank on him, but you had to go and destroy his house?"

"It's not destroyed, just wet."

"The water damage is going to be huge to fix! Why did you have to do that?" Ed didn't answer him. Roy and Riza came over.

"FullMetal, that was brilliant!" Ed looked up, confused.

"I think you must be the absolute stupidest kid in all of Amestris!" Roy told him.

"Well I'd have to be pretty smart to know exactly where to block up your pipes so that every faucet in the house would blow, don't you think?" Roy reached out, lightning fast, to grab Ed but the boy saw it coming and stepped back, half grinning half sneering. Roy stood very still for a moment before addressing Hawkeye.

"Lt, please watch the Elrics. I don't want them going anywhere. I'm going to borrow the neighbors' phone." Roy headed across the street.

While Hawkeye watched him, Ed tugged on Al's arm, whispering "C'mon, let's go Al." Before Al could protest, Hawkeye's gun was trained on a frozen Edward Elric.

"You're not going anywhere."

There was no room in her voice for question.

Roy said thank you and goodbye to the team of plumbers who had stopped the geysers in his house and were now taking an estimate of how much it would cost to repair the damage. Roy had told them to send him the bill at the military dorms where he, Ed and Al were headed to stay with Hawkeye for the night. When she'd offered, Roy knew it would look bad, but he was too worn out to care. Most of his furniture was ruined and the ceiling under the bathroom had sustained heavy water damage. They all piled into Roy's car and rode in silence. Roy let his mind wander and rest, not even knowing what he was going to do to Ed.

Al was reading a manga about magical kitties Hawkeye had given him, while Ed and Roy sulked and glared at each other. Roy got sick of it and went into the kitchen to find Hawkeye, said kitchen being little more than a pantry with a microwave oven stuck in the wall. Riza knew what he was thinking without a word.

"You can't be too quick to lash out unthinkingly at Edward, even if he does deserve it." Roy nodded.

"I'm not sure how to handle this, Hawkeye. Since I've had to deal with him, he's done things that made me angry, but this is the first time he's ever done something purposefully to hurt me."

"I understand sir. In this case, to lash out would only tell him he'd been successful. But be too lenient and he'll think he can do whatever he wants to." Roy looked at her, his eyes admitting defeat and confusion and looking to her for answers. It was all he needed to say.

"Controlled discipline seems to be the best option, sir. You don't necessarily have to hurt him, but it has to be clear..." Roy nodded.

"You're right...He's so uncontrollable I doubt my ability to ground him, forced labor would make him resentful, and so would any kind of inflicted pain. The sad truth is, Riza," Roy gave her a wry smile, "That as much as I can't just let this go, I don't want to directly butt heads with him. He can be completely insensitive and ruthless when he's really angry, and I'm not sure how well I would fare..." Riza smiled.

"The FullMetal Alchemist has a reputation for a reason. I don't blame you. But I think we all might be surprised at Ed's reaction to actual discipline." Giving him a reflection of his own wry expression, she opened a drawer by his hip and pulled out a wooden six-inch ruler.

"A slap on the wrist might do it."

Roy's next move stunned her, accelerating her heartbeat to triple speed. Kissing her on the cheek he told her "With you around, I may survive this yet."

"Come here for a moment Edward." Ed looked up from his notebook and gave Roy a measuring glance. Indifferently he stood to follow Roy into Riza's bedroom. Some newbies would occasionally bring decorations and personal items from home to clutter up their dorms, but not Riza. White walls, white sheets, a wooden dresser. On top of the dresser was a single picture of Roy, herself, Hughes and Major Armstrong.

"Edward." Ed turned to face Roy with a baleful expression.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you blew up a toilet and two sinks because I woke you up a little roughly after letting you sleep on me for three hours in a car, is that right?" Ed shrugged.

Roy grabbed his left wrist, drawing a gasp of surprise from the boy. Mustang jerked the glove off Ed's hand as he held it, causing Ed to squeak and jerk his arm back. Roy held him tight, snapping the little wooden ruler he was holding into Ed's palm. Ed slammed backward, heels scuffing the floor. Roy let him backpedal, following him while keeping his grip on Ed's wrist until the boy backed himself against the wall.

"You didn't think I was going to just let you off, did you?" Ed pressed himself even harder against the wall. Roy had him trapped. He smacked Ed's palm again and as he drew the ruler back, Ed curled his hand into a protective fist. Roy tapped his knuckles lightly, demanding access. Ed looked up. It didn't hurt, but he couldn't believe Roy was doing this to him. Roy tapped him again and Ed hid his face, obediently opening his hand to let Mustang snap it with his ruler a few times in rapid succession. Ed whimpered slightly, pressing into the wall. The truth was, he would've rather pressed himself against Mustang, but he didn't dare.

Roy smacked Ed's palm until it started to pinken and Ed started to shake. Roy couldn't see his face and was startled to see a droplet of clear liquid fall onto Ed's chest, followed by another.

"Edward?" Ed nodded, but remained silent. Roy wanted to comfort him, but being in the military had taught him never to forget his original purpose, no matter the mission. Hawkeye had said he had to be clear.

"Do you understand why that was necessary?" Ed bit his lip and nodded his head. Roy questioning him was just as stressful as being punished.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" Roy hoped he didn't sound like he was talking to a toddler. That might actually piss Ed off, even now. Ed's whole body started to vibrate and his legs began to give way under him. Roy waited for an answer. Ed's legs gave and he slid to the floor, taking Roy, who was still holding his hand, with him. Ed choked on a sob, his resolve not to show weakness crumbling as it was wont to do in Roy's presence.

"I'm sorry Roy!" He buried his face in his arm, muffling his already near-silent sobs. Roy was taken aback at the level of distress Ed had reached, the startling sincerity of his words. He let go of Ed's wrist and picked him up so he could wrap his arms more securely around his shuddering blond boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Ed choked in a whisper. Roy pulled Ed down onto Hawkeye's bed and let Ed cling to him. Rocking him gently, Roy mulled over his reaction.

Hawkeye opened the door gently, poking her head in to look for Ed and Roy. Roy smiled and held up a finger to his mouth, signaling for quiet. Riza came in to look at Ed, sleeping an inch away from Roy, hands still buried in the man's shirt. She raised an eyebrow at Roy-_What happened?_

In barely audible tones, Roy replied "You were right. He barely resisted. He broke down when I asked him for an apology."

"Did he give you one?" She whispered back. He nodded.

"He meant it too. I think." She smiled and brushed Ed's bangs from over his closed eyes.

"Mnmmnn." Ed rubbed his cheek with his hand and rolled onto his back, colliding gently with Hawkeye. Opening his eyes, he glanced nervously from Riza to Roy. they both smiled and Ed bit his lip to hid one of his own. Roy grinned wider and grabbed Ed's waist, tickling him roughly. Ed started laughing, increasing in volume as Riza began to walk out, only to be tackled and tickled by Roy herself. With a grin she couldn't hide, she turned on Roy, pushing him onto his back and tickling him mercilessly. Ed attacked her and Roy picked him up, then pinned him down on the bed so he and Hawkeye could both get him. Al came in and Roy tried to pick him up. Al squirmed away, delighted at the prospect of ganging up on his older brother.

"Aaagh! No, Al!" Al knew how to really torture Ed, leaving him short of breath while still laughing and tears streaming down his face. Riza straddled Roy, giving him the same treatment until they heard a knock in the door. Everyone froze.

Knock.

Knock.

Riza went to answer it.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"

"You are creating a disturbance in here. Please remember there are other people living here."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Riza came back into the room, which had grown quiet and slightly tense. Ed and Al were both looking at Roy expectantly, curiously.

"Well..." Riza sat down to hear this too, whatever it was.

"As a Major, I was given control of a small number of men. When we were ordered to invade a small hideout, I-...I sent my brother with a few men I had selected to check out an old storehouse. I thought he would be safer in there where the women and children were hiding than out with the rest of us. But I didn't count on the building being as decrepit as it was. It collapsed and in the confusion, the dust and the pain of knowing the people inside probably hadn't survived, someone grabbed me. It's a little hazy now, but I think the man who grabbed me was the brother of one of the women who'd been inside. He explained everything he was doing carefully and with my limited knowledge of Ishvarlan, I understood most of what he was saying. Having seen me in battle, he decided "The Dying Flame" was an appropriate name. I was a little worried about the tattoos, but he showed me how they make the ink so that it disappears with water."

"How?" Ed prodded him. Roy grinned.

"That's enough for you to know, _Little_ Steel-Scarred."

"WHAT! AAAARGH! WHY DID I END UP WITH A NAME LIKE THAT ANYWAY?"

"They tell it like it is." Roy replied.

"WHY YOU-"

"Boys!" Riza cocked her pistol. Roy and Ed froze.

"Both of you. Apologize NOW." Roy and Ed glared at each other.

"_NOW_." They jumped.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Al just laughed.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay then! FINALLY, here's the next chapter. I'll just get straight to it, seeing as I made you all wait so long. Sorry!**

**------------------------**

When Roy woke up in the morning, he was surprised to see Ed staring at him from across the floor where he was similarly camped out in a sleeping bag.

"What are you looking at?" he startled Ed and the blond boy crawled closer on his hands and knees after a moment. Roy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Uhm...I-I'm going back to Rush Valley, OK? I'll withdraw some money from my fund for the water damage and then can I go?" Ed realized with horror what he'd said as he finished saying it.

_Crap_. He'd just asked for permission._ Crap_. What if Roy said no?

"You're one: asking me and two: asking me at seven thirty in the morning before I've had coffee?"

"Whatever." Ed shrugged and sat back, looking at the ceiling.

"Hawkeye left an hour ago." he added.

"Mmm." Roy dragged himself to the kitchen to make coffee. "You want coffee?" Roy yelled, forgetting Edward's aversion.

"Hello no." Was the rough reply. Roy ignored it and within moments Ed peeped into the kitchen. Roy didn't react and Ed shuffled into the tiny room. Roy grabbed the bag of coffee beans and turned around, almost bowling over the smaller alchemist now occupying the kitchen.

"Ah-Ed!" Roy flailed and Ed fled the kitchen in a single stride. Roy put on the coffee and came back out to the living room. Ed was standing right outside the door, seeming anxious to Roy.

"Every time I turn around, I'm stepping on you." he growled.

"WHAT! SAYING I'M SO SHORT YOU CAN CRUSH ME UNDER YOU HELL, HUH? WELL-" Roy clapped a hand over Ed's mouth. The boy struggled wildly and Al looked up from volume four of "Tejinashi Koneko!(1)".

"Shut up! Not first thing in the morning!" Roy moaned, disentangling himself from the frantic blond.

"Don't do that!" was Ed's reply.

"Brother...Colonel..." Al sighed, knowing it was useless to try to calm the two down. He went back to reading.

"You. Can't tell me not to do anything." Roy harshly reminded Ed. There was no reply to that, only silent brooding. After Roy drank a cup of coffee, he sat down on the floor near where Ed was sitting.

_'Would it kill the lieutenant to get a couch?'_

"So you want to go back to Rush Valley?"

"Yeah." Ed replied sourly.

"Don't use that tone. And stop sulking." Ed looked surprised. Roy sounded like a nagging father.

"Why do you want to go back?"

"I keep getting interrupted. First I got sick and then I got kidnapped. But I know there must be someone out there who's...seen the Gate."

"How are you finding these people, Ed? Asking questions can be dangerous."

"Yeah...I just wing it. Talk to people I know, watch suspicious automail customers, do a little alchemy and see who reacts..." Roy groaned.

"That's the best lead you've got?"

"I'm trying!" Ed was on his feet in an instant. Roy realized he'd really said the wrong thing this time.

"No. I haven't got any better leads! But I'm trying!"

"I know you are Ed, I just-"

"No you don't! You don't even think the Stone Exists! You don't even believe I'll ever get our bodies back! Do you?" Roy sighed.

"Before you came along, no. But I've been digging into the military's restricted information, and I'm sorry to say that there's no way the Philosopher's Stone could have not existed, alright? I don't know if it still exists, but I know it did at one time." Ed looked rebuked even though Roy's tone had been perfectly level.

"Come here." Roy beckoned him closer. "I know you're smart, I knew you'd caught on that I didn't believe. It's only recently that I started asking Hughes to sneak me into some of the restricted files rooms." Ed's eyes went wide.

"_You_? Sneaking around the military?"

"Don't play dumb you li-goofball. You know very well I'm not exactly the most loyal soldier in Amestris."

"Yeah but I didn't know you went sneaking around in the restricted files." Ed had scooted within arms reach of Roy now.

"_No one_ does and it's going to stay that way, got it?" He leaned over Ed, their noses inches from touching. Ed grinned and fell over backward.

"Sure sure."

"I'm serious Edward." Roy stood and briskly marched to the sink to rinse his coffee cup.

"Roy!" Mustang turned around quickly, confused by the worried tone Ed had used. The boy was following him into the kitchen, eyes slightly wide.

"What is it?" Roy was really worried now.

"I didn't mean it! I was kidding!"

"Huh?" Roy was confused.

"I-I won't tell." Ed was worried about the look Roy was giving him now.

"What? I mean, um...I didn't think you would."

"Um. Oh..." Ed shuffled his feet.

"You chased me into the kitchen because...?" Ed shuffled his feet some more.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Well I'm not." Roy ruffled Ed's hair and slipped past him into the living room to fold up his sleeping bag.

"Tell you what, why don't you stay here in Central for a while longer and let me help you look for a better lead, OK?"

"But-" Hawkeye's phone rang and Roy went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

* * *

Ed watched Roy on the phone until the man's face darkened and he made a shooing motion at Ed and Al. They went into Riza's bedroom. Ed went and pressed his ear to the door but Al pulled him back. 

"Don't be immature Ed. Please." he sighed.

"I know Al, but I didn't like the look on his face. Something serious is going on."

"He'll tell us if we need to know, Ed. I'm sure he will." Ed sighed, relenting. A few minutes later, Roy came in looking worried and concerned.

"Ed, Al, stay here with Hawkeye, OK? I'll be back soon."

"What?" Ed jumped up.

"Stay here. Goodbye." Roy picked up his already packed bags in the living room-and left, locking the door behind him. The two Elrics looked at eachother.

"That was weird. I wonder what happened." Al blinked. It was the only human action he'd really kept, but like a normal blink, it was easy to miss.

They waited at Hawkeye's place nervously, waiting for something. They didn't really know what. Al wasn't as concerned as Edward was and would've taken Ed out to lunch, but his stubborn brother wouldn't leave the dorm.

Hawkeye got home at 6 pm and was surprised to find two young Elrics alone in her dorm. They quickly explained Roy's disappearance, hoping she would have heard from the Colonel. No such luck.

"I thought he was spending the day here."

Ed looked irritated.

* * *

Hawkeye really wished Ed would just take off already instead of hanging around her place. Normally he was at least civil toward her, but ever since Roy had left, he'd been touchy, cranky and wouldn't eat. 

"Edward! I have Xinganese takeout, want some?"

"No." Hawkeye bristled.

"Can't you be more polite? You haven't eaten anything besides snack foods in 2 days. Is this how you normally eat?" She snapped. With Roy missing from work someone else was supposed to be assigned to stand in as their commanding officers, but no one had come and Riza had had to keep all Roy's subordinates in line and working all day long. She was just lucky she outranked them all.

"Edward?" Still no reply. "Fine! No dinner for you!" she snapped. She felt like an idiot saying that, but it still felt good. She could be patient with a lot of people, but Ed's sulking was driving her crazy, especially since she was so used to having her dorm to herself.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Al turned his head to quiet noises Ed was making as he slid out of his sleeping bag. Al stayed quiet, watching. The fact that Ed hadn't said anything was proof he didn't want Al to see what he was doing. Ed crept over to the corner of the room where Mustang's borrowed sleeping bag was sitting and picked it up. He unrolled it and pulled his own over it to hide it, then curled up in Roy's. Al watched in wonder. What was Ed doing? Did the bag smell like the Colonel? Ed was sleeping in Roy's sleeping bag and covering it up...weird. Ed shuffled around and sighed. Within moments, Al knew he was asleep.

Two more days and nights Ed drove Hawkeye nuts and slept in Roy's sleeping bag. Five days after Roy left, his demeanor changed from touchy to depressed and he told Al they were going to Rush Valley. He left Hawkeye a note and they headed off in the warmth of the morning sun.

Ed slept all the way to the station and stumbled out into the heat. Stretching, he looked around.

"So, Al. Where do we start this time?"

"Well..." They looked at eachother and shrugged, wandering the streets aimlessly.

* * *

Ed rounded a corner in the maze of alleyways a man was leading him through.

"Our boss knows all about transmuting bodies. Rest assured he can help ya." Ed nodded to that and kept following. Too bad he hadn't had time to go and bring Al with him, but it wouldn't matter if he could finally get Al's body back.

"Right this way." The man opened a door in the side of a crumbling old building. Ed pushed Roy from his mind as he walked in. No time for that bastard now.

"Welcome." Ed looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. A man with a leather coat and sunglasses was giving him a peace/victory sign with his first two fingers from his position on a crappy looking old couch.

"The name's Greed. So tell me, what do you want to know how to make bodies for? A little bird flew ahead of you." He said, letting Ed know how he knew. Ed bristled slightly. He didn't like nosy people and this guy was acting like a complete know-it-all.

"Nice name. I need to fix a little accident." Ed pulled off his glove to show his hand and then clinked it against his left leg.

"Wow. Nice move. How'd ya lose it?"

"Alchemical accident." Ed told him tartly.

"Well then. That makes it easier, I think. But bloodshed will be a requirement."

"I can take it."

"No, no. I mean someone else's blood. Can you handle that?"

"What! Look, I already gave up on the Philosopher's Stone because it would have killed so many people. Isn't there a way that doesn't involve other people?"

"Hmm...You could always try old-age animal sacrifices. Way creepy, but if the Truth's hungry..."

"Ewww. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but it's not reliable. Look, the only way I know to get back body parts you lost to the Gate without a trade is to call in a favor. If you know you gave more than you got for something, then if you're brave enough you can call It on it and get them back."

"Really? For real?" Ed wasn't going to completely trust this guy just yet.

"You have to know how to get to the Gate of course, but yeah."

"What about if-" Three figures burst through the door behind him. They looked angry. The tallest, a busty woman with wavy dark hair spoke first.

"Greed! How dare you betray us! Don't think we're going to let you have the FullMetal brat!" Ed's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." he snarled. "You're the homonculi!! Lust, Gluttony, and _you_." he glared daggers at Envy.

"Whoa there, Ms. Ultimate Spear. I don't care who this kid is. I was just being friendly. If you want him, be my guest. But take it outside."

"We'll deal with you later, Greed." Envy spat. "For now, we'll just be taking the runt here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY CHRISTMAS ELF!" Ed's transmuted concrete spikes came close to impaling the green-haired homonculus, but not close enough to stop him from running right up into Ed's face and grabbing his right arm. Ed panicked, trying to clap his hands together. Envy jerked him sideways to let the boy know there would be no alchemy as long as he had the boy's arm. Ed jumped and slammed both feet into the homonculus' chest in an attempt to free his arm. Envy turned and Ed's feet slid off as he fell to the ground, partially held up by Envy's painful grip on his arm. In an ostentatious display of his inhuman strength, Envy slung Ed up by his arm and over his shoulder, bringing Ed's stomach down on the boniest part. He was rewarded with a wheeze and waved to Greed as he walked out the door.

"Thanks for the seafood, see ya later." Greed had no idea Envy meant shrimp, and chose to ignore it.

* * *

"Ungh." Ed weakly shoved at Envy's shoulder with his left hand, trying to remove the bony body part from his gut.

"No, no, brat." Envy swung him down roughly in an alleyway. Ed sat against a brick wall trying to get his breath back. Envy procured a baseball bat out of nowhere and squatted down to speak to Ed's face.

"Now listen up, brat. The more cooperating you do, the less bashing I'll have to do." he said, waving his bat lazily around in the air.

"Now where's your little brother Al?" Hearing the psychopath homonculus using such an intimate form of his brother's name fueled the fire of Ed's anger and he slid up the wall to kick Envy right between his stupid purple eyes. The hair-spray high (He wasn't right then, but with the amount of stuff he used every day, he often was) homonculus grabbed Ed's right leg and slammed it upward, putting tremendous strain on Ed's hips. Envy slowly pressed Ed's leg straighter, pushing it closer to his face. Ed cried and fought Envy. His hands were all that was keeping him upright as they pressed against the wall.

"Ready?" Envy held up his bat. Ed swallowed hard.

**------------**

**(1)I just made something up. Tejinashi means magic like an illusion or a puppet, and Koneko means kitten. So recall from the last chapter, the magical kitty manga Hawkeye gave Al.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I owe SUPERTHANKS to Sesshomaru'sSaphireMaiden for helping me figure out how to finish this fight scene! The Envy Al part of this was almost entirely her idea! Without her, you'd all have to wait another week for me to write this up, so say thank you and go read her stories, k?**

**Disclaimer-that-I-keep-forgetting-about: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Edward, or Al or Roy or Riza, or Envy or Lust or Gluttony or Greed or Havoc or Falman or Fuery or Breda, but I do own Roy's plumber, and the guy in the alleyway (see last chapter). Oh! I own the invisible extras too.**

-------------------------------------

He couldn't concentrate on anything beside his leg. Envy was about to snap his hip off.

"Now where shall I use this first?" Envy cackled. Ed let go of the wall to punch Envy. He almost slid down the wall and Envy pressed his leg harder. Ed screamed hoarsely. the jagged shout was similar to the tearing he was feeling in his hip and upper leg. He heard a familiar clank and then "Brother!" Al didn't waste any time barreling into Envy and in a display of agility that was unusual of anyone in so much armor, sent Lust flying against a wall as well. Ed sank to the ground and waited for a moment before trying to stand. His leg held fine but his hip and inner thigh felt stretched and painful. Standing, he punched Gluttony in the face to keep him from joining the fray. Al was singlehandedly holding off both Lust and Envy. When Ed transmuted an arm blade and stabbed Lust with it though, the green-haired homonculus resorted to dirty tactics.

"Alphonse. Be polite to your mother!" Al froze. He couldn't help crying out when Ed punched Envy so hard his neck made a cracking sound.

"I'm sorry Al. But you can't let him get to you." Al watched in utter horror as Ed punched Winry, Sheska, Hughes, Nina Tucker and finally, Roy Mustang.

"Bad idea! I've wanted to do this a lot lately!" Ed smashed Envy's face in and kicked him. It hurt like hell, but despite his own words to Al, Envy was getting to him. Or Roy was. Why had he just disappeared without telling Ed where he was going or when he'd be back? How could he? Didn't he know... Envy screamed. It sounded like a cat dying. An angry frustrated scream as Ed put all his energy into smashing the homonculus around.

"Brother!" Al's voice was shaky. Ed kicked Envy to send him flying before turning to see Lust with he spears sticking into Al's throat.

"You know I could-..._erase_ him quite easily, FullMetal. Come two steps closer and stand still. We're going to take you both back to Central. Ed's brows knit together for a moment and then he stepped forward carefully.

"That's it. Now hold still and it won't hurt." she murmured reassuringly.

"Brother!" Al's plea was confused. He didn't want Ed to just stand there, but if he moved, Al might be erased. Ed shared a panicked look with his brother when he heard Envy come up behind him. Ed frantically formed a plan in his mind. It was going to hurt like hell to kick out that far and who knew what Envy would do to him, but that didn't matter. His little brother did.

Kicking out, he sent Al flying, his head coming off in the process. Envy smacked him in the small of his back with his wooden bat, paralyzing him temporarily in pain. Lust was running toward Al so Ed launched himself at her. Envy saw Al pull his chalk out and went past Lust struggling with Ed to stop him. Al bashed him around and pissed him off. Envy jumped back away from a punch and bounced off the brick wall behind him to go diving into Al. Al went nuts, jumping around and bending over, crunching Envy like a coffee bean. Ed saw, but Lust and Gluttony missed it until they heard Al start yelling "Out! GET OUT OF ME! YUCK!"

"Good job, Envy. Now bring him under control." Lust praised him. Envy was, in fact, upside down sustaining numerous head injuries, but Lust didn't know that. Al continued to hop around wildly. Lust was distracted by what she thought was Envy goofing off and Ed was distracted by his chance to get in some good hits while she wasn't paying attention. Because of this, he wasn't paying attention to Gluttony, who finally decided to make himself useful to his siblings and bite Ed's automail arm off at the elbow. Ed fell back against the wall in shock. Gluttony swallowed and went for his leg. Ed wasn't quick enough to get away and Gluttony slammed his jaws down on Ed's automail leg.

"AAAUGH!" Ed toppled over, lacking the support of two legs. Al turned to see his older brother go down with Lust standing over him. The Elrics were not going to win this fight, he realized. He needed to get his brother out of here. Ed clapped his hands and scared the two homonculi standing over him back with transmutated horns slamming up under them like six unicorns ramming their heads through a ceiling. Al took the chance. Unlatching his front plate, he dumped a swirly-eyed Envy onto the ground and rushed to replace him with Ed.

"Whoa! What are you doing, Al?"

"Face it. We need to get out of here. We can't win this." Ed's silence said he disagreed, but after Al had replaced his front bodyplate, Ed told him "If you say so." The little blond actually fell asleep as Al sprinted away from the bashed, confused homonculi, easily outrunning their belated pursuit.

For the most part, Ed rode inside Al's stomach on their trip back to Risembool, climbing out awkwardly to eat and use the bathroom. At least they only had to buy one train ticket.

* * *

Winry screamed when she was Al coming up the road all alone. Ed wasn't with him. Slamming down the stairs past Pinako, who was very irritated as she'd almost had a heart attack from Winry's scream, Winry met Al in front of the porch.

"Hello Winry!"

"AL! What happened? Where's Ed! I knew he'd get killed one of these days! I knew it!" She slid to the ground and Al froze for a moment.

"Uh! Wait Winry! Don't cry-whoa!" Ed slid out onto the ground and sat against Al's leg.

"Didja miss me, Winry?" he grinned. The blond girl looked up.

"EDWARD!"

"Relax. Sheesh." Al could tell Ed was enjoying this.

"I just had to let Al carry me because...um." Ed looked sheepish. He held up his right stump of an automail arm and gestured to his empty pant-leg. Winry gasped.

"What did you DO to my automail!" she screamed

"Well, uh. I got in a fight. But I'm OK!"

"You'd better be!"

"C'mon, let's go inside, OK?" Al picked up his older brother and followed a fuming Winry inside ti greet a smirking Pinako.

"More money for us, eh Ed?"

"Hmp."

Al settled Ed on the couch where Pinako and Winry could examine him. They decided it would be much easier to make both limbs from scratch than to try to repair the damage. As Pinako hooked up a spare leg for Ed, she started to speak in a serious tone.

"I don't want to scare you, and I have no idea what you've been doing lately, but about two days ago a military hound came looking for you here."

"What?!" Ed and Al both jumped.

"Who was it? What rank?" Ed quizzed.

"The same man who came here almost five years ago. Colonel Roy Mustang." Ed bit his lip.

"He said to call him at the local inn if you showed up."

"Brother...Maybe he's sorry." Al knew Ed was mad that Roy had just up and left. He was guessing it reminded Ed of Hohenheim.

"Like hell he is." Ed made up his mind. He wasn't going to just let Roy come over and make some excuses and expect Ed not to be angry anymore. No. Roy Mustang was going to know just how much Ed didn't trust him right now.

"Well should I call him?" Pinako asked.

"No. I'm not here." Ed snapped. Pinako nodded. She was glad she didn't have to invite some military dog into her house just to keep Ed out of trouble. Of course, he was probably in trouble already.

* * *

The next day while Ed was napping on the couch and Al had taken Den for a walk, there was a knock on the door. Winry and Pinako were in the back room and it took several more knocks to stir Ed and wake him up enough to answer the door.

"Hell-" Ed slammed it shut. Roy jumped.

"Ed! Let me in!"

"Go away! Better yet, go to hell, Mustang!" Roy slammed the door open, sending Ed toppling backward on his awkward spare leg.

"Ed! Why did you slam the door in my face?"

"Go away! How'd you even know I was here?"

"I was watching. I didn't really think Mrs. Rockbell would call me if you showed up."

"Y-You shouldn't have-!"

"Why are you angry at me? What did I do?" Ed only glared at Roy until Winry and Pinako came out to see what was going on. Pinako looked irritated and Winry looked suspicious and hostile.

"Ah. Hello Mrs. Rockbell, Ms. Rockbell. Sorry to barge in, but I was having a little trouble communicating with Edward here." He glanced at Ed.

"Edward. Did you invite him in?" Winry growled.

"No, I didn't. You might say I did the opposite." Ed glared at Roy again.

"Tell you what, how about I take Ed here out for lunch and send him home in an hour or so, alright?" Roy knew he wasn't welcome and was trying to get Ed alone.

"No way." Ed told him. "You just go back to Central and do whatever you want and just forget about me, OK?" Ed snarled. He suddenly realized he'd given away more than he'd intended.

"Is that it? You think I abandoned you?" Ed stayed silent.

"It is, isn't it?" Ed started to walk away but Roy jumped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Answer me!" Ed whirled on him.

"Why should I! You don't care!" Ed cursed himself again, letting something like that slip through.

"Yes I do! You're just denying it because-because-...I have no idea!"

"Let go and leave me alone!"

"For God's sake I was hunting homonculi you dunce! I ran off because I had to and then I came here because I knew they'd attacked you! Maybe it was a lucky guess but I don't know because here you are, just like I guessed!" Roy shouted.

"So you knew they were going to come after me and you just sat back and let them? You didn't warn me? I hope you had fun with that." Ed spat, wrenching his wrist away from the Colonel.

"It was too late! Two of them were already tailing you when you left Central! I caught Envy sneaking around HQ and managed to find out where you were and what they were planning to do. When they didn't bring you back to Central, I knew you'd escaped so I came here on a whim that your automail had been ruined again and that's what I was doing!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed's voice was quiet but filled with venom.

"I didn't want you tagging along while I was sneaking around. It was just a tip anyway. I didn't know if there really was a homonculus, alright? Oh and by the way, before you say I'm inconsiderate, you should know you drove Hawkeye bonkers while you were at her place." Roy added smugly.

Winry and Pinako were gaping, confused and astounded.

"Yeah I know I did." Ed was subdued now. The two Rockbell women gaped a little more.

"So tell me, am I forgiven?" Roy's voice was equally soft. Ed let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But don't do that again, got it?"

"Don't run off." Roy sighed. "Got it." He stepped up close to Ed who looked up at him. They'd forgotten about Winry and Pinako, who's jaws were now hanging wide open. Roy ruffled Ed's hair and Ed closed his eyes briefly in consent. Ed's eyes snapped back open suddenly and he started to blush furiously as he glared at Roy.

"I can't believe you made me do that in front of them!" he snapped. Roy laughed.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Ed and Winry yelled at the same time. Roy winced.

"If you wouldn't mind, Colonel, would you like to explain to me exactly what was going on before a wild home-whatever chase happened?" Pinako asked gruffly.

"Oh right. Ed?" Roy looked at his charge. Ed shuffled his feet and shook his head. Roy shrugged.

"Alright then. I don't want to be too blunt here, but the easiest way I can think of to describe our situation is this:" he took a breath. "Because Edward is so young, I am pretending to be his adoptive parent. Just to keep the military higher-ups from making any more fuss over his age than they already have." Winry's eyes were like dinner plates.

"Hmm...I see. So you've been looking after him?"

"Yes. He and Alphonse were staying at my house...until-" Ed glared at Roy and shuffled away from him. Roy turned and scooped him up, holding him like a baby with one arm and gently ruffling his bangs with the other hand.

"R-Roy-!" Ed closed his eyes as Roy's hand tussled the top of his head. He sighed. Roy was having a bad effect on his reputation as a scary kid.

"Until Ed destroyed it. But hopefully the repairs will be done in another three weeks or so." Ed squirmed slightly and opened guilty eyes. Roy smiled gently. Winry, not always the sharpest tool in the shed, pointed, gaping, at Ed and yelled "How did you get him to do that?" Meaning "How do you get him to cooperate?" Which Roy understood. Ed blushed.

"Well he doesn't really have a choice, now does he?" Roy grinned.

"But! But that's Ed!"

"Winry, shut up!" Ed twisted his neck to look over Roy's arm. Pinako grinned in spite of herself. Winry had a point that Ed usually didn't cooperate with being touched, but it looked like Roy had the magic touch. Ed's eyes widened when Roy nuzzled the side of his head with his nose.

"Well you don't, now do you?" He said, placing his face directly above Ed's. Ed squirmed a bit before closing his eyes and shaking his head 'no'. How embarrassing but...he didn't mind. Well, not really.

"Now, where do you want him?" Pinako laughed at Roy.

"Kehkehkeh. You can put him down wherever you like." Roy gently deposited his golden-eyed charge on the couch. Ed rubbed one eye with his left hand, as much to clear his vision as to hide behind his hand. Maybe he did like to be held, but that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed.

"So, where's Alphonse?" Roy looked around. Ed hopped up.

"C'mon." he went to the door. Roy followed him.

"We'll be back!" Ed yelled to Winry and Pinako who were heading back to their work tables.

Ed practically ran the whole way as he and Roy scouted the town for Al. When Roy didn't hurry and keep up, Ed grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Roy smiled at how tightly Ed was squeezing his hand.

They found Al at the swimming hole around dusk.

"Hey! There you are Al!" Ed pulled Roy down to the bank.

"Brother-MUSTANG?" he stood up quickly. "Is everything alright?" He looked at Ed's hand firmly gripping Roy's.

"Yes, Alphonse. I have some explaining to do to you as well." Roy sat down on the bank and Al and Ed followed suit. Roy was a little less rushed this time, adding details and time frames to his explanation, but Ed started dozing off within minutes. When Roy started glancing distractedly at the dozing-off boy who was beginning to lean on him, Al peered around the man to see his brother.

"Ahahaha..." he sighed and then spoke in a much softer, more serious tone. than the had before.

"I think he's really starting to get attached to you, Colonel."

"You can call me Roy if you want to. He already does." Al nodded.

"I know but...it's not that I think there's anything wrong with him looking up to you, but I don't think I want to give up on our real father just yet."

"Are you saying he really sees me that way?" Roy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not positive, but I think so. I think that's why he took it so hard when you just up and left just like our father did. I et the feeling sometimes Brother feels like he has to hate our father for doing that, but that maybe he still hopes that he'll redeem himself somehow. But I don't think he ever could. Not in Ed's eyes."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you sure you're not hurt that Ed hates your father as much as he does?"

"You're right. I know he left us, but I still want to believe the best of him, at least give him a chance and get to know him. The truth is though, Ed really doesn't and I've had to accept that. But,...Listen. One of the things I miss the most about having a real body is being able to feel someone else's' touch, to feel safe when someone wraps their arms around you. Even when someone actually does that now, all I feel is that my movements are restricted. But my brother...What I mean to say is that if I'm going to have to accept the fact that Ed would rather have you for a father than our original dad, then I want to make sure he's happy. Since he can still feel when someone hugs him, I want him to be hugged and loved as much as possible." Al rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"No. I see what you're saying. I promise I'll try my best. You know he let me pick him up back at the house in front of both of the Rockbells?"

"Really? He didn't fight or scream or anything?"

"Just some blushing...Plus telling Winry to shut up when she started making fun of him."

"I'm glad then. If he'll let you hold him, let you protect him when you can, then I can accept his choice. ...Whoops. It's pretty dark now, isn't it? We should get Ed to bed." he laughed. Roy grinned.

"Alright then." He shuffled around a bit to get his arms around the sleeping boy and heft him up. Ed started to wake up as Roy stood, awkwardly trying to get his balance.

"Nnn?" Ed lifted his head.

"It's okay, go back to sleep."

"What's going on?" Ed mumbled.

"I'm carrying you back to the house." Ed looked around at the surroundings and then locked eyes with Al, blushing.

"You should go back to sleep, Brother." Al told him. Ed looked up at Roy, who smiled and cuddled him, shifting his arms in a not-quite-rocking motion. Ed wriggled for a moment, then hid his face in Roy's jacket. In moments, the boy became heavier. Roy and Al walked home in companionable silence. For the moment, they had something in common. Taking care of the little blond genius, boy, prodigy, alchemist. After all, that took guts.

--------------------------

**Next chapter will finally have some romance!! Can you guess who the lucky couple will be?**

**Reviews o kudasai! (Reviews, please!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ready for the romance?! 'Cause here it comes! Did anyone guess who the lucky couples are? LOTS of fluff in this chapter!**

**---------------------------------**

Al opened the door for Roy so he could sidle in the door, maneuvering Ed through as well. Winry came rushing out of the kitchen and opened her mouth when she saw Ed, but Al gave her a 'hush' signal and she nodded. Al led Roy into the room where all the beds were kept, bringing him to an unmade one.

"He slept here last night. If you put him down gently enough, he might not wake up." Roy nodded, trying to suppress a goofy grin. For no reason, all of a sudden, this was cracking him up. Bending down and dropping Ed into the sheets as gently as possible, he began to straighten when Ed grabbed his shirt collar with both hands. It seemed aggressive to Roy and he flinched slightly as Ed opened his eyes.

"Roy?" he started at Roy's face.

"Yes. Go back to sleep." Roy told him gently.

"No." Ed sat up and let go of Roy's shirt, looking around to see where he was. Looking up at Roy, he asked "What time is it?"

"Ten 'till seven." he couldn't help but notice that Ed's chin was tilted up, something that Ed usually tried to keep from doing. He usually refused to look up at any one, often ignoring their attempts at eye contact because he would look up. Roy guessed looking up meant admitting his lack of height. When Ed had to look up, he only moved his eyes, never his whole head.

Ed rubbed one eye and casually asked Roy

"Are you embarrassed when I act like a little kid?" Roy raised one eyebrow.

"In what sense?" Ed stopped rubbing his eye and studied Mustang for a moment before answering.

"When I hold your hand and fall asleep on you. Stupid stuff like that." Roy shook his head. Interesting that Ed thought that sort of thing made him childish, while really all the screaming and yelling had a much more diminishing effect.

"No, not in the least." he paused, not sure whether his next statement would embarrass the sleepy boy in front of him.

"I like it. There aren't many people who are comfortable enough with me to let me touch them or fall asleep on me. So I like it." Ed thought about that.

"Yeah, just Hawkeye, huh?" he phrased it as a rhetorical question, earning a curious gaze from Roy.

"Riza? Riza Hawkeye?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid Roy." Roy's forehead creased slightly and he leaned forward over Ed in a slightly threatening way.

"Oh?" Ed openly met his gaze, looking just slightly apprehensive. Roy leaned in closer, but it had no effect. He repeated himself, saying "Oh?"

Ed cracked a grin, giving a slight nod of his head. Roy raised both eyebrows.

"Well then." he said, proceeding to pick up the boy with two hands on his waist, arms outstretched.

"Ah-! Roy, what are you doing?" Ed grabbed one of Roy's arms for balance as he kicked his feet helplessly. Al went to get Winry. The two came running back just in time to see Roy drop Ed onto his back on the bed and start tickling him. Winry and Al lit up, dashing over to join in the fun. Ed started crying he was laughing so hard when Winry tried to hold his arms so Al could execute his patented Ed-killer tickle attack move that always sent his brother into tears of laughter.

It was very unfortunate, Roy thought, that it had to turn ugly when Ed's flailing spare leg connected solidly with Winry's gut, causing her to pull a wrench and deliver what should have been a debilitating blow to Ed's midsection. Anyone else would have curled up in a ball and wheezed for air for a half-hour, but Ed shot upright, aiming to punch Winry. Al grabbed Ed, Roy stepped in front of Winry and Ed started swearing at Winry.

"You kicked me first!" She half yelled half gasped.

"By accident! You hit me with a wrench on purpose!"

"Hey hey hey!" Roy tried to gently steer Winry out of the room while Al held Ed back. Roy finally pushed Winry out and shut the door with a sigh. He turned back to Ed, whom Al had let go of.

"It's not nice to punch girls, even if they are-"

"I'm not sexist!" Ed yelled. At this, Roy frowned, closing his mouth tightly. Ed came over to Roy, looking up at his face. Roy ignored him, refusing to make eye contact or even look at Ed. For a moment more the blond stood looking up at Roy before glancing at Al and then making a dismissive scoffing noise at Roy. The little alchemist went out the door, beating Roy at his own game.

"Colonel!" Roy looked at Al in surprise.

"I know he's violent, but don't ignore him that way. If you think he's violent when he's mad then you don't want to see him get anxious."

"Anxious? He's violent when he's anxious?"

"Yes. That's how he is now." Al said softly.

"Should I go try to apologize or something?" Roy didn't seem very keen on the idea. Al sighed.

"No. Never mind. He's not that easy to provoke. Just don't make ignoring him a habit, OK?" Roy nodded, feeling that he was seeing something most people didn't. He was seeing the way that Al took care of his brother, not the other way around.

(line)

Ed looked up at Roy's disapproving frown and felt his stomach tighten just the slightest bit. When Roy refused to look at him, Ed covered up his hurt with an irritated scoff and marched out of the room to a disturbing sight. Winry -violent tomboy Winry- was standing at the door giggling and blushing as she accepted a pink wildflower from a tall lanky kid with hair two shades lighter than Ed's. After staring at the two for a moment, Ed put a hand to his mouth and yelled

"Hey Al! Come see Winry, she's got cooties!!"

CLONK! A wrench connected solidly with Ed's head.

"SHUT UP!" Winry was crimson. Ed suddenly recognized the kid, who was giving him a funny look.

"Wait a minute! You're Russel Tringham!! You damn impostor!"

"Oh! You're that State Alchemist! I remember now, although I'd forgotten how short you really were. Is it just me or have you shrunk anoth-oh wait, silly me. I guess it's just because I've grown three inches."

"How could you forget the person you've been posing as, huh?!" Ed's voice started to climb the volume levels.

"I haven't been posing as you since I got caught the last time."

"You know Winry and I almost got 'caught' because of your stupid stunts."

"Yes, Win-win told me all about it and made me promise never to do it again." Ed stared at him, then at Winry as a grin flooded his face in a slightly disturbing way.

"Win-win?" he looked half-crazed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Another wrench clonked Ed on the head as Winry screamed "Don't make fun of us! What do you know anyway! All you care about is alchemy and breaking my automail!" She screeched.

"C'mon Russ, let's go." she pouted as she took his arm and led him away from the house. Ed pouted and turned to Al who looked happy.

"What are you happy about?" Ed mumbled.

"Well, even if that guy can be a pain, I'm glad that Winry is happy. I don't want her to spend all of her time worrying about us."

"I guess so...Let's go spy on them!" Ed dashed out the door. Al was about to yell for him to be considerate, but then curiosity overcame him. What was it like to kiss someone? Maybe he could learn something.

Al crouched down next to Ed so they could watch Winry and Russel swinging together on the tree swing. Ed got very bored watching them lean on each other while Russel pet Winry's hair. Grinning mischievously, he softly clapped his hands and patted the tree. The branch holding the swing lurched downward before taking up its original position, dumping the blond couple onto the ground.

"Yeeeowch! What happened?" Russel asked. Winry shook her head.

"I don't know...That was really weird!" Russel helped her up and dusted her off before taking one of her hands and asking her a quiet question.

"Winry?" he blushed.

"Yes?"

"C-can I kiss you?" He murmured shakily. Ed snickered so only Al could hear him at Russel's shaky voice.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that!" Winry pressed her body against his and he leaned down to catch her lips up in his. Al was watching intently until Ed started pretending to gag. Al nodded, pretending to agree with his brother even though he wanted to watch for a while longer. Ed winked suddenly at Al and before his brother could stop him, jumped out into view and yelled

"Winry and Russel,

sittin' in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"That's it!" Russel yelled, charging Ed. Winry started throwing wrenches at him. Ed laughed, easily evading Russel and deflecting the wrenches with his right arm.

Roy came running out of the house to grab Ed's wrist and scold him while dragging him back into the house. When he pulled Ed inside and turned around, Ed looked scared.

"R-Roy..."

"Don't worry. Dufus though you may be, I only brought you in here because I didn't think you really deserved to hit in the head with a wrench, plus now the happy couple out there thinks you've gotten what you had coming to you." Ed snorted at that, recovering from his momentary nervousness.

"Winry's always hitting me in the head with wrenches."

"Well maybe that's why you're so-"

"What! You never even noticed Hawkeye likes you!"

"How would you know?"

"Well she practically told Winry everything the first time you came here, plus she's always looking at you and stuff..." Roy raised an eyebrow. Ed blushed.

"Anything else?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Roy pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. Ed rolled his eyes.

"What? I thought all kids worked for chocolate."

"I'm not a kid, and I only like dark." Ed smirked, cloning Roy's patented expression.

"Interesting. I guess you're not completely without taste."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"For a kid who's traveled so much, you're awfully uncultured." Roy drawled.

"East Country Bumpkin." Ed growled.

"Just because you've heard other people say that about me doesn't give you a basis seeing as you grew up out here too." Ed blushed. Roy, unable to let the cuteness that was a pink-faced Edward alone, picked him up for the third time in two days.

"Roy!" Ed squealed slightly as he was settled into strong arms.

"Why do you have to pick me up all the time?" he asked grumpily, turning an even deeper shade of pink.

"There's just something about you that begs to be picked up!" Roy explained.

"I don't beg!"

"That's not what I said. Not exactly anyway. But that doesn't also mean that I can't tell you want to be held." Ed started to struggle. Roy grabbed his wrists, squeezing them in his hand until the wriggling ceased, followed by a whimper.

"Are you going to hold still?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. Roy let go of the boy's hands, which were immediately drawn up to his chest in an almost puppyish manner. Roy cradled him until he started to wriggle gently, wanting to be put down.

Outside, Al was now running around the house away from Winry and her new boyfriend.

"You want down?" Roy asked, rocking Ed in his arms.

"Sort of." Ed blushed.

"What kind of answer is that?" Roy laughed. Ed smiled, then grinned his little devil's grin. Wriggling out of Roy's arms, he grabbed the man's gloves out of his back pocket and took off with them, laughing his head off. Al heard the ruckus Ed and Roy were creating as the two tore around the living room and came running, joining in when he saw the playful look on his brother's face. Tearing outside in a single file stamped, Al chased Roy who was chasing Ed, still thinking he had a chance to get his pyrotex gloves back before Ed did something stupid. Ed knew Mustang didn't have a chance, not the way he was gasping for breath already. The blond alchemist felt another boost of adrenaline from the sheer happiness that hit him when he was playing with Al. He tore around a tree, Mustang close behind and Al behind him. Winry threw wrenches at them, but Ed was too giddy to care, and going to fast to be hit. He looped around the house, Al going around the other way to cut off his older brother. Ed shouted in surprise and ducked past Al, Mustang bowling the younger Elric over in his pursuit of the elder. Ed started laughing and Al and Roy both jumped up to chase him.

"You're so (gasp, pant) immature, (gasp) Ed!" Roy scolded, but both boys could tell he didn't mean it. Ed flew up the hill next to the house and stood, grinning and waiting for Al and Roy to catch up. Al bolted up ahead of the already-weary Roy and Ed kicked his younger brother, engaging in a mock-fight. As soon as Roy made it up the hill, Ed flew back down. Roy let gravity take him down right behind the blond boy, who tripped half-way down and in turn tripped Roy and Al, sending all three rolling down to the base of the hill. From afar, Winry and Russel shook their heads as Ed tackled Al, only to be tackled from behind by Roy, who was a little nervous about getting close to Ed while he was being so careless with his flailing spare leg, but quickly realized Ed was so weak with laughter he couldn't have hurt Roy if he'd wanted to. Roy snatched his gloves from Ed's grip, jumping away to tuck them into his own pocket. Ed jumped up and shoved Roy onto his back, straddling and tickling the Colonel. To be honest, Roy was bruised and tired and would've rather just lay down in defeat, but Ed just looked like he was having so much fun Roy felt he had to put up a fight and then chase Ed for one more wild loop around the house before flopping down on the grass in exhaustion.

"C'mon Old Man!" Ed teased. Roy ignored that, keeping his face down so Ed couldn't see his foolish grin. Ed playfully and curiously crept forward trying to see Roy's face until he got close enough for Roy to grab Ed in a bear hug holding the surprised boy against his own body.

"Call me old man, eh curious kitten? Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"K-kitten? Did you just call me kitten?"

"Yes." Roy laughed.

"How dare you!" Ed struggled and Roy laughed harder at his lack of strength after so much play. Al was laughing too and Ed started to get embarrassed. Blushing in defeat, he cuddled into Roy willingly, trying to hide himself.

"C'mon, Kitten. Let's go get you some dinner. Maybe a little saucer of milk?" Roy let go of Ed who jumped up and whirled to face the older alchemist.

"What! Stop calling me that! And I'm NOT drinking milk!" Roy snickered as he stood, grabbing Ed's hand in his own to pull him inside so they could all help Pinako prepare dinner, except for Winry who was somewhere in Risembool making out with Russel.

-----------------------------

**Thank you all for reading!! Super-thank-you's to all of you who have reviewed, many more than once!! **

**But there is some bad news...I have some blackmailing to do. **

**SO. I'm afraid the next chapter will not be posted until a certain "CK" Roy fan leaves a REVIEW!!! Because I KNOW she's been reading my story! **

**So "CK", you better hurry up and review!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Phew! No flames or complaints about the long wait! Sorry, the usual excuse: I had no inspiration...well except for weird little things which I think come out in the beginning of the chapter, but then I finally got some direction, so next chap shouldn't take nearly as long! Enjoy!**

**--------------------**

Roy paced the porch angrily. Why had Ed insisted on him being kicked out of the house while Ed's new arm and leg were attached? It didn't make sense to Roy. A sharp yelp startled him from his pacing and he ran to bang on the door. No one answered and Mustang quailed. Was something wrong? He paced the porch at triple speed until the door opened. Ed came out, looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face, threatening Al who was bickering happily back.

"Are you alright?" Roy carefully approached Ed.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Ed put a little warning into his voice, telling Roy to leave it alone.

"Where are you two going?" Roy asked. Ed looked at Al, eyebrows raised as the two communicated silently as only those who knew each other that well could.

"Brother." Al's rebuke was half eye-roll, half request.

"C'mon, Al!" Ed turned to Roy. "Come and see!"

Roy grinned at Al. "Don't worry, Alphonse. I can take care of myself."

"OK fine, if that's what you think." The normally more polite Elric replied doubtfully. Roy followed Ed and Al down in front of the house where Ed turned suddenly, kicking out at Al's head. When Al blocked and threw him, Ed bounced up and punched at Roy, who froze and fell backward. Ed rolled his eyes and swiveled to duck a punch from his brother. Ed punched, Al blocked, Ed grabbed and held Al's arm and punched with his other hand. Al blocked again, grabbing Ed's arm and throwing his elder brother over his head. Al crunched his fist into his palm menacingly as he approached Roy.

"You can take care of yourself, huh?"

Ed dipped and kicked across the back of Al's knees, knocking him off balance. Al fell on top of a surprised Edward and trapped him. Ed shoved Al off of himself and went for Roy again.

'Simple. Just block his strikes, right?' Roy mentally coached himself. He was incredibly bad at following his own instructions. The first time he caught Ed's arm, Ed sidestepped and elbowed him in the gut. Before Roy knew what he was doing, he grabbed Ed's shirt collar and jerked him roughly. Ed's automail hand clamping down painfully on his arm fueled his violent anger and he shook Ed roughly. Ed cringed, letting go of Roy's arm to try to pull away. In lieu of pain, Roy came back to his senses, letting Ed go.

"Ed I'm sorry. That was stupid." What had he done? Ed was just playing around! He'd known that. Ed took a few steps back and looked at Roy in a slightly guarded way.

"Really, I just-I've never fought like that and I just-..."

"Never?" Ed was curious now.

"N-no. Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding? Al goes way rougher on me."

"But. Well..."

"I'm fine. But an amateur like you could hurt yourself." Ed dismissed Roy from the sparring, not missing a chance to put some smug insult into it. Roy sighed and went up the porch where he could watch Ed and Al spar. Pinako came out, sitting next to Roy and lighting her pipe.

"I saw what happened." she said.

"I'm an idiot." he conceded.

"I get the feeling you're not used to dealing with kids."

Roy looked over at her. She looked old and wise as she sat there and it made him wonder. She was probably twice as old as her was. It would make sense for her to know more, especially about kids. And was she offering to help him by bringing it up?

"Yeah, I've never had to babysit anyone over seven who wasn't my younger brother."

"You've got the right idea. Especially a kid like Ed needs to be cuddled, but there's more to it."

Roy nodded.

"When he played that stupid prank and flooded the house, I tried to punish him and he ended up crying. I can't quite figure out where I overstepped the line." Roy confided, fishing for advice.

"What did you do to him?"

"Slapped his palm with a ruler."

"Hard?"

"Not hard enough to hurt."

"And he cried?" She looked confused now.

"First he started shaking and when I asked him if he was sorry, he broke down."

"Well that explains some of it. He'll shake off physical pain, no problem, but make him say he's sorry or how he feels and it can really get to him."

"So I shouldn't have said anything?"

Pinako shook her head.

"No. If you'd just walked off he would have been confused and upset and alone. The worst thing you can do is confuse them. That's my opinion. If you're angry with them, you have to make sure they know why, even if it seems obvious to you, they can get hold of entirely the wrong end of the stick unless you say something."

"so what did I do to make him cry?"

"You know, crying isn't always such a bad thing. Sometimes it's just the most natural way for someone to express themselves. Ed never cried when he was bullied or teased at school, but the minute Al called him a dummy he cried his eyes out. He's hard to figure out sometimes, but I'm pretty damn sure by now that Ed only cries from guilt. He always thought Al was calling him dummy because he'd made him mad, which most of the time was true." she added with a grin. "From the way I've seen him act around you, I'd say he likes you. So I guess he felt guilty." She nodded and inhaled deeply.

"He has a funny way of showing it most of the time." Roy grumbled. Pinako nodded.

They watched Ed and Al spar until Al picked Ed up and accidentally smacked his smaller brother against the tire swing.

"Brother! Are you ok?"

"Al---! Oww!"

"I'm sorr-whoa!"

Ed launched himself at Al, knocking him over. Pinako grinned and blew a little cloud of smoke.

"When Winry was five, she went to their house once to ask if we could borrow some salt for dinner." she said, nodding at the brothers rolling around on top of each other.

"She started playing with them and forgot to bring the salt back home. It wasn't such a bad thing that I could yell at her, but she knew I was mad.When she didn't come over to play the next day, Ed came over to invite her. And she broke down right there and said she couldn't or I'd be mad at her...That was bout the dumbest thing I thought she could've said until I realized I'd never said anything about the salt. And boy, I was the one who felt stupid when the whole mess was finally cleared up. Even at sixteen, they don't always see what's right in front of their noses. And Just because Edward's supposed to be some kind of prodigy, that doesn't really make him a genius 100 of the time."

Roy laughed at the last. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but a younger voice interrupted him.

"Hey Roy! C'mere! Al and i are gonna have a race, wanna try?" Roy stood and stretched.

"Alright Ajer." he used Ed's Ishvarlan name.

"why are you calling me that? C'mon, hurry up!"

"With those short legs, maybe I should give you a headstart." Roy smirked. Ed growled.

"Shut up and get down here so I can leave you in the dust, Mustang."

Roy lined up next to Ed.

"To the tree." Al said, and because he was younger, he got to say 'go'.

Ed shot out in front of Roy, little legs a blur. Al was right in front of Ed as they whizzed past the tree. Roy followed and ed turned and grinned.

"You're slow."

"But not in the head." Roy grinned back.

"Roy--." Ed whined, instead of ranting or swearing, his eyes demanding apology.

"You're not going to scream?" Roy looked surprised at first, his face then growing warmer. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"I take it back." he said before ed could say anything. Ed blushed and pushed away.

"Can you do push-ups?" he grinned suddenly.

"Of course!" Roy pretended to be indignant.

"C'mon!" Ed pulled him up onto the porch which was flat and smooth.

Roy kept pace until the 15th push-up. He just couldn't push himself back up. He collapsed on his stomach and Ed laughed as he pushed himself up to number 17. Roy stuck his tongue out as Ed went on to 25. Roy thought he was done then, his arms quivering as he got stuck halfway up. Then Roy noticed his eyes. Determination was written so purely on his face, there was no way he wasn't going to get up. Slowly, painfully he pushed up and repeated the shaky procedure 5 more times. He flopped onto his stomach and rolled onto his back, his ribs almost in contact with Roy's kneeling legs. Al happily called out "50, 51, 52..."

"Very funny, Al. We both know you could do 500 if you wanted to." Ed sighed. Roy, acting purely on impulse at seeing the pale skin of Ed's tummy, reached down to pet it. Ed stopped panting, lifting his head just slightly to see what Roy was doing. After a moment, he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It looked smooth and soft so I thought I'd pet it." Roy said distractedly.

"That's my stomach you're talking about!" Ed sat up.

"Sorry." Roy sighed. It really had been cute, but he would be freaked out of Ed started petting his tummy.

"Weirdo." Ed was clearly confused, which to Roy, after having his parental talk with Pinako, meant he had to make himself clear.

"I didn't mean anything, you were just lying there."

"Whatever."

Roy now remembered Pinako was still on the porch watching. He turned to give her a 'what-just-happened-did-I-do-something-wrong-look'.

"Why did you pet my brother's stomach?" Al asked. Roy sighed.

"He was just lying there looking cute and I don't know..."

Al didn't have anything to say to that. He and Roy sat staring at each other as Ed climbed onto the tree swing and kicked off the thick tree trunk. Roy sighed again. Al got up to go give Ed a push.

Roy groaned and put his head in his hand. Pinako laughed.

**-------------------------**

**OK, so that was a bunch of random inspiration finding its way out of my brain...Next chap very soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go!! Some more actual plot rather than random stuff!**

**---------------------**

"See you later, Granny!" Al waved as Ed marched ahead. Roy waved politely as well and then followed his little FullMetal to the train station. As soon as they boarded, Ed brought out his own little notebook and started reading something in it. Al sat back and looked out the window, and Roy leaned forward, trying to see what Ed had written. A faint growl warned him of being nosy, but Roy was still feeling playful from yesterday and reached over to pluck the little brown book from Ed's hands. Ed lunged forward at Roy, who held the book above his head and out of reach.

"You have terrible handwriting, Edward." Roy commented as Ed tried to climb on top of him to reach his notebook.

"Hmmph! At least no one can read my notes. Yours are way too easy."

Roy looked up, surprised. Ed looked down, horrified._ 'I didn't just say that_.' Ed went running for the bathroom. Once it was locked, Roy didn't want to burn the door down trying to get to Ed because there were so many people on the train.

"I can't believe he would go digging through my personal belongings!" Roy grumbled as he sat back down. Al snickered.

"What is it?" Roy asked. Al snickered again.

"Alphonse?"

"(snicker snicker) I-...Can't-believe-you-both-think-he's-the-only-one!" Al zoomed down the aisle, clapped the door open, swiveled and locked it.

"Ahahahaha. I'm sure glad I'm not flammable right now." Al told his surprised brother. After getting a pretty good laugh out of the situation, they both fell asleep, or at least Al drifted off into la-la land and Ed fell asleep leaning on him.

They slept for the next two hours, much to the irritation of not only Roy Mustang, but also some very urgent passengers who wanted to use the bathroom.

* * *

Roy banged on the door.

"We're in Central. Get out of there right now or so help m-" The door cracked open and gold eyes peeked out and up. Roy gave the door a shove, sending both Ed and Al onto their backsides.

"Move it." Roy pointed toward the door. Ed and Al barely covered their secret grins at each other as they marched in front of Roy out the door.

Roy was calling a taxi, a luxury Ed sniffed at, when he heard Ed yelp to Al.

"Where's my book! And my coat!"

"What? Oh brother." (A/N: Is that a pun:) )

"Your book was lying on your jacket and trunk when-WAIT!"

Ed went dashing off back toward the station. Al and Roy followed in time to see Ed jump off the platform and crash through a small window in one of the cars.

"ED!" Both Roy and Al took off after the rapidly accelerating train.

"Stop the train!" Roy yelled as he started to fall behind. He estimated the locomotive to be going about 30 mph when he saw Ed's head pop back out of the window.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE JUMP, EDWARD!" Roy had no idea whether Ed could hear him or not. Carefully moving sideways, Ed started to pull the rest of his body out the window. Al could go forever, but his top speed was only about 18 mph and the train was still speeding up. As Ed pulled his legs around so that he was barely sitting in the little window, Roy saw someone wrap their arms around Ed's waist. As the top half of the blond alchemist was maneuvered back through the window, a familiar head popped out.

"2nd Lt. Breda?" Roy gasped. Breda waved Roy back as Ed's legs and boots disappeared back through the window. A moment later, Jean Havoc stuck his head out the window to wave him back. Roy stopped running and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Al came back to stand in front of Roy.

"They said to take the next train to East Central. They'll meet us at the sushi place by the station."

Roy nodded. "OK then." he panted.

Half an hour later they were headed East. When questioned about having read Roy's notes, Al laughed and retreated to the bathroom.

* * *

Ed glared at Havoc and Breda for the twentieth time in the last fifteen minutes. Havoc was getting tired of it.

"Cut it out already, Ed. Jumping out of a train is not only incredibly stupid, but also dangerous."

"I would have been fine. And you didn't have to wrench my arm out of the socket." he growled.

"Which one was it?"

"My real one." Ed was seriously pissed.

"Sorry about that, but even the Colonel was telling you not to jump! You'll be sorry if he decides to court-martial you on that one."

Ed suddenly realized something. It didn't seem...like Roy had told them about the charade.

"He wouldn't." Ed grinned confidently. Breda smacked him upside the head. Ed refused to look at either of them for the rest of the train ride.

He tried to ignore them and stay on the train when they pulled into East Central, but Jean and Breda each grabbed an arm and pulled him out into the station.

* * *

Roy stumbled into Moriko's Sushi Palace looking around frantically for his subordinates and his golden-eyed charge.

Jean and Breda were easily spotted when they stood suddenly and saluted. Roy made his way to the bar where a little chestnut haired girl was giggling proudly up at Jean, Al following behind the colonel. As Roy came closer, he saw Ed behind Breda, slumped over the bar sipping at a fruit drink. Breda followed Roy's gaze and turned to smack Ed over the head and pulled him up facing Roy. After a few angry words that Roy couldn't hear, Ed dejectedly saluted before cringing at another slap on the back of the head.

"What are you doing, Lt.?" Roy asked anxiously as Ed slumped back into his seat.

"He didn't even stand up and he completely forgot to salute." Breda defended himself.

"Hey, Ed." Roy stood next to the boy who looked up with a resigned air.

"C'mon. Ready for another train ride?" Roy grinned. Ed just nodded, pulling out some coins to set on the bar and standing up.

"So, here to visit your girlfriend, eh Havoc?" Roy grinned and Jean blushed.

"Yeah. Me and Breda wanted a break from the big city." he grinned sheepishly

"Well have fun." Roy winked at the girl, Ed looking up and observing closely, and Jean popping blood vessels out all over his forehead.

"And Breda. I'd like to remind you that military rank doesn't depend on age."

Breda got the hint. "Yessir. Sorry, Sir." He added to Ed, who didn't react. Roy could tell Ed wasn't happy and he wanted to hurry and get back to Central.

"We'll see you guys later." he waved. They both saluted and Jean's girlfriend giggled again.

* * *

Roy patted the space next to himself on the bench in the station as they waited for the train to arrive, inviting Ed to sit.

"Is something bothering you?" Roy asked.

"Nn...Not really."

"Are you sure? You didn't look too happy when I found you and you still look that way."

"It's no big deal, OK? I just don't like having to hang around those guys when-..."

Roy raised his eyebrows.

"When you're not around."

"Are they mean to you? I mean, does Breda smack you all the time?"

"Usually he doesn't get the chance."

"What else do they do? What does Havoc do?"

"They don't really do anything. It's just...I can tell they don't like me. Breda thinks I'm a boneheaded kid and Havoc thinks I couldn't be more disrespectful."

Roy chewed on that until it was time to board. As they settled in, he asked "Do they ever bother you when you come into the office?"

Ed nodded.

"I"m sorry. You know, you could just pull rank on them."

"No. That's a military trick." Ed blanched. Roy sighed.

"Knowing you, I would've thought at least one of them would've earned himself a black eye."

"I did that once." Ed said blankly.

"What happened? I don't remember it." Roy was confused.

"I came out of your office once and Breda smacked me and told me off for screaming at you so I punched him. Havoc got my arms and threw me out of HQ and told me not to come back until I learned some manners. I guess it was dumb to think I could just shake it off and forget about it. I know they didn't."

"Wait wait wait, the year when Breda got so drunk he 'broke his nose on a toilet seat while he was throwing up' ?"

"Probably."

"Why didn't you punch him again? I mean when they started getting on your case later?"

Ed looked guilty, shifting his eyes up to Roy's.

"I-I knew I would get in trouble..."

"Were you worried about me being angry?" That just didn't quite seem right. It had been last year that Breda's nose had been broken, and that was near the beginning of Roy's discovery that even the most subtle short comments could induce rage.

"Y-...No. It's just that, even thought I shouldn't be, sometimes I get scared of guys like Havoc."

"What do you mean? He's not really a bully that I know of-"

"No, no." Ed blushed. "He's got arms like tree trunks. He carried me by just my arms all the way down the hallway, no problem. And the one time he did smack me, I didn't forget it."

"When did_ he_ slap you!"

"Remember that time I was late and you were pacing the halls and you tripped over your own feet?"

"Yes." Roy wasn't fond of the memory.

"Havoc caught me untying the floss from the bottom of the drinking fountain...and anyways, I would've only been half as late except that he pulled me into the bathroom and smacked me upside the head twice and yelled at me."

"I didn't trip over my own feet?"

Ed shook his head.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that the cause of my face-plant in front of half the East HQ staff was not actually, directly, my fault."

Ed couldn't help but grin at the theatrical relief in Roy's voice.

"I'll talk to them next week, OK?"

Ed nodded.

"How do they treat you, Alphonse?"

Ed could hear Al cracking a grin. "Oh, you know. You give love you get love."

"HEY!" Ed interpreted this as a testament to his miserly ways when it came to affection.

"He's right you know." Roy grinned and wrapped an arm around Ed.

"You're going to make this touching-thing a public thing, aren't you?"

"Touching-thing? How disdainful." Roy grinned even wider.

Ed let the motion of the train put him to sleep and he eventually curled up with his head on Roy's lap.

**--------------------**

**Alright! That was a pretty painless (to write) chapter!! Hope you liked it! And yes, Havoc and Breda will be temporarily playing "bad guys". But I'm sure they'll come around.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon, but no guarantees.**

**R&R please! Constructive criticism always appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

**No, before anyone asks, I was NOT hit by a car or shipwrecked on a deserted, computerless island. I had lots of things to do and then I had a burst of creative writing that involved at least four other stories, but I was too lazy to type for a while...**

**------------------**

"Hey, wake up. C'mon. And don't forget your stuff this time."

Ed groaned loudly. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his book and trunk to follow Roy and Al off the train.

In his sleepy fog, Ed walked out in front of a car while crossing the street to get to a taxi. Roy screamed, Al screamed, the driver honked the horn and stamped on his screechy brakes and Ed jumped three feet into the air, landing awkwardly on the hood of the vehicle.

"Stupid f&&&&ing kid!" The driver slammed his door. Ed's first instinct was to run, but as he started down the street, he heard Al yelling at him and Roy switching between yelling at him and hastily apologizing to the driver. Ed stopped, letting Al catch up to him. His little brother was laughing so hard his whole body was shaking.

"Oh brother! The look on your face!" Al cackled as Roy ran up.

"Come on, into the car." he shooed the brothers into the taxi they'd been after and gave the driver directions. Leaning back, he looked at Ed.

"You okay?"

Ed just nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." Ed sulked.

When they got to the house, Roy pulled off Ed's red and black jackets and started to pull his shirt off to check for bruising while Al put their luggage upstairs. Ed squeaked and wrapped his arms around himself in protest.

"I want to see how badly you're bruised. Don't get shy on me now." Roy tugged on the hem of Ed's black tank top. Ed looked up anxiously, keeping his arms tight around himself.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about, hm?" Roy pushed Ed's arms away from his body. When Ed backed away hastily, Roy sighed.

"Really. Does it hurt and you don't want me to touch it, or do you not want me to see, or what?"

Ed shuffled his feet slightly. "Like I'd let you touch me." He snapped, covering up anxiety with anger.

"What? Why not?" Roy snapped. Ed blushed.

"Is that why you got mad at me at the Rockbells for touching your stomach?"

Ed nodded. Roy sighed.

"If you have any internal bleeding or anything, it won't be my fault for not knowing about it." He backed off to Ed's obvious belief.

"Now, what shall we have for dinner? And keep in mind that the kitchen sink is the only one working. Anything upstairs in terms of water-related appliances is _off-limits_." He gave Ed a pointed look and earned a reaction he still wasn't used to from Ed. The boy started following him nervously around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." he said when Roy turned around.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"About the house?"

Ed nodded, Eyes on his boots.

"Oh Ed. It's alright now. I know you didn't mean it." Roy ruffled Ed's hair and then pushed his head to move him out of the way of the pantry. After mixing up some spaghetti and a quick sauce, Roy went to bed, leaving the Elrics to their own devices.

At nine in the morning, Hughes showed up on Roy's doorstep.

"Roy! Oh...I see you're still wearing your pajamas. I _knew_ you secretly really did like them!"

"...Hughes?"

"The one and only!"

"...Go away." Roy moaned. He'd wanted to sleep in today, and even Alphonse wasn't up and about yet.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend? Let me in, I brought an esspresso machine to try out."

Roy quickly let him in. Hughes had recently been experimenting with new coffee-based beverages and Roy certainly didn't mind being a guinea pig.

As Roy was coming back down the stairs wearing a button down and black pants, he heard clunking coming from Ed's room. As Roy closed his eyes in bliss and began sipping his esspresso, the little blond came tromping down hte stairs in his blue shorts, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Roy...-HUGHES!"

"Hey Ed! Long time no see!" Maes graciously ignored both Ed's lack of clothing and also the purple bruise extending from his left-side ribs to his hip. Roy wasn't nearly so gracious.

"Wouldn't let me see you last night to check for injury, but this morning you come down in your shorts while company's here, eh? Not to mention I was right and you are bruised. That's as big as Hughes' photo album for crying out loud."

Ed threw a curse back at Roy and ran back upstairs only to return fully dressed and pissed.

"I'm going to look for Al." He said, opening the front door.

"He's been reading in his room all night long, Ed. Isn't he in there?"

"Don't know." Ed marched back upstairs. When he came back down and opened the fridge, Roy assumed he'd found his little brother. Roy didn't know where Al would've gone without Ed anyway.

Hughes jumped up from his seat, almost upsetting the table.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Look at these adorable pictures of my darling daughter!" Hughes shoved the pictures in his face. Ed took a swipe at his head, but Maes ducked and sat back down with Roy.

"So, how are the two of you?" he asked. Ed and Roy looked at eachother for a moment, then Ed shrugged his shoulders and opened the refridgerator again. Hughes looked to Roy.

"I think we're alright. Have you heard what happened yesterday?"

"No, what?"

Roy proceeded to explain Saturday's train rides while Ed ate a cold sandwhich he'd found. As Roy was asking Maes if he'd ever seen Havoc and Breda picking on Ed, he glanced in Ed's direction and saw what he was eating while reading a book on the couch.

"Ed! I brought that home for one of the plumbers a week and a half ago! Doesn't it taste moldy?" He went to take it away.

"Mmm. I thought it was weird cheese."

"It doesn't _have_ cheese, Ed!" Roy grabbed it and tossed it, ignoring the glare Ed sent him.

"Eat some cheerios or something." Roy said. Ed glared harder and went to pull a frozen popsicle out of the freezer.

"Oh no you don't! Where did that come from anyway? I never buy those."

"I did-Hey!"

Roy swiped the popsicle and pulled the cheerios out of the cupboard, shaking them at Ed. Ed grabbed them, put them back in the cupboard and pulled out a container of plan spaghetti noodles he proceeded to eat with his hands. Roy gulped the last of his esspresso, grabbed the noodles, shooed Ed out of the kitchen and pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"No, I've never really seen them with Ed. But I'm not surprised Roy. You go pretty soft on him most of the time. Havoc and Breda probably think it's unfair."

"Is it that obvious?"

Hughes nodded as Roy poured some batter into a skillet.

"I can tell I'm going to have loads of fun straightening this out." Roy sighed.

"Ed! Pancakes!"

"Yeah, well I just hope my kid never developes eating habits like that." Maes smirked. Roy rolled his eyes.

---------------------

**The next chapter will feature Roy's Talk with his lieutenants!! Will there be bloodshed?**


	20. Chapter 20

------------------

"2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda, Major FullMetal Edward Elric. Please take a seat." Roy instructed the three in his office. They all did as told, tension already building.

"I've called you all here today to discuss something which has recently come to my attention." he sighed.

"Listen. I know you two have been picking on Edward. Care to tell me why?" Roy spoke more casually. Breda's eye twitched and Havoc lit a cigarette. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"No?"

"You're too soft on him, Boss. He's a brat." Havoc grunted.

"Thank you, Lt. Any specific examples?"

"For one thing, we know your house got flooded and that he had something to do with it." Havoc nodded his head at Ed who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Alright..." Roy sighed. "Breda? You're the one I caught smacking him upside the head."

"Well...Just because he's a kid doesn't mean he can just sulk and scream every time he doesn't like an order given to him by a superior officer." Breda growled lightly. Ed looked embarrassed, keeping his head down.

"Anything to say for yourself, FullMetal?" Roy asked.

"Just because he outranks me doesn't mean he's allowed to insult me when I report..." Ed mumbled. He knew what Breda was talking about.

"Give me a break. We've all been called names twenty times worse than anything the colonel's ever called you. All he ever does is call you short, and half the time it's by accident, Pipsqueak." Breda snapped. Ed's eye twitched and he shot to his feet.

"EDWARD! HEYMANS!" Roy barked, halting Ed's threatening advance. "No fighting! Sit down!"

Ed slumped back down.

"See, Sir? He's a violent brat." Havoc commented.

"He called me short." Ed growled.

"Deal with it." Breda retorted. Roy saw an evil glint come into Ed's eye.

"Hey, wait a minute. _I_ outrank you. So I can order you never to call me short or _any_ of its synonyms ever again, got it?"

Breda's eye twitched and he looked at Roy.

"_Colonel--" _It was a warning that if Roy didn't do smething, it was going to get violent.

"Ed-...OK-..." Roy sighed.

"Ed go hang out in the library for a bit, alright? I'll come and get you."

Ed snorted and left.

"OK you two. Let's hear the truth. You're angrier that I let him get away wtih crap that the fact that he's a brat, is that right?"

They nodded.

"Well, even if it's not a great one, I do have a reason. I'm not sure you realized this, but I've been pretending to have adopted Ed so the higher-ups wouldn't worry about him too much. Bu the thing is-" Roy blushed a bit. "I'm really getting a lot closer to him. He's a _real idiot_ sometimes, but he can also be very...I'm not sure. But even if I am getting close to him, I'm not going to let him get away with everything OK? And yes, he did flood my house when we came back from Rush Valley, but he was so guilty later he cried. He's not nearly as thick as he acts."

Havoc and Breda were staring at eachother, mild surprise showing on their faces.

"So I would ask that you either try to understand he's not as bad as he seems, or ignore him. Just stop smacking him upside the head because believe me, he gets upset about it."

"Can you prove it?" Havoc asked openly.

"Prove that he gets upset easily?" Roy was surprised at the question.

"Something like that. It's not that I don't believe you, but...Well I guess I just can't see him getting upset over a whack on the head."

"Well..." Roy thought for a moment. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Roy's tone told Havoc thiat his suggestion was really an order. Jean stood.

"I'll give it a try, Boss." He strode out of the room.

Ed heard the clomp of military boots enter the library, and hastily reshelved the book he was holding.

"Roy?" He went toward the sound, surprised to find Havoc at its source.

"Boss said I should come talk to you myself. He said to ask whether you really care when I give you a whack."

Ed froze in midstep, caught off-guard by such a direct inquiry.

"It's a yes or no question." Jean reminded him.

"Y-yeah. I-...don't like it when you guys are made at me." He choked out before trying to retreat back into the maze of books behind him.

"Hey, hey. Don't run away." Said in a comforting tone, the words effectively halted the young alchemist.

"Here I thought there was no getting through that thick skull of yours, and then the colonel tells me you get upset about stuff like that."

Ed barely nodded.

"S-sorry." he choked out.

"What for?" Havoc inquired. Ed's voice regained its hard edge as he replied.

"Don't know. You're always mad at me."

Havoc shook his head. "No. You can just be a real brat sometimes, you know?"

Ed nodded his head. "Sorry."

"Ah, forget about it. To be honest, I was more confused about why the colonel didn't seem to mind you being a brat."

Ed looked up, meeting Jean's eyes.

"So." The taller man ploppled down into one of the library chairs.

"Does Roy make a good father?" He asked. Ed grinned.

"I guess so."

Havoc noticed the playfulness dancing across Ed's face and responded wtih a jest.

"What's your bedtime now?"

Ed took a playful swipe at him and Jean surprised him by catching it and turning his fist aside.

"I don't have one." Ed grinned, backing up to kick at the lieutenant. Jean grabbed his foot, holding him in his precariously balanced position.

"I thought I said no fighting." Roy and Breda stepped in the doorway, watching Ed flail to keep from falling over.

"He started it." Havoc whined playfully. Ed hopped backward and Havoc let go of his foot.

"I did not." he whined back.

"Did too." Jean was asking for it.

"Did not!"

"Enough, enough. No yelling in the library." Roy scolded, equally as playful as the two blonds.

"Tell it to the brat." Jean grabbed the back of Ed's head, his hand covering most of it. Ed stumbled forward at the rouch contact, grinning with wide golden eyes.

"If you're going to roughouse, you three can take it outside." Roy told them.

Breda shrugged, demonstrating willingness. Ed looked up, Havoc's hand still pushing his head down.

"C'mon. I'll take you both on." Jean grinned and the mischevious trio marched off down the hallway as Roy watched.

"He really isn't thick at all..."

-----------


	21. Chapter 21

**Yee-ah! I've been writing up a storm so here's another chapter! This one should be pretty long.**

**Warning: This chapter may contain disturbing material, no flames please. --;**

**--------------**

"Al! Ed! I'm home and I've got take-out." Roy yelled upon opening the door. Al came running down.

"Hey Colonel. Where's Brother?"

"What?" Roy halted in his path to the kitchen.

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"...He's not here, Alphonse?" Roy said slowly. Al shook his head.

"I thought since he went to work with you, he'd come back with you."

"Hang on, I'm going to call Havoc. He and Ed were sparring outside last time I saw him." He ran to the phone.

"Havoc?"

"Boss?"

"Do you know where Edward is?"

"Uh, no Sir."

"the last time I saw Ed, he was with you."

"He went back inside when I went ho-...err..."

"What is it Havoc?" Roy knew Jean was hiding something.

"Well you see Sir,...He actually ambushed me in the parking lot...So I hogtied him and left him in the utility closet near your office."

Roy groaned.

"You think he's still there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll meet you a HQ. We can both look for him."

"OK." Roy hung up.

"Havoc thinks he's still at HQ, so we're going to check for him there. Will you take a quick check around the neighborhood for him Alphonse? Just take a look and then come back to the house, I don't want to find Ed and then have to go looking for you, OK?"

"OK!" Al and Roy both ran outside.

Roy told the cab to wait as it pulled up to Central HQ. Havoc was already on the steps talking to the nightguard, trying to gain access to the building. Roy ran up the steps, flashed his pocketwatch and dragged Havoc inside.

The pieces of rope Jean had used were on the floor of the utility closet, but Ed wasn't in there. Roy checked his office and sighed in relief when he spottted Ed asleep on the couch.

"Found him, Jean. He's asleep."

Jean smiled at the sight as Roy carefully picked Ed up.

"No need to wake him." Roy said as they walked back to the cab.

"Hey Jean...Come have dinner with us." Roy offered suddenly as he climbed into the taxi. After a moment, the tall blond shrugged and climbed in.

When they hit a speed bump, Ed started to move in Roy's lap.

"Nnnnn? ...ROY?!" Ed sat straight up, eyes wide.

"It's alright, Ed. We're going home."

"R-R...I finally got untied and no one was there and he wouldn't let me out and it was dark and-" Ed started blabbering.

"Ed it's OK now. You're alright." Roy shushed. Jean laughed at the boy's panic.

"Not only do I learn that you get upset easily, but you're a crybaby too. And don't you know Lt. Colonel Hughes works nights? He was there and the nightguard will let you in and out if you just show him your alchemists' pocketwatch." He snorted. Ed's face darkened.

"Don't call me a crybaby!" he snarled, his voice just slightly shaky.

"Such a little baby, don't you want your milk?" Jean taunted. He pulled something out of his pocket, causing both Ed and Roy to stare at him. After a moment of gawking at the baby bottle of milk Havoc was holding, Roy asked "So Jean, who'd you knock up?"

Jean blushed.

"No one! It's...a long story."

"Uh-huh...?" Roy prodded.

"OK look. Last week I got a speeding ticket and then the police officer 'diagnosed' me with 'road-rage', and said I needed to get one of those plastic squeeze-balls to grip when I get angry on the road. But the store I went to didn't have any, and the saleswoman recommended using a plastic baby bottle because you can still squeeze it, and you can also carry a drink in it like a water bottle...So I started carrying it around. But maybe _you'd_ like it better?" He grinned at Ed. Roy didn't want them to have WW III right there in the cab, but he just couldn't stifle the laughter that bubbled up at the thought of Ed drinking milk out of a baby bottle. It was ridiculous.

"Maybe he'd like it warm." Roy said, snapping his fingers. If Ed's earlier scream hadn't spooked the driver, the sudden appearance of flames did now.

"Whatever the hell ye think yer doin', wait 'till you're out of the damn car." he snapped. Ed snickered at Roy's embarrassed chagrin and Jean stashed the bottle in his jacket pocket again.

Roy went into the kitchen to look out the window for Al, and to start re-heating the take-out. He heard a muffled yell from the living room and leaned away from the microwave to see Jean pulling Ed into his lap on the couch. Wrapping his arm behind Ed's neck and shoulders, he held both of Ed's wrists in his one hand. When Ed started kicking, Jean pushed the boy's legs flat and put one of his own legs over them to pin them down.

"G-get OFF me!" Ed cried.

"Settle down." Havoc pulled out the bottle again. Roy couldn't quite bring himself to put a stop to it. He was just a little fascinated with what the results of this would be, other than the obvious world war.

"Havoc hang on. At least let me put some chocolate in it so he won't hate you for life. He'll like it that way." Roy took the bottle into the kitchen while Ed wriggled and returned and moment later with a chocolate-colored bottle. As he handed it back to Jean, Ed swore loudly.

"Don't you f-!"

Jean tried to pop the plastic nipple into Ed's mouth and Ed clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. Using the hand that was holding Ed's hands, Jean pushed Ed's chin back against his arm, minimizing his range of head movement. Roy shook his head.

"You'll never get it into his mouth." He said.

"Come on now Roy. We're both from the country. Didn't you ever learn how to feed an orphaned baby animal?" Havoc said very gently as he pushed the nipple of the bottle into the corner of Ed's mouth. Turning the nipple paralell to Ed's teeth and up against them, he gave the bottle a squeeze and Ed choked. Havoc pulled it out of his mouth and let Ed sit up for a moment until he stopped coughing. Pulling the boy back down, he nosed the nipple into the edge of Ed's mouth again. As he gave it another squeeze despite little sounds of protest from his victim, he reminded Ed "If you don't suck on it, or at least swallow, you're gonna choke."

His warning went unheeded and he propped Ed up again to cough. While he gave Ed time to stop choking, he squirted a bit of the milk into his own mouth to taste it. His eyes bugged out and he choked.

"Holy cow, Roy! How much chocolate did you put in here?"

"He'll like it that way." Roy defended himself. Jean rolled his eyes and pulled Ed back down and nosed the bottle in a third time. Ed wriggled a little less then he had been and after a moment, swallowed the squirt of milk Havoc gave him. Laying still and panting, he made a few more squeaks of protest before Jean squeezed the bottle again. Wriggling and swallowing, he blushed a dark shade of red.

"OK, now take it yourself." Havoc pressed the nipple to Ed's gum to make him open his teeth to it.

Ed verbally protested the slightly painful pressure against his gum, but Jean just pressed harder. Ed opened his jaw away from the pressure and Havoc slipped the nipple to the front of Ed's mouth, trying to place it in between the roof of the boy's mouth and his tongue. Ed pushed it out with his tongue and Havoc tsked.

"Here, Boss. He likes you better." Havoc grinned, offering the boy to Mustang. Roy shook his head.

"One, I don't want him angry at me, two how would you transfer him to me?"

Havoc looked down at the infuriated boy in his lap who was wary of opening his mouth. Otherwise, Havoc would have been getting quite an earful.

"You have a choice, Ed. Me or him?"

Ed would have much preferred Roy, who he was used to being held by, but it was too embarrassing to say so. But as Jean pressed the bottle to his gums again, Ed started squirming frantically, whimpers of protest becoming much louder.

"You're upsetting him Havoc. Here, give him to me." Roy sighed, giving in. He sat next to Jean and they slid the wriggling boy onto Roy's lap. With Jean's help, Roy was able to get Ed back into the position Jean had had him in. Ed wriggled and cried until Roy stuck the quickly re-warmed bottle back into the side of his mouth, whispering "Sorry, this is too cute."

The colonel gave the plastic bottle three timed squeezes, squirting the milk into Ed's mouth just a bit faster than the blond could comfortably swallow, but not so fast he choked. After a moment, to stop the flow of chocolate milk from coming so rapidly, Ed opened his mouth and took the nipple, sucking easily. Roy smiled and hugged Ed tighter, leaning over him protectively. Ed responded by wriggling slightly to get comfortable in Roy's arms. He stopped sucking, trying to turn his head away but Roy squirted him again.

"Drink it all, now." He said as Ed reluctantly started to pull from the bottle again. When it was empty, Roy pulled the bottle out of Ed's mouth with a pop caused by the suction Ed's mouth had created. The golden eyed boy swallowed the last of his milk and blushed deeply. Jean grinned and Roy hugged him tighter.

The door opened and Al peeked in.

"Did you find Brother?" He asked.

"Shh. Right here. He was at HQ." Roy hid the bottle by stuffing it into the space between the couch and the couch cushion.

"What are you doing to him?" Al came over to the couch. Ed turned fire-engine red.

"Well, he was asleep when we found him, so I was trying to convince him to go back to sleep." Roy fudged. He'd thought _maybe_ Ed would doze off after the warm chocolate milk, so it wasn't a total lie...

"And you had to hold him down? Has he even had dinner yet? And why is 2nd Lt. Havoc here?"

"Well...Dinner's reheating in the oven and since Jean helped me find him, I invited him to dinner."

"I'll set the table. You can't _make_ brother sleep." he added, an unseen rolling of the eyes ridiculing Roy's method of getting Ed to sleep.

As he let Ed up, Roy whispered "I'm sorry. That was childish. I hope it didn't taste too milky, I really did put a lot of chocolate in it."

Ed sniffed as if considering forgiveness.

He plowed through three helpings of chicken and mashed potatoes and about a gallon of grape juice before standing to put his dishes into the sink. As he walked behind Havoc's chair, he brushed his hand to the wood for a moment, transmuting its legs to make them about six inches tall, leaving Jean at nose-level with the table. Ed ran upstairs as Roy and Jean both yelled in surprise. Al jumped from the couch, upsetting the coffee table, then sat back down. Roy heard him muttering "Getting him to sleep huh? I'm _sure."_

Roy climbed the stairs and knocked on Ed's door while Jean awkwardly fell out of his seat.

"Hey now. _That_ was childish. You can't just run away now."

No reply.

Roy turned the knob and let himself in. Ed was sitting on the bed, looking at Roy apprehensively.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" Roy asked with a raised brow.

"Are you going to punish me?" Ed ignored Roy's question anxiously.

"Mmm...It depends." Roy hadn't even thought of it. What a strange question for Ed to ask.

"Depends on what?" Ed sulked.

"Whether you can be mature about this or if you're going to continue to act babyish."

Roy saw the boy flinch at his last word. He started to come closer, but Ed shrunk away.

"No, stay over there." His voice was on the edge of pleading. Roy came to stand over his cringing alchemist and put his hands on his hips.

"Why should I?" He asked. Ed cringed and whined something incomprehensible. Roy frowned.

"Look at me, Ed. There's no reason to be scared."

"You're using that voice." Ed pouted at him. It took Roy a moment to realized how clipped his speech was sounding. His confused frown earned him Ed's clarification after a moment.

"You used the same voice in Hawkeye's dorm."

So that was why Ed was so apprehensive. He was keying into Roy's tone of voice instead of his words. Roy sighed.

"It's OK. I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh, but I might." Jean appeared in the doorway. Roy knew he was joking from his tone, but from the worried look on Ed's face, Roy doubted the little alchemist knew that. Ed gave a tiny whimper as Jean strode over to the bed and pushed his hand to Ed's forehead, pushing the boy onto his back. Ed squeezed his eyes shut as Havoc flopped casually onto the bed next to Ed and ruffled the blond bangs and then stroked the flushed cheeks.

"You're a real cutie, you know that? Too bad you're not a girl." Havoc grinned, his own strange form of reassurance. Ed suddenly clutched at Jean's arm above his face, pulling the man closer and pressing his face into Jean's sleeve. Havoc was taken aback, unsure of how to react. Roy smiled, flopping down on Ed's other side and pulling the younger alchemist close.

"Wow. He is upset easily, huh?" Jean said as if he hadn't believed it until now. Roy made a shushing noise at Havoc and turned his attention back to the boy in his arms, still holding Havoc's forearm. The dark haired man looked up to meet Al's eyes as the boy stood in the doorway. After checking on his brother, Al headed back down the stairs. Predictable as always, Al knew Ed would fall asleep liked that. Better to be downstairs reading than trying to mask his envy at watching his brother be cuddled. He wanted that for his brother, no mistake, but he also wanted it himself. Again he wished for a day soon when he would have his body back.

"Hey. You gotta let go of my arm, kid. I said I'd stay for dinner, not the night." Havoc wiggled his arm. Roy woke with a groan.

"Just shut up and sleep. It's not like anyone's waiting for you in your dorm."

"Really, you sure?"

"_Yes._ Go to sleep before Ed wakes up because then _he_ won't go back to sleep." Roy closed his eyes.

"thanks, Boss." Havoc lay down again.

"Nnn...Roy?" Ed mumbled.

"Fu-er, what?"

"Why are you swearing?"

"Go back to sleep." Roy groaned. Ed started to shift and sit up and Roy grabbed him down.

"Don't you dare move." He yawned.

"I will if I want to!"

_'Crap.'_ Wrong choice of words. Now Ed was really awake.

"Hey, don't yell." Havoc chided.

"I will if I want to!" Ed struggled in Roy's arms and with an eyeroll and a groan, Roy released the little blond creature of the night, rolling onto his back to avoid being bludgeoned by any flailing limbs. Ed slid clumsily off the bed and staggered into the hallway.

"Where's he going?" Havoc sat up.

"(Bleep)ing bookshelf." Roy mumbled. "When he wakes up, he starts reading. He'll read anything at this hour. It's like a woman with midnight munchies."

Jean started laughing as Ed stomped back into the room and turned on the light, blinding the two men.

"Aggg!" Was the unanimous reaction. Without a word in acknowledgement of the fact that Roy and Jean were being blinded, Ed flopped back onto the bed with his book and curled up in between Mustang and Havoc. Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's waist and put a pillow over his head to try to sleep, Havoc lit a cigarette, and Ed read silently for a few minutes. Just as Roy was finally dozing off however, Ed asked "Roy? Why would it be funny if a guy said he would take a girl for the ride of her life when he doesn't even have a horse, let alone a car? And why does _he_ think it's funny that she wouldn't mind riding him? I mean he's not going to carry her piggyback style all the way home is he? That's so stupi-"

Roy's head shot up as he plucked the book from Ed's hands while Havoc pretended to cough to cover up his spasms of laughter. Roy looked at the cover of "A Night Well Spent" and groaned. Hughes loved to give him super-trashy romance novels when he couldn't find anything with flames on it for gifts. Apparently, Ed had exhausted all of his other current reading possibilities.

"Roy!"

"You can read _anything_ but these, Ed! For crying out loud read my forbidden alchemy books, just _please_ stay away from the ones on the third shelf to the right. At least you won't ask me any awkward questions about those." Roy moaned, then realized his mistake.

"You have forbidden alchemy books?" Ed scurried down the stairs, then started yelling loudly.

"These aren't forbidden!! You can find them anywhere! I've read everything down here except for the books on the third shelf to the right!"

Roy shot upright.

"Don't be screaming about forbidden alchemy in the middle of the night!" He snarled, tromping down the stairs.

"Sorry." Ed appeared right in front of him.

"Can't you just go back to sleep?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head ruefully.

"Not even after a bottle of hot-chocolate?"

Ed swore rudely, surprising Roy with his colorful vocabulary.

"What about out of a cup?" Roy smiled. He heated the kettle and checked the clock. 1:30 am.

He brought two mugs of hot chocolate out to the couch. Ed was pulling on his red coat for warmth. Roy took a blanket from his closet and wrapped it around Ed before handing him the mug. Roy then wrapped his arm around Ed and sipped his own hot chocolate. As soon as the young blond finished his, his eyes glazed over and he started to lean more heavily on Roy. As soon as Roy finished his and set it on the coffee table, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and dropped off to sleep in thirty seconds. Roy dozed off soon after and Jean got a bed all to himself.

--------------

**Woot! Was that long enough for you? I hope everyone thought the drinking-out-of-a-baby-bottle thing was cute and not disturbing...**

**R&R please!! Next chap very soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK, so next chap maybe not as soon as I'd planned, but here it is.**

**Special thanks to **PRISCY ELRIC **for the great and very encouraging review! This chapter was already written up when I got your suggestion, but I am so definitely keeping that in mind. It's gonna be so funny!! Thank you again.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who gave me reviews!! I just couldn't live without them! Ah! Perish the thought!**

------------

Roy was rudely woken by Ed elbowing him in the ribs as he fought to get out from under Roy. Roy hopped away from Ed's left elbow and squinted angrily at the little ball of energy that shot off the couch and into the kitchen.

Having retrieved a cold hamburger patty from the fridge, Ed ran back to Roy.

"Where are your alchemy books? Are they the same ones you mentioned in your notes? Like Betsumei Renkinjutsu and Chimera Wonderland?" Ed suddenly clapped a hand over his own mouth and started backing away.

"I meant to talk to you about that." Roy sighed. "Stay here. Sit." He commanded and stalked into the kitchen for coffee.

He beckoned Ed to the table where they could sit across from each other, then took a deep breath.

"I know that both you and your brother have read at least some, if not all of my notes." He started. "And as much as I trust you not to go around giving out secrets of forbidden alchemy, I doubt your judgement when it comes to...the military information." Roy sighed. "I'll be clear about this, Ed. Stay out of my notes. If I find anything involving the stone or the homonculi, I'll tell you." Roy looked up from his hands to Ed, surprised to find Ed wearing his 'you-don't-know-who-the-hell-you're-dealing-with-but-it-will-be-fun-for-me-when-you-find-out' look.

"Ed-...?"

"I've been waiting. For you to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Roy was not in a great mood.

"Oh, you've 'forgotten', hm?" Ed stood up, leaning accross the table menacingly.

"You never told me about Liore! You never said a thing about Cornello's reappearance or disappearance or the a faction of the military is inhabiting it! Not a word about the three homonculi sightings since Cornello's disappearance, NOTHING! You lied to me!" Ed kicked his chair over and ran up the stairs.

"It's not like you've never kept anything from me, Edward. Calm down." Roy remained unmoved by Ed's outburst.

The blond appeared at the top of the staircase again, screaming.

"You can't prove that because it's not true! I _never_ lied to you!" Ed disappeared and reappeared a moment later, suitcase in hand and brother in tow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy stepped in front of the door.

"We both read it, Colonel. You kept it from us." Al said coldly.

"There's no reason for you to go back." Roy said sternly, still blocking the entranceway.

"The homonculi are there! People are going to die! That town, it means something-..." Ed trailed off suddenly.

"There is nothing you can do there! The military is-"

"There has to be something!" Ed tried to duck between Roy and the entryway wall to get to the door, but Roy leaned sideways, pinning Ed with his body. Ed was struggling wildly as Al put his huge armored hands between the two and pushed Roy off of his older brother. Ed slipped out the door, but Roy stepped back in front of it, kicking it shut as he did, before Al's much larger body could get through. Snapping his right hand and locking the door with his left, Roy sent Al tripping backward as Ed pounded on the door at his back. The blond alchemist had no way of knowing exactly where his brother was, canceling out transmuting the door as a weapon against Roy, and when he heard the crackle of flames inside, panic flooded his entire body, his logical mind completely leaving him.

"Ed won't go without you, Alphonse. I'm afraid I can't let you out."

"AL!" Ed was pounding on the door now.

"**AL---!**" Ed's earsplitting scream was panicked and terrified.

"Coming back?" Roy shouted through the door.

"PLEEASE!" Ed was distraught. Roy opened the door, picking Ed up before the boy could run to his brother. Settling Ed's kicking legs over his hips to comfortably carry the little alchemist, Roy shut the door and turned to eye Al, who wasn't quite sure whether or not he should move. Ed was squirming and kicking and reaching for his brother, but Roy continued to hold him until Ed turned his attention back to the brunette.

"Put-me-down!" He said all in one panicky word.

"Sorry Ed. If you get to him, you'll take off to Liore and I can't let that happen. The military has-"

"NO! Let me down!"

"No." Roy's tone made it final and Ed started to sob over his shoulder, reaching once again for his younger brother across the room.

"Al, Al..."

"Your brother is fine." Roy shifted the boy a bit and held him close, Ed's arms reaching out over his shoulders.

"I'm OK, Ed." Al took a step closer.

"Alphonse, stay by the couch." Roy stepped into the kitchen, making it clear that he wasn't going to let Al get too close. Ed tried to purposely kick the back of Roy's leg and the older man sat down in one of the chairs by the tale, rubbing Ed's heaving back.

"Did you get scared?" He tried to soothe the blond. "Everything's OK now, alright? Your brother's fine." Roy rocked Ed and continued to rub his back. Ed was shaking his head and sobbing and trying to get away and Roy moved a hand up to press Ed's face into his shoulder.

"Alphonse? Will you let him settle down out of your sight?"

"I'm not sure I trust you." Al replied.

"If you go upstairs, he won't be so panicky. I won't hurt him, but I need to come and talk to you privately in a moment, alright?"

Al though carefully for a moment, then "Alright." He solemnly ascended the stairs as Ed reached for him again. Ed squirmed harder after Al as Havoc suddenly appeared.

"Hey, what the hell's going on? What was all that screaming? Alphonse won't speak to me."

"Take care of Ed for a bit? Don't let go of him. I need to try to reason with Alphonse."

"No! Leave my brother alone!" Ed cried as Havoc tried to take him. Kicking, the boy dropped to the ground and tried to run, but Havoc had his left wrist in a tight grip. He tried to pick Ed up, but the boy was flailing too hard and Havoc ended up simply pulling him over to the couch and awkwardly pushing Ed onto it, holding the boy down with two hands pressing down firmly on his back until the kicking and flailing stopped and Ed lay sobbing dryly into the couch. Jean expertly flipped the golden-haired boy up into his arms and sat down, settling Ed in his lap with one hand around his shoulders holding both a flesh and a steel wrist. Ed wiggled frantically trying to free his hands and when he couldn't get them free with sheer strength, he glanced nervously up at Jean.

"If I let go, you won't hit me, will you?"

Ed shook his head, his bangs flying around his pale face.

"Will you try to escape?"

After a moment, Ed gave a slower shake of his head.

"Promise?"

Ed nodded solemnly and Jean released his hands. The taller blond jumped a little when Ed suddenly grabbed the side and front of Jean's shirt, balling his fists into the fabric. Realizing the young alchemist was only trying to comfort himself, Havoc started rocking his body gently. Fast choked breaths were pumping Ed's little body, his stomach rising and falling quickly with each pant. Roy had tried to torch his brother...locked him out of the house...What was Roy doing to Al now?

"You're OK, Ed. You're OK." Havoc told him. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Ed shook his head again, pulling himself closer to Jean's body with his hands. Why did Roy have to be that way...?

"OK, you're OK." Jean shushed him.

Roy came back down the stairs looking none too happy.

"Al...?" Ed tried to wiggle away from the man holding him.

"Ah-ah-ah. You said you wouldn't try to escape."

The upset little blond wriggled unhappily, but didn't try to get away.

"So what happened to Al?" Havoc asked. Roy exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm pretty sure he's seeing reason now. I told him I'd call him down when his brother stopped throwing a fit."

"I'm not!" Ed wriggled. Havoc held onto him and Roy came over to the couch.

"You're still too upset. Here, can I hold you?" He held his arms out gently. Ed narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but Havoc stood suddenly, bringing Ed with him and quickly handing him off to Roy.

"Auugh! Havoc!" Ed wriggled uselessly.

"Come on now, Ed. I don't want you to be so upset." Roy murmured.

"It's your fault."

"I know it is, but military-style is the only form of damage control I ever learned, Kid."

Ed had previously decided that no one except Havoc could call him "kid", mostly because Jean was the only one he couldn't seem to break of the habit, but the way Roy was talking to him, it sounded only just short of calling him "little one", and for right now, Ed could let it pass. Roy sighed and shifted Ed in his arms before setting him down on the floor. As predicted, Ed immediately dashed up the stairs to his little brother.

"Hey Boss...?" Havoc stood up.

"Yeah, you'll be late for work." Roy smiled. "We both will, but I wonder if I can call in sick." He pondered, glancing up the stairs.

"You used up all your sick days already, Sir. But umm...I have all of mine left."

Roy raised one eyebrow. "Havoc, are you offering to babysit?"

"Well..."

"I'm not sure you want to do that. Ed will probably still try to escape and he certainly won't appreciate being watched."

"Are you sure he even needs to be watched?"

"Yes. If we're lucky, Al will talk some sense into him, but if not Ed will drag his brother off to Liore."

"Hrmmm...Liore...Isn't that where they put the military filter on all of the people coming and going into the town? Few citizens are allowed passage in or out of city limits, and no unauthorized military personnel are allowed in either besides the ones already stationed there."

"That's exactly it. Ed kept cutting me off, but I told Al. Hopefully that'll keep him here, except for one thing. Homonculi have been spotted inside city limits since the filter was placed."

"So Ed of course, will want to find them." Havoc added. Roy nodded.

"I'll call in sick and look after them Boss. I promise not to let them escape." Havoc saluted suddenly. "You have lots of paperwork you need to get done." He grinned. Roy moaned. But despite Havoc's promise, it was already too late. Roy jerked his head up at the loud bang from upstairs and guessed correctly that a transmutation had taken place. The two officers raced up the stairs and into Al's room to find the window had been modified to allow even something as large as a suit of armor through it. Roy swore as he saw Ed and Al taking off down the street below toward the train station.

"We have to follow them, Havoc."

----------------

**What will happen in Liore?! Will homonculi be encountered?!**

**Review if you want me to post the next chapter quickly!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**With our heroes heading to Liore, homonculi await them! What will befall our heroes?**

**(Sorry, went into Pokemon opening scene mode...Love that mode)**

**-----------------**

Ed peeked out the train window, obviously worried. Al had relayed what Roy had explained to him about a military filter, but they'd been sure they could slip past a few guards.

Things weren't looking so easy now. As soon as the train stopped, both brothers would be face to face with at least fifty armed men doing extensive luggage searches and questioning. At first, Ed and Al had decided that Al would have to be the one to go first because Ed was an easily recognizable and well-known State Alchemist, but now both brothers were worried about the discovery of Al's body-or lack thereof. They were also too close to the station now for either of them to jump off the train without being seen.

"Al...? If I told you to ride on ahead to the next town and wait for a message from me there, would you? With my hood up, I might be able to blend in with the crowd somehow and get in, but your body is so big and loud...I'm sorry Al."

"Don't get depressed right now, Ed. I see your point, but how would you get a message to me? If we could communicate reliably I'd be willing but as it is, I won't leave you."

"Good boy, Alphonse. Don't leave your brother, because he's not leaving this train-car until we get all the way back to Central."

Both brothers jumped at the voice behind them. Havoc and Roy were standing behind them in the aisle, neither looking particularly happy. Ed's eyes widened in shock and his survival instincts took over. A little warped from the usual over years of dealing with the military, they still gave him instantaneous decisiveness.

"Al, wait in Central, I'll call HQ!" Ed shattered the window with his automail arm, ignoring the glass shards that punched all the way through his cheek. Roy and Havoc both lunged for him, but Al blocked them. When Ed went into survival mode and gave orders, Al jumped to the instructions out of habit. Ed went rolling and tumbling into the dirt. He considered staying still for a moment and assessing his battered body, but decided he didn't have time. Hauling himself to his feet he took of running toward the station. He had to get into Liore. Al could take care of Roy and Havoc.

Bullets began smattering the sand nearby and Ed tripped, rolling to avoid the assault. He really had been too close to jump. The military was onto him already. This time he felt his ankle give, something snapping. Pain flared near the place he'd felt snap and he knew if he took any more damage, he wouldn't be able to fight. He slowly sat up, suddenly aware of the quickly approaching footsteps. Sitting up, he saw three military officers closing in around him, their rifles pointed down at him. Ed eyed them carefully, keeping the tension taut between the soldiers and himself. Watching them carefully and trying to calculate their next movements, he suddenly recognized a pair of deep, violent purple eyes.

"Envy!" Ed jumped to his feet, his newly sprained ankle collapsing under him and sending him tilting forward into the kick Envy sent to his face. The homonculus' foot connected with the glass in Ed's cheek and he inspected his foot carefully.

"Where did you get that, Brat? It needs to be taken out before it gets infected." Envy looked to the other soldiers. To the one on his left, he said "Report to the Colonel. Tell him we've captured a State Alchemist. trying to sneak in. The Lt. and I will take him in for interrogation."

"Yes, Sir!" The man saluted and Ed suddenly realized that the third soldier was a woman, her hair up under her cap. Noticing the extreme bulge of her breasts and hips, he snarled.

"Lust."

"That's right, boy. Like Envy said, we'll be taking you in for interrogation now. It would be smart to cooperate."

Ed opened his mouth and clapped his hands, but Lust let her spears fly, slicing Ed's upper ribs on either side of his chest. The cuts weren't deep, only a warning, but they hurt and they bled. Envy kicked him again, this time in the throat and then dove forward like a bird swooping to grab Ed's hands and wrench them behind his back. Ed grit his teeth despite the glass, unable to relieve the painful pressure on his arms. Envy grinned and Ed saw red. The homonculus raised his eyebrows at the bloodlust on the alchemist's face just before Ed leaned forward and bit Envy's stomach, the only way he could think of fighting. He clamped down and Envy screamed, jumping back.

"I can't believe you just did that, you pest! You're about to regret it." Envy kicked him in the face again and pain flooded Ed's entire head and face. It dulled his hearing, his whole head throbbing intensely.

"Now. Tell us why you came here, boy." Lust said smoothly as she flicked her spears around in the air.

Envy grinned. "Tell us or else." He threatened.

"Like I'd ever tell you." Ed replied. Envy began kicking him, a brutal series of punishing strikes to the boy's body. Ribs, stomach, shoulders, collarbone, chest and other side. Waiting a moment for an answer, Envy caught a look at Ed's face. The boy was in pain, but he wasn't caving. Envy shifted from his light-haired soldier's guise into a perfect copy of Roy Mustang. Ed sat up quickly, foolishly giving Envy a strong reaction. Envy delivered another series of brutal blows, leaving Ed curled up in the dust. It hurt so much, dammit. He couldn't even stand because of his ankle and the military boots Roy wore were doing serious damage. Envy leaned down to grab Ed's shirt collar, forcing the boy to face Roy's face. As he held Edward, he prevented the boy's use of alchemy by punching his left upper arm repeatedly. With strength like Envy's, each blow produced a cringe-worthy crack and Ed turned his shoulder to protect his more vulnerable limb. Bringing his right hand up to punch Envy in the head only pissed the homonculus off even more and he punched Ed's stomach, torturing him with a blow too light to knock him unconscious. Ed's mind fled him, leaving him with only a wish to survive as far as thoughts were concerned. Envy continued to punish Ed's entire body while forcing him to meet his gaze until Ed's expression changed from angry panic to fear. Envy wasn't going for vital points, he was beating Ed's body all over, inflicting damage to his whole torso in such a way as to put the boy out of commission for quite a bit longer than just knocking him out with one strike would. The blond tried to scoot backward, unable to stand and shaky from Envy's blows. Envy sneered and raised his leg, ready to kick. Flames engulfed Lust, just behind the two and sent Envy off-balance, toppling forward into Ed. The boy rolled away to the sound of gunshots and saw his little brother running toward him, Roy and Jean standing about a hundred yards away, only fifty yards from the station platform. Roy raised his gloved hand toward Lust, a focused expression engraved on his fine features. Lust's spears flew at Ed and before he could move, trapped the boy against the sand.

"Snap and I'll slice him into four pieces." She chuckled loudly. Roy's hand fell.

"NO!" He raced toward Envy who was approaching the pinned boy. He'd never make it in time. A hundred yards for him, but only two steps for Envy lay between him and Ed.

The boy swung his automail arm against Lust's spear, making a screeching noise. Slamming his arm-blade down, he lopped off a foot from its end. She screamed, retracting the spears and Ed knew a momentary feeling of victory, smashed by Envy's kick to the jaw. The whole scene in front of Ed warped, making Envy look even closer than he was, while Roy seemed miles away. Havoc was frozen in panic and Al was tangling with Lust. Roy was still running toward him and there were military personnel shooting at them from the platform.

"Runt." Envy leaned down and Ed could hear him smiling. "In another ten seconds, that Colonel you've taken such a liking to will be right here where I can beat the both of you at the same time. Spare him and your little brother: Cooperate and let me take you into Liore."

"Give me one reason to trust you." Ed snapped. Envy, instead of answering, whirled and kicked Roy in the chest, sending him flying onto his back. In the background, Ed saw Al be thrown backward by Lust as Havoc shot back at the soldiers in the station, obviously flustered and outmanned. A bullet grazed the back of Envy's leg, but the green-haired homonculus payed it no mind.

"I'll carry you in, those three will get back on the train, and I'll take you into Liore. I'll e ven tell you what's been going on here since you came and interrupted our plans." Envy's voice was merciless, even as he was offering a deal. He suddenly turned and grabbed Roy's hand, arresting a snapping motion and grabbing Roy's throat with his other hand. He squeezed and Roy's eyes widened.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Ed shot to his feet, balancing precariously with all his weight on his left leg.

"Do we have a deal?" Envy sneered.

"Yes!"

Envy turned, dropping Roy and then slamming his knee deep into Edward's stomach. Ed went stiff and fell forward, allowing Envy to sling him over one bony shoulder. Roy's eyes widened as he sat on the ground holding his throat. As Envy stalked past, Ed looked Roy sadly in the eye.

"I'm OK, Roy."

The colonel was too shocked by Ed's regretful reassurance to react until Envy turned back to look at him.

"Get back on the train. Don't make the little guy's sacrifice completely insignificant. You too, Tin Man. And tell the smoker to quit yappin' and go home too.

"Brother!"

Lust sliced off Al's legs below the knee and calmly followed Envy as the palm-tree haired homonculus shifted back into his military man guise. At a word from Envy, the men in the platform stopped shooting at Jean and ran down into the sandy plain to escort three shocked men back onto the train. Havoc and Roy could deal with the situation. Roy was a natural strategist and Jean was used to remaining calm in times of chaos and pain. But Al was not one to stay calm while being carried away from his injured brother and leaving him to die or be tortured or whatever the homonculi wanted to do to him. The younger brother screamed, over and over again, the sounds never seeming to reach the still boy on Envy's shoulder. But then again, maybe they were reaching. While Envy stood on the platform for a moment to wave Alphonse goodbye, Ed suddenly slid off Envy's shoulder, his still right fist smashing his face in in such a gory way Havoc actually vomited. Envy turned to Ed, crazed and rabid bloodlust on his newly reforming face, but Ed kicked him, sending Envy against the brick wall of the station's shelter. He pounded Envy's face and stomach alternately wit his automail hand.

As his eyes popped back out into place for the fourth time, Envy realized Ed was crying, the tears flying out into the air instead of trailing down his cheeks, he was punching so hard.

Roy snapped his fingers, engulfing Lust and accidentally scaring Ed, who jumped sideways. The boy received Envy's kick to his ribs with a choked groan and then punched the homonculus' face again. Changing his target to Envy's heart and ribcage, easily fractured by automail, Ed started to scream.

"What happened to Cornello!"

"I killed him and pretended to be him!" Envy screeched, as if it were an attack of some kind. Ed kicked his shin with his automail, collapsing onto Envy's rising knee and getting the wind knocked out of him. He punched Envy in the stomach as he pushed away and screamed again.

"What are you going to do in Liore!"

"WE'LL USE THOSE RELIGIOUS FANATICS AS SACRIFICES TO MAKE PHILOSOPHER'S STONES!!!!" Envy cried.

"ENVY!" Lust reprimanded. Roy snapped his fingers again and this time the boy jumped, he clapped his hands, impaling Envy on a new arm-blade. Tripping and rolling down a step to the train door, Ed hauled himself up and stumbled into it, Al, Havoc and Roy following him in. Roy picked him up and began to follow Havoc as they ran to the next car in fear of homonculi, but he couldn't keep up and Jean commanded his commanding officer to transfer Ed onto Havoc's back. Ed clung weakly to Jean as they shot down the length of the train, settling to hide in a car full of sheep and goats and wooden boxes until, only a moment later, the train began to move.

"Perfect timing." Roy sighed.

Technically stow-aways, they couldn't safely retreat to any passenger cars, and had to make due with a car containing straw and hay.

**----------------**

**My shoulder is cramping after typing this whole thing up, so I hope you all liked it!**

**R&R o kudasai!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, LOTS of drama in this one, so I hope you're prepared!!**

----------

When all present had caught their breath and Ed had reattached Al's legs, Ed and Al were made to sit up against one stack of hay bales, Roy and Havoc opposite them. Both men looked equally scary, although Ed was fairly sure he was stronger than Roy while knew Havoc could easily overpower him.

"OK, Edward. Alphonse." Roy said as if calling a meeting to order. "Let's go over what just happened. You read my notes behind my back, found out something I was trying to keep from you, and then ran straight off and got into serious trouble, taking serious physical punishment you were at it. Just like I thought you would. So. Maybe a little more is in order?" Roy was downright pissed and Ed was trying to distance himself from the flame by discreetly backing further against the hay bales.

"Maybe another slap would do it?"

"Wait, Boss. Shouldn't we think of something better?" Havoc interrupted.

"I'm serious, Jean. We are not plotting a practical joke here, we are discussing the punishment for-"

"That's not fair." Al's cold voice filled the entire car. "You hid information from us. Stuff that you knew we would care about. Just because we're kids doesn't mean we automatically need physical rebuke. It's not as if we're automatically programmed to obey if punished. And we're not the only ones at fault here!"

Ed curled his knees to his chest, but whether in reaction to Al's words or simply of his own will, none could say. All three other occupants of the train car could clearly see the blond was blocking out all conversation.

"You're right, Alphonse, except that I hid that information specificly _because_ I knew how you would react to it. I was trying to protect you."

"We were upset when we found out, because you'd been hiding it from us all along! That's why we went even though-"

"You would've gone anyway because of the homonculi sightings!"

"That's not true!" Ed suddenly came to life from his huddle.

"How could you not tell us...Liore...Liore-" Ed choked for a moment. " I told her-she's probably dead now-" Ed grappled with some inner demon and Al frowned. He didn't know who the hell Ed was talking about.

"After I went and told her but-..." Ed paused for just a moment and all three other boys in the car leaned forward. They hadn't a clue what Ed was talking about or why he was so upset.

"IT'S NEVER ENOUGH TO WALK ON YOUR OWN TWO LEGS IN THIS DAMNED PLACE!" The blond stood suddenly, tripping out of the train car and onto the metal connection between it and the next car. Roy, Havoc and Al shared duplicate looks of shock before heading out after the upset alchemist.

"...I took everything she had left and told her to stand up and walk. But she's trapped in there now and she's probably dead or lives on the streets or-"

Havoc, ever the sensitive confidante, clapped a hand over Ed's mouth while balancing on the connector.

"Easy there, Kid. It's not another genocide campaign. What's her name?"

"Mmph." Ed said. And then, once Havoc released his grip- "Rose."

"Then there's no need to worry." Roy broke in. Ed raised his eyebrows, pleading hope in his expression.

"Believe it or not, she joned the military. She's currently stationed in Liore, acting as a temporary 'colonel', watching over her people. No need to be upset, OK? It wasn't your fault she got pulled into a religious scam and I'm sure what you gave her was good advice." Roy gentled Ed, trying to settle him back down to a point where he would be cooperative and come back inside the train of his own will. Ed looked at him, lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Are you upset because you feel like it's as hopeless for you as it was for her?" Roy said carefully, recalling the first few pages of the parenting book he'd found hidden under a dishcloth on the counter after Hughes' last visit. 'Be understanding' it said. He felt 'stupid' right now.

Ed frowned, shaking his head with a deep breath.

"No. I've got Al." He said, carefully stepping from the car's connector toward his brother in the car doorway. Al pulled Ed into the car and they both settled back down in the straw, Ed leaning heavily on Al's cold body. Al wasn't sure what to do. Ed hadn't tried to cuddle him ever since his body had become a suit of armor.

"I really did feel sorry for her, but there was nothing I could do. I thought she might be alright if she were allowed to live a peaceful life in her hometown, but then when I read your notes, I wondered if she was going to be OK..." Ed rubbed his face gently into Al. Roy crouched down next to the boys then, feeling sympathetic.

"Alright. I guess I really can't blame you both now, eh? Let's make a deal then, alright? This time I really will tell you everything I find out _as long_ as you two both promise not to run off or take action without discussing it with me first, OK?"

Both Ed and Al looked up at Roy, then at each other, silently communicating.

"OK." Ed and Al both reached out their hands and Roy shook each firmly before sitting back in the straw. Ed slid off of Al and spread his jacket to make a bed in the hay before lying down and snoozing. Havoc stretched out with his back up against a hay bale and began to doze lightly.

A few minutes later, Roy whispered to Al "You were right, Alphonse. About punishment and hiding things from you. I was the one being immature."

And with that, Roy lay down on his side and went to sleep as well.

-----------

**There we go!! Whew, I've got a lot of chapters! And this story isn't anywhere near done!!**

**Anyone who can guess what happens next gets to request a free fanart drawing from me! But it has to happen before chap 25 is posted, alright? No guarantees on what that will be, either!**

**R&R Please! See if you can guess what will happen next!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's a Get-Well chapter for a certain CK who went and got some very strange icky illness recently. And, as of the moment this goes up on the sight, the free fanart offer for guessing what happens is nullified.**

**I guess that ought to go without saying, but I thought I'd just put it up there...**

**Enjoy and I am sorry for the long wait! **

-------------

A jolt of pain in his ankle woke Ed suddenly, followed by a very sharp slicing sensation in his cheek. Opening his eyes and jerking upward, Ed found himself pinned by a tall blond Second Lieutenant.

"Aww, damn. We were hoping you'd sleep for a little longer." He drawled around his cigarette.

"I would have-What are you doing?" Ed struggled to sit up further to see who was pulling his boot off.

"Roy's gonna wrap your ankle. We don't know if it's broken or just sprained. I was going to pull that glass out of your cheek, but if you want to sit up I'll leave it for now."

"No, go ahead." Ed took a deep breath and Jean shrugged, taking hold of the shard with his glove and starting to carefully slide it out. After a moment, Ed reached up, grabbing Jean's hand tightly and yanking it to the side, the glass ripping out of his cheek.

"Hey! Yikes, Ed." Jean pressed a soft cloth to Ed's cheek to stem the blood flow.

"You were being too slow." Ed growled, lifting a hand to take the cloth and rearranging it before reapplying pressure to his cheek. "Let me up."

"Hang on, we can't move you too much until Roy's done with your ankle." Havoc turned back to look at Roy, who was grimacing at Ed's swollen joint. Ed turned his head, spitting blood and tiny glass shards into the hay. After a moment, Roy looked up.

"Let him up. Once he's comfortable, I'll wrap this."

Jean nodded, kneeling next to Ed and helping to pull his stiff little body up against a hay bale. Ed stayed quiet while Roy wrapped his ankle tightly in some white tape he had in his jacket pocket. Once this was done, Roy came and sat next to Ed, across from Havoc.

"I know you don't like it, but I need you to take off your shirt. We have to take inventory of all your other injuries and how serious they are. OK? And to start-where does it hurt the most?"

"I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than some kicks from one of those monsters to do me in." Ed sneered. Roy growled in response. "Not funny, Ed. You could be hurt very badly and not know it. So unless you want me to put you on a nutritious diet of straight porridge when we get home, I suggest you let us take a look." Roy grinned evilly.

"You can't do that-"

"Brother, let them see." Al hauled himself up from where he'd been sitting across the train car. He reached down and snapped the clasp on Ed's black jacket despite Ed's surprised cry of protest.

"Al! What are you doing?!"

"Taking advantage of the only really good thing this body has to offer-I'm strong enough to make you cooperate. We all saw how badly Envy was beating you."

"He wasn't-"

"Oh shut up." Al snapped. "Do you realize you might be uninjured right now if you'd thought ahead? Here I was thinking you had an actual PLAN, because you said you were READY, and then we get to the station and you realize none of your boneheaded plans will work and then to top it off, Mustang shows up and you JUMP OUT THE TRAIN WINDOW. Brilliant. I can see why they call you a kid genius."

"Jeez, Al. Someone's cranky. You sound like Roy after he's had eight hours of paperwork to do tat the office." Ed complained while remaining strangely placid about Al pulling his jacket over his automail arm.

"Maybe it's got more to do with dealing with YOU." Roy retorted.

Ed stuck his tongue out, leaning gingerly forward so Jean could pull his tank top over his head. Which was when Ed became suddenly and acutely, very embarrassed. He started to blush as he crossed both battered arms over his chest and Jean amused himself by comparing all of Ed's bruises with the shapes of countries until Al told _him _to shut up too.

Roy leaned forward and pushed Ed's arms away, running his hands down the blond's sides and feeling his ribs to see if they were broken. Ed tensed at Roy's touch, but allowed him to continue looking him over until the older man sighed and stepped back.

"I think you're fine. Your ankle is the worst thing, you really can't put any weight on it, OK?"

Ed nodded, pulling his shirt back on and tugging on Al's arm for his jacket. Once relinquished, the jacket was donned and Ed sat back against the hay bale looking bored. He watched Havoc light a cigarette, absently running one finger through the loose hay on the floor. A moment later, a strange little chain of loose hay stalks began to grow out of the floor next to Jean (who had his eyes closed) and eventually crept up to his eye level before delicately leaning forward and wrapping suddenly around the dozing blond's cigarette, pulling it out of his mouth. Havoc's eyes shot open and he jumped into the air as his cigarette waved back and forth in the air like a pond reed, startling Roy who sat bolt upright and snapped his fingers, searing Al's leg which scared the younger Elric who stood quickly, tripped and sat on Jean's waving cigarette.

Ed was now holding his sides, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe while Havoc, Roy and Alphonse all stood over him, glaring down angrily and still Ed continued to laugh. Roy gave up after a moment, snarling something about obnoxious teenage boys almost causing a whole trainer to catch fire and laying back down in the hay. Al rolled his eyes and plopped back down, and Havoc continued to glare. In truth, he was as bored as Ed was and getting Ed to notice that someone was glaring down at him seemed like more fun than lying back down in poky hay.

Finally, Ed sighed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before smirking up at Jean.

"You should have seen your face."

"I can't wait to see the look on yours." Jean retorted.

"Huh?"

"when I light your little tail on fire!" Jean grabbed Ed's braid up over his head, holding a lighter to the end of it. Ed panicked, flailing and swatting at Jean's hand.

"Noo! And it's not a tail-NO!!"

Jean grinned and let go. "Alright, c'mere. If you're so bored, I'll tell you boys a story." He sat down next to Ed. "Once upon a time," he began, causing Al to perk up and listen, "Our neighbor had a cow who rejected a calf because it was the weaker of two twins. At the time, I was about ten years old, and the man who's calf it was decided to give it to me to nurse and raise. So for two whole months, I went out every morning and evening to feed my little bull from a bottle. One day, I heard about a fair coming up and decided I was going to show my calf in the livestock show. So I went and bought a brand-new calf-halter, a black one with silver rings. But then when I got home and tried to lead him by it, " Havoc paused. "He dragged me on my face through a muddy field until my mother ran out of the house and caught him." Jean started laughing, Ed and Al joining and Roy sitting up.

"That reminds me of the one time I made my little brother feed the billy goat. It was my responsibility, but I blackmailed him, so he went out to feed. Not thirty seconds later, he was back crying because the goat had chased him out of the pen and gotten loose and was eating grain from our shed. Our father was so mad later-!..." He shook his head ruefully, black locks swinging. Al piped, ignoring Ed's groans of protest as he began.

"Once, Ed told me that if I was really nice and carried the firewood he was supposed to bring in for him, he would _do me a favor _and teach me how to chop wood with the big hatchet. I fell for it, of course, and I think that was the first time I actually saw anyone get dragged by their ear. Mom was furious." He laughed. Roy and Havoc both grinned, Jean tugging on Ed's ear.

"Cut it out! That wasn't funny!" Ed sulked.

"You never told me what she did to you." Al said thoughtfully. Ed turned away, ears red. Jean laughed and easily lifted Ed sideways into his lap where the alchemist settled himself comfortably, acting as if it were nothing. Ed was just touchy enough that no one pushed the subject, allowing the boy to stew in his own thoughts, Alphonse also retiring to a world of his own. It was just a little while later that a piercing train whistle interrupted all four from their thoughts and they felt the brakes kick in. Ed sat bolt upright.

"Crap! How are we gonna sneak off?" Ed was almost vibrating with the surge of adrenaline preparing his body for a quick getaway.

"The same way we got on. Quickly and without drawing attention to ourselves." Roy snapped. "You'll have to be carried, Ed." He looked at the somber face of the blond. "That'll make it harder to blend in, but maybe if we just act like you're a little kid and uh...be casual about...it." Roy knew his plan needed some work.

"I'll carry him since we're both blond. If we're lucky we can pass as related." Jean and Ed stared at each other for a moment, each studying the other's face. A wide face with a slightly shorter jawline, along face with a sharp chin. A small pert nose and a lone chiseled proboscis. Wide sharp eyes, easy symmetrical ones and startling gold hair to the two different shades of light, dirty blond.

The station man could be heard faintly from inside the train car and Roy leaned forward, pulling Ed's hood over his head before standing and helping to hold Ed while Jean stood. Al, ever a bright boy, began chalking an array onto the side of the car. Jean pulled Ed up onto one hip and then to his waist and Ed put his arms around Jean's neck to keep from falling. Al slipped out of the side of the car where he'd made a hole and Jean followed, Roy sealing the "door" behind them.

"Pretend to be asleep." Jean grumbled to Ed. He regretted it when the boy went limp and seemingly doubled in weight. Staggering into a frozen Alphonse standing in front of him, Havoc ground his teeth in irritation.

"Hey kid, this is no time for pondering the universe's most profound questions."

"T-t-TEACHER!"

Ed "woke up", abruptly smashing the top of his head into Jean's jaw. None other than Mrs. Izumi Curtis was standing not ten feet from Alphonse, clipboard in hand as she ticked off items on her list. Sig was carrying a huge box that said "Frozen Meat" on the side of it on his shoulder, stopping to look at what Izumi was staring, or more like glaring, at.

The tall woman narrowed her eyes and Roy was instantly on guard.

"What are you doing with those boys? You military dogs stop at nothing short of torture to get what you want." She spat suddenly and Roy was immediately furious. Yes they were military and yes they had a really bad reputation but was it _really_ necessary to accuse them of who-knows-what upon first sight?

"Edward! What are you doing?" She snapped, redirecting her fury at Havoc. "Put the boy down!"

Jean jumped at the order, lowering out of habit to responding to commands.

"No! Lieutenant Havoc!" Roy snapped and Jean froze. Roy glared at Ed's teacher. "He sprained his ankle badly. He shouldn't put weight on it." He growled.

"And how did that happen?" Izumi was clearly accusing Roy of having something to do with Ed's injury. Guilty as Roy had ended up being over keeping information from Ed, he couldn't retort and simply glowered at the woman.

"No, Teacher it's OK!" Ed looked sheepish and nervous as he leaned slightly away from Jean to address Izumi.

"Is it really OK for you to let yourself be carried around by some strange older man?" She snapped.

"I-I-Jean-." Ed began to vibrate at a very high frequency in Jean's arms as Izumi came toward them. Roy remembered suddenly the report he'd ground out of Ed after the boy's encounter with Greed in Dublith...

* * *

_"Why are you limping? I thought you said you weren't injured."_

_"Not in the fight." Ed grinned. "It was my Teacher afterward."

* * *

_

"Wait a minute." Roy suddenly interrupted. "We're in Dublith."

"Duhhhh." Ed and Al provided. Roy blushed irritably. Not like he'd ever been here before.

"So you're on first-name terms with..._Jean_." Izumi said quietly. Ed was starting to look anxious, still shaking in Havoc's arms.

"Brother was an idiot and jumped out of a train window trying to get away from..." Al was trying to help.

"And you landed on your feet?! Didn't you learn anything during your training? You should have rolled!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Teacher." Ed whined softly.

"Hmph. I'm not the one who won't be able to walk for a month." She snapped. "But at least I know you're capable of explaning _this_," She said as she gestured to Jean holding Ed.

"Well...Roy..." Ed bit his tongue. Why didn't he say MUSTANG?

"Perhaps somewhere less...public." Roy suggested icily.

"Perhaps you're right." Izumi snarled back. "Mason. Take care of the rest of the shipments!" Izumi yelled. "You four follow me." She turned and headed to her house.

-----------------

**So there! The correct answer to "what happens in chap 25" should have been along the lines of "They end up in Dublith and meet up with their Sensei!!"**

**But no one guessed that.**

**And it was weird. Lots of people thought the train was going to get attacked or derailed or something, so much so that I almost thought "Well maybe it should..." But then decided to stick with my original plan.**

**By the way, just for the record the stories Roy and Jean have told about their childhood are both mixes of my own stories. So I totally own them...although the thing about the incredibly mean billy goats chasing little boys out of their pens actually happened to someone else I knew and not me.**

**Anyway, R&R please! The more you review, the faster the next chapter will be up (seriously, this time).**


	26. Chapter 26

**And-What's this? ANOTHER CHAPTER? **

**Ahahaha. Do I rock or what? (Just kidding --;;)**

**Hope you like it!**

--------------

Roy was edgy as he sat down in between Alphonse and Edward, who was next to Jean.

"This is a nice new couch, Teach." Ed was being awfully casual, Roy thought.

"Yes, well the old one finally got one-too-many bloodstains on it..." The entire room fell silent.

"Now. Explain to me why all of a sudden you've taken to traveling with two men who are about twenty years older than you."

"Fourteen." Roy snapped. "And he didn't ask us to. I came after him because I knew he was in danger. My subordinate," he gestured at Havoc. "Followed as backup."

"How did you know he was in danger?"

When Roy didn't immediately answer, Ed piped up.

"Roy was the one-"

Roy cut Ed off with a sharp wave of his hand and Izumi's eyes narrowed.

"Edward. You're coming with me." She snapped. Ed looked up helplessly as she put her hands under his arms and lifted him off the couch.

"T-Teacher-"

"Hush."

"What are you doing with him?" Roy snapped, ready to jump off the couch in the blink of an eye.

"Interrogating him without interference." She slung Ed over one shoulder and Al stood up.

"Stay there, Alphonse. You're next."

"But Teacher!"

"Hush. You've always been harder to drag information out of, especially with that painless body. I"ll do Edward first."

Ed squirmed on her shoulder, chewing his lip. He tried to slide off, but she grabbed the back of his jacket, pinning him in place.

"No one move, this will only take a minute."

Roy tensed even further as Izumi disappeared into another room, slamming the door shut behind her. For a few moments, all was silent and then a sharp "NO!" from Ed could be heard, obviously denying some whacked accusation from Mrs. Curtis. Al was suddenly very fidgety.

A few minutes passed before Izumi suddenly yelled "Damn right!" and Ed protested with a less forceful, more pleading "NOOO!"

Roy chewed the inside of his cheek, Havoc puffed on his cigarette, Al fiddled with his gloves and the rest of the house was silent.

"Will she really hurt him?" Jean finally asked Alphonse.

"It depends. On how much she suspects, and on how embarrassed Ed is. She gets even angrier when you try to keep stuff from her that she's already asked about a few times. That's why she thinks Ed's easier. Because if I don't give an answer the first time she asks, I won't give it period. But Ed keeps everything to himself until he feels threatened and then he'll spill." Al's cold, monotone voice let Roy know the boy was trying not to think about his brother right now.

"No! DON'T!" Ed's cry was helpless and pleading and Roy stood abruptly to pace the room. The damn alchemist was hurt badly enough from his encounter with Envy. He didn't need to be beaten now. The only thing keeping him from burning down that door right now was the fact that Al was trying to keep calm, silently saying that Izumi had a right of some kind to do this. Roy had learned that while interpreting Edward's actions could be easily goofed up, Alphonse was usually much clearer. If he wasn't protecting his brother right now, there was a reason and Roy always made a point of knowing the owner before treading on the toes.

"OK, then." Izumi opened the door, a limp boy slung over her shoulder. Ed sighed tiredly as he was set back down on the couch, eyes half-closed, but obviously not unconscious. Roy leaned forward and Ed met his gaze, smiling sadly.

"Alphonse," Izumi put her hands on her hips and Al seemed to grin. "Your turn."

"Teacher, you know you could've just asked me."

"You're too good at lying, Alphonse. Edward had to go first."

Ed smiled weakly at that and Roy filed that interesting piece of information away in his mind.

"How much did you know about the fake adoption?"

"I'm pretty sure I know everything. We just slept at the Colonel's house, he had a certificate made up and that was it."

Izumi nodded. She turned toward Roy. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to ask you a question. Alone."

"Try to interrogate me and you'll regret it." Roy warned as he rose and followed her into the little room she'd dragged Ed into. He heard Ed whine something as Izumi shut the door and both Jean and Alphonse started talking to the blond. Izumi turned to face Roy.

"So. It seems Edward has become quite fond of you." She said. Roy didn't react. "I want you to tell me exactly how you feel about him. And you'd better be honest. I can't give orders, or win any kind of lawsuit against you, but I can sure as hell make sure those boys never come near you again, do you understand me? When Edward made the decision to join the military, I couldn't make him quit because it was his decision alone and he was determined to be a State Alchemist. But I'm their teacher and if I tell them not to go near you ever again, they'll listen. So. Tell me what Edward means to you."

Roy blushed slightly. He knew how he felt about Ed and it wasn't anything that should have been shameful, but he felt guarded against this woman.

"Well...I want to protect him." It was awkward at best. Izumi sighed loudly.

"Why?"

"...Because. He needs it." Roy looked away. She was asking him to put some very private feelings into words right now.

"You don't want to explain?"

Roy looked up.

"If you refuse to tell me in words, I'll force you to show me."

"Show you? Show you what?"

"It's simple. They way two people interact, touch eachother and that sort of thing, is all you need to see to know how they feel about each other. Some people subconsciously see those touches and mistake it for simple intuition. But what I'm talking about is putting the two of you into situations that will force you to reveal your deep dark secrets about your feelings." She cackled and Roy stared.

"You are seriously enjoying the thought of that, aren't you?"

"Ahahaha. Shall we put a blindfold on Edward and have you direct him through a mine field?"

"WHAT?" Roy glared his most venomous glare, trying to convey how much he was not amused.

"I'm kidding. I'm just going to ask you to do little things. No risk."

"Uh. What are you gong to make me do to him?" Roy growled.

"I can't tell you exactly or you'll have too much time to think about it. Don't worry."

"But-"

"No buts. We'll do it tonight when he's more relaxed."

"But what if HE doesn't want to?" Roy managed to snap out.

"Edward doesn't have a choice here." Izumi countered, turning to the door and exiting the room.

"You didn't hurt Mustang, did you?" Ed watched Izumi return from her little conference with Roy.

"No." She snapped. "Now come help me in the kitchen. It's almost dinnertime and you'll have to stay here for the night."

"J-Havoc and Mustang too?"

"I suppose. But they'd better be ready to pull their own weight.

---

Ed was put to work chopping vegetables, Al was boiling chicken broth, Havoc was chopping more firewood and Roy was rolling out noodles, which was a very tricky job indeed.

First he had to take the lump of noodle dough and roll it flat, then roll it into a nice log shape. After slicing it into inch-thick circles he had to unroll them, which was the hardest part because the layers of noodle often wanted to stick together. Once finished, he gave the noodles to Al to cook with Ed's vegetables.

Jean came in with the wood and was put to setting the table. When Sig came in from the meat shop out front, everyone snacked on cheese cubes while waiting for the soup to cook.

It seemed a bit awkward to everyone else, but Roy did note that Ed seemed to be mellowing out a bit. He was the only one leaning back in his seat. Roy was stiff and Jean was keeping his head down, while Al couldn't really have relaxed if he'd wanted to. They ate in partial but cozy silence, smattered with Izumi's, Sig's and Mason's inquiries about the brothers' adventures.

After dinner, everyone helped to clear the table, Ed simply handing whatever he could reach to Al, before Izumi set Ed on the couch with his foot on a pillow to keep it elevated. It was still badly swollen. She then asked for a word with Roy and as the colonel rose to follow her, his stomach started to tighten.

Jean and Al watched with interest as Roy followed Izumi into that little guest room for the second time that day, and shared a look.

Ed yawned loudly, ending it with a sigh and a few blinks of his now half-closed eyes. He was almost asleep, unconcerned by anything around him.

-----------

**Uh-Oh. What is Izumi planning for Roy and Edward? Will they survive?**

**LOL, I made Izumi a little goofy there in the middle, I hope no one minds. It was fun.**

**R&R Please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, there's just a little bit of weirdness in this chapter, including a weird conversation between Roy and Jean about girls they've both dated, but at least it's a chapter, right? And it may be the last I post for another month or two, so I hope everyone likes it and I don't get flamed... 'Cause then I might not come back after just a month or two...**

**Just kidding! XD! Please leave a review when you're done reading so I know people are still watching this story. I'm afraid everyone may have forgotten about it by now! T.T**

**On another note, a certain anonymous reviewer calling herself MirthfulTears who really, really deserves a review reply, reviewed me so I'm afraid I'm going to have to post it here. (I usually don't like people who do review replies in chapters, but this is an exception, as I can't get in touch with MT any other way.) **

**So. Dear Mirthful Tears:**

**It started out as EdRoy, and it DEFINITELY is not any longer. It is totally a parental fic.**

**You're completely right about me going back and cleaning up the first few chapters, especially editing out the E/R hints I had in there because that ends up being really weird and confusing, but not only am I too lazy, right now I'm in an absolute rush, just so busy I barely have time to type new chapters, let alone repost old ones, so I'm afraid the clean up job will have to wait.**

**Also, you have perfectly valid opinions about Ed crying THAT much (lol T.T) and allowing himself to be force-fed chocolate milk from a baby bottle... It's just that somewhere along the way, I started toeing the line of Ed's tolerance for weird stuff and...I don't really know. I guess maybe some of my own slightly pathetic personality got mixed in there... **

**I hope you will feel free to point out ANY mistakes or awkward phrasing (or formatting) that you spot and I would be very grateful (I can't have my stories looking sloppy, now!) for any constructive criticism you have for me. As for poor Alphonse...I really do end up shoving him to the sidelines because I don't think he particularly cares for Roy...and he's got an armor body... and I just have a hard time reminding myself to focus on him. But I will try to focus on him more, and in another few chapters (or the next "arc" of the story or whatever) Al will get his own special part and we'll learn about a very interesting new facet of Alphonse' personality never before seen! (Of course I made it up, but at least Al will finally get some attention.) **

**And I'm so glad you like the fluff and the maturing of the relationship! That's really what the story is all about and I do hope you'll stick around and continue to read this story even though the updates are coming really slowly lately.**

**E.Mahiru**

-----------

"He's almost asleep and why can't you just observe him around me without me having to do something weird to him?" Roy hissed.

"He's relaxed and his guard is down, and I want to test your bonds, not just observe them. Now. If he sees me, his guard will go up like that," She snapped her fingers. "So keep him looking away from that really big cardboard box with all the blankets in it. I'll observe from inside it while I hold up index cards and you can read your instructions from there."

"If I refuse?"

"I'll forbid Edward to ever speak to you again."

Roy chewed his lip. Anyone but this woman would quickly fail at forbidding Ed to do anything, but he suspected he didn't have too much of a choice.

"If there's anything inappropriate in there, I _will_ refuse." Roy nodded at the little stack of index cards.

"Go pick him up and carry him in here."

Roy was nervous to say the least as he approached the dozing alchemist on the couch, ignoring the curious glances from not only Alphonse and Jean Havoc, but Sig Curtis and Mason. Ed jumped when Roy slid a hand behind his shoulder and down his back, looking up at Roy and hissing, "No! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shh. Cooperate." Roy refused to say anything more as he slid his other hand under Ed's knees. Ed wriggled in embarrassment and let Roy lift and carry him.

As soon as Roy shut the guest room door behind him, Ed was all questions: "Roy! What do you think you're doing? What if Teacher had seen that? Sig did! What if someone comes in? Put me down!"

Roy swallowed mutely, unsure of what to tell Ed. He glanced at the box in the corner. Izumi had done a good job of hiding in it, but there was a hand poking out the top with an index card in it.

'_Put one hand over his eyes_.' Roy read. He cuddled Ed as he did so, shushing him to try and soothe him.

"R-Roy!" Ed grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled Roy's hand off his face.

"What the hell are you _doing_?"

"Cooperate?" Roy requested. Ed stared at him and Roy could see the wheels in Ed's brain turning, trying to decipher and decide. Roy gently put his hand back over Ed's face, the boy's grip still firm on his wrist. Roy then glanced again at the corner.

'_Lay him on the bed on his back_.' Roy located a small cot on one side of the room and carried Ed over to it.

"Stay here for a sec, OK?" He asked as he laid Ed down.

'_On his stomach_.' Roy rolled his eyes. This was stupid and creepy, but maybe if he just went through with it, the woman would just leave them alone. Carefully he rolled Ed over.

Ed whimpered quietly, watching Roy's face with a concentration few possessed.

"It's OK, I promise. Alright?" Roy rolled Ed all the way over, glancing at the newest card.

'_Rub his back. Skin to skin._' Roy frowned deeply. The last part definitely sounded perverse and he gave a quick headshake, running his hands down Ed's back firmly and in a reassuring manner. Izumi's only reaction was to flip up another card.

'_Pick him up, sit down with him in your lap_.' Roy did, Ed cooperating to get out of the awkward position of being face down for no reason he could discern.

_'Cover his eyes_.'

"Again." Roy thought. But this card didn't say he had to use his hands. Roy pulled Ed to a setting position and wrapped an arm around the blond's face, the pert little nose peeking out from under Roy's elbow.

"Why are you doing this, Roy?" Ed whined in annoyance. Suddenly, Izumi rose up, the blankets thudding to the floor.

"Put him face down on the floor." She said loudly. Roy's eyes widened and Ed jumped, flailing suddenly. He tried to push Roy's arm away and Izumi snapped at Roy.

"It's up to you to make him cooperate."

"Teacher? What's going on?"

"On the floor?" Roy saw no reason, but she nodded, giving him a sinister look. Moving his arm down to Ed's middle, Roy carefully rearranged the blond trying to get up.

"Now put this left arm up behind his back."

"Teacher-ow!"

Roy was trying to be gentle but he was getting a little freaked out right now.

"Sorry Ed-"

"Now flip him over and keep his arm behind him," Izumi was snapping out orders like a general.

"Roy?" Ed was cooperating now, relaxing to ease the pain of having his arm forced around.

"Yes?"

"Face down again."

"Was Teacher-" Ed wriggled as Roy let go of his arm. "-telling you to do all that stuff?"

"Grab his braid."

"Um, yeah- What? Why?"

"Make him go backward-make him scoot into your lap."

"This is just plain retarded." Roy growled, tugging gently on the blond rope in his hand. Ed awkwardly but obediently got off his stomach and let Roy lead him backward. Now that he knew Izumi was behind the strange actions of his colonel, he was less nervous about why he was being put into so many embarrassing and uncomfortable positions, and more so about the consequences should he go too slowly. Izumi let him breathe, sitting up against Roy before she addressed Roy in a slower, lower tone of voice.

"OK. Now we're going to see whether or not you can really be trusted. Edward, but his arm behind his back, face down on the floor."

"Teacher!" Ed protested.

"Edward. You don't have a choice."

Roy grit his teeth. Ed carefully sat next to Roy, grabbing his wrist in a way that told Roy Ed had been taught how to do this.

"Women always do have a talent for coming up with cruel and unusual punishments." Roy said as Ed timidly forced him down. Izumi's eyes narrowed and she lifted a foot, aiming a kick at Roy's ribs. Unable to defend himself, Roy braced for the blow as Ed rolled over him, making himself a human shield. Izumi paused, put her foot down and smiled as she lifted Ed by his underarms to her eye level.

"You don't want me to hurt him?"

"No." Ed said tightly, meeting her gaze with a glare of his own. He wanted to turn away, wanted to try to hid the pink color invading his cheeks, but Izumi hated that.

"Stand up, Colonel."

Roy dusted himself off before being bestowed with a blushing alchemist, which he carefully accepted, turning Ed to face him and settling Ed's arms over his shoulders.

"Edward tells me he's living with you. I was wondering..." Her expression softened into something akin to maternal fondness, "...if I could come visit."

"Um, well, it's up to Ed." Roy was trying to accommodate the boy in his arms who'd decided he needed to be facing the other direction right now.

"Do you want her to come visit, Ed?" Roy shuffled him into a more childish position of having one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders.

"Can you? What about the store?" Ed looked at Izumi closely.

"Aaah. We could all use a vacation. We'll bring Mason and let him see the big city."

"Can she, Roy?" Ed looked happily apprehensive. Who could deny a face like that, so rare and so young, no matter how much you didn't want someone in your house. Although apparently Mrs. Curtis appeared to have approved of him at least.

"Sure. When shall we head back?" He said, unconsciously rocking Ed gently.

"Teacher?"

"Could you stay for another day? That would give me time to get ready and warn Mason." She grinned.

"Sure." Roy repeated. His stress level was already imagining itself skyrocketing (Roy might even get a zit! LOL)

He wondered how long she would stay, but didn't ask for fear of it sounding exactly like his thoughts right now: _How long am I going to have to put up with you?"_

"Well you boys should get some sleep now. Tomorrow we can have a review alchemy lesson." Izumi grinned. "The Flame here can participate too."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah."

"Now go to bed. Ed and Al will share their normal room here. You and your friend will have to fight for the couch. Just don't get blood on it. As I said earlier, it's new."

"Right." Roy couldn't help sounding skeptical.

He tucked Ed into bed, checking him over quickly to make sure the little "exercise" hadn't put too much stress on his beaten body, especially his ankle. Ed crankily fended Roy off until the man gave up, knowing that Ed had at least enough energy to fight him off. By the time Roy came back out to the living room, Al was waiting to go into the guest room and Jean was stretching out on the floor.

"Go ahead, Boss. The couch is yours."

"Mm. I feel kind of guilty..." Roy said, pulling off his jacket.

"That makes you guilty? But not stealing my girlfriends or causing them to dump me some other way?"

"Ha. Now wait a minute, I thought it was in my job description. But honestly, of all the girls that have dumped you, I've only dated two afterward."

"Which ones?" Jean sulked. Roy silently raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura and...What was her name?" He stared at the ceiling. "Melissa."

"WHAT? You dated_ Melissa_? Seriously, Boss?"

"Um. Yeah." Mustang replied shortly, an irritated blush rising to his cheeks.

"Hey, did she do that thing...?"

"Where she hid behind things and jumped out to scare you?" Roy offered.

"Yeah that and-"

" " _Sometimes she was naked._ " " They finished Jean's sentence together, Roy wearing a look of chagrin while Jean shuddered.

"Ew."

"Disgusting. I have no problems with the female body, but to have her jump out of nowhere..."

"It was creepy." Havoc agreed. "So, hey. What did that Curtis woman make you and Ed do in there?"

Roy was silent for a bit. "It was strange. And cruel considering Ed's being so battered. She really just wanted to see if Ed would let me handle him. Pick him up and hold his arm and the like."

"So...Will he?"

"For the most part. Especially after he figured out why I was doing it."

"And?"

Roy sighed heavily. "And I think she approves of me, but she's coming to visit just in case. To check out my living situation probably. If she keeps threatening to forbid Edward to ever speak to me again, I think I'm going to torch her."

"Oh..." Jean sounded slightly surprised that she was coming to visit. He made no comment about Roy's homicidal pyromaniac thoughts.

"Go to sleep, Lieutenant. We have a big day ahead of us." Roy said. Jean nodded in the dark and rolled onto his side.

---

"**EVERYBODY UP! ALL ALCHEMISTS IN THE BACKYARD IN FIVE MINUTES!!!**"

Roy fell off the couch, Havoc saluted before he'd even opened his eyes, Al fell down the stairs on the porch ( he'd been up and gone outside hours ago, and had been coming back in) and Ed woke up and swallowed the end of his braid, gagging on it and almost puking.

"**FOUR MINUTES!**"

Ed transmuted a crutch from the ceiling, heedless of the hole it left and crow-hopped to the bathroom while Jean and Roy dressed at lightning speed. Al unfortunately found himself stuck horizontally with his forehead horn sticking into the side of the house and his feet caught in the railings across from it.

Ed hobbled back out of the bathroom with his pants and tank top on, crashing to the ground when an alarmed blond lieutenant literally dove into the bathroom to beat Roy to the punch. Roy ran a hand over his prickly hair before giving Ed a hand up.

"**TWO MINUTES**- Edward! Fix that hole in the roof!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ed transmuted the crutch back up the wall, teetering precariously on his automail leg until Roy scooped him up, carting him outside with the intention of of setting him down where he could transmute a crutch from the ground. Roy had to apologize to Alphonse, step over Alphonse, and continue down into the yard to do that.

Izumi appeared at the door and kicked Al around until he freed himself, before going to the outdoor faucet and screwing in the hose. Roy frowned as Ed and Al began to back away from their teacher.

"Whoever is answering slowest or incorrectly at the time gets hosed." Izumi turned on the water and Roy's eyes widened considerably.

"WHAT?"

"This is an alchemic review." She said., taking a hold of the end of the hose. "Now. How many neutrons does an atom of gold contain?"

"Um, approximately one hundred, eighteen." Al piped up immediately.

"Good. And how many protons?" Izumi was swinging the hose in Ed's direction.

"Seventy-nine!" Ed squeaked. The hose continued on toward Roy.

"What is the chemic symbol for oxygen?"

"Uh, em-" Roy was backing away from the stream of water creeping nearer. " O ?" The hose retreated back to the middle of the group, making Roy think of playing Marco Polo and trying to keep the "it" person in the middle and confused so no one would be singled out for pursuit.

"How many protons does Yttrium contain?"

Roy blinked. "Yit-rum?"

"Thirty-nine!" Ed yelled, making sure to be heard.

"What is the half-life of uranium?" Izumi smiled and Roy wondered if it was a trick question- "Four point five billion years."

Ed and Al both glanced over at Roy in surprise and the colonel grinned in spite of himself.

"Alright then." Izumi mused. "Where water is present, what flammable gas can be easily produced?"

Roy knew that was tailor-made for him as the Flame Alchemist, but both Ed and Al piped up automatically.

"Hydrogen gas!"

The hose wandered toward Roy again.

"What is the atomic mass number of Helium?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer!" Izumi doused Roy with a freezing spray, depriving him of all dignity by not relenting, keeping the cold stream trained on him even as he backed up.

"What is the atomic mass number of Platinum?"

"One hundred, ninety-five!" Al was NOT going to let himself be hosed down. He was taking no chances.

"What is its chemic symbol?" Izumi sped up.

" Pt !" Ed didn't want to be wet either. After all, secretly he thought if he did get doused he might catch cold. He wasn't going to show anyone his weak side, but he didn't have much in the way of extra stores of energy in his body right now and he was well-aware of that fact.

"How many protons does Mercury have?"

"Mm...-Eighty-two!" It wasn't even out of Ed's mouth before he was being toppled over and soaked through by the stream and while Roy felt sorry that Ed was taking such a beating lately, it wasn't like he hadn't heard Ed's snickers when he'd been doused.

"Eighty." Roy smirked.

"What is the atomic number of Zinc?"

Roy opened his mouth, sure he should know this, as it was all coming back to him now, but was stumped. Atomic number? What was that again?

"Thirty." Ed choked without much enthusiasm, relieved to be out from under the hose.

"What is gold made of?"

"Metallically bonded gold atoms." Al didn't miss a beat.

"How can you make an element radioactive?"

Roy surmised they'd proved to practical alchemy now.

"Bombard the nucleus with neutrons." Ed grabbed his crutch and stood.

"What is lemonade?"

Roy could have laughed out loud at the look the two brothers' exchanged. He imagined they thought it was cold and tasty.

"A liquid solution."

Izumi paused for a moment, surveying them before speaking. "Final question, boys." She cast her gaze over all three of them. "What are the ingredients for an average adult human being?"

The silence was numbing for a moment, but as Ed and Al solemnly spoke up, Roy's voice was also with them. All together they recited:

"Water, 35 Liters; Carbon, 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 Liters; Lime, 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorous, 800 grams; Salt, 250 grams; Saltpeter, 100 grams; Sulfur, 80 grams; Fluorine, 7.5 grams; Iron, 5 grams; Silicon, 3 grams. And 15 other elements in small quantities. "

All was silent for a moment, the words floating around them in the air, each thinking their own thoughts about the reason they would know the chemical makeup for a human body.

"Alright. Come inside. Breakfast should be ready." Izumi turned and walked to the faucet and then all three boys followed her into the house, met immediately by a Jean Havoc looking more riled then anyone could ever remember seeing him before as smoke begun to rise from a pan with eggs in it and a pot boiled over, foam, steam and oatmeal flowing from its sides like lava.

"Aaah!" Jean sucked on several of his fingers after trying to retrieve a hot pan from inside Izumi's oven, turned around and grabbed the pot of oatmeal which sloshed over the sides and onto his poor hands, and dropped it in the sink on top of a cantaloupe which burst like a balloon. Jean stared in horror at it before swinging around just in time to see all the eggs in the aforementioned skillet explode, white and black particles soaring around the kitchen like hot ash from a volcano.

Izumi smacked him soundly upside the head, grabbed some potholders with which to remove the pan of lasagna from the oven, put the oatmeal back on the stove, dug out the cantaloupe innards onto a platter, and discarded the dead egg-granades into the trash. Ed was laughing so hard Al was having to hold him up, especially since Roy was of no use, being the person who was currently laughing the hardest.

"Havoc I-! Didn't know you knew-! How to cook!" Roy could barely speak. Havoc glared daggers at him and eventually, Roy donned his ignition gloves just in case.

Ed packed suitcases for Izumi and Sig, Jean moved all the meat from the shop to the shop's freezer with Mason, and Roy and Al tidied the house while Izumi made a few preparatory phone calls just in case they should end up staying for more than a week. Roy was already dreading having her for that long.

* * *

They all went to bed early so as to wake with plenty of time to get to the station, although for some reason, it didn't work for Ed. Apparently he could sleep twelve or thirteen hours if allowed, and he slept FOURTEEN solid hours before Roy, checking luggage and making sure all the doors were locked and making sure Ed's toothbrush was packed, realized the boy was still asleep. Izumi had assumed that he would be up already, Al assumed someone would wake Ed when they were ready.

"Shit! Edward get up right now!" Roy slammed into the guest room and tore the covers off the blond head, revealing a drooling, deeply asleep alchemist.

"C'mon," Roy scooped him up like the oversized, overcooked noodle his body was imitating and jostled him while pulled Ed's extra pair of cargo pants(1) from his suitcase.

"Nnn..." Ed pulled on Roy's shirt, jerking it as he mistook it for his blanket.

"ED!! Wake up!" Roy bounced Ed in his arms and Ed put his face against Roy's shoulder, settling in for a nap.

"How can you still be sleepy? Get up-WAKE UP or I'll take you to the station in your underwear," Roy threatened. Ed relaxed and sighed, Roy's eyes bugging out in irritated disbelief. At that moment, Al came in.

"If he's really sleepy, sometimes you have to go like this-

* * *

_**BROTHER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!! WAKE UP!!"

* * *

**_

Al emitted such a loud, sudden scream of bloody, stentorian volume that Edward effectively climbed onto Roy's shoulders and head, crashing to the ground when Roy predictably lost his balance and toppled over. Roy gave Al a slightly alarmed glance before rolling off Ed who was squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm sorry, Brother! I didn't mean to-is it your ankle?"

"Yeah." Ed sat up, gripping his swollen ankle with his right hand.

"Is Ed up yet? We have to go." Izumi said, walking in. "Edward! Did you hurt your ankle again?"

"I'll be OK, Teacher." Ed grabbed the edge of the bed with his right hand and pulled himself up.

"You're not taking chances. We'll put you in a suitcase. I have an extra." Izumi said this with such a straight face and walked out of the room with such an utter lack of humor that Roy thought she was serious.

"Teacher! That's not funny! Teacher! TEACHER!!"

"So what then? Is the lieutenant going to carry you the whole way?"

Ed blushed, looking betrayed and growling, "I can ride in Al."

"Oh really?" Al taunted his little brother. "Only if I let you!"

"Aa-l!"

"Oh I don't know, a suitcase sounded perfect to me." Roy smirked his famous ladykiller smirk and Ed sputtered.

"I'll punch your face in!"

"Boy, Brother. You sure can be two-faced. You hate the colonel, you like the colonel. You hate the colonel, you like the colonel." Al waved his arms in mock surrender.

"EVERYBODY STOP TEASING ME!" Ed waved his hands menacingly as Jean poked his head in.

"Time to go." He tapped his watch. Roy, ignoring all protests, picked Ed up swiftly and put him on Jean's back, piggy-back style. He and Al picked up the suitcases and the entire group proceeded to the station.

Despite some small amount of jogging Jean had to do to get on the train, by the time they were all on board Ed was comfortably hanging onto Jean, his face nestled into the lieutenant's shoulder. The alchemist was none too happy about being dislodged when Jean sat down, sulking and staring out the window before dozing off again, his head thumping the glass quietly with every bump until Al put a folded shirt under his head to protect it.

"You'd think he'd have more sense than to fall asleep like that." Jean shook his head.

"No, not really," was the reply from Al, Roy and Mason. Izumi just shook her head.

"He doesn't have a whole hell of a lot of common sense," she said, "His brother's got more but he always does what Ed tells him to do." Izumi glared in Al's direction. He pretended to have no idea what she was talking about.

"So, what's Central like?" Izumi addressed Roy and Jean, not really including Alphonse.

"Big," Jean said directly. "The air's a lot thicker and the cars are scary when you're trying to cross the street," he told her as if she was about to take a major crash course in city living for the very first time in her life.

"It has some great cafes hidden from the main streets and its public parks and libraries are very well maintained," Roy countered Jean's impression that it was dangerous, cutting his eyes to the man as he did so.

"How about for kids?" Izumi asked. Mustang and Havoc looked at eachother.

"I donno..." Roy said.

"Well, I guess parks are good for kids, right?" Jean offered.

"How does Ed spend his time?" Izumi narrowed down her original question, revealing its true intention.

"Oh," both Roy and Jean said at once.

"Reading," said Roy.

"Running away from Roy," answered Jean. Roy glared at him. "Well! He ran off to Rush Valley and then he went back to Rush Valley after you came and got him and then he ran off to Lior," Jean pointed out in self-defense.

"Oh, that's right. When Al called me and said Ed had been captured by Ishvarlans," Izumi recalled. "What happened after that, Alphonse?"

"They performed some kind of semi-alchemic ritual where they gave him a name in their language and sort of declared him like family to them, right?" He turned to Roy.

"Yes. they gave him a dove-name and they kinned him."

"Tell me about these dove-names," Izumi requested. Roy paused for a moment to get his thoughts in order.

"It's a means of affirming a familial bond with someone who's really not your family. While they're only human and many of them do seek revenge against State Alchemists, many other Ishvarlans choose instead to be sympathetic with us. They feel that often, we lose more in killing them than they do in dying if you know what I mean. Sometimes they feel it enough toward one soldier that they want to kin him or want him to know that they understand and that's how it leads to those kinds of abductions like Edward's."

"So, what does a dove-name sound like?" Mason asked curiously, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"I only know two: Edward's and mine." Roy told him.

"Would you mind telling us yours?" Izumi inquired very gently and Roy obligued with a slight flush to his cheeks. It was mildly embarrassing in a way he couldn't really describe.

"_Tae Fos Mallute_," he told them, "The Dying Flame."

"And you said you also know Edward's?" Izumi pressed Roy.

"Yes. But I don't know whether or not he cares about people knowing it so I've never told anyone."

"Well, that's fine. If you don't want to tell me I'll just beat it out of him later," Izumi Curtis announced with a smugness that caused Roy to suddenly reach the end of his tolerance.

"Don't hurt him," Roy snapped dangerously, "Or I'll make your life a living hell. He doesn't need that kind of physical abuse and I won't tolerate it in my house. A dove-name means something different to everyone and for some it is extremely personal. Even Ishvarlans almost never refer to each other by their dove-names. If you want to know what Edward's is and means, you will ask him politely and with respect to his personal boundaries." Roy was on the edge of his seat, sending his most heated glares at Izumi who had the grace to look at least mildly surprised and abashed. Jean was staring wide-eyed at Roy while Sig glared at everyone in general, demonstrating his protectiveness of Izumi.

Meanwhile, Al smiled a secret little smile to himself. Ed would be OK with the colonel, he thought. Ed would be fine.

Roy got up to head for the bathrooms where he could cool off. Once he entered, he spent a few minutes staring into a grimy mirror telling himself he should have just kept his mouth shut. She'd threatened to hurt Ed several times before this and he should be getting used to it, not losing control of himself. If he did that again while Ed was awake he wasn't sure how the boy would react, Roy thought before thanking the stars Ed had slept through it all. Then again, that didn't mean Ed wouldn't hear about it later from one of the many people in their little traveling group.

There was a knock at the door and Roy jumped, sighing as he opened it with the intention of relinquishing the room to some other poor traveler on the bumpy train. He was surprised to find Al standing before him, a slightly knowing look in his eye.

"What is it, Alphonse?"

"I um, just wanted to say that even though she is our teacher and you shouldn't threaten her or make her angry, I uh, want you to know I'm glad to know that there's someone else nearby who's willing to look out for my brother." Al finished abruptly, fidgeting his fingers together and staring at Roy.

"Th-thank you, Alphonse..." Roy switched his mind from dealing with the awkwardness of the situation to considering the full spectrum of possible implications Al's words might have contained. "Alphonse? I know I can't really touch or cuddle you the way Ed likes to be sometimes, but if you need someone to talk to or anything other than Edward...You can...come to me." Roy could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Um," Al nodded, backing away before fleeing. Apparently, Roy had unintentionally stunned him. Either that or terrified him...

_'Great. Snapped at his teacher, then scared him off. Good job, Roy!'_

-----

**(1)Cargo pants In book 7 or 8, when Ed's in Dublith after dealing with Greed, he's wearing cargo pants, so he DOES in fact, own a pair.**

**Hey! Was that like, my longest chapter ever?! XD XD**

**R&R please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Blehh... This chapter would have been longer (the second part anyway) except that the way I wrote it the first time around was just really crappy and I had to rewrite it, sorry for the long wait.**

----

Roy slowly started back toward their seats wondering how he was going to get through this damn long train ride when he started hearing a funny noise. As he got closer, he identified them as Ed-cries and picked up his pace.

Coming from behind Izumi, Sig and Mason, Roy saw Jean struggling to wrap his jacket around Ed and pull him into his lap. To the boy's credit, he was trying not to cause a scene, but whether that was due to some newfound maturity, or the embarrassment Jean was provoking, Roy couldn't have said.

Jean had him swaddled like a baby in not only his jacket, but Roy's and Ed's as well.

Roy stood in the aisle looking down at the blonds while Jean finished tying the sleeves of a jacket expertly behind Ed's back, binding his arms to his sides. Sig was frowning, but Mason and Izumi were laughing and snorting into their palms.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Those two bet I couldn't hold Edward without getting a black eye," Jean responded indignantly. Ed was blushing, staring at his legs.

"Did you wake him up for this?" Roy sighed sympathetically.

"No. WE went over a bad bump and he clonked his head on the window and woke up," Jean told him. Ed kicked a bit and Havoc settled the boy into his lap, hanging his arms loosely around Ed's frame.

"I count to three, hear me?" Ed hissed at Jean. Jean grinned.

"You start screaming and I'll smother you with this shirt," he said as he picked up the shirt that had been lying under Edward's head a minute ago. Ed struggled, his eyes trained on the coat over his front rather than Jean. Roy saw his shoulders move a few degrees and surmised Ed was pulling his hands behind his back. Jean grabbed the place on the coat that must have been covering Ed's upper arms and pressed it closer to Ed's body.

"No alchemy," he growled. Roy sat down and Ed suddenly directed his fierce glare at Roy. he looked accusatory and Roy's immediate reaction was to ask Ed "What am I supposed to do?"

"Torch him," Ed snarled. "Grill him. Now."

Roy laughed. "Lieutenant, hand him over," he said. "That's an order," was added when jean opened his mouth to protest.

"Well at least I proved them wrong," he lamented dramatically.

"You have five seconds and then I scream so loud you-!" Ed was cut short by Roy smushing the shirt Jean had left on the set in his face. Ed started kicking furiously, his metal foot denting the bench seat.

"Hey!" Roy reprimanded him for damaging public property. Ed started yelling but Roy didn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly a flash of blue came from under Ed's lower back and all three jackets were nothing but dust to be kicked off. Ed grabbed Roy's hand, clamping his automail over it too hard. Roy jumped in pain as Ed crushed multiple parts of his hand and fingers. He dropped the shirt and smacked Ed upside the head with his other hand.

Ed let go and dragged the shirt off his face, bright red and panting.

"You nearly suffocated me!" Ed snapped

"I think you just broke my hand!" Roy yelled, indignant that Ed would seem to think himself more in the right.

"Serves you right!"

Roy grabbed Ed's wrists, pushing them against Ed's shoulders and pinning Ed to his lap.

"Don't. You don't hurt me, got it?" his voice left so little room for argument that Jean almost passed out when Ed snarled back, "You hit me."

Roy just shook his head, pulling Ed upright into his seat next to Roy. Izumi was watching them both with a secretive, calculating look.

"Hey, what did you do to my brother, anyway?" Ed snapped.

"Nothing, Edward."

"Well he ran off after you and I haven't seen him since."

"And what exactly do you think I would have done to him?"

"Probably yelled at him for no reason or something..." Ed replied lamely.

"Excuse me?" Roy had no idea where Ed had come up with that last one.

"You're always losing it over nothing," Ed declared.

"Like what?" Roy demanded. Jean was looking out the window taking deep breaths. He knew both alchemists next to him very well by now, and he knew both of them had dynamite tempers. He was just waiting for one to blow.

"Like over stuff I do in missions or whatever," Ed mumbled to his feet.

"Oh. You mean destroying buildings, causing riots, getting hurt, breaking your automail, getting sick and picking fights with inhuman monsters?" Roy ticked off on his fingers sarcastically. Ed didn't answer.

"As soon as we get back to my house I'm going to set you straight once and for all, you understand me? I'm not done with you," Roy hissed so no one else could hear. "Now why don't you go find your brother if you're so worried about him?"

------------

Ed watched out a side window as Alphonse leaned his body against he railing on the balcony attached to the end of the train. He hadn't been planning to spy on his brother but Al had looked so deep in thought and oblivious to the rest of the world that ED had wanted to watch him for a while to try to decipher his brother's sighs. He couldn't concentrate on his brother sighing for very long, however, and ended up thinking of Mustang's threat to "set him straight".

Initially, Edward thought Roy was in line for some of his own medicine, but a little tiny part of him felt guilty and nervous. On the one hand, Ed was sure he didn't deserve any hostility from Roy but that little part of him that was making his stomach tighten said he must have done something because now Roy was angry and he didn't really get upset over nothing.

Realistically, Ed had a feeling he wouldn't be having such a hard time with his feelings right now if he would just admit that Roy probably had good reason to be upset when he ran away or disobeyed orders or even struck Roy, but he was used to doing whatever the hell he wanted and he was even more used to trusting his own judgment and reasoning. Trusting Roy's was a completely different story and Ed was having an unusually hard time deciding if Roy's judgment was to be trusted. Of course, usually Ed made these decisions about people subconsciously, thinking they had nothing to do with him whereas if he decided Roy's was to be trusted, he knew he would eventually cave in and adhere to it. Which might not be a bad thing if, in fact, he decided Roy had good judgment.

At this point, Ed realized he'd pretty much walked the mental circuit of the subject and decided to go wake his brother from his trance.

"Al!" he yelled, his voice being drowned out by the wind. He pulled his head inside the train and walked out onto the balcony.

"Alphonse!"

"Aaa! Kittiesshowercurtaineggbombfrostedminiwheats!" Al yelled, spewing nonsense at his brother a nanosecond short of the speed of light.

"Uh...Whatcha thinkin' about?" Ed asked after recovering from the verbal barrage.

"Oh... Nothing, Brother."

"Nothing? What is it? A girl? Ed elbowed Al in the side.

"NO."

"Oooh! I think you were!" Ed taunted.

"Give me a break, Brother. If either of us are thinking about girls it's you."

"What! Gross, no way you pumpkinhead!"

"Pumpkinhead? What the hell, Ed?"

"You're a pumpkinhead! See?" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted Al's head into a pumpkin shape.

"BROTHER!!! Fix this right now!!"

Ed dashed back to his teacher and military superiors with Al right behind him. He had momentarily forgotten that Roy was not pleased with him and only remembered after he dove over the man onto the seat, putting the colonel between himself and his angry brother.

"I said fix this!" Al screamed.

"Nya-nah!" Ed pulled his bottom eyelids down with his fingers and stuck his tongue out.

"BROTHER!!! FIX IT!!!"

"Both of you! Behave!" Roy snapped.

"Settle down!" Izumi snarled. The boys ignored Roy, but both swiveled their heads to stare at Izumi. She clapped her hands and fixed Al's head while Roy grabbed the back of Ed's jacket, jerking him closer.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

"What!" Ed jerked away, staring up at Roy's face.

"We'll be right back," Roy said and dragged Ed from his seat to the bathroom.

"Roy! What are you doing?" Ed pulled away as Roy turned to lock the bathroom door.

"I was just playing with Al! Why are you so mad?"

"Because it would be nice, just every once in a while, to see you acting your age instead of your shoe size. Don't you know how irritating it is when you're sleeping or reading on a train to have a bunch of kids come screaming down the aisle like a couple of lunatics?"

"But-"

"Shut up. Stop digging 'cause you're already in too deep."

"Roy!" Ed looked shocked and hurt, but more than that he looked confused. Uncertain of something. Probably what to do next.

"Come here," Roy growled and Ed stared at Roy, pure shock and disbelief radiating from him. He wasn't stupid. He knew what "come here" meant at a time like this.

"I was just playing with Al-" Ed squeezed his eyes shut as Roy closed the distance between them and grabbed Ed's wrist.

"No!" Ed backed away into the wall and Roy cuffed him soundly on the ear.

"Why won't you listen to me!"

"Why should I?!" Ed's voice was shrill and he was crouching against the wall, pressing himself away from Roy.

"What...what kind of a question is that?" Roy backed off just a little. Ed peeked up at him, golden eyes apprehensive.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm your military superior, I'm older than you..." There was something more, Roy thought. Something much more precious, that made much more sense but for some reason he couldn't say it. He couldn't even understand it or why he thought it existed. And yet, somewhere deep inside he knew there was a reason that Edward should listen to him, do as he said. At least take his advice into consideration, at least not directly disobey him.

"I don't give a damn," Ed snapped. Roy had lit the fuse. Edward had never known a time when he didn't resent being told he should submit because he was younger, and he would never, never submit completely to the damn military pecking order.

"Ed," Roy's voice held a warning. He was showing Ed a line, a sort of 'cross this, and you'll get it,' but Ed was too used to overstepping his boundaries. Too used to that tone of voice.

"Stop it! Stop trying to control me!!"

"Stop-" Roy stopped himself when he realized he was about to enter into an argument that couldn't be won. If he told Ed to stop disobeying him, and Ed yelled at him again to stop trying to control him, he would be bashing heads with the boy. And everyone who'd ever heard the name FullMetal, knew that bashing heads with the boy didn't yield good results. No, Roy had to find an angle from which to attack. The only other aspect to this argument besides the two opposing arguments he and Ed had already voiced, Roy thought, was that feeling he had that there was another reason Ed should listen to him. But if he couldn't identify it, he couldn't use it as a weapon. And if he couldn't fight back, he had to find a way out of this, a way to take this down a notch.

Ed had taken advantage of the silence to gather his thoughts, and when Roy still didn't speak, Ed piped up again.

"Roy... I. I know you like me now," he said awkwardly, "I know you worry but you can't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself when I have to."

Roy stared at Ed. His first consideration was Ed's peculiar wording of the first sentence. He liked Ed? Well, yes...but no. That wasn't it. He set the subject aside for further speculation later.

The second consideration he had to think about was what Ed had said overall. Unfortunately for Roy, overall it was true. He just couldn't seem to control Ed even if he tried, and even though he worried for Ed and the boy often got injured or otherwise harmed, Ed could fairly well take care of himself.

Roy's mind worried on Ed's words a moment longer, trying to find some flaw in them, some way to turn them inside out and prove that Ed should follow his orders, and then gave in. But not before realizing a negotiation that would make it easier for both of them. Roy was a relationships genius. He knew what people needed. Not always what they were thinking or exactly how they felt, but it wasn't just his good looks that won him all the women he'd ever wanted.

Roy sighed in resignation all the same.

"You're right Edward. I can't deny any of what you said. But allow me one thing. Promise me when you've followed a lead, if you find out there's nothing at the end of it, come back to Central and let me help you. I can help you when you get hurt or if you or your brother are upset, you know that. Let me help you with everything else, so when you have to run off after a lead at least I won't have to worry if you're upset or under the weather or anything else. Let me help you as much as I can."

Roy's request completely side-swiped the boy he said it to. Ed had not been expecting either acceptance or goodwill after what he'd said to Roy. After all, the poor man had been trying to order him around for almost four years now. Ed hadn't been expecting Roy to take yet another refusal so well.

And he also hadn't been expecting Roy to pinpoint his feelings like that. Ed needed freedom to do what he had to do. He couldn't work with confinement, but at the same time, he needed someone to help him with the aftermath. He'd needed someone like that when Nina died, but back then even Roy hadn't been willing. He'd needed someone like that after he'd come so close to death by Scar's hand the first time, but again, he hadn't known there was anyone he could turn to. Certainly he felt the sympathy of everyone in Roy's little East HQ unit, but he hadn't realized he could lean on any of them.

"Fine. But you have to make croquettes," Ed demanded arrogantly and randomly. Roy laughed.

"Croquettes it is."

----

**R&R please!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter is dedicated to saraofearth, who gave me the best review ever and inspired me to finish up this chapter!**

----

"Roy? Where are you going?" Ed called sleepily from his room.

"Hush, Ed. I'm going to work. Go back to sleep."

"Let me come with you," Ed whined.

"What? Why? Don't you want to sleep?" Roy ran a comb through his hair and then tucked it into his pocket, entering Ed's room and looking down into the mess of blankets on Ed's bed.

"I'm bored. I can't sleep and Al says he's tired of taking me places but I'm tired of reading. Can't I walk yet?"

"No, Ed, you can't put weight on that ankle. And coming to work with me would be far duller than staying here with your lovely teacher. I need you to make sure she doesn't do anything insane in my house," Roy told the boy, pawing gently through the blankets before finally laying his hands on a black tank top and a stomach. He pulled the blankets off Ed's groggy face and straightened them over the blond.

"But she won't let me do anything..." Ed yawned up at Roy.

"Your ankle will heal faster if you rest it."

"But I'm bored."

"Where's Al?" Roy asked, stroking Ed's hair away from his face.

"Downstairs. He got tired of playing 20 questions last night and stayed down there."

"It's still early, go back to sleep," Roy said, smoothing Ed's hair with his hand.

"Why?" Ed tugged on Roy's sleeve.

"Because I said so," Roy chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Ed and give him a hug. "I've got to go now," he said, pulling away and leaving the room. Ed didn't say anything more. It was still dark and he fell asleep to the sound of Roy brushing his teeth.

* * *

"Be glad you haven't been promoted, Lieutenant. One day it will happen, mark my words. Then you'll be the one sitting here nursing paper cuts while tirelessly struggling through all of these reports," Roy yelled after Riza after she brought him a new stack of papers and went back to the main office room she and the other four of Roy's minions shared.

As she shut the door, Roy thought he heard an exclamation of surprise, but chose to ignore it as he looked over the stack of reports he'd requested.

A moment later, Roy heard shouts and gunshots from the main office, which he simply could not ignore. He opened the door and saw that Riza was the only person standing. Fuery, Bred and Falman were hiding under the big table-desk in the middle of the room and Ed and Jean were holding up shields made of a mysterious substance while they cowered in separate corners, Ed behind the couch.

"What are you doing here, Ed?" Roy inquired as Riza lowered her gun. Ed only answered with pleading golden eyes. Roy came over and lifted Ed onto the couch, taking away his metal shield. Strange metal, one he'd never felt before.

"The Major and the Second Lieutenant here were just having a swordfighting contest," Riza said to Roy as Jean reluctantly handed her his shield and blunt sword. Roy saw Ed's in the corner.

He raised his eyebrows at Ed and the boy's expression went from shamefaced to shocked to worried in one facial stride.

"We were just playing, Roy," Ed pleaded.

"How did you get here?" Roy asked. Ed grinned.

"I called the pizza place nearby and when they delivered, I made the pizza boy give me a ride. It was on his way."

Roy blinked. As he didn't know how he should respond to that, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why are you swordfighting with Jean? You used to be scared of him."

"WHAT!" Ed yelled.

"Really?" Jean asked.

"Royyyy," Ed whined, begging him not to tell Jean.

"Um..."

"Were you scared of me?" Jean asked, walking over and picking Ed up. Ed kicked and shook his head and Jean rocked him in his arms.

"Put me down!"

"Jean put Ed on the couch and let him use my lawnmower to make shields and swords!" Breda complained. Roy stared at him.

"Your_ lawnmower_?"

"I brought it in to work so Kain could fix it for me," Heymans grumbled.

"Ah. I...see..." Roy said, nodding his head.

"I can fix it," Ed told Jean, wriggling until the other blond set him down on the couch, being very careful with Ed's ankle. Ed took the two swords and shields and transmuted them into a machinal monster.

It had four wheels under a squarish platform, but there its resemblance to any lawnmower mankind had ever seen ended. The platform was rimmed with steel teeth, gleaming like evil chompers of death. Breda started shaking, his hands balled into fists.

"You think that's funny?" he yelled at Ed who scooted close to Roy.

"I don't know, that's close, right?"

"Colonel," Breda snapped, "Do something."

Roy smiled and shook his head at them. "You can take some money for a new one out of Ed's research account. I think you learned something from this experiment," he said to Breda and Ed, smiling humorously. "Why don't you two go now and the Second Lieutenant can take a lunch break."

Ed looked surprised and Breda looked irritated.

"Go on, the State Alchemist's office is just on the second floor, you know where it is." Roy held Ed up on one foot and Ed reached for the crutch he'd transmuted that morning. He sighed as he wobbled out the door.

Breda didn't wait for him pretty soon Ed realized he couldn't see he man head of him. He must've already gotten in to the elevator. Ed bit his lip, halting for a moment before sitting down in the middle of the hallway and using some of the tile floor and his crutch to transmute a large skateboard thing. Sitting on top of it, Ed used his hands to push himself and went flying past the people in the hallway toward the elevator. He saw Breda angrily holding the door for him, but he hadn't estimated the distance correctly and went flying past into the wall. He yelped as the contact between wall and skateboard jolted his ankle and he was bumped off onto the floor, laying still for a moment to calm down and assess the damage.

His ankle was throbbing badly and his arm hurt where he had fallen on top of it, but other than that he was fine. He heard people in the hallway laughing as he pushed himself to a sitting position and turned to see Breda walking quickly toward him.

Ed opened his mouth to defend himself, but the redhaired man simply put one hand under Ed's back and another under the boy's knees, lifting him, although not as easily as Roy or Jean did.

"Mmph. Come on, we'll get your skateboard on the way back," Breda sounded resigned as he waddled to the elevator and waited for it to come down again.

"You don't have to carry me."

"Do you want to walk?"

Ed didn't really have an answer to that.

"You don't mind when the colonel or Havoc carry you and if you're too banged up when we get back, they'll probably blame me," Breda sighed. Ed leaned on him, noticing how different Breda felt than Jean or Roy. More cushy. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Roy wold blame me, anyway."

"Hmph. You're a big kid," Breda grunted as he tried to shift Ed's weight to make it easier on his arms.

Ed didn't mean to giggle, but somehow the sound escaped even without his authorization. Breda called him big!

Heymans snorted with laughter at Ed's giggle and finally stepped onto the elevator.

--

"Colonel Mustang speaking... What do you mean? ... What? Second Lieutenant Breda? ...OK, hang on." Roy hung up the phone and yelled, "Havoc, Fuery, go to the phone booth on the fourth floor and see if either FullMetal or Breda are up there."

"I thought he'd been gone awhile," Kain commented as he and Jean exchanged looks while walking to the elevator.

When the doors opened on the fourth floor, Jean stepped out of the elevator, then jumped backward onto Kain.

A blur of colors: red, orangey-red, black, yellow, blue, went zooming by the two officers. IT also appeared to be screaming.

"STOP LEANING, AAUGH!"

"DON'T STICK YOUR ARMS OUT, YOU'LL KILL SOMEONE!"

The blur also left a scorch trail on the clean tile of the hallway. Kain and Havoc followed it, running at top speed until they somehow circled back to the elevator without getting close to it. Fuery suggested they wait for it to make a loop again and then catch it when it came around. Jean nodded, unable to speak for panting. They both took off their jackets and waited.

When they heard the screams again, they raised their jackets and then threw the jackets over the screaming projectile. The screams became louder and exponentially more frantic as the third scorch trail on the floor began to zigzag. There was a BOOM! and then the hallway filled with smoke.

Havoc and Fuery jogged to the crash site just in time to see a window be transmuted in the wall to let the worst of the smoke out. Breda met Jean and Kain carrying on his shoulder, the two of them coughing as they led the way back to the elevator.

"Hey, Havoc. cough."

"Hi, Breda. Whatcha doin'?" Jean replied.

"Oh... Just playing."

Ed stopped coughing and suddenly started laughing like a crazy person. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Can I take that for you?" he offered Heymans. The smaller man was red in the face and he nodded, grateful to be relieved of the weight.

Ed wriggled and continued to laugh while Jean settled him against his shoulder and situated his arms under Ed, holding him like a baby.

"Alright, alright, settle down and tell me what you were doing," Jean commanded Ed. The man saw tears well in up the corners of Ed's eyes as the boy started kicking with joy and shaking his head. Jean looked to Breda.

"Um, his idea. Rocket blaster on the back of the skateboard."

"Good grief..." Havoc shook his head. "I'm taking you guys back to the colonel."

Ed just continued his current pattern: laugh extremely hard, them gasp for breath. Breda's mouth twitched to a smile.

"So. Which one of you first suggested attaching a mini-rocket-blaster engine onto the back of your giant skateboard? I need to get this story straight so I can explain this to the higher-ups," Roy said to the two apprehended daredevils on his couch. They pointed at eachother.

"Breda said it would be more fun if it had an engine!"

"He said he knew how to use water and some metal to make a rocket blaster!"

"OK... How many laps did you make around the fourth floor? I don't even want to know why you were up near Information..."

"Three laps," Ed said.

"How much damage did you do?"

The two looked at eachother.

"Scorch marks," Ed said.

"Took out a door someone left open," Breda said.

"Did we rip Fuery's jacket?" Ed asked Breda.

"I think we might have. Actually, wasn't it still on the front when the engine exploded?"

"Yeah. And then I transmuted a hole in the wall to let the smoke out."

"Oh God..." Roy put his head in his hands.

"You shouldn't have even tried to put a steering wheel on there, it would have worked better if we'd just leaned." Breda glared at Ed.

"Did it _feel_ like sledding to you? No way we would have avoided Mrs. Hughes," Ed snapped.

"Your steering still gave her a heart attack. I think the lieutenant colonel threw a knife or two into the back wheel."

Roy started rythymically banging his head on his desk.

"Yeah...Sorry," both culprits told him at the same time.

"Speak of the devil," Riza poked her head into Roy's office, "Hughes is here to see you."

"Bring him in." Roy sounded tired.

"I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again." Maes Hughes walked into the office, sweat and veins standing out on his face. "You nearly scared my beautiful wife to death. Can you imagine the tragedy? My little Elysia could have been left motherless!"

"We weren't expecting her to come out of your office. We thought she'd hear us screaming and stay inside until we got past," Ed defended Breda and himself. Hughes' eye twitched and Roy stood up.

"If Gracia needs anything at all, please advise her to request it of these two. How is she doing?" He tried to sound sincere.

"Hm... She says she's fine but I'm sure she could use to be waited on hand and foot for a few weeks."

"How about just for today?" Roy negotiated.

"It would be a start," Maes conceded.

Ed and Breda looked at eachother.

----

**Now Hughes will have his way with Ed and Breda! What ever will they be forced to do?**

**XD**

**R&R please!**


	30. Chapter 30!

----

"Thank you, I'll be fine now, really. It was kind of you to come though." Gracia smiled, embarrassment showing clearly on her face. Maes had dropped Ed and Breda off at home with Gracia and Elysia, apparently to be her slaves until Roy and Jean got off work and came to pick them up.

Gracia was a little embarrassed by the whole situation and after having requested that they wash the dishes and sweep the floor, she was content to sit and read and let them relax.

Elysia, on the other hand, took Maes' words perfectly seriously.

"OK. Now we're going to pway hide and seek," she informed her two vassals, her L's and W's still not quite going where they should be in her words. "So you count to two-hundwed," she pointed at Breda, "While we find a good hiding pwace."

She grabbed Ed's hand and he hopped after her. At least since she was so small, he could sit on the floor while they played most of the time, so he wasn't putting too much pressure on his ankle.

"Here, get in." Elysia tugged Ed's hand and gestured to the Hughes' dryer in the laundry room.

"Wait, I don't think I should-"

"Get in! Do what I tell you or I'll tell my daddy!" Elysia yelled at him. Ed jumped in surprise and scrambled into the dryer. He definitely didn't want Maes hearing that he'd refused an order from the man's little princess.

"Good! He'll never find you. Now stay hewe and don't come out." Elysia slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Ed screamed. There was barely enough room to breathe and for some reason, pushing on the door wasn't working. He slammed his body against it, but no dice. He couldn't even turn around to see the door. He was trapped in the dryer. He started to panic.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine- one hundred! Here I come, ready or not!" Breda pulled his head out from under the couch and took a breath of clean air. He tried not to look too stupid as he crawled around Gracia's living room, peeking under chairs including the one Gracia was sitting in and the coffee table. He stood and tiptoed into the kitchen, soon moving on to the bathroom.

Elysia was standing stock-still behind a full-length mirror and he tiptoed over to it and reached behind it.

"Found you!"

"Awwww," Elysia pouted. Then, "I know! Wet's pway Pwincess! Come on," she grabbed Breda's hand and pulled him into her room.

"I'm the pwincess and you're my magic pony. So I have to make you all pwetty before we go to my wedding," she told Breda, pulling some glitter, glue, a hairbrush, hairclips, a pink scepter and some pink ribbons and strips of cloth out of her closet.

"Hold still, Esmewelda," she instructed as she squirted glue on Breda's head and dumped glitter on top of it.

"Hey! Wait a minute-"

"NO! Stay STILL!" Elysia shrieked in frustration. "Or I'll tell my daddy you wouldn't pway wif me."

"But..." Breda touched the top of his head. The glue was already starting to dry. No hope for his head now, it was too late.

Elysia scraped her hairbrush over his back, grooming him like a horse. Then she tied the pink strips of cloth around him and attached some of the ribbons to him with hairclips. After that, she carefully dusted off most of the loose glitter.

"Um, Elysia? Where's Edward?"

"His name isn't Eward! It's Humperdink! Pwince Humperdink!"

"Um, so, where is the prince?" Breda blinked glitter out of his eyes.

"He's twapped! My evil twin locked him away so I wouldn't get to mawwy him but we'll wescue him!" she declared. "OK, now I have to wide the magic pony to the evil cave where my pwince is twapped!" Elysia said, throwing herself on top of Breda's back.

"Oof!" It wasn't that she was heavy, but this was not the kind of exercise Breda was used to getting.

As he awkwardly walked on all fours, Elysia pointing her pink scepter in the direction she wanted to go, Breda worried about Ed. He hadn't heard Ed scream or anything, but having not seen or heard hide nor hair of him was even scarier than listening to his rants. Breda had a feeling Elysia had locked him somewhere but- Breda swore inwardly when he knocked his knee against the step in the doorway to the laundry room. It was then that he saw the dryer shaking a little and heard a thump from inside it.

"Oh my God! Ed's not in there, is he?" Breda crawled as fast as he could to the appliance and reached for the door.

"No!" Elysia kicked her heels against Breda's ribs. "I have to use my pwincess magic to open the cave!"

"Well hurry up!" Breda snapped. Elysia thwacked him over the head with her scepter, then started waving it in the air and half-chanting, half-singing some mumbo jumbo Breda couldn't understand.

"Kid! Let him out already!"

"Be quiet!"

"That's it," Breda reached for the door.

Between Elysia's screaming, Breda's arguing back and Ed's panicked, angry screech when he fell out of the dryer, no one heard the door front door open as Maes Hughes arrived home.

"YOU SHUT ME IN THE DRYER!" Ed screamed at Elysia who was more than a little taken aback.

"I ALMOST SUFFOCATED IN THERE YOU LITTLE-!" Ed hadn't heard Maes' footsteps and he also hadn't ever realized that Maes was just as strong as Roy was. Ed was off the floor and up at Hughes eye level faster than he could say "uh-oh", Elysia in Hughes' other arm. The two kids were facing each other and Meas had an arm under both of them, not looking particularly pleased.

Ed immediately turned on the puppy eyes. He would've been embarrassed using them on anyone else, but it was Hughes and his life was probably in danger right now considering the way he'd been screaming at little Elysia who was leaning on her father's shoulder looking upset and weepy.

Breda stood up, sheepishly dusting glitter off himself.

"Stop yelling, both of you. Who wants to tell me what happened?" Hughes looked down at the children in his arms and Elysia's hand shot up into the air.

"OK, Babydoll, what happened?"

"I was pwaying pwincess, but when I came to wescue the pwince, everyone yelled at me," she started sniffling so that everyone in the room knew she was about to cry.

"What! I started yelling at you back when you _shut me in the dryer!_" Ed yelled. Hughes bumped him with his arm and Ed came back to himself, looking down at his hands.

"Elysia, honey, did you shut Edward in the dryer?"

"His name is Humperdink."

"Honey," Hughes tone changed almost imperceptibly as he talked to her, "Is that what he wants to be called or did you make that up? Maybe he doesn't like that name," he suggested. It worked like a charm.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Eward," Elysia turned her big, round eyes on Ed and the blond didn't know what to do.

"Now, baby, did you shut Ed in the dryer?"

"I just cwosed the door."

"But you told me to get in there," Ed protested helplessly.

"Elysia, it's dangerous to lock people in small places. Sometimes they can't get out and they get scared."

"I'm sorry, Eward."

"I'm... Sorry I yelled at you," Ed mumbled back. Elysia reached across Maes to give Ed an awkward hug, patting his arm with her soft, plump little hands.

"Awww, isn't that just the cutest thing?" Maes cooed, cuddling them closer to each other. He turned around and looked up and down at Breda.

"I'm the magic pony."

"Ah. You know a little vinegar with hot water should get the glue out. Don't bother with shampoo though."

"Ah."

A knock on the door was followed by Roy letting himself in, greeting Gracia and peeking into the laundry room.

"C'mon, Lieutenant, I'll give you a ride home-..." Roy paused at the sight of Breda, then glanced at Maes holding the two little ones. Without a word he stepped forward and held his arms out and Hughes gave Ed to him. Roy pushed Ed's arms over his shoulders and Ed flattened his hands against Roy's back for balance, not bothering to resist.

"See you later, Maes."

"Keep an eye on those two, Roy. No more skateboards."

As Roy walked out the door behind Breda and Maes turned to go back into the house, Elysia's and Ed's eyes met, each looking at each other frpm mirrored positions over the shoulders of the men who took care of them and kept them safe. It was strange for them, to suddenly know how well they understood each other right then. How they understood, without a word or gesture, the feeling of safety, of a warm shoulder, of an arm wrapped securely around them that the other was feeling.

Maes shut the door, cooing at Elysia and Roy put Ed down on the seat next to Breda. He went around to the other side of the car and got into the shotgun seat just as Jean, who was in the driver's seat, bust into laughter at Breda's appearance. The man had stripped himself of pink cloth and ribbons, but he would have to wait until they got back to the shower rooms in the dorms to take care of the glitter and glue. He just hoped it didn't clog the plumbing.

"Oh shut up, Jean!"

"Oh- ahahahaha! What the hell happened to you?"

"Elysia dumped glue and glitter on my head," Breda sighed.

"Don't you dare wash that until I get a picture!" Jean cackled.

"Like hell!! I'm not letting you take pictures!" Breda yelled angrily.

"You don't have a choice," Roy grinned evilly and reached into the glove compartment to retrieve a little camera.

"What!" Breda was enraged and Roy snapped a picture with the man's mouth wide open.

"I'll send you a copy," Roy told Jean.

"Thanks!"

----

**Thanks for reading! **

**The next chapter would have been up really soon but... well, that's the one that will containg the appearance of a HORROR MOVIE!! Unfortunately, the one I thought I was going to use is the one I just finally watched and it's not what I wanted. I have some other possibilities line up, but until I get them on Netflix, I'm afraid the next chapter will be on hold. I'm sorry.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I would just like to say I think the rating on this story is going to go up a little during this chapter. Nothing graphic, it's not that bad but I just thought I'd put in a warning.**

------------

"So why do I get the feeling Maes was doing damage control when I got there?" Roy asked Ed, keeping his eyes on the road as he neared his driveway. They'd already dropped off the two lieutenants at the dorms.

"Elysia locked me in the dryer and I yelled at her," Ed looked up at Roy, waiting for Roy's reaction. Roy glance at him.

"She locked you in the dryer? Really?"

Ed nodded.

"I probably don't even want to know, do I?" Roy smiled.

"You saw the lieutenant didn't you?" Ed laughed.

"Oh, I saw him alright. With the ribbons and everything," Roy agreed.

He parked the car and walked around it to get Ed out. He was surprised at Ed when he picked him up. He'd picked him up with one hand under his knees and the other under his back, but Ed climbed up where he could rest his chin on Roy's shoulder, his arms around the Flame's neck. Roy tentatively put a hand on Ed's back, thinking, but not certain, that Ed was actually looking for physical contact.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Izumi slammed the front door open. "Give him here," she demanded of Roy.

"No." Roy walked past her and Ed's eyes widened. He hid his face from his teacher as Roy walked into the house, no doubt in his mind that Roy's house was about to stage the bloodiest "child custody" battle ever waged.

"Get back here!" Izumi yelled, coming back into the house when Roy payed her no heed. Roy laid Ed on the couch and went to the fridge for a drink. While he found a glass and some ice, Izumi grabbed Ed by the shirtfront.

"Where the hell did you go?" Izumi roared. Ed opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He would have just told anyone else, but for some reason he just couldn't tell Izumi where he'd gone.

"Well? Answer me, Ed," she growled. "You ordered pizza, brought it in the house and then disappeared. Alphonse, Mason and Sig are still out looking for you."

"I got bored, I hitched a ride," Ed flipped casually back at her.

"Oh? Just hitched a ride, huh? Do you have any idea how worried Alphonse was? He's falling apart!"

"Roy! Help!"

Ed would never fully understand how that plea sounded. He hadn't meant to call for Roy, hadn't meant to call for help. He would never understand how it changed Izumi's understanding of him, or Roy's understanding of himself. Ed's cry wasn't panicky or angry or calculating in any way. All three of them knew it had been a reflex. One that none of them had known about or expected. Izumi suddenly understood how much a part of Ed Roy was now and Roy understood the full extent of his feelings for Ed. He was standing by Ed, using an arm to block Izumi from the boy before any of them had even blinked.

"Don't scare him, let him explain."

"He won't even tell me where he went!"

"Why don't you give him a chance? Or better yet, why don't you respect him enough to let him decide what he does and doesn't tell you?"

Izumi opened her mouth but Roy cut her off.

"No, really. Why _don't_ you let him have some privacy?" Roy geniunely.

"Because you know what happened the last time I did that?" Izumi was suddenly roaring, her anger filling the room. "The last time I let them have their little secrets, let them keep it from me, they-" she choked momentarily, "They ended up losing more than anyone should ever have to lose in a lifetime, let alone one night. I knew they were hiding something from me and if I had known, if I had had any idea what they were planning to do, I could have prevented it."

Ed would have looked away to hide the shame in his eyes, but she stared Roy down instead so he could feel the brunt of her guilt.

"You never could have stopped me, Teacher," Ed's tone was level and firm. "She was my mother."

Izumi started to shake her head and Ed stopped her.

"Sig knew you were desperate. If he had known, could he have stopped you? It was your child. It was my mother."

Izumi was stunned speechless and Roy understood. She couldn't trust herself not to know everything Ed did... or something close to that.

Izumi Curtis whirled on her heel, flying out the door like a hurricane.

"Let her be," Ed told Roy.

"I guess you didn't need me," Roy joked. Ed snorted.

"You're a useless bastard, aren't you?"

Roy turned on Ed and tickled him viciously.

"Take that back!"

"Aaah! Stop it!"

"Take it back!"

"Cut it out!" Ed cried with laughter.

"Brother! Where'd you go?"

"Oh, ahaha, hi Al."

"Does Izumi know you're home?" Mason asked. Ed nodded.

"She went for walk. We got in a fight so she's cooling off."

Sig nodded silently.

"Brother, where did you go?"

"I went into HQ to get a book out of the library but someone else had checked it out." Ed's eyes let Al know that wasn't all he'd gone to HQ for but it was all he would say right now.

"Why didn't you leave a note?" Al asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot."

"Ugh," Al was disgusted with his brother.

"Do you think Mrs. Curtis will be back soon? I could start dinner," Roy said. Sig and Mason nodded. As Roy headed for the fridge, Jean Havoc entered through the front door.

"Hey! Can I stay for dinner, too?"

"Havoc? What are you doing back here?" Roy asked.

"Well you remember how bored Ed said he was? I borrowed a TV and some films from a friend and brought 'em over."

"Are you serious?" Ed's excited, incredulous inquiry earned him the attention of everyone in the room. Jean and Roy laughed.

"Yes. I have uh... Stay Alive and Saw and something called uh, ...Alien."

"Oooh, let's watch Alien," Al suggested.

"OK, sure," Jean agreed.

"After dinner. I'll even make popcorn," Roy said firmly. "Now come help," he added, looking at Havoc, Al and Mason. They followed him into the kitchen and began discussing side dishes while Sig sat down on the couch next to Edward.

"Should I be worried?" he asked.

"I don't really know," Ed sighed. "She was being too overprotective so I told her to back off. She just ran away. I'm...sorry it happened while she was here..."

Sig shook his head, "No. Clearing the air is important and it keeps the spirit clean."

Ed glanced up at the enormous man, having only heard him speak that way rarely before now. About spirit and soul, mind and body. But he was Izumi Curtis' husband.

"I will say one thing though," he paused then continued. "Izumi-and myself- have reasons to be worried about you living with an older officer. We've all heard the stories: bad things you can't speak about to most people." He eyed Ed for a moment, watching the blond bite his lip and furrow his brow in confusion. The boy looked up.

"What kind of things?"

Sig waited before answering, "The fact that you don't know reassures me. It will calm Izumi down too."

Ed opened his mouth to protest the lack of explanation but Sig cut him off.

"It's better that you don't know. As long as you don't understand, we all know you're not in any danger."

Ed pouted and turned the other cheek, Sig chuckling at his immaturity.

Ed jumped when Roy's phone rang and Roy scuttled out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a rag to answer it. After a moment, he hung up and told Al, "You better put in some extra lettuce, I think we have more guests coming."

"Who?" Ed wanted to know.

"Hawkeye's bringing over some reports from our southern officers for me to read and she's got Fuery with her."

"Hmm..." Ed didn't seem overly thrilled. More military people wasn't something to get excited about. As Roy hurried into the kitchen to dig up extra grub, the front door opened and a sweaty, tired Izumi Curtis walked in. Sig was up and by her side in a moment, talking quietly to her so no one else could hear as they went upstairs together.

Ed heard the shower start up and Sig tromped back down the stairs and sat silently on the couch until a knock on the door added to Roy with his hands full of steak, propelled him to get up and open it.

To her credit, Riza only barely flinched when greeted by the giant butcher.

"You must be one of the colonel's guests," she said politely.

"Sig Curtis. Nice to meet you." Sig shook hands with Riza and Kain and then sat back on the couch when Roy hurried out to see what Hawkeye had brought him.

----------------------

**OK, well, since I didn't want this chapter to be really really really long, I decided I'd cut it into two parts. So the rating didn't really go up... It may not go up anyway. I guess this is rated T, isn't it?**


	32. Chapter 32

---------

After some steak, salad and baked potatoes, Al and Mason began to clear the table, Sig and Izumi disappeared upstairs momentarily, Roy looked over his reports with Kain and Riza and Jean carried a contented little alchemist over to the couch.

"Are we gonna watch Alien?" Ed asked him sleepily.

"If you're up for it," the man grinned. Ed nodded and sat up to make sure Jean didn't try to put him to bed, trying to look awake and alert.

--

When Jean started the film, Kain crept over away from boring military things to sit by Alphonse on the floor. Izumi came down during the eerie opening scenes and placed Ed on the floor with his back up against the couch so she and Sig could be comfortable.

Jean's reason for not objecting was that Ed was already excited and he didn't want to be sitting next to the blond during any parts that might make him flail with his metal arm.

A few minutes later, Riza sat down in a chair pulled up next to the couch and Roy popped some popcorn. Kain coughed up a bag of gummy worms, Roy turned off the lights, and all settled in to enjoy the movie.

--

"AAAH!" Ed slammed backward into the couch in surprise, while is brother and _Kain_ did just the opposite. Like the male version of fangirls, after every scary or gory moment in the movie, they shrieked and giggled to one another, exclaiming over the scenes in a language all their own.

"Did you **see** that!" Al squealed.

"I was **so** scared! The way it jumped on him was **AWESOME!"**

"Oh my God! That was so **gross!**"

"I **know**! Awesome!"

By the time their voices had hit preteen-girl pitch, Jean had eaten almost half a bag of gummy worms. Ed had eaten a quarter of a bag and was still going strong as Mason fought to get a sparse few for himself. Fuery was too distracted by the 'total awesomeness' of the movie. As was Alphonse, although he wouldn't have been able to eat them anyway.

"**OHHHHH!!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT?"** Al screamed as Ed grabbed Jean's leg and hung on for dear life. Roy laughed until he saw how green in the face the blond lieutenant was. And how close to empty the gummy bag.

"Uh, Ed, maybe you should let go of Jean's leg. In case he has to... go to the bathroom," Roy suggested.

As Fuery and Alphonse began whispering eagerly to each other, Ed gave Roy a perturbed "don't-even-suggest-it" glare.

Suddenly, Jean jumped up and in the exact same moment in time, the alien in the movie screamed and devoured yet another unfortunate.

Jean tripped on Ed, Al and Fuery screamed for all they were worth and Hawekeye, acting on the kind of reflexes that only years of dedicated service could manifest, pulled her gun and shot the screen.

It wasn't really her fault. All the horrible missions she'd been on where the speed and accuracy of her shooting was the only thing keeping her time alive had planted in her an almost-natural instinct to take out any dangers that suddenly popped out of nowhere. So really then, it wasn't her fault that the explosion of the television caused the electricity in the houe to short-circuit, leaving everyone in total darkness.

Fuery took a deep breath and he and the youngest Elric screamed for **ALL** they were worth, thrilled by the fear of being in total darkness. Roy could hear Jean scrambling away in the direction of the bathroom and Ed yelping softly as he was accidentally kicked and abruptly abandoned.

"Roy?" He could barely be heard over Al and Fuery's neverending screams. Roy came over to make sure Jean hadn't hurt the boy when Izumi, ever the comedian, grabbed Ed's neck and yelled, "AAAUGH!!"

Ed screamed and flailed out, nailing Roy right in the gut.

"Roy?" he asked, not being able to see.

"Ouugg... Ed..." Roy moaned.

"ROY?"

"I'm... guhh, going to turn the lights on. Ugg..."

The words didn't register in Ed's brain, maybe because he couldn't hear over the screams. Which just so happened to be loud enough to evoke concern in one of Roy's more... _interesting_ neighbors.

As Ed cried for Roy and Izumi yelled at the screaming hooligans nearby, the door flew open.

A monstrous figure filled the entire doorway as lightning outlined his silhouette. Thunder crashed with a deafening volume and a voice boomed: "**Is something the matter?**"

Ed took one breath-

And screamed louder than the other two put together. Jean came dashing down the stairs, tripping on one and finding himself on his back staring up at a monster. When he started screaming, both Riza and Mason lost it and began screaming in terror as well, increasing their volume when the Frankenstein look-alike in the doorway stepped into the house, again inquiring in his huge, demonic voice what was wrong.

When the lights came on, everyone stopped screaming all at once and Alex Louis Armstrong, looking extremely worried, repeated his question while Jean stood up and sheepishly explained the combination of horror movies and guns that had induced the screams, Ed looked around and realized Roy was gone.

"Roy?" he called pitifully, well and truly fearing, for just a moment, that Roy had been devoured by an extraterrestrial that had snuck into the house while the lights were out.

Roy, not to be out-comedianed by Izumi, came up from the basement carrying a chainsaw and an ugly gorilla mask with flames on the cheeks and teeth. He opened the trap door in the closet, then jumped out of the closet, revving his rarely used chainsaw.

"Roy!-!!!!" Ed guessed that it was Roy, then decided it wasn't and clapped his hands in preparation to attack the creature. Roy suddenly realized he'd gone too far and tried to take the mask off before Ed killed him.

Sig came to the rescue, recognizing Roy and picking Ed up by the armpits and holding him up so he could see that it really was Roy. The Flame set down the chainsaw and mask and Ed sniffed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ed-"

"You're going to regret that. Mark my words," Ed cut him off. Roy swiftly took him from Sig and growled at Ed.

"No more plumbing screw-ups or anything else, you hear me?" Roy made a conscious effort to sound vicious in the hopes of scaring Ed off the idea of childish revenge. It was a feat he accomplished too well, he realized as Ed trembled and looked up at him apprehensively.

"Is that clear?" he asked Ed. Ed's eyebrows twitched up helplessly and he nodded seriously. "Good." Roy hefted him up so he could put his arms over Roy's shoulders and press his face next to Roy's neck. "Major Armstrong?" Roy noticed the giant near the open door.

"I heard the screams and came to investigate the matter."

"I explained it to him, Boss," Havoc told Roy.

"Ah, thank you, Lieutenant. I'm sorry about the ruckus," he added to the Major.

"Is Major Elric alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah, he just needs a minute to calm do- Ed!"

Ed wriggled and dropped to the floor, turning his nose up at Roy in favor of hopping on one foot up the stairs. Roy rolled his eyes, then remembered Alex was still there.

"He'll be fine," he assured hte man.

"Well, then. Good night to all of you!"

-----------

"Edward! Get out of that bathroom! I need to brush my teeth, too!" Roy yelled. Izumi had already given up and gone to the kitchen sink downstairs, refraining from alchemy in Roy's home because she really was a polite guest at heart. Al on the other hand, had been yelling along with Roy for Ed to get out of the bathroom because other people needed to use it but resorted to alchemy when Ed continued to give them a two word, "Hang on," in a warped voice that was _supposed_ to sound like he had a toothbrush in his mouth. When Al finally transmuted the door, Ed cussed him out soundly, then locked himself in his room.

It was getting late when Roy got fed up with Ed's refusing to speak to him and burned a hole in Ed's door so he could reach through and undo the lock. Ed flopped onto his side on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Go away," he said as Roy approached.

"Ohh, no. There will be no mercy," Roy replied. Ed turned over, more than a little worried about what that could mean. Roy jumped on him, grabbing his wrists and turning Ed onto his side so he was facing away from Roy. Ed cried in distress and Roy laid down and pulled Ed back against his body, shushing him until Ed stopped whimpering.

"I'm not going to hurt you, settle down, I'm right here."

Ed had a momentary flashback of his earlier conversation with Sig and when Roy relaxed his grip, he turned over to face him.

"Roy?"

"What is it?"

"What... bad things happen? When kids stay with men who are older than they are?" Ed's own confusion about what he was asking made his words hard for Roy to comprehend and the man had to take some time to think about it.

"Well.. Hey, wait. What are you saying?" Roy propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Ed. "Ed, I would never, never hurt you," he said quickly, shaking his head.

"Roy?" Ed's word was not a prelude to a question, it was a question. An incomplete, but fully understood 'what do you mean.'

"Sometimes... sometimes older men will take advantage of a young person," Roy felt awkward. He didn't want to be saying this. He didn't want to give Ed any reason to be suspicious of his actions and yet part of him feared it was too late. Someone had obviously planted the idea in his mind and the only way to reassure him would be to explain.

"They...hurt them and they make them think it's their fault or that they should be ashamed so they don't tell anyone that they're being hurt."

"They... hit them?" Ed wouldn't look at Roy.

"Sometimes."

Ed looked up, thoroughly confused, but also afraid to ask. And yet he couldn't come up with the answers on his own. He just didn't understand.

"Ed, you have no reason to be afraid of me," Roy said in a firm tone, reassuring the boy.

Ed jerked his head up and Roy saw his mistake. And what a bad one at that. He could see Ed's reaction was to be afraid because there might be some reason he should fear Roy.

"Ed, I-... Edward. Please, I don't want to say. There are some things that should just never happen," Roy pleaded. He was pleading with Ed to be content in his ignorance, but it just wasn't in the FullMetal Alchemist's nature. Softly, he voiced his mild rebuke.

"If you won't tell me, I'll just ask someone else."

Roy was divided on this possiblity. On the one hand, it seemed like a bad idea to let Ed ask anyone else about this, but if he were to ask someone... less personally involved, less sensitive to Ed's reaction...

"Like who?"

"Jean. Or Breda or Hughes or Mason or someone," Ed told Roy matter-of-factly. Roy rubbed Ed's back without thinking about it and considered Ed's chosen. He didn't think Maes would tell Ed any more than he would. He didn't want Mason getting worried and passing the feeling on to his bosses, so that left Jean or Breda... Considering Breda's attitude to ward this kind of thing, he thought the man might get angry wtih Ed for asking, so that left Jean. Well, that might work...

"Why don't you ask Jean before he leaves? He's getting a ride with Riza but she's still talking with Mason." Roy personally thought that was very strange. Riza didn't usually lose track of time when enjoying a conversation.

Ed looked up at Roy. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. Better him than me," Roy tried to lighten the mood. Ed squeezed Roy around the waist and then pattered out of the room. A minute later, Roy could hear the sounds of Ed pulling Jean into the bathroom where they could talk without being overheard. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach, wondering what the outcome of diverting the question to Jean would be.

--

"What is it, Ed? Why did we have to be alone?"

"I-... I want to ask you a question," Ed said.

"Fire away," Jean suggested.

"It's... Roy didn't want to tell me. He said I should ask you instead."

Jean just raised an eyebrow, already dreading the inquiry.

"Jean, what... What do people do to boys who are younger than they are and stay in their house?"

"People?"

"... Men."

"You mean pedophiles?" Jean asked. Ed looked confused.

"Ohh..." Jean said, catching on, "Roy didn't want to answer that, did he?"

Ed shook his head.

"Whew... OK, Ed. You know how babies are made, right?"

Ed furrowed his brow, wondering what that had to do with anything, but nodded.

"OK... do you know what the greek word "philiac" means?"

Ed thought hard. When he didn't answer, Jean told him.

"It means lover, OK?"

"Like- like a girlfriend?"

"Exactly. It's not affection or something you'd feel for a family member or a friend. It's something you could only feel for a, a lover. I mean... well, a 'philiac' isn't a feeling. It means lover."

Ed nodded to tell Jean he was repeataing himself.

"So a 'pedophile' is a, uh, a 'child-lover'."

Ed frowned and thought for a long moment, then glanced up at Jean suspiciously. The man gave a tiny nod. He knew the exact moment Ed completely figured it out because the boy went pale, his mouth slack and his eyes started to grow wider. Jean opened his mouth to say something sort of comforting, but before he could speak, Ed covered his mouth with his hand and ran from the bathroom. Jean heard him run down the stairs and then stepped out of the bathroom just as Roy stepped from Ed's room.

"Ahem..." Jean coughed. Roy raised his eyebrows in worried question and Jean nodded, saying, "It's been answered."

"It didn't sound like he took it very well." Roy sounded worried.

"Well... he was certainly shocked."

Roy went downstairs, hoping Ed wasn't freaking Izumi out in any way in his shock. But, as Riza told him, Ed had left the house.

Roy grabbed his coat and ran out into the night, refusing the ride Hawekeye offered.

"Ed!" Roy yelled, looking both ways down the street. He saw a small figure take a right turn at the south end and ran for all he was worth after it. Ed was running hard and Roy had no time to think about where they were going as he chased the blond, hoping desperately that Ed wasn't running because he was scared of him.

Ed turned into an alleyway and jumped a fence. Roy had to try three times before he successfully climbed over it and by that time, Ed was gone. Roy pulled his gloves from his pocket and pulled a flame up for light, holding it near his hand. Three big warehouses were lined up parallel to each other, facing him and he hurried toward the first one to his left.

Stepping in through the monstrous doorway, he sent his flames dancing around the interior and called for Ed again. The light bounced off a stack of crates, a pair of black shiny boots crouched next to them. Roy came over and stood in front of Ed. The blond had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked guilty at being found and refused to look up at Roy.

Roy sat down on the crate next to Ed and let the flames die, leaving them in total darkness.

"You know I hate places like these, Ed."

"Does that really happen?"

Roy knew what Ed was talking about. He didn't have to think to answer.

"Yes, it does."

"A lot?"

"I wouldn't say it happens a lot, no, but I don't really know. I've never wanted to know."

"Why did you make Havoc tell me?"

"Because-. Because I was scared. That you would be afraid of me. I think you might be anyway though."

"Not... not really," Ed lied badly.

"If you need some time away from me, you should take it. I don't want you to stay where you're uncomfortable."

"Where should I go?"

"Wherever you want to."

Ed was silent for a time and Roy let him be, as nervous as he felt in the old warehouse. He let memories of his younger brother penetrate his mind as he waited for Ed to speak again. He was going to give the boy as much time as he needed. For whatever he needed to do.

------------

**OK, there. So that's why the rating went up. gasp They talked about pedophiles!!!**

**Ehehe, R&R pretty please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Whew! This story's getting LO.O.O.ONG, O.O!**

-------

"I'm cold, can we go back?"

"By all means, let's get out of this building," Roy agreed enthusiastically. As Ed stood, Roy lit up a flame, then came to a sudden realization. "Ed! You can run, is your ankle OK?"

"It's kind of sore but I think it's OK."

"That's great!" Roy said prematurely, then suddenly remembered the previous events that had made up Ed's day. "But I don't believe a word of it."

"It hurts," Ed admitted roughly.

"Transmute something I can push. I don't think you want me to carry you."

"I don't want you pushing me around in a baby stroller either," Ed snapped.

"_Baby stroller?_ Gee Ed, that's exactly what I want to be seen doing, especially in front of your teacher: pushing _you_ around in a stroller. A dog sled with wheels would work just as well, you know."

Ed grudgingly let Roy help him over the fence before (again grudgingly) transmuting a shopping cart out of some pipes. Roy didn't offer Ed any assistance with climbing in, knowing for sure now that Ed was...well, Ed didn't seem afraid, just shocked. Either way Roy decided it was best not to touch him. How strange when just a bit earlier, Ed had been clutching the fabric on the backs of his shoulders trying to get close to him. How gut-wrenching to suddenly realize how close he'd gotten to Ed and how Ed might never want to cuddle or be carried again. This was exactly what he'd feared most when he refused to answer Ed's question.

As he pushed the strange-looking cart down dark streets, using flames to light his way, Roy asked Ed, "Tell me. Who told you that bad things happen in these situations?"

"Sig said something about it, but when he realized I didn't know what he was talking about, he said it was a good thing. That as long as I didn't know, he and Teacher would know nothing bad was happening to me."

"That's kind of true." Roy thought for a few minutes before asking, tentatively, "Ed? If I had told you instead of sending you to Jean... would you be more comfortable?"

"I...don't think so. Jean wasn't nervous or anything. Or he didn't act like it. You got all funny when I asked.

"If I hadn't, would you-"

"Roy!" Ed complained, "Stop asking!" He looked down at his hands and pouted. "I'm freaked out. Leave me alone," he murmured.

"Sorry."

They finished their stroll in silence which was interrupted the minute they neared the house. Havoc, Fuery, Riza and Mason were standing by the car waiting for the two alchemists.

"Are you OK?" Jean wanted to know

"Hey, what happened?" Fuery was clueless.

"Are you alright?"

Riza remained silent, watching the approaching runaways.

"We're fine," Roy answered, parking the shopping car next to the military car.

"Where did you go?" Fuery asked.

"What happened?" Mason wanted to know.

"We were playing," Ed blushed convincingly. "Playing hide and seek." He reached for Roy to help himself out of the cart and for a moment, the colonel was confused.

But when he pulled Ed out, he could feel the underlying tension under his hands and realized he'd never seen Ed cover something up like this before. Or...maybe he had but hadn't known. Ed was a good actor after all.

Roy couldn't help but wonder as Ed said goodbye to the lieutenants and the master sergeant, why the boy didn't make more use of that skill.

"That lieutenant sure is a nice girl," Mason remarked as they walked to the front door.

"Yes. She's the best soldier I've ever known."

Mason gave Roy a sideways glance. "I meant she seemed like a very caring person."

Roy cut his eyes to the man. What was he driving at? "She is. She cares about all her team members and she's never returned from a mission where she didn't bring them all back alive."

"Ah." Mason made a vague noise and let the subject drop. Roy cast away his confusion at the other man's seeming confusion as they entered the living room where Izumi had Ed's braid in her hand and he was huddled into the couch with his eyes squeezed shut.

_'At least,'_ Roy noted, '_She isn't pulling on it.'_

"Speak up, where were you?" Her voice was much more laid back than the last time she'd asked and Roy wondered if it might be possible to get along with her after all.

"Mm," Ed whined, trying to pull his braid free.

"I'm not letting go until you answer my question. Keep in mind I saw you go running out the door looking pale as a ghost."

Ed chewed his lip before answering and Roy noted the slightly bitter note in his voice.

"Sig said something weird but he wouldn't explain it and Roy didn't want to either so Jean did," Ed said quickly.

"What did Sig say?" Izumi demanded.

"He said bad things happen when kids live with their commanding officers but he wouldn't tell me why and Roy didn't want to so Jean did!" Ed's voice rose angrily and he finished his sentence glaring at his teacher. Her face softened and she sat down next to him to pet his hair.

And then Roy got the shock of his life.

"I know it's not an easy thing to learn, Edward. The truth is cruel. We both know that, so I would like you to do me a favor. I want you to stay with him," she glanced at Roy. "You have nothing to fear from him and he'll protect you until you can fight again."

Ed pouted and Roy spoke up.

"I think Ed wanted some... time to think. Maybe you could watch him for a bit."

Izumi started to nod but Ed spoke up angrily.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say? Al and I are gonna visit Risembool!"

Roy and Izumi glanced at each other.

"What's going on?" Al tromped down the stairs and looked down at the three of them sitting on the couch.

"We're going to Risembool, Al," Ed declared.

"Oh! Really?"

Roy shrugged and Izumi followed suit. Stubborn kid but they both knew he had friends who would take care of him there.

"Well...If they're going to Risembool, then Sig and I will probably head home as well," Izumi told Roy and the colonel nodded.

"I should tell Mason," she excused herself and went upstairs.

Ed started hobbling up the stairs and Roy tossed him a broom to use as a cane.

"G'night," muttered the blond.

"I love you, too," Roy whispered so he couldn't hear.

* * *

"We're giving you two options," Roy stated firmly, blocking the door with his body.

"Use the crutches, or ride in your brother," Izumi snarled behind Ed, trapping him in the entrance-way.

Ed glared, first at Roy and then at his teacher and Izumi yelled, "Al! C'mere!"

She picked Ed up and of course he kicked and cried and made a fuss, but he didn't dare hurt his teacher and so allowed himself to be inserted into Al's stomach.

"Bleh. That feels weird," Al complained.

"Sorry, Al," Ed replied, resigned to his form of travel for the moment.

"Good. Now that that's settled, are you sure both of you are packed?" Izumi asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Al, don't let Ed hurt himself," Roy said as he tucked a sandwich and a bottle of water into Ed's suitcase.

"What! I can take care of myself!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Al laughed.

"Hey! You guys better get going!" Mason said from the top of the stairs.

"Right! See you later, Teacher! Bye, Colonel," Al waved as he headed out the door.

Roy said, "I'll come with you!" but Izumi touched his arm to get his attention.

"Before we have to leave for our train, there's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Uh," Roy glanced at the door. The Elrics were long gone. "OK."

"I was wondering: Mason would like to stay here for a little while longer, could you find a place for him to stay? Just for a few weeks or so."

"Oh," Roy was surprised, "Sure."

Izumi smiled. "Thank you. For letting us come here and also... for taking on Edward."

"You can rest assured," Roy said slightly guardedly, "I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will. Just remember, in some ways he's older than his years but there is a trade-off and in some things, he's younger."

Roy frowned in confusion but before he could say anything, Izumi called for her husband and they were out the door, leaving a slightly embarrassed Mason.

"Thank you for helping me.." he tried awkwardly.

"I was thinking you could stay here with me. I'll be lonely without the kids."

"Really? Are you sure it's alright?"

"Certainly. Just don't wake me up before seven. That's all I ask."

"Thank you!"

"Sure. Unfortunately, I still have to go to work today, so you're on your own."

"I'll go explore the city."

"Sounds good."

-------------------

_Bang bang bang bang bang-_

"Stop that, Ed!" Al yelled angrily.

"Let me out, please?"

"What if someone sees?"

"Just sit still and it'll look like I'm just taking off my armor for the train ride."

"No, Ed. I'll forget and move. And besides, I walk to talk to you."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Ed... Did you ever consider what would happen if our father came back?"

"No," Ed snapped. "Because I don't think he ever will."

"And you think about the colonel that way, don't you?" Al stated rhetorically.

"L-like what?" Ed asked anxiously. Al wished he could see his face, to read him more clearly.

"Like a father or something, I don't know!" Al exclaimed. He wasn't sure how his brother felt toward Mustang exactly and Ed would be mad at him if he thought the wrong thing.

"...I don't want to think of him as my father, Al. That bastard, he left us and I don't want anyone else to be... in that position."

"But what about as just a parent? I know you like him in some way, you can't hide it from me."

"I'm not trying to, Al."

"Well?"

"I...guess I just want him to take care of me. I haven't felt like anyone was taking care of me since Mom first got sick," Ed said quietly.

"You can't replace her," Al said coldly.

"Al, I'm not. No one could ever replace her."

"That's what you say-"

"Al!" Ed was keeping his voice low but it was still drenched with pain and resistance, like he was trying not to drown in his brother's angry feelings.

"Alphonse, use your head. If anyone in the whole world could ever replace her, if there was someone who could have done so at any time in our lives, do you think I would have come up with the idea to bring her back? If you had thought anyone could replace her, would you have agreed to bring her back even though you knew what we were doing was forbidden? Use your head, Al. We have _both_ known since the day she got sick that no one could replace her."

Al was silent, his body completely still. He remained so until Ed gently knocked against his back.

"Al...?"

"You're right, Ed. But I'm jealous. You can't just ask the colonel to take care of you when no one takes care of me!" He sounded ready to cry. "And don't say Roy would because he can't. No one can. He holds you but he can't even pick me up. You're still mostly human but Edward, what am I? What am I, big brother?"

Ed couldn't move or speak. He was drowning again, this time in his own guilt. Of course. Al didn't think he was replacing his mother, Al thought he was leaving him behind. IT hadn't been easy, but he'd learned to let Roy take care of him and yet Al didn't even have that option.

"Al..." Ed's eyes narrowed, "Dad's study had so much information in it that we burned. There has to be a way to get some of it back, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Ed. If we tried to use alchemy... All the ashes have blown away. There's no way to get those books back. And we can't find out father so we can't ask him."

"Dammit! Al, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself be distracted, I want to get your body back more than anything."

"It's OK, Ed. I know you weren't trying to hurt me, but please... I-I don't want you to be guilty, I just want to be able to feel again... I want it so much."

Ed looked down at his lap. Roy hadn't mentioned any leads or anything recently and he hadn't heard anything himself, so what could he do? Besideswhich, he couldn't even walk on his own, let alone chase down the crazies that the stone normally associated with. Fake prophets, artificial people-

"Al, we know the homonculi have something to do with the stone, right? There's gotta be a way to find them."

"We don't know for sure that they have anything to do with the stone, Ed," Al sighed. He'd gone over this in his head many times already.

"Hey," Ed said in a tone that told Al he'd moved on to a new idea, "I know the Ishvarlans are pretty much against alchemy, but they did do that weird ritual with me, so what if we looked more in that direction?"

"Brother, have you gone nuts? They'd recognize you as Amestrian in a moment! They'd kill you."

"Al, have you lost your faith in your elder brother?" Ed huffed dramatically.

"No-"

"Who was the one who used to hold you during thunder storms at night? Who was the one who lifted you up to counter-top level so you could reach the cookie jar? Who-"

"You only did that so I could get cookies for you!"

"What! How could you accuse your older brother of being so selfish!"

"You don't have a leg to stand on," Al argued with humor in his voice.

"Al!" Ed whined and Al laughed.

"Look, one: not all Ishvarlans are that violent, two: you can beat up anyone I have trouble with, three: I can hide my face and four: do you really think I would let myself get killed?"

Al sighed. "You're right, I guess, but I just can't see them having any information on either the stone or human transmutation."

"Do you have a better idea?" Ed asked dryly.

"Not really," Al sighed heavily.

* * *

"Ed! Al!" Winry was waiting for them at the station, waving her hands over her head to get their attention.

"Winry!" Al yelled, "How'd you know we were coming?"

"That Mustang guy called and said you were coming... Where's Ed?"

"In here!" Ed banged on Al's stomach.

"Is he hurt?" Winry asked Alphonse.

"Sprained ankle," Al answered. She just shook her head.

"Come on! Hurry up and get to the house so I can get out of here! It's hot," Ed complained.

---------------------------------

**Next chapter- midnight phone calls to Roy!**

**R&R please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**See? Roy just LOVES getting phone calls in the dead of the night!**

-----------

"Can I come in?" were the words that woke Ed the next morning. Winry was speaking softly, which Ed knew meant she wanted to talk. He didn't, but he also knew that if he refused to talk to her, she would storm in and brain him with a wrench.

"Yeah," he gurgled, rolling over and pushing hair out of his face.

She, of course, was dressed and awake. She sat on the edge of his bed and he looked at her, blinking stupidly.

"I-, I was talking to Al. About that guy you're staying with."

"His name is Roy," Ed said sharply. She nodded.

"So...you came here because you didn't want to stay with him?"

Ed didn't know what her strange tone of voice meant. What was going on in that blond head of hers? Ed sat up.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to stay with him, it's just I..." Ed couldn't remember what he'd been about to say.

"Al said he didn't really know why you suddenly came out here except that something happened with Roy."

"I got a little shock," Ed said with a wry smile. Winry frowned and pursed her lips. "I'm not afraid of him, I just never realized I should be."

Her eyes widened immensely and she pinned the sleepy boy with her glare.

"Did he do anything to you?"

Ed shook his head and smiled. "See? I think even you knew..."

"Knew that it was dangerous to be staying with him?" she demanded, her overprotective side shining through.

"Yeah. You know I'd never heard of that kind of thing? I just didn't know it existed."

"Really?" she sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah. Just a little while ago though, our teacher and her husband came to visit and see where we were living. He mentioned something about situations like mine but he wouldn't explain so I got someone else to..." Ed blushed. Winry stared at him for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"It's-" she giggled between words, "So funny! You're so worldly but (snicker) you're so naive."

Ed sulked and she laughed harder.

"I mean, there you are traveling the world and joining the military, ahahaha. I bet you don't even know what gay means!"

"Of course I know! What...gay means."

Winry raised one eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

* * *

These were the words that eventually led up to Ed waiting until everyone else in the house was asleep and Al was reading a book to call Roy. It was one thirty AM.

"Mustang. _What?"_ Roy snarled.

"Roy?"

"Ed? Ed are you OK? Why are you calling so late?"

"What does gay mean?"

The kind of stupor induced by dual impulses to scream and hang up and to laugh fell on Roy's mind.

"Roy?"

"Ed," Roy chuckled with a slightly threatening undertone, "You called me at one thirty in the morning to ask me to explain homosexuality to you? I have to get up in five hours!!"

No answer.

"OK, let's see... boys get crushes on girls and girls get crushes on boys, right?"

"Mm-hm?" Ed indicated that he was listening.

"Well if you're gay, you like people who are the same gender you are. Does that answer your question?"

"Mm-hm," Ed said sheepishly. Then no one spoke for a few seconds.

"Is that everything?" Roy yawned.

"Mmm," Ed sounded like he was disagreeing, but he hung up.

Roy looked at the phone in his hand.

"Kids."

-----------------------------

"So there! I know what it means!" Ed had just finished repeating Roy's words back to Winry at the breakfast table.

Winry was gaping. But not because of Ed's words so much as his volume and timing. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Granny Pinako coming down the stairs behind him.

Al was also actually _gaping_, his toothy lower jaw resting on his chestplate. If Winry thought Ed was naive, well, Al was just lucky she'd never gotten her hands on _him_! He was shocked, both to discover that some people '_liked_' their own gender but more that his brother had just broadcasted it through the house with his foghorn yell.

Pinako grabbed Ed by the ear and his eyes went so wide it was almost comical. She dragged him into the kitchen just as she had done when he was seven and picking on his little brother, shutting the door behind her.

Ed, though more than six inches taller than Pinako, was both alarmed and frightened.

"Have some respect for the people around you!" she scolded. Ed furrowed his brows. Roy hadn't said...

"Especially your little brother! Don't shock him, talking about things like that. I don't care where you've dragged him, he's still innocent. More so than you."

"Winry was teasing me-!" Ed yipped when she cuffed him sharply on the ear.

"I don't care about what Winry was doing! Don't talk about things you don't really understand," she closed the subject and let him go. He wasn't sure what to do with himself until she told him to go eat his breakfast.

To his chagrin, he walked in on Al asking Winry, "But you can't have a baby then, right?"

"Al!" he snapped, "Forget about it."

"How am I supposed to forget about it when your voice is still echoing around in my head?" Al exclaimed.

"J-just forget about it," Ed said, blushing.

"You're only saying that because Aunty Pinako scolded you. I heard her," Al argued.

"Fine! Be that way," Ed snapped, running up the stairs.

Al harrumphed angrily and turned back to Winry, his mind full of questions. Before he could speak though, she raised her hand to his arm.

"Al... Maybe your brother's right."

Al growled, "I hate being kept in the dark."

Winry sighed. "I guess... I mean, it seems like you should know this- in case you meet someone... Alright, alright, I'll answer your questions," she relented under Al's gaze. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

* * *

Ed was more embarrassed than anything else. And fairly ashamed. Pinako was right, he'd forgotten that Al didn't know about that kind of stuff either.

He curled up on one of the spare beds and soon his thoughts drifted to Roy, simply because Ed suddenly missed him. His somewhat reluctant way of dealing with Ed. It wasn't like he never got angry with Ed, he was just- Ed moaned. So much for not being distracted. Damn that colonel...

* * *

"Brother? Is something wrong? Look, about earlier I just-"

"Al, it's fine. I'm the one who should apologize for earlier." Ed sat up on the bed. He'd fallen asleep and when he'd woken up, he hadn't wanted to go anywhere, deciding to lie there and think until Al had walked in on him.

"Then what's wrong?"

For some reason, it didn't even occur to him to lie to Al.

"I'm sorry, Al. I really am I just-" he turned his face away, reminding himself to take a deep breath. "I miss Roy."

Al didn't move for a moment and Ed got scared. His little brother wasn't going to just accept it, he was going to be mad as hell.

Al touched Ed's shoulder to get his attention.

"Brother... I have an idea. What if you went back to Central for a bit while your ankle heals and I'll get a head start into the desert to look for Ishvarlans," Al suggested.

Ed swiveled his head and clutched Al's hand with both of his own.

"NO! Al, I'm sorry! I promise, I won't let myself be distracted. We can head out now! If you let me ride, my ankle can heal while we travel so we won't waste any time." Ed looked pleadingly up at his younger brother.

"Ed..."

"I'm sorry, Al, please don't leave me!"

"Ed, I want to do something for myself now. Please let me try. I also want you to be happy, so go to Central and make up with Roy and then you can come to join me, OK?"

"But... you..."

"Ed, please. It's something I need to do to prove myself."

"To who?" Ed shook his head in confusion.

"To myself, Ed. I may be the younger brother but I'm not so young that I need to follow you everywhere, OK?"

"But how will I know if you're OK!" Ed protested.

Al shook his head, "You won't. I need you to trust me, Ed. Or do you think I can't survive without someone protecting me?"

"But you're my responsibility-"

"No! I'm not a kid, Ed! I'm responsible for myself now."

Ed whimpered slightly, the noise slipping out of him undesired.

"What if something happens?" He was giving ground and they both knew it.

"If anything happens, it'll be my fault. If there's anything I can't handle, I'll tuck tail and run, OK? I'll come back."

Ed swallowed.

"Do this for me. Trust me."

Ed grit his teeth and nodded.

"OK, here's your crutch, Brother. _Use_ it. And don't you dare 'lose' it, you hear me?"

"I made you some apple pie," Winry said, shoving a small box at him. "Be careful and don't fall- you'll get trampled."

"ARE YOU-"

"I'M NOT CALLING YOU SHORT!"

"Alright, you two," Al chided. "Say goodbye. Ed can't run to catch the train!" he laughed.

Winry and Al both hugged Ed goodbye and Ed gave Al a little wooden horse. He hadn't known Ed still had it! His best wooden horse before their mother died...

--------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this, Al? The desert is dangerous," Winry said as they stood on the porch. From there they could see Ed's train picking up speed a few miles away.

"I'm sure."

"But you said the homonculi are really dangerous! Can you really fight them without Ed?"

"I'm not going to fight them, I'm just going to find out what they're up to, OK? I'll be fine, Winry. Say hi to Russel for me."

-------------

**Oooh, Al lied to Ed! -gasp!-**

**Reviews give me extra motivation!! ...bats eyes **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chap 34!! I really appreciate the feedback.**

-------------------

Ed was stupefied. Had they _really_ forgotten to call Roy and tell him to pick Ed up? Winry said she had... or did she say she would? He couldn't remember, but it was starting to get dark and here he was sitting at Central station on a bench with no Roy in sight, not to mention the payphone was out of order so he couldn't call Roy himself.

He considered hobbling to Roy's house on foot, but what if Roy was just late and came and didn't find him here?

Both to ease his frustration and relieve his boredom, Ed began running through the list of all the bad words he knew.

Loudly.

After he ran through them once, he started on their variations.

"Shithead! Shit for brains! Piece of shit!"

He was just starting with the "F" word when someone nearby began guffawing heartily in his direction. Ed started looking around, not because he thought Roy would be laughing, but because it still sounded familiar. He swiveled on his bench and felt a sharp cuff on the back of his head.

Squeaking, he peered up at his angry silencer, surprised to see Breda. He whimpered in recognition, forgetting how pathetic it made him seem. Breda grabbed Ed's suitcase and said, "C'mon, Havoc, let's go."

Ed spotted the blond holding his stomach and leaning on another bench laughing his guts out.

"What's up with him?" he asked Breda.

"He thinks you swearing at the top of your lungs in the station is hilarious. I don't," he added, giving Ed a disapproving glare. The boy hunched his shoulder and winced.

"I get it. Don't hit me?" he inquired. Breda put a hand on his head.

"One was plenty. Maybe two or three for him though," he said in regard to Havoc. Ed laughed when Jean straightened up to come over to punch Breda lightly in the arm.

"You wouldn't dare," he said playfully.

Breda, with a perfectly straight face, thwacked him on the head. Jean mock-pouted and turned to Ed. Holding out his arms, he said, "C'mon, up. I'll carry your crutch."

Ed pretended to think about it before lifting his arms toward Jean's and grabbing onto the shoulders of his military jacket.

"The Boss was busy and Hawkeye wouldn't let him out of the office so he had to arrange away for all the paperwork to get done minus two of us who came to get you," Jean explained.

"Why two?" Ed asked, slightly distracted with keeping his grip as Jean's long strides jostled him.

"Because we're good beggars," Breda grinned and Jean nodded. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Now. We're under strict orders to give you a choice between coming with us back to the office or being dropped off at the colonel's house."

At first Ed though he would rather to go Roy's house where he could have some quiet time before he saw Roy and had to talk about the reason he left, but quickly realized how little he really wanted to be alone and asked to tag along.

Jean continued to tease Breda in the car, "Now didn't the colonel tell you not to hit Ed anymore?"

"He would've done the same thing," Breda grumbled. Ed glanced at him, slightly worried. _'Is he going to tell Roy? What if Roy gets mad at me as soon as I get back?'_

"Don't worry, Kid." Breda sounded slightly anxious himself. "Even if he doesn't like you doing that, he won't get after you so long as he knows I already did," he tried to reassure Ed.

Jean snorted. "Ahh, the joys of subordinatehood. We always have to do the dirty work."

Breda _glared_ at him with such intensity that Jean raised his eyebrows and shut up. The drive could've been described as awkward at best.

"Ah, considering your rank and reputation, are you sure you don't want to use your crutch?" Jean asked after they had parked in front of HQ. Ed shook his head.

"I'm tired. If anyone teases me I'll just scream at them."

"Joy," Jean said, placing his hands around Ed's waist. Breda laughed a 'better-you-than-me' laugh.

* * *

"Colonel! We have the cargo," Jean said in his best movie star voice.

"Really? You brought him back here?" Roy Mustang stepped from his office into the adjoining one with an almost confused look on his face. It quickly cleared up into one of concern as he stepped closer to Ed, who didn't know how to deal with the nervous apprehension he sensed from Roy.

Their eyes met, Roy's searching and Ed's embarrassed. The blond found himself blushing inexplicably at the eye contact and looked down, fidgeting without realizing it.

Roy cleared his throat, setting aside Ed's apparent rejection and said, "You two get back to work. Tell Fuery to bring extra coffee on his next run."

"I HATE COFFEE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Ed!" Roy snapped, hauling him suddenly out of Jean's arms and carting him into his own office, kicking the door shut behind him as Falman thanked the gods for making him a survivor of sudden cardiac arrest.

* * *

"Edward!" Roy _dropped_ him on the couch, surprising him quite a bit. "We are overloaded with paperwork right now and I have people _breathing_ down my neck- never mind, just be quiet and don't cause a scene."

Ed had no idea that being _dropped_ onto a couch and the words Roy had just said were going to cause his throat to swell and eyes to burn. He swallowed and blinked rapidly, sure that crying would only anger Roy further.

The colonel slammed back down at his desk and began scribbling furiously.

After a while of watching Roy violently blow through piece after piece of paperwork showing no signs of calming, Ed started to have trouble not letting the tears fall. And then he was having trouble staying quiet. And very soon after that, he was having trouble just not crying too loudly, at which point Roy looked annoyedly up at him and the blond cringed, trying to make himself invisible.

Roy took a very, very deep breath, exhaling loudly.

Ed couldn't help it, his sobs growing louder and rational thought retreating to some other office that did not belong to Roy Mustang.

"I'm tired, I'm angry, I'm frustrated, I'm guilty, I'm confused and I'm exhausted right now. I know you don't like coffee but wouldn't a 'no thanks' have sufficed? I have a headache."

Ed's mind was casting about, looking for rational thought, wishing Communications hadn't suddenly shut down.

All Ed could do was sit and cry despite the fact that he really wanted to ask Roy why he was guilty and confused and say he was sorry and tell him that he wasn't afraid of him and he wanted to come home.

"Edward... What am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?" There was a definite strained note to Roy's question.

Ed whimpered as his mind searched for a back-up generator with which to reboot Communications. Too bad there is no such thing.

"Ed, I don't _know_ what you want me to do."

RoyAlert, across the hall from Communications, shook its metaphorical head in bewilderment. Roy was supposed to cuddle him when he cried. The man knew that. Had he been hit in the head while Ed was away?

"Your _crying_ is not _helping_ anything!" Roy was becoming exasperated.

_REBOOT! REBOOT! _

Gah, even if Communications were fixed, what was he going to say?

'_Blockage in Communications wire!'_

What to say?

_'Blockage! Beware! Increased pressure and possible-'_

"YOU CUDDLE ME WHEN I FALL APART! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?"

Roy felt some strange form of pity for a moment, wondering that Ed had such a hard time expressing himself.

"You're...not afraid of me?"

"NO! I was going to tell you that but you had to go and get mad at me!"

"You are the one who came in here and started screaming because I thought you'd like a warm drink!" Roy yelled back.

"YOU KNOW I HATE COFFEE!"

"I FORGOT! FORGIVE ME MY TERRIBLE CRIME, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Ed didn't really have a retort, so he had to think about it for a moment. Then, with a tiny smile he said, "You just called me tall."

"God damn, you're a pain!" Roy answered, coming over and flopping back onto the couch at an angle against the arm and pulling Ed over so he could put his head on Roy's ribs.

"Why do you have so much paperwork?"

"Because something strange is going on in the East. Soldiers and civilians disappearing without a trace-."

Ed was staring openmouthed and Roy guessed, "Ed, where is your brother?"

"He's going into the Eastern desert. I'm going to catch up with him later and we're going to see if the Ishvarlans know anything about human transmutation."

It was Roy's turn to stare.

"I thought you agreed to tell me before you made plans to go running off into dangerous places."

Ed clung to Roy's shirt as if to keep the Flame from moving.

"Al wanted to hurry up and go even though I couldn't walk and I just-. Wanted to come home."

Roy groaned. "Are you _always_ in the wrong place at the wrong time? You need to call your brother."

"OK..."

Roy started to get up with the intention of bringing Ed the phone, but Ed refused to let go of his shirt.

"Ed, I have to-"

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going very far..."

"I missed you," Ed pleaded. Roy sighed.

"Tell you what, tonight when we get home we can cuddle on the couch for as long as you want but I have to get back to work and you should really try to contact your brother."

Ed wasn't happy about it, but he let go of Roy's shirt and dialed Winry's number when the Flame brought the phone over to him.

--

"Hello? Rockbell Automail."

"Hey, Win. It's Ed. Is Al still there?"

"Oh! Uh, Ed. Hi there," she said quickly. "No, Al already left."

"How long ago? I need to talk to him."

"He left as soon as we got back from the station, Ed. It's been hours."

"Well thanks anyway..."

"Right! Of course! No problem!" Winry hung up.

Ed stared at the phone. "Am I missing something...?"

"Why?" Roy glanced up from his desk.

"Winry's acting really nervous."

"She could be flustered about that boyfriend of hers, or even a customer. Don't assume it's got anything to do with you," Roy advised.

"You could be right..."

Ed stared at Roy as he blew through his pile of paperwork, never slowing. Ed really didn't like seeing him so angry...

One, two, three hours later, Ed was bored to death and Roy's desk was still covered in reports, inquiries, requests and commands from his superiors. Ed had already taken a few naps, but he wasn't really sleepy, just tired. And bored to death. He felt sorry for the colonel, and needed something to do, so he tried humming a little tune which sounded suspiciously like the Numa Numa song.

After forty seconds, Roy froze and then slowly looked up at Ed, who hummed innocently.

"In the nicest way I know how to say it right now- Shut up!" Roy told him.

Ed stuck his nose in the air and pouted. What an ungrateful bastard.

Another ten years passed and Ed decided to try something a little different, say, Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.

Roy froze again, then looked up. "_Out."_

Ed tried pleading Roy swith his eyes, but Roy's glare remained steady. Ed huffed and limped into his subordinates' office and sat on _that_ couch.

Fuery was taking up most of it already though, so Ed spent several minutes trying to decide whether to go sit in the brunette's empty chair or use him as a pillow. When Breda noticed Ed though, he hissed, "Don't disturb him! He's taking a power nap!"

Ed had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he came over near Breda and sat down in Fuery's chair. The red haired second lieutenant was in a bad mood, too, so Ed began trying to hum, "I get Knocked Down" by Chumbawamba, but found it was actually harder to hum than to sing.

During his attempts to hum it correctly, he accidentally began humming it louder and at some point, everyone else in the room except Fuery looked up and shushed him, many holding their first fingers to their lips. Ed blushed and stayed quiet.

For five minutes. Then he took a pen from the cup in the middle of the table and looked for something to doodle on. Unfortunately, all the papers on the table looked important, so he started to doodle on his hand.

Jean was sitting across the table from him and became suspicious, wondering what the boy was doing with his hands under the table.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ed said obviously.

"Show me your hands. Hold them up."

Ed sulked a little as he did so, one hand still grasping a pen and the other decorated with little swirls and dogs and circles.

"Ed! Don't draw on your hand!" Jean chided. Ed glared at him petulantly and Jean told him, "Go wash it off."

Ed sighed loudly and started limping out the door toward the bathrooms. He could only get a little off with soap and water but with some careful alchemy he managed to render his palm unmarked before wandering into the deserted cafeteria.

He hate two soggy sandwiches and some hard cookies before heading toward the library.

Fuery found him before he got there though, on his way back from a coffee run, and brought him back to the office so they could keep track of him.

"Be quiet," Jean reminded Ed as he sat on the couch. Fuery had reclaimed his seat so there were no more places for Ed to sit at the table. Very soon, Ed began humming, "Flying into Los Angeles" by Arlo Guthrie, at which point they all shushed him again loudly. He groaned loudly in response and Jean, obviously intending to give him something to do, called him over.

"Go give this to the colonel," he said, handing Ed several papers stapled together.

"Oh and this," Breda said, pushing a pile of paper across the table.

"This, too," Fuery said, giving Ed more papers. Ed had to take two trips to get everything to Roy's office.

When he came back, he tapped Jean on the shoulder.

_"What?"_

"Is it OK if Roy takes a nap?"

"NO!" Riza, Falman and Breda snapped.

"Uhh..." Ed squirmed under their suspicious glares. "He's asleep. Drooling on Master Sergeant Garmin's report from outside New Optain.

"I'm going. To kill him. This time I'm really going to shoot him." Hawkeye was livid. Outraged, even.

"Noo, no, no, no," Jean and Breda reached for her arms to stop her.

"I can wake him up," Ed said. He turned and retreated into the man's office.

"Roy! Roy wake up!" When Roy didn't, Ed decided he'd made a sufficient effort. Instead of trying to wake him then, Ed focused on getting the man's body to sit back in his spinny chair so Ed could climb into his lap. When he finally managed to get up though, the spinny chair flew backward and hit the wall with a loud bang. Roy woke up in a hurry and tried to sit up straight and Ed held on for dear life.

"Wh... What the hell?" Roy looked down at Ed.

"You fell asleep."

"Mm," said Roy groggily, giving Ed a look that said he thought there was more to the story.

"I'm waking you up."

Roy smiled and put his hands under Ed's arms.

"How dumb do you think I am?" he asked, attempting to lift Ed back off of his lap. Ed hung on and gave Roy a "Whatever could you possibly mean?" look and Roy lifted with more force.

"You're trying to cuddle."

Ed sniffed in irritation and held on firmly to Roy's shoulders.

"You know I said I would cuddle with you when we got home," Roy reminded him. Ed's expression turned sulky and he still didn't let go.

"Don't piss me off, Ed," Roy warned him. It certainly did the trick. Ed was out of his lap and heading out of his office in a split second, giving him a look that clearly told him he was an unfair, heartless bastard. Roy ignored it for the moment and wheeled over to his desk to see what he'd fallen asleep on.

* * *

"Fuery! Coffee!" Jean barked, never looking up from his paperwork.

"Not now!" the smaller man protested, "I'm taking notes on Lieutenant General Gurftan's report! All the personnel in his department want to get their hands on this ASAP! I don't have time for a coffee run."

"Second Lieutenant," Riza got Jean's attention, "You overlooked this front page of General Raven's inquiry. Why don't you take a break and get coffee. And," she added after a moment, "Take Edward with you."

Ed and Jean looked at each other and Ed stood, limping over to the second lieutenant.

"Why don't you transmute a brace or a cast or something?" Jean asked, eyeing Ed's foot.

" 'Cause I never thought of it," Ed said appreciatively, already looking around for something to use.

"I'll carry you down to the cafeteria," Jean interrupted Ed's visual scan of the hallway.

"I guess."

Ed made a brace from the floor in the far corner of the cafeteria, Jean got coffee and one other thing happened in the food room.

"Ed, you're still young enough that you shouldn't _really_ be swearing wherever you go," Jean began in a lecturing tone, "So I have found the perfect solution!" He punched his fist in the air heroically and Ed uttered some rather unimpressed expletives, mostly just for the hell of it-, er, heck of it.

"Hey," Jean snipped. "Now listen, this always used to work for us soldiers back during the war. You just swear in a different language! Namely Ishvarlan, because it's all I know."

Ed considered it, watching Jean closely.

"So, OK, I'll start you off with what I know and then if you go around the cafeteria and say them to other soldiers,, they'll probably teach you some new ones. By example, of course."

Ed fell for this- hook, line and sinker and soon set off around the room armed with a napkin on which was written:

_Vema Damn_

_Paeki Shit_

_Dolom fi Kane Son of a bitch (dog)_

He spotted someone who was eating in their undershirt, leaving a large scar on his arm plainly visible. He looked a few years older than Roy, so Ed decided he looked promising.

Ed wasn't completely sure what Jean had meant by "By example," but he didn't really want to make anyone angry, so he went up behind the man and asked, "D-_dolom fi Kane_?"

Four heads swiveled toward him. Then they all started laughing and Ed flushed with indignation.

"_Poppo kira lane, paekiro_," the scarred one retorted gruffly, but with humor. Ed unconsciously bit his lip, then scurried off where they couldn't see him scribbling the words down as best as he could on his napkin. Then he looked around for another prospective language tutor, determined to impress Jean with his findings.

"Vema, paekiro!" he scoffed at a brooding figure hunched over his tray. He didn't _really_ know what "_paekiro_" mean but it seemed to have something to do wtih shit so...

_"Kelin bar llut?"_ the man _growled_ back, scaring Ed who shook his head and skittered away again. He wasn't sure whether or not the man had been swearing at him, but he wrote down the question on his napkin anyway.

Then strolling up to a State Alchemist about Breda's age, Ed read off his napkin, "_Poppo kira lane, paekiro._"

The man swiveled his whole body around and, upon seeing Edward, stood up quickly, the whole table tipping for a moment as he did so.

He had to be around 6'2", 6' 3" and looked like he weighed five hundred pounds.

_"Kelin? Kelin, Poppo sala?"_ he was starting to look very intimidating and Ed shook his head, skittering-

"_Sala Poppo! Kane fi Sala! Mind dae bante!" _The man came charging after him and Ed's adrenaline shot through the roof.

_'Whoops! Uh, how do you say that in Ishv-'_

The man grabbed his jacket and Ed's feet came out from under him, leaving him scrabbling unable to reach the floor or get back on his feet properly. Ed clapped his hands and bound the man's feet to the floor, scrabbling and hoping to throw him off balance. He swung Ed into the wall which the FullMetal bounced off of and pulled out his State Watch which had an array scratched onto the back of it. Ed got up and ran for dear life, thanking the heavens he had a brace on his ankle so he didn't have to worry about it too much.

He left skid marks in the hallway when he slammed into the office with every intention of using Jean as a shield and ran in on... an argument? Roy was standing up straight to his full height and staring Jean down as the blond man spoke.

"...was just giving him something to do!"

"You are a bad ex- Ed!" Roy came over and started looking him over but Ed pushed him off.

"Lock the doors!" he gasped.

"What happened?" Roy asked, fussing like a mother hen.

"Did you piss someone off?" Jean asked scoldingly. Ed looked at his feet and hunched his shoulders.

"Who is it?" Roy was immediately in control of the situation.

"I don't know. He's an alchemist."

"You don't even know his name?" Roy frowned.

"I don't know how to ask!"

"I'm sure he speaks English, but anyway. Where is he now?"

"Probably in the hallway. He's big."

Roy opened the door and Ed hid behind Jean.

Roy saw the guy alright. He was huge, walked like a bear and was obviously looking for something.

"Ed, come here," Roy beckoned Ed to his side. Ed shook his head but Roy ignored the refusal so Ed crept up closer.

"Now come on. All this was was a misunderstanding. You need to apologize."

"He's going to kill me..."

"No, he's not. Come on." Roy grabbed the back of Ed's shirt and dragged him toward the man-bear stalking down the hallway.

"HEY!" he bellowed upon spotting his harasser.

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding?" Roy began smoothly with just enough concern and confusion to slightly disarm the man.

"That little _bleep_ just walked up to me and-"

"I know, I'm so sorry. FullMetal here doesn't actually speak-"

"Oh, don't tell me that. He thinks since he's got a big bad reputation he can walk all over the rest of us."

"No, really, a friend was just playing a joke. He doesn't understand what-"

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to meet this fr-"

"Respect your superiors! You're talking to a colonel, now stop cutting me off!" Roy snapped. The man looked disgruntled. Roy pulled Ed forward, nudging him with his leg.

"Uh, sorry," Ed murmured.

"Think you're hot shit, don'tcha?"

"I didn't meant it... I was just repeating-"

"Yeah I thought so. Put the blame on someone else," he growled.

"Hey! It wasn't even my idea! You don't have to act like it's such a big deal!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what you said?"

Ed bit his lip, both fuming and humiliated.

"Right."

"Well why don't you tell me!" Ed snapped, trying to pull away from Roy, who was pretty sure that if he did there was going to be a major brawl.

"Pfsh. Forget about it. You ain't worth the time."

Ed jumped against Roy's hold, trying to tackle the man from behind as he walked away and Roy grabbed him roughly by the hair on the back of his neck.

Ed tried to pull Roy's hand off his neck but Roy wouldn't let go and began dragging Ed back into his office.

"Ro-oy!" Ed snapped, both hands prying angrily at Roy's painful grip.

"Oh, stop it. It's bad enough you actually listened to Jean and went around the cafeteria- of course you were going to piss someone off! And when you did you couldn't even manage to apologize properly without trying to pick a fist fight with him!"

Ed grabbed Roy's sleeve instead of his arm and yanked on it with his automail, successfully pulling Roy's hand and several hairs off of his neck. He spun around and stuck his tongue out at Roy, which pushed the Flame over the line and earned Ed a slap across the face.

"Go home. Right now."

"You can't make me-!"

"Now, Ed." Roy turned to Jean, "You. You had a hand in this. Go take Ed back to my house, lock him in and don't think that anyone will be doing your paperwork while you're gone, so you better hurry it up." He tossed Jean a key to his house so the lieutenant could lock it even though they both knew Ed could use alchemy.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Jean was a little scared of Roy right now. "C'mon, Ed."

"You can't-!"

Jean swooped Ed up and clapped a hand over his mouth. Ed kicked him in the thigh and hit his neck while flailing. As soon as they were out of earshot of Roy's office, Jean let go of Ed's mouth so he could rearrange Ed. That is, handcuff his feet together and hold his arms behind his back while carrying him like a blanket or an angry cat- one arm under his stomach up against his hip. Ed tried to kick, but couldn't move both of his feet sufficiently sideways to make contact.

Jean called a cab so he could hold Ed instead of letting him loose in the car while Jean drove. The driver looked slightly alarmed,but Jean promised a good tip and tossed Ed into the back seat.

"I hate you," Ed spat, pulling his arms free and sitting up as Jean climbed in. Jean looked unsurprised.

"It hasn't been a particularly good day for any of us, Ed."

------------------------

**WHOA!! I knew I'd written up a storm a few days ago, but I thought I would just have enough to finish chapter 34! Now everything I wrote is trailing into 36, otherwise I think this would be too long.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright!! Who's ready for another chapter? **

---------------

"Hey, wait!" Ed fairly shrieked, struggling off the couch. "You can't leave me with my feet stuck together!"

"I know you don't want me to, but the boss might not stay too angry at me if he knows I made sure you couldn't booby trap his house."

"I still have alchemy!" Ed pleaded, trying to convince Jean there was no reason to leave him shackled.

"Sorry, Ed, gotta go."

Ed stared as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

* * *

Mason ran across the street, no longer taking any chances that Central's drivers would bother to avoid him should he not cross in the absolute shortest time possible.¨ 

'_Just a little further, almost to the house.'_

If it weren't for a certain, special someone, Mason would have been well and ready to get back to Dublith where the honking of car horns was a rare noise.

He took out his spare key and unlocked the door, quickly slipping inside to the sound of... fireworks?? Crashing, banging noises were coming from the kitchen and Mason suddenly realized that he was inside a house- with a real live burglar!!

He took of his shoes so he could use them to knock the thief unconscious and then crept out of the entranceway only to find Ed sitting on the kitchen floor holding one large metal stock pot over his head with both hands in preparation to slam it down onto another stock pot rolling on its side in front of him.

BANG BANG BANG CRASH BANG BANG

Ed mercilessly battered the pot on the floor, the one he was holding also sustaining damage in the form of dents and dings. He didn't even notice Mason watching him.

After several more minutes of pot banging, Ed picked up a long, thick wooden spoon beside him and held up one of Roy's plastic cups, all of which were scattered on the ground around him. He tossed the plastic cup in the air and batted it with the spoon, sending it shooting into the fireplace. Mason ran for his life as one sailed into the railing on the staircase and bounced into the laundry room.

* * *

When Roy came home and turned on the lights, the first thing he saw was Edward fast asleep on the kitchen floor, surrounded by all of Roy's pots, pans, plastic cups and wooden spoons. The largest wooden spoon's head had been broken off and was lying near Ed's foot. 

Roy was so tired he just wanted to lie down next to Ed and crash but something told him he wouldn't be very comfortable. So instead, he left the blond and went upstairs and crashed in his own bed.

Roy was woken from his death-like sleep by strange little noises and a bright pair of yellow eyes next to him.

When he rolled over to stare at the eyes, the whole creature began to move away and Roy reached out to grab it before it could disappear into the dark.

Ed felt Roy grab the back of his neck and a shock of protest jolted him when he realized it was still sore from when Roy had been holding him there earlier. He gave a tiny whine and let Roy pull him closer, shaking his head a bit to see if Roy would be willing to let go. Roy's grip tightened and Ed bit his lip, knowing he shouldn't have come in here but... But he knew Roy was home and Roy had promised...

"Ed...?"

"Mm-hm," Ed replied, feeling guilty he'd woken Roy when the Flame didn't want to see him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"When did you get home?" Ed tried to distract him.

"Uh, hours ago...maybe. You were- what were you doing with my cups and pots?"

Ed squirmed and tried to lift Roy's arm away but Roy kept a firm grip, his barely visible expression demanding an answer.

"Just- just playing..." Ed shook his head again and Roy pulled against his neck, causing Ed to utter a tiny, "Mmf" of weak protest.

"Ed-" Roy warned.

"Roy! Let go, that hurts," he cried.

"You know I'll let go if you answer my question!"

"I was taking it out on them." He suddenly folded his arms stubbornly.

"What?"

"I was taking it out on them." It was obviously all he was going to say, but Roy thought he sort of knew what that meant. Maybe.

"OK, then, why are you in here?"

"Because you said.." Ed sounded very accusing and Roy guessed, "You want to cuddle?"

Ed didn't reply.

When Ed had caused a scene earlier that day, Roy had been seriously considering withholding cuddles for a few days but at the moment he couldn't really see how that would do anyone any good. He let go of Ed's neck and patted the space beside him.

Ed started to climb in when Roy stopped him.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't get in while you're still dressed!"

"But Roy!"

"Nuh-uh. Don't you have pajamas?"

"No."

"Transmute the ones in the top drawer of bureau then." Roy was too tired to get up himself. Ed opened the drawer and got up on his tiptoes to reach the fire truck pajamas folded inside. Roy was wearing a nice black set he'd just bought and was not grateful he hadn't burned the fire truck ones.

Ed transmuted them and ran back into his own room to change. On his way back, he heard a funny noise... He could hear Roy breathing but he could also hear... snoring!

"Roy!" he scurried back into the room and turned the light on, blinding Roy.

"Agg, Ed! Turn it off!"

"There's someone in the other room!" Ed flapped his arms, looking ridiculous in his little flannel pajamas.

"Yeah, I know, now turn off the damn lights," Roy said shortly.

"You know?" Ed crept closer to Roy, looking over his shoulder.

"The Curtises left Mason here."

"Really?" Ed crept out of the room.

"Ed! Get back here, what are you doing?" Roy hissed, sitting up.

Ed opened the door to the inhabited guest room and peered into the darkness. Creeping a little closer, he tripped on a suitcase and banged his head on the corner of the bureau. Mason snorted _quite_ loudly in his sleep and Ed squeaked and made time getting back into Roy's room and jumping into the bed next to the dreary-faced Mustang.

"You didn't wake him up, did you?" he asked Ed. Ed shook his head 'no'.

"What was that loud thump?"

"I tripped and hit my head on the dresser."

Roy looked sympathetic. He reached behind Ed and pulled his hairband out. "Come on, go to sleep," Roy said as he lay down. "But first, turn off that light."

* * *

4:00 AM: 

Ed kicked off the covers to let cool air in while snuggling closer to Roy's warm body and for the forty-ninth time in as many minutes, Roy grabbed the covers and threw them back straight.

Ed sighed and Roy let his own head drop back down onto the pillow, thinking the sound had been a relaxed, sleepy sigh.

Really it had been more of an 'I'm-hot' sigh. Ed lifted his right leg and sent the blankets sailing over onto Roy.

"Ed..." Roy growled.

"No!" Ed refused, having predicted banishment from Roy's tone of voice.

"You are torturing me!" Roy rolled over angrily, dragging Ed with him.

"It's hot," Ed whined.

"Well don't get so close."

"That would defeat the purpose!"

"Go sleep in your own bed. Open the window for all I care."

"I'm opening your window." Ed got on his knees and reached for the window next to Roy's bed.

"Oh, no you don't." Roy seized him by the waist and slammed him back down onto the bed.

"Roy!"

"The noise keeps me awake."

"Well you didn't have to-"

"I'm not arguing with you. Not now. Go to bed."

Ed sat up and stared at the already dozing Roy, battling dual emotions of rejection and annoyance.

"Go awayyyy," Roy moaned.

"No!" Ed flopped on top of Roy and wrapped his arms firmly around the sleepy colonel, satisfying both a desire to be close to Roy and also one to exact vengeance on the annoying man.

"Ed! I need sleep!"

"What if I don't want you to sleep?" Ed churned out an easily adaptable line that he sometimes used when he was biding time for his brain to come up with something better to say.

"Oh, go away. I mean it, that's enough. Leave me alone."

Ed didn't move.

"Edward Elric, you had better disappear pretty damn fast right about now."

"Um." More than a little taken aback, Ed shuffled off the bed.

"Thank you. Goodnight," Roy told him on his way out, softening the deserved rejection.

* * *

5:00 AM: 

"It's these damned flannel pajamas!" Ed growled, stripping them off with disdain before toppling over on top of his bed and dozing off happily at last. Damn things, but he wasn't going to cuddle up to Roy in his shorts!!

-----------------------

Roy dragged himself down the stairs to the fridge and opened it, staring deadly at it for several minutes in search of breakfast. Finally, Ed interrupted him, having been waiting at the kitchen table for Roy to come down just in case the man tried to leave without him.

"Roy? Are you hungry?"

Roy slowly twisted his neck to stare at Ed.

"What are you doing up?" he croaked.

"I'm- I'm coming with you!" Ed suddenly seemed unsure.

"Oh, no, Ed, please!" Roy groaned, plopping into a chair clearly wishing Ed wouldn't.

"But I'll help this time! Really, I can help!"

"Ed, your handwriting is so bad I can't let you sign anything, Hawkeye transports all the documents already-, I mean," Roy stopped there. Ed got up and pulled an apple out of the fridge, turning on Roy after he'd washed it.

"All of your other subordinates get paperwork of their own, isn't that right?"

"Don't play dumb, Ed. I've been taking care of yours for years."

"I know. But I can do it for now. Let me!"

Roy shook his head. "You wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Why-" Ed suddenly faltered, "Why can't you teach me? You know I can learn fast when I have to."

Roy sighed. "Can't you just leave it? Go back to bed, sleep late and go explore the city with Mason or something."

Ed was silent. After a moment, he put the apple down on the counter and walked back upstairs.

---------------

"Boss, you gotta let off some steam," Jean informed a raging pyromaniac of a colonel when he brought him his coffee.

"This day even started badly!" Roy yelled, ready and willing to unload on Havoc. "You have no idea what it's like to have to deal with Ed! All of a sudden, he always wants to be near me! After years of hating my guts and avoiding me like the plague and now he desperately follows me to work! Work! Where I don't pay attention to him, where he always gets in trouble- ugh! When I tell him no, he begs and pleads and then he gets mad at me! But I can't have him in here humming and yelling and doing stupid things that distract everyone and I don't trust him with paperwork!"

"Bait and swap," said a voice from the next room, obviously having overheard Roy's rant.

"What?" Roy asked dully. Breda appeared in the doorway.

" 'S a kid thing. Bait and swap. You say, 'You can have this if you give me this'."

Roy frowned slightly.

"So find something he wants and tell him, 'You can have this if you stay here and wait,' or whatever."

"Hm... I guess it's worth a try but thanks to this morning I already know I'm going to come home to a mess."

Jean grunted, "Better drink your coffee while it's still wake-me-up burning hot."

Roy raised his mug to that and winced as the hot liquid burned the roof of his mouth.

* * *

So Mustang didn't need his help? Didn't want him around? Well that was just _fine_ with Edward Elric because it just so happened that unlike a certain bastard colonel, his brother really did need him. 

"One ticket to Risembool," Ed demanded loudly of the girl at the ticket booth. She flinched at his tone and wordlessly traded him a ticket for the money he was holding out.

During the train ride, no one dared sit anywhere near the FullMetal Alchemist. He sat up for the whole ride, neither dozing nor thinking, just sitting on the train.

When he finally arrived in Risembool, Ed didn't stop at Winry's house. He went straight East, looking for any clues Al might have left him. He hadn't asked his little brother to leave a trail, but Ed hoped he'd thought to do it anyway.

The first possible clue he found was a three by three foot pit dug in the sand with one little green shoot growing in the very middle. Ed didn't know what else it could be, so he assumed he was going in the right direction.

* * *

"Wish me luck, Lieutenant." 

Riza smiled a bit, "Good luck, Sir. Try to get some sleep."

Roy nodded and picked up his jacket to leave. He walked home, feeling more anxious by the minute. Ed always took things so hard...

He noticed Mason scurrying across the street ahead of him and blinked at the man's back, wondering why he was running. It was a warm night, no reason to be escaping from the weather. He broke into a jog to follow more closely and caught up with Mason at the door.

"Hey, Roy. Gettin' back late again?"

"Same as you. Why are you running?"

Mason laughed nervously. "I'm sure I seem like a real hick, but I swear those drivers are trying to mow me down!"

"Oh," Roy laughed. "Traffic here is definitely more of a hazard than it is out in the country."

"You're telling me!"

"So, did you and Edward speak to each other this morning?" Roy asked quickly, hoping to get his answer before entering the house.

"Oh, no. He was gone by the time I got up."

Roy frowned imperceptibly. "When did you get up?"

"A-around eight or so," Mason replied, confusion showing through in his voice.

Roy opened the door quickly. He had a gut feeling Ed had gone somewhere as soon as he left and probably wasn't back yet.

"Ed?" he called. No answer. Mason watched Roy check the kitchen and laundry room and caught on wordlessly; he checked upstairs and he and Roy met in the hallway. Mason shook his head and Roy's jaw tightened.

"He gone somewhere. Possibly Risembool and if he did then he's headed for the desert."

"Where everyone's disappearing?" Mason went wide eyed.

"Exactly. That's where his brother is."

Mason sputtered uselessly, realizing there wasn't much they could do. Roy was feeling even worse. There was just no way he could leave his office right now to go looking for Ed, even if Ed was right in the middle of the mess he was working on.

------------------------

**Whew!! Finally finished typing that up! **

**And before anyone asks, this is a COMPLETELY, 100 percent Parental fic!!! Ed sleeping with Roy does not mean...erg, that he's sleeping with Roy. Got me?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ehehe, sorry for the wait. I thought I didn't have enough for another chapter, but hey look!!**

**On another note, I have just reposted chapters 2 and 9, so this story SHOULD now be completely Parental!RoyEd. I think I've gotten out all the flirtatious bits in the beginning, so hopefully that will clear up some confusion... for future readers anyway.**

-----------------

Ed dropped his red coat on the ground without even looking at it. Even that was too heavy a burden for him to carry now.

He'd been in the desert for four days now and finished all the water he'd brought yesterday. He'd dropped his suitcase and black jacket already.

He forced his legs to move because he could see the Cselkcess ruins ahead. That must be where Al had gone. He didn't know how far away it was because there was nothing else out here to measure its size against. Just sand, broiling hot sand and more sand.

But what did it matter? Al was ahead.

He tripped and stumbled over the unruly terrain, the only thought in his mind being that Al was ahead and he had to get there. He slipped again and went down on his knees where he rested for a minute before weakly pushing himself upright.

And then something happened. Something so big and weird that at first Ed simply couldn't understand, comprehend or recognize it.

And then his brain slowly began processing what he was seeing. Red light flooding the ruins in front of him, snapping up into the sky. It began devouring the buildings, shrinking them down toward the earth.

_'Oh yeah. Al's there...' _Ed thought.

"Oh crap, AL'S THERE!" Ed tried to run but his legs felt like spaghetti and it was more of an abnormal amble that carried him closer and closer to the brobdingnagian transmutation.

The red light died long before he got to the city of wreckage. Rubble and bricks and rocks were covering the ground in between towering walls, making running absolutely impossible under the best of circumstances. As things were now, the transmutation had shaken all the structures still standing and as Ed moved slowly through the city he could see the clouds of dust left by rocks and bricks falling and structures collapsing, not to mention hear their thundering crashes as they did so.

On some level, he did know that he could be killed, but his brother's safety was now foremost in his mind and he slogged on through the rubble and the enormous clouds of dust and unbreathable particles to the thunder of destruction until he came to a three-street intersection with a staircase leading up a fourth direction. The streets were all blocked with fresh devastation except the one Ed had just come from, so he dragged himself up the stairs. He turned the corner onto the roof of a small building and saw Lust speaking hurriedly to Envy.

Ed's mouth and throat were too coated with dust to speak so he snuck up on them even without meaning to.

"... can't let him die!" Lust seemed to think that what she was saying was very obvious.

"He won't. Father will be here soon, he'll find him."

"Why _shouldn't_ we look for him?" Lust hissed.

"There might still be witnesses. We need to kill them all before they have time to hide." Envy's voice was gravelly and cruel.

Ed clapped his hands loudly to get their attention and also so he could transmute bindings for the homonculi.

"No! Don't transmute the roof, it'll collapse!" Envy yelled. Ed stopped. They didn't know where his brother was, right? So he could be underneath this roof... and from what he could feel as he dragged himself pathetically toward the clean, healthy creatures, Envy was telling the truth.

He stopped ten feet from them, scared to push his luck by going any further out.

He tried to ask them if they knew where his brother was, just in case they were talking about someone else they couldn't find, Gluttony perhaps, but all he could do was choke dryly on the dust.

"Kid. Hey, here!" Envy tossed Ed a canteen he'd had on his hip and Ed caught it with much confusion.

"C'mon, drink it. I know you need it." There was definitely some unspoken thought of human weakness in the words but Ed chose to ignore it and focus on transmuting water out of the water in the canteen, thus expelling any poisons or extraneous particles. He gulped some water down and gagged on the thin mud in created going down. He coughed his throat clear before gulping some more. Then he glared at Envy.

"Why are you helping me? Where's my brother? Is he OK? What was that transmutation for?"

"You're so childish, FullMetal Runt. What makes you think I'll answer?"

"If you don't, I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Envy's eyes glinted in the sun. "I guess you've realized you can't kill me then."

"Wanna find out?"

"Listen, Kid. You have to come with us so we can figure out what Father wants us to do with you. You're a witness, so you really should be killed but Father probably wants you alive." He looked disappointed, "Come with us and you'll get answers."

"Is my brother here?"

"Yes." Envy was clearly annoyed. "Now come."

Ed started inching toward the homonculi warily. When he'd halved the distance between them, Envy suddenly stepped forward and quick as lightning Ed's automail blade was at his throat.

"Don't try anything _funny_, Runt," Envy sneered.

"You go, I'll follow."

"That's now how it works." Lust was suddenly behind him, two deadly sharp spears on either side of his body. Envy backed away while Ed couldn't move, then pulled a coil of rope from his hip and went around next to Lust. He tied Ed's hands together with his wrists back to back so he couldn't do alchemy and then walked around in front of Ed again. Grinning nastily, he made a loop in the rope and tossed it over Ed's head, pulling it tight around his neck.

"You can let go now," Envy sang to Lust as Ed's eyes widened in indignation.

"Well you always said you'd do anything for that little brother of yours, didn't you?" Lust asked as she walked past Ed. Envy snickered and tugged on Ed's rope.

The journey to their destination was better than Ed's last because he'd had water, but worse because Envy's tugs on the rope around his neck consistently felled him and then Envy would continue to jerk and pull while Ed tried to right himself in the loose rubble and dust.

* * *

"Hurry up, Kiddie."

"Stop yanking my rope!"

Envy glared at him and started walking back toward him. Ed backed away slowly and Envy lunged, grabbed Ed and slung him over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put me-"

Envy clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't yell. You'll cause another collapse."

"Mm-mmm!!" Ed wriggled and tried to bite Envy, who bounced his shoulder up into Ed's stomach.

"_Urgh_," Ed complained angrily.

"Hush up, this is kinder and you know it," Envy told him distractedly. Ed flushed hot red.Kinder? _Kinder?_ He didn't care about kindness! This was embarrassing and left him vulnerable! On the shoulder of someone who had made numerous past attempts on his life.

He kicked Envy in the small of his back and Envy hissed. Lust turned and narrowed her eyes at them before warning Ed, "Stay still. We're not allowed to hurt you."

Ed shook Envy's hand off his mouth and growled, "Whose orders?" while Envy dropped his hand back to his side, unconcerned. He and Lust glanced at eachother, communicating silently for a moment.

"You'll find out very soon, now," Lust said softly. "The more cooperative you are, the sooner we get there."

Ed couldn't decide whether to cooperate or try to kill the homonculi. He thought about it for long enough that the decision was taken out of his hands.

Envy sat him down in a clearing free of rubble with a transmutation circle in the middle and... Ed's stomach lurched when he realized there were little fragments of metal around the circle.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" he roared, turning on Envy while trying to loosen the bind on his hands.

"Shut up! You'll cause another collapse!" Envy snapped, taken by surprise. Lust grabbed the back of Ed's shirt and shoved him into a small building that had obviously been alchemically raised. It didn't look like any of the other structures, although its basic shape was the same.

Ed went down on his knees but...it didn't even register with Ed. He was staring straight at a very tall blond man, his hair back in a ponytail and his beard extending all the way along his jaw. He wore glasses. Familiar glasses Ed recognized because once when he'd been fairly small he'd stolen them to get his father to play with him.

"I was wondering where you were," Hohenheim Elric said to his teenager.

"Wh-what have you done with Alphonse?" Ed's voice was shaky, partly with rage and over-protectiveness for his brother and partly with some vaguely outlined...fear. His father... He realized he was afraid that meeting his father would mean- mean that he would have to have something to do with the man.

"He's right here, but please be quiet for your brother's sake, Edward."

Ed surged forward and stomped into the curtained room Hohenheim had gestured to, stopping dead when all he saw was a cot covered in white blankets.

"A- Al?" Ed's voice rose anxiously.

"He's right there," Hohenheim said behind him.

"Where?" Ed snapped childishly. There was no suit of armor in this room. What did his damned father think he was trying to pull?

"In the bed, shh."

Ed swallowed. Then he shook his head. "It's too small. Al wouldn't fit on it."

"Edward," Hohenheim said firmly, "Come here." He reached for Ed but the little alchemist jumped away, glaring. He wasn't going to let Hohenheim touch him.

Hohenheim sighed and went to the bed. From behind, it looked as though he was folding the bed covers, but then he turned around holding a well-wrapped blond child in his arms.

Ed whimpered unconsciously. Hohenheim carried the boy toward him and Ed yelled, "What did you do to him?"

"You know exactly what I did to him," Hohenheim replied reproachfully. "Aren't you a State Alchemist? Use your head."

"Do- you have- a- Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. Alphonse will be fine in a day or two. He had a rough ride coming back through the Gate."

Ed forgot his anger at Hohenheim for a moment and tiptoed forward in much the same manner as he had the first time he'd been allowed to see Al after he was born. He got up the very tips of his toes and looked carefully and curiously at his baby brother's sleeping face.

Then he remembered himself and glared up at Hohenheim. "Put him down," Ed ordered.

Hohenheim frowned.

"_I'm_ his father. And yours."

Ed swallowed. Oh this was gonna suck...

Hohenheim rocked Al gently and to Ed's mixed horror, fascination and pride, Al reached up and got a hold of Hohenheim's shirt between his fingers. Ed found it strange that he should understand the action so well- then realized, in a sense, what it meant. Al had found a parent. But a different one then he himself. He was dismayed. he didn't want anything to do with Hohenheim. It was long since past when Ed had needed his help protection and as far as comfort, well, er, ...Roy? All of a sudden Ed wasn't completely sure he did have Roy. And what would Roy say when he heard Ed's father had turned up? That Ed should be with him?

"You're not denying it. That's good, better than I hoped for, really," Hohenheim smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's about the only thing I know about you. I wouldn't have any idea about, say, who you've been sleeping around with for the last ten years." Ed fought the blush heating his face as he said the words, not wanting the snap of them to be lessened by making it so obvious that he was embarrassed to say them. Hohenheim put Al back to bed, then turned to face Edward again.

"Funny. I'd heard in Central you had a temper but I didn't know you were going to take to low blows, Edward. I'm surprised your mother ever tolerated that sort of thing."

Ed snarled like a dog and Hohenheim jumped a little. "My mother died seven years ago, _Hohenheim._ But I guess you really don't care, do you?" Ed shouted the last few words and had the satisfaction of seeing the tall man flinch again.

"Edward, I'm your father and if you don't keep your voice down and talk about this rationally, I will punish you." His eyes narrowed, trapping his spitfire offspring, then added, "Who did raise you?" as an after thought.

"Pinako took care of us until I joined the military. We've been on our own ever since," Ed fudged a bit, leaving out Roy's recent "adoption."

"That explains a lot." Hohenheim's voice had softened. "I never imagined your mother would have let you join the military."

"Got that right, you shithead," Ed snapped. Hohenheim reached for him, clearly intent on discipline. Ed jumped back and he said, "Now, Edward, didn't I warn you?"

Ed panicked and clapped his hands, sending up a sturdy wall between him and his blood father. But as soon as it was up, it shrank back down so Ed could see Hohenheim kneeling on the ground touching it with his hand. Alchemy.

Hohenheim glared at Ed as if to tell him there was no escape but Ed transmuted a bridge that went from where he was standing, over Hohenheim's head and touched down near Al's bed. He knew he couldn't escape without his brother. By the time he got halfway over though, Hohenheim had transmuted a break in the bridge which Ed fell through, right into Hohenheim's arms.

Ed's whole body went rigid, almost corpse-like at the torrent of adrenaline and panic that hit him like a brick wall.

Hohenheim grabbed his wrists and set him down and Ed found his legs could barely support him. he was vaguely aware that Hohenheim was trying to position him, get him to stand a different way. Then Conscious Thought mashed its way back to the forefront of Ed's brain and he screamed, "No! You can't do this to me!"

Hohenheim read the hidden meaning in Ed's inflection though, and held him fast.

"Who can? You told me you've been on your own."

Ed swore when he realized Hohenheim had understood.

"He's back in Central," he mumbled and Hohenheim let go of him. "He?"

"What are you, deaf?"

"_I'M_ your father."

"I hate you. Neither Al or I need you so why don't you just leave us alone?"

"I just brought his body back from the Gate where you got it stuck!" Hohenheim's face contorted with rage, his fists clenching suddenly. Ed matched him, taking a defiant stance but shouting instead of growling.

"He wouldn't have been stuck there if you hadn't run off!"

"If you had stayed out of my study like I told-"

"You never-"

"Yes I di-"

"I was FIVE!"

Hohenheim struggled with himself. Even he wasn't dumb enough to tell Ed that he should have been a more obedient five-year-old. Besideswhich, Ed had been five when Hohenheim left, not when he'd been told.

"So you knew right off we'd lost our bodies to alchemy."

"That blood seal of your brother's was pure alchemy. Nothing else could have done that, but-" he halted for a moment, as if afraid to ask, "Who did the transmutation?"

"I did!" Ed didn't see who else the man thought could've done it.

Hohenheim stared at Ed and went a shade paler in the face. "You didn't-. Try to _transmute your mother?_"

"Yeah," Ed said quietly. "When I was eleven and Al was ten, we tried to bring Mom back. Because she was all we had," Ed explained with a glance at Hohenheim.

"You- you bound your brother's..." Hohenheim went even paler.

"That's right. I gave up my right arm for his soul."

Hohenheim snatched up Ed's wrist in his hand, quick as lightning and held it up, both showing Ed his own arm and more importantly, asking for confirmation.

"That's why I'm the FullMetal Alchemist." Ed frowned. "If you heard in Central that I had a temper then-"

"Everyone said it was in the Eastern war. I thought you must've gotten caught up in the military's operations. And then they recruited you to keep your mouth shut or something of the sort."

"Well it's against military law to attempt human transmutation, so that's my cover story."

"Oh, God." Hohenheim sat down on the floor and covered half his face with one hand.

"What? You didn't think I was smart enough?"

"Edward, you're fifteen."

"So?"

Hohenheim just shook his head.

-------------

**R&R please!**

**Domo arigatou**


	38. Chapter 38

**Numa numa ye**

**Numa numa ye**

**Numa numa numa ye!! **

-----------------------

"Edward..." he said a few minutes later. "I realize that I abandoned you two, but I want to take care of you now. I know that forgiving me-"

"I already told you I-" Ed froze midsentence. Roy wasn't his father really. Not even legally because his adoption certificate was fake. But more than that... he'd never talked to Roy about... what exactly Roy was supposed to be. He had screamed at Roy that he wasn't his father and sure as _all_ hell not his mother but... Well what if Roy did want to be his father? What if he thought Ed should give Hohenheim a chance? That would be a crushing blow, especially since Ed had already decided he would not give Hohenheim a chance.

"You keep acting as though you've replaced me, but you can't say it, can you?" Hohenheim had uncovered his face.

Ed swallowed and the tall blond said, "Come here. Come on, I won't hurt you."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Ed asked suspiciously. As Hohenheim stood suddenly, he said, "I want you to give me a chance," and grabbed Ed up.

Had he been Roy or Jean, Ed would've wrapped his legs around the man's waist but he kicked and struggled instead, shocked by the wave of dizziness and disgust that came over him at being touched by his father.

"Come on," Hohenheim tried to persuade Ed, but he wriggled so hard the man had no choice except to let him back down onto the ground.

"No! I don't care if you're my real father, I have someone else whether he's really a father to me or not."

Hohenheim sighed heavily and tolerantly, going inside and over to Al's bed to check on him. Ed followed him to keep an eye on him near his little brother and while Hohenheim's back was turned, the man told him, "Surrogate is the word you're looking for, I assume."

Ed shuffled his feet. 'Roy Mustang, Surrogate Father' ? It didn't suck too much.

"Your brother is, as I said, weakened right now but as soon as he's ready to travel, I would like to come meet your- 'Surrogate Father'."

_'Well it does suck when he says it like that.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days were the most boring, amazing and awkward days Ed had known in a long time. There was nothing to do except keep watch over Al and avoid Hohenheim, but seeing Al breathe and twitch and mutter incoherently in his sleep was the most amazing thing Ed could ever remember seeing, while living under the same roof as his genetic father was extremely awkward.

Ever since realizing that being touched by Hohenheim made him sick, Ed had opted not to talk to the bastard either, but considering they were pooling food supplies so they could make Al better food, it was hard to pretend he wasn't there.

The position of "Al-Watcher" was also an area of fierce dispute, each blond alchemist believing that _he_ should be the one sitting next to Al and keeping watch over him. This dispute increased in heat as the hours crept by because both Ed and Hohenheim hoped to be the one sitting next to the bed when Al first woke up.

Ed resorted to complicated alchemic compounds in the forms of walls, moats or obstacles in his attempts to keep his spot but all he really learned was that Hohenheim was very good at figuring out compounds and getting rid of them, as well as the fact that he still wanted to punish Ed for his tactics.

As it happened, Al woke first thing on the third morning while Ed (still in his boxers) and Hohenheim (half-dressed), were fighting over who got to sit next to Al.

"Ungg... Pleathe ssscop fygging."

Ed and Hohenheim jumped. Al cracked one eye open and focused very hard on trying to make his speech less incomprehensible.

"Yeww caan g- th- brrrf si-it hewe," he said very slowly.

"Al, oh Al," Ed whimpered, taking Al's hand in his left and not daring to touch him with his cold, unforgiving automail.

"Ehdd," Al smiled strangely, in a slightly mangled kind of way. "Nuffink worgs."

"Yeah, I bet it feels strange."

Al nodded awkwardly. "Daad'ss hew."

"I know. We were fighting, remember?"

Al nodded again. "Ehdd, id joo getch yewr boody bagg?"

Ed shook his head. "No, Al. But it doesn't matter, OK?"

Al frowned, clumsily exaggerating the action like a child much younger.

"It's fine, little brother. Go back to sleep."

Al nodded once more and rolled onto his side and with a final, "Doh fyd," dozed off again.

Hohenheim was immediately confrontational. "You could have let me talk to him."

"Nahh," Ed replied in an off-hand way. "I raised him."

Which left Hohenheim positively fuming and he went outside to speak with his homonculi pals. Ed had noticed them hanging around, but had never quite figured out the connection between his enemies. With one last glance at Al, he crept over to the window to listen.

* * *

"You want to leave tomorrow?" Envy asked.

"Yes. With any luck, we'll be able to get some food into him and let him ride in front of me. If he's not well enough, though, I won't push it."

"FullMetal won't like that," Lust interjected smoothly.

"He'll put up with it if he knows it'll get his brother back to safety and civilization," Hohenheim argued.

"Good luck convincing him," Envy grinned.

"Envy, you know, don't you? Who my son has become so unusually fond of?"

"Mm," Envy confirmed. "It's the Flame Colonel. He faked the runt's adoption so FullMetal's been living with him."

"Ever since they started the ruse, the colonel has been rescuing him from awkward situations," Lust commented.

* * *

Ed fumed silently. How dare they discuss Roy's... pick-ups... in such a dispassionate, ignorant way!

* * *

"A fake adoption?!" This was obviously news to Hohenheim.

"Yeah. The Fuhrer's the only one in on it except for a few of the colonel's subordinates."

"Why... why would Edward request, or- ?"

"It was the Fuhrer's idea. Didn't think an unsupervised kid working for the military looked too good so he got the kid's commanding officer to agree to pretend to adopt him."

"Envy, is my son actually attached to the colonel? Did he choose the colonel?"

"No, used to hate him but now he tags along after him everywhere. Or so I hear. You know I haven't been watching him. I've had to rely on soldiers' rumors for information."

"Yes. Well in any case, I'll have to go to Central to meet this colonel. I just hope Alphonse is up for it."

* * *

Ed's mind fired up into action. He could transmute a cart, steal some water and carry Al out of here. They could hide out until it was safe to contact Roy...

He transmuted a wall up over the doorway, blocking Hohenheim's re-entry and transmuted a wagon with enough room for Al and a large supply of water which he took from Hohenheim's supplies in the corner. He used alchemy again to reinforce his ankle brace as Hohenheim yelled at him through the door. Ed knew the wall would be gone in seconds. He heaved Al out of his bed, still wrapped in sheets and roughly got him into the wagon. Al woke, groaning and uttering confused inquiries, but Ed just didn't have time to explain or reassure.

The wall was down, Hohenheim was stepping in, Ed made a large door in the opposite wall and grabbed the enormous handle attached to his odd wagon- But its contents were too heavy and Hohenheim smashed an open hand into his face, sending him crashing to the floor. He sealed up both doors and called off the homonculi, telling them he had everything under control, then grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt and dragged him quickly and angrily over to a wall. He grabbed a length of rope from his supplies and bound Ed's hands, then transmuted a hook from the wall and tied his hands to that.

As soon as his back was turned, Ed twisted his hands together and transmuted a sword from the wall, cutting him free and serving as a weapon. Unlike Roy, his would-be father, Hohenheim did not demand any reservations as far as Ed was concerned when it came to physical harm. Hohenheim saw him coming though and sidestepped Ed's swing. Al started to cry in a helpless way and Ed froze, hesitating for a fraction of a second too long. Next thing he knew he was on his stomach on the ground and Hohenheim was forcing both of his arms up behind his back. He grabbed Ed's hair and pushed his son's face against he floor, causing Ed to feel nauseous at the touch.

"You've overstepped your boundaries," the man said with the kind of calmness in his voice that betrayed the fury underneath. Ed grunted and struggled, trying to ease the pain of being sat on, of having his arms twisted and of having his face mashed into the floor by a painful clutch of his hair. Hohenheim pushed harder against the back of his head. Ed bristled, resisting the grind and Al cried again, trying to sit up in the wagon to see what was going on. Ed whimpered a response and half-groaned, half-growled when more pressure was applied to his face.

"This was the last straw, Edward. I'm going to have to restrain you from now on. I won't overlook your alchemic ability again, though."

Ed wanted to cry. Being man-handled by his brute of a traitorous father was bad enough without learning he'd just fouled up his only chance of escaping the man. Hohenheim suddenly jerked Ed to his feet and, still gripping the hair on the back of his head, steered him over to the wall with the hook. This time he tied Ed's elbows together, which caused Ed to gasp for breath, seeing as he couldn't expand his lungs without causing himself excruciating upper arm pain.

Then Hohenheim hooked the rope to the wall and tied Ed's wrists together in front of him, restricting his body movement even more.

"Cut it out! Let me go! I'm not letting you move Al until he's ready and I'm never letting you meet Roy, you evil bastard!"

"Do I have to put a gag on you as well?"

Ed froze, breathing hard while trying not to and refraining from breaking down into tears.

"Good." The blond thug moved away to pick up Al and found himself saddled with two crying children, although the older still appeared angry.

"Don't hurt my brother!" he cried, his breath coming erratically and in varying depths.

The younger one in his arms was sobbing full-out, but clutched at his shirt to draw comfort from being held, unlike his strange sibling. Really, Ed had always wanted to be held when he was little so why such a change now?

"AAUGH!" Al screamed in shock in his arms and Hohenheim nearly dropped him. Ed started crying in earnest, bellowing with absolutely amazing volume that he not hurt his little brother. What was _wrong_ with these kids?

He put Al on his bed and tucked him in, noticing how pale he was before transmuting a little cubicle around Ed to block out, or at least muffle, his screams and sobs of anguish.

After a few minutes, Al stopped screaming and Hohenheim brought a tray of Cream 'n' Wheat and some water to his bedside.

"Are you alright?"

"Yaaah," Al panted, "Ferr a mi-inut Iyy... It wss laek I cud feeeell evreethiingg."

"Were you in pain?"

"Noo, juus scaaredd m-ee. And-ah!" Al suddenly remembered the other reason he'd been screaming. "Andd Ehdd wahs sc-eeaming and- D-didn'd huuwt himm, did yooo? Whyy'd yoo tie himm upp? Whyy wass there a wa-gon in hewe?"

"Your brother decided to run off with you. I got in before he escaped, but I restrained him in case he tried it again. You're not well enough for travel just yet, although I hope you will be in a day or two."

"Wheen... wiww yoow ledd himm oowt?" Al glared at Ed's impenetrable wall.

"When we leave. I want to go to Central and meet this Colonel Ed says he's replaced me with. I see your speech is improving," he added on a different note, but Al had already stiffened at the mention of the colonel.

"What can you tell me about the colonel?" Hohenheim asked, clearly intrigued by Al's reaction.

"If Iye terw you," Al said sslowly, "Will you le-ed mmy brovver owwt?"

"I suppose."

"Thuh Ker-nal is good to Ehdd. They fighd a lot_t_ bu_t_, "Al focused on making his T's correctly, "Heee leowks ou_t_ fer Ehd."

"How attached is Edward?"

"Veryy. Roo-y is th_ee_ onnly one Ed le_t_s puro_t_e_t_ himm. Now _ll_e_t_ mmy ber_o_ther owwt."

"Alright," Hohenheim conceded. "But if he tries to run away or hit me again, I'll have to punish-"

Al was shaking his head.

"Ehdwahrd onnly _ll_e_t_s Royy puh-un-ish him."

Hohenheim stared at Al for a moment, then turned away without responding. He let Ed's walls down and the boy was revealed to be clenching his sides with his hands, the only thing he could reach to hold onto, with tears streaming down his reddened face. He gulped for air and glared at Hohenheim, changing his appearance in mere seconds and where there had first been a defeated, crying child there was suddenly a fiery, hateful and strong-willed boy. Next to the look in his eyes, the tears on his face went almost unnoticed.

"Let me go, you bastard."

"I don't trust you not to do anything rash or stupid."

Funny... those sounded like Roy's words... But much, much colder, with none of the underlying partial amusement.

"Well I don't trust you with my little brother, so I guess we're even. Equivalent exchange."

Hohenheim was mildly surprised at Ed for procuring that particular saying at the moment. The boy was definitely his son.

"Your brother bargained your release, but I'll tell you the same thing I told him: If you try to hit me or escape again, I'll be forced to restrain you until we get back to Central."

Hohenheim thought he saw a glimmer of helplessness flash across Ed's eyes, but he could have imagined it.

From that safe distance away from Ed where he was currently standing, Hohenheim transmuted the ropes on Ed's hands and the little one was up on his feet in seconds, running to Al on the bed.

"Broth-er, puhlease coo-operrate. He-'s ouwwr Faahthur."

"You know that doesn't mean anything to me, Al. Don't you want to escape?" Ed knew his father was right behind him, but hell.

"Noo. I- wwah-n_t_ _t_o ge_t t_o know himm."

Ed looked at Al for a long, hard moment, then flopped down into a cross-legged position with his back against the bed.

"Fine, Al. If that's what you want."

"Than-kk you, Brrover."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother, I'_ll_ never leearn iff yoou don't let go," Al objected as Ed put his hands on his brother's waist again, having removed them for a quarter of a second. Al was trying to walk for the first time but Ed wouldn't let him be. When Al finally said, "Leggo awready!" Hohenheim grabbed Ed around the chest with one arm and pulled him back.

Ed bit him on instinct, immediately desiring to vomit when he realized what he'd done. Hohenheim knocked him to the ground and Al fell over, having been distracted.

"AL!" Ed was fussing over him, instantly checking for injury to his fragile little sibling's body. Al swatted at his hands. Hohenheim swooped down like a vulture and scooped Ed up, the eternal curse of being small and therefore easily portable.

Ed kicked and cried out and Hohenheim had his hands too full to administer any kind of punishment. Al kept yelling at them, so finally Hohenheim took Ed outside and let him down at Envy's feet when the homonculus turned up mysteriously.

"Watch him. If he strikes, you have permission to retaliate." Hohenheim turned and entered the building again to keep an eye on Al.

"You look like hell," Envy said. Ed didn't respond.

"As in, even worse than when I found you dying of thirst."

"What's your connection with Hohenheim?" Ed stood up.

"He brought me to life. All of us."

Ed stared. His father had created these monsters? "What the hell was he thinking?"

"That he needed power. Political power," Envy answered.

_' Wait, Envy_ answered?'

"Why are you answering me?"

"He doesn't seem worried about how much you know."

"Hohenheim? But... I mean, usually you'd be trying to kill me..."

"Well actually, that's a funny story," Envy grinned. "I was just looking for fun. A target who could fight back. If he had known you were his son back when I knew, we never would have given you any trouble."

"Why does that mean?" Ed asked warily.

"Well, see, from what your father's told me, his wife kicked him out for creating his first homonculus and then when he went and made a few more, there was a rebound that tampered with his memory. So he forgot that he had children until a few years back. I'm not sure when, but he got curious about them. Wanted to make sure they were alright. Well, he found out his wife was dead and then couldn't seem to find out anything about his kids. He's been looking for you two ever since. Envy paused, taking in the uncertain, hesitant but curious gaze of Hohenheim's eldest. "He had me infiltrating the military for years before you came along, so I noticed you right off and it didn't take me too long to figure out you were his. And then I figured out Alphonse was hollow and figured it probably had something to do with alchemy. But I didn't tell him it was you. Mostly because he considered you a pest which meant I got to fight you and also because I'm nicer than I look. Didn't want him to realize what a mess you'd made of your lives." Envy grinned maliciously sideways at Ed who growled, "It's none of your business."

"No, but I know it anyway. Oh and if you let it slip that I knew," Envy leaned toward him with an ugly sneer, "You'll pay."

"What's to stop me?" Ed retorted, even though he hadn't considered for a moment telling Hohenheim anything.

"Plenty. One, I can impersonate anyone in the military, including the Fuhrer so I could make sure that you weren't allowed to resign. Two, your brother's flesh and bone now. He's fragile, too and he's much more of a weak spot than you realize."

_"Paekiro,"_ Ed snapped angrily, but sullenly.

"Just hold your tongue and all I'll ask is that we 'spar" sometime. You're fun to fight until you get all emotional."

"You try to make me."

"A little. It's too easy, you know."

Ed looked away.

"If I try to go back in to my brother right now, what'll you do?"

"Start a fight. I'm not letting you back in yet."

"Then tell me- which one of you did you say m-my mother," Ed's voice got a little shaky, "Met? Or saw? So she kicked Hohenheim out? And why didn't he come back?" Ed's voice was rising in pitch and Envy sighed.

"I don't like it when you get like this. I'm leaving, you can talk to Lust. She's the one who met your mother."

"Where..."

"I'm right here, FullMetal."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Ed asked suspiciously, glancing up at the pile of rubble she was standing atop.

"Yes. I'm always here. We both are."

Envy was stalking off in the opposite direction now and Ed spared the thing a glance before turning back to the woman homonculus walking down toward him, inhumanly graceful as she came down over the loose rock, dust and debris.

"So did you really," Ed gulped accidentally, "Know my mother?"

"Yes, I did." Lust sat down on a chunk of rock nearby and Ed cautiously crept closer. "She was the most contrary person I've ever met," she started slowly. "She tolerated everything and absolutely nothing when it came to dealing with other humans."

Ed was absorbing her words with rapt attention, saving them for contemplation and remembrance later.

"When Hohenheim first brought me home, all she was was worried. She put up with his mood swings and my ignorance, as I was new to the world even though I looked just as I do now." She looked at Ed and seemed taken aback at how closely he was listening to every word she said. He didn't even question this, so desperate was he for the truth, or some explanation of the events that he himself could not recall, but had set the stage for everything that had happened to his family since then.

He raised his eyebrows, wanting to hear more. Lust plowed on with her story, looking away from him to make telling it easier.

"She tried to teach me how to cook, clean and garden. On some level, it was to distract both of us from Hohenheim's mood swings. Neither of us realized then that they were caused by the emotional strain of creating a homonculus. She was very patient and kind at first, but she never let her boys see me. I'm not sure how she managed, but whenever I came into the house, the boys were gone.

Then he started to settle down. The mood swings lessened and he began to spend time with his children again. That's when she began to ask me what I would do with my life. She wanted me out of the house and their lives but I didn't know anything about why I was alive or what I should do. When Hohenheim found out she was trying to convince me to get a life of my own, they had a huge fight. He wanted to use me to gain control of the military and stop the Eastern War but she didn't really understand what I was and believed I should get married, or study a profession.

During one of their fights, I got involved, I tried to tell her that I was perfectly suited to work for her husband to stop a war. But they continued to fight and that was when I figured this out." She shot her speared fingers out to impale a piece of rubble which crumbled moments later.

"Then she became afraid of me. She finally understood that I was not human. When Hohenheim decided to make me a partner, another homonculus, your mother told him to leave and not to come back until he was ready to give up his dreams of power and focus on his family. But as Envy told you, Gluttony's alchemic birth was difficult and mental damage was dealt out both to him and his creator." Lust fell silent. She didn't look at the young boy next to her, she was afraid of his reaction, knowing it would be nothing less than intensely emotional.

But when Ed spoke, his voice was even and thoughtful in a puzzle-solving kind of way.

"How did he create you? I thought it was impossible."

"I don't know that. Ever since, I have helped him, given a part of myself to give birth to the other homonculi. It's my fault though, that Gluttony isn't..."

"What happened?"

"That's for me to know, Edward. It's not something I want to discuss."

Ed respectfully moved on.

"So... Hey, we're almost the same age, aren't we?" he asked lightly. She thought for a moment.

"Yes. You're older."

Ed laughed. "That's ironic."

"It is."

------------------------------------------------------

**Yayyy! A whole 'nother chapter finished and posted! Woohoo!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Whew! School just started, so this may be the last update in a while. **

------------------

"It'll only take us a few hours to get to the Risembool station. I think you're strong enough now to make it, what do you think?" Hohenheim asked Al pleasantly.

"Yeah, sure. I thing I can doo it." Al was eager to get back to Risembool and show Winry his body, and as such, he overlooked one little detail.

"How are you planning on getting Al back? He can't walk for more than a minute or two and besideswhich even if he could it took me three days to get from Risembool to here!"

"You're not quite the alchemist I thought you to be, then," Hohenheim replied calmly.

"_What?_ How are you going to use alchemy to get..." Ed drifted off as his ever-engaged brain began sorting out the possibilities. Hohenheim held one hand up, a red stone held in his palm and suddenly the ground the two blonds were standing on rose up and then slid forward several yards before it stopped and sunk back down. Ed gaped at Hohenheim.

"But- but that's cheating! Using alchemy so selfishly like that! And keeping such a complex replacement transmutation going would strain the alche-..." Ed was staring at Hohenheim's Philosopher's Stone. Hohenheim nodded.

"It amplifies the user's abilities, endurance included."

Ed was now appraising Hohenheim with a very odd look, one the man had certainly never seen before, but that still seemed the tiniest bit familiar.

"What's that look for, Edward?"

Ed's hands shot out at Hohenheim, palms up. "Can I play with it?" He had intended the phrasing to make it clear he wouldn't try anything dangerous, but Hohenheim's nostalgic expression made him realize that it must have made him sound much younger.

"Try to move yourself. I'm getting old, even with the stone to help me and some help transporting us would be nice." He dropped the stone into Ed's cupped hands and the boy studied it closely for a moment before squeezing it between his hands.

A huge crack knifed the ground, appearing in a line running right between the two blonds and knocking Ed over. He scrambled up out of the ditch and before Hohenheim could say anything, sent himself flying as the force from his rising plateau lent its momentum to his small body.

Hohenheim raised an alchemic net on some short legs near where he thought Ed was about to crash, but as soon as Ed hit it, he was messing with the stone again and, though he managed to get his plateau to move quite a ways, sent himself flying again because it was moving too fast when he let it sink again.

Hohenheim sighed and this time his sandy net not only broke Ed's fall but also gently contained him.

"Hey!" Ed wriggled out of the loose net and Hohenheim grabbed him to pull the stone out of his hand. Ed went inside to sulk heatedly.

He didn't manage to stay away from Hohenheim for long, though, as the man was keen on getting out of the desert and wanted Ed to help make sure they had all of their food and water packed into a crate so none of it would fall off or be lost during the trip.

Once the crate had been tied to Al's bed, Hohenheim took the walls and roof around them down, then told Ed to sit down so he wouldn't fall off and raised the ground around them. Ed started to yell that Hohenheim should make the platform smaller as the one he currently had wouldn't fit through the narrower streets, but Al suddenly screeched loudly and both Ed and Hohenheim jumped to his bedside. Ed touched his forehead and he screamed even louder, causing Ed to flinch away in surprise.

After a moment or two, he fell silent, his chest heaving.

"Alphonse, are you alright?" Hohenheim leaned over Al to check his pupils.

"It happened again," Al huffed. "All of a sudden ev-erything was really, reall-y senssitive."

Hohenheim frowned. He turned away and opened the crate, digging in it until he found a metal pot they'd been using for cooking recently.

"I need to test something on you, Alphonse. Is that alright?"

Al nodded his head, but Ed started up, "What are you-"

"Hush," the taller blond snapped. The pot glowed red in his hand for a moment and when he brought Al's hand to touch it, it was still glowing- With heat. Ed realized too late how badly his brother would be burned, but strangely Al didn't cry out or blanch or protest in any way.

"What does it feel like? Hohenheim asked.

"It's warm," Al told him. Ed was amazed, Hohenheim patiently letting the boy poke the pot and burn his finger.

Ed sucked on his extremity while his biological father explained, "I believe that because your soul was welded to my armor for so long, your nerves are dulled. The moments when you experience shocking sensitivity to the textures around you is most likely your nervous system trying to repair its connections to your brain.

"I... wonder-e-d why you weren't heating the soup verry much," Al admitted. Ed wiggled his nose in thought and stroked Al's arm very gently. Al didn't notice and Ed left him alone for the moment, anxious his brother still couldn't feel human warmth.

Hohenheim gently took Al's hand and put some gauze on the burn he hadn't yet realized he'd gotten. When he saw what his father was doing, wrapping his hand now, he simply pursed his lips and stared stone-faced at the ruined city ahead of him.

Hohenheim stood up and looked around. Envy and Lust appeared, standing up on a nearby roof and then jumping down onto the platform.

"Hey," Ed growled. "They're not coming with us, are they?"

"Yes, Edward," Hohenheim sighed.

"You got a problem with that?" Envy sneered angrily.

"Yeah, I do!" Ed stood up and shoved his face up to Envy's.

"I'll fix your problem, then." He grabbed Ed's waist and picked him up, body slamming him backward. Putting his knee on Ed's mid-section, he held Ed's arms above the blond's head and began grinding his knee against Ed's solar plexus. Ed kicked furiously and Envy used his other leg to pin both of Ed's down. Ed groaned, trying to use his stomach muscles to ward off the worst of Envy's grinds and Al yelled, "NO! Leave Ed al-ONE!"

"Let him learn," Hohenheim said, petting Al soothingly while the platform began to move.

"He's not learning anything-!" Al objected. Hohenheim cuddled him close with the hand not holding the red stone.

"Let them have it out," he said softly.

Envy lifted his leg fractionally and punched his knee into Ed's solar plexus, causing him to gasp and his eyes to widen.

"Too easy," Envy smirked. With a twist of his legs, he tossed Ed under himself, the alchemist landing on his stomach. Envy put his knee into the small of Ed's back and Ed slammed his heels back into Envy's sides, which made the homonculus hiss. He gave Ed a swift kick in the armpit that jolted the boy. He tried to roll on his side but when Envy kneed him in the ribs he curled into a ball underneath the malicious, androgynous thing. Envy twisted his arm behind his back and Ed whined slightly. The fact that Al was crying and hugging Hohenheim was nudging Ed toward accepting defeat, just for the trip to Risembool. He couldn't really get out of Envy's grip and the homonculus was kicking and kneeing him relentlessly.

"Get offa me," he grumbled in between blows.

"Cry for mercy," Envy snapped.

"Off!"

"Beg!"

"No! --!" Ed gave a high, drawn out moan when Envy landed his knee in his solar plexus again. He repeated the maneuver and Ed squealed with anger and frustration, which was good enough for Envy. He let go and sprang back and Ed crawled over next to Al's bed and huddled next to it while Hohenheim moved them through the city, clearing rubble as they went.

Ed refused to eat or drink until he was on the train, but he had been feeding and watering Al as though he was an elephant.

As they settled onto the train now, Al was sulking. He'd wanted to stop and show Winry but Hohenheim refused no matter how much his little boys attacked and insisted. Ed would've been more physical about it, but Envy never left Hohenheim's side...

Now the brothers huddled together on the train bench, Al dressed in an extra shirt of Ed's and a sort of wrap around skirt made from a sheet. The shirt was something they'd found when they found Ed's suitcase on the way back.

Hohenheim attempted to make some polite chit-chat, but both brothers remained furiously silent, even when Envy tried to provoke Ed into another wrestling session.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel, Sir, someone wants to see you. He says he can't make an appointment and that he knows where Edward is."

"Get him in _now_," Roy said, shoving aside the missing persons files on his desk. He waited while Hawkeye escorted a tall blond man down the hallway to his office. She was itching to interrogate him at gunpoint for anything he knew about Edward, but held her tongue _and_ fire, leaving him in the colonel's office.

"What's your name and what do you know about the whereabouts of the FullMetal Alchemist?"

"My name is Hohenheim Elric. I'm Edward's father."

Roy stared at Hohenheim, interrupted suddenly by the sound of Ed's voice coming from the adjoining office and a loud slap.

* * *

"DON'T LET HIM TALK TO ROY-!!"

Havoc slapped Ed across the face and then grabbed him up, holding him close while squeezing the air out of him.

"Don't. You ever run off into the middle of a catastrophe and leave us all hanging like that _ever_. Again."

Ed wriggled against him and sniffed, "You didn't have to hit me."

"You deserve it. You scared _all_ of us. Roy looks like a reanimated corpse- hasn't slept since you left."

"My dad came and he's in there screwing around with Roy. He's mental, you have to put me down."

"_Your dad?"_

"That's not even the biggest news, but the rest has to wait." Ed struggled against Jean, who noogied him, unwilling to let go. He squeezed Ed harder, nuzzling his chin against Ed's head and Roy opened the door, appearing in the doorway with Hohenheim right behind him.

"Ed!" Roy hissed, at which Jean reluctantly let Ed slide back down to the floor.

"Roy, don't listen to whatever he says!"

" 'He' meaning your father? Why shouldn't I listen?"

Ed was stung, his expression clearly saying so. "He's mental and he's the one behind the homonculi! He created them!"

Hohenheim stepped forward, his hand striking Ed's face like a snake. The blond fell over and before Roy knew what he was doing, he had Hohenheim shoved up against the wall, Jean picking Ed up off the floor and cuddling him.

"Don't you dare hurt him. It don't care who you are." Roy realized Breda was nodding next to him while Fuery, Falman and Hawkeye looked on, all sporting wary, angry looks.

"Haven't you ever disciplined him? He's only a child. He needs to be taught."

Before Roy could find a tactful, smart way to answer, Ed snapped, "Roy never hits me for no reason, you bastard. He doesn't sic his monster homonculi on me either!"

"I was allowing you two to establish your own pecking order," Hohenheim replied, ignoring Roy's confused look.

"You knew I didn't stand a chance once he got my arms and you meant for him to do it! You let him beat me up even though Al started crying and told you to stop him!" Ed's eyes were shining and Jean began to run his hands over Ed, feeling for any abnormalities.

"I suggest you release me," Hohenheim said to Roy coldly. "I came here to meet you, but also to remind you that Edward Elric is my son, _both_ legally and biologically."

Roy stiffened and Hohenheim pushed him off.

"Come on, Edward. You weren't supposed to come in anyway. I hope you didn't get your little brother in trouble, too."

"Don't worry," Ed snarled. "You won't have to punish either of us."

"Edward, we'll discuss this-"

"Never. I'm staying here."

"_Come,_ Edward."

"Like hell."

Before Roy could stop him, Hohenheim had lifted Ed off the ground by his shirtfront. "Edward--," he warned. Ed gasped for breath.

"Staying. Here." And with that, Ed brought up his automail arm, seized his father's wrist and broke it with an awful cracking noise that made everyone in the office go pale as a sheet. Hohenheim hissed and dropped Ed, cradling his arm to his body.

"Get out," Ed demanded.

"I didn't think you would leave your brother alone with Envy and Lust. What did you do?"

"Maybe you better go check on them," Ed snarled. Hohenheim watched him closely for a moment and then straightened.

"I'll be right back. Don't run off."

As soon as the door closed behind Hohenheim, Ed swiveled to Jean and said, "I need you to come help me get my brother, I'm too slow when I carry him."

Roy grabbed Ed's braid. "Explain, FullMetal. Now."

"Jean's right. You look like Dracula."

Roy seethed. "Do you know how angry I am with you? Do you have any idea-"

"My brother first, Roy," Ed said mulishly. "He's in a closet down the hall." He headed for the door and waited until Roy was right on his heel to stop and very softly admit, "I know I'm in trouble and you're gonna punish me later, but Alphonse comes first right now." He looked at his shoe.

_'Awww- wait, no! I'm angry at him! Yes, he ran off into extreme danger with a sprained ankle and no passport without even telling me plus he only did it because I wouldn't let him come to the office.'_

"I'm glad you're aware of that. Now show me where your brother is. We may need to flee before... he comes back." Roy didn't want to say either the man's name or call him, "your father," so he settled for "he".

Ed bit his lip shyly and led the way to a supply closet. Roy opened the door- "CHRIST!" he yelped, jumping when Al smiled widely at him. Ed laughed and hugged Roy around his middle before giving Al a hand.

"The Elric you had yet to see," he introduced Roy to Alphonse with a grin.

"Hello, Colonel," Al slurred slightly.

"...You have a lot of explaining to do, Edward Elric."

Al laughed but Ed was suddenly nervous. "We gotta go, come on!"

"Did you talk to Dad?" Al asked Roy on the way back to the office.

"Yes, I did," Roy said politely. Al let it be.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Meet my little-!" Ed stopped short when Jean waved his hand across his throat.

"Ed!" he whispered loudly, "He's back! He just left and he's furious- Oh my God is that Al?"

Ed grinned again and nodded.

"Hi," Al said. Everyone stared at him.

"Wow," Breda breathed, "He's so much cuter than Ed."

At this, the whole office couldn't help but burst into giggles. Even Roy and Jean were shaking with laughter. Ed whacked Jean on the arm and Jean continued to laugh while mussing Ed's hair, irritating him further.

"Sir," Riza was the first to calm down. "Edward's father will be back any moment. I suggest you take your paperwork home with you and lay low for a few days."

Roy nodded and handed Al to Fuery because he was standing closest to Roy. He quickly packed up the day's paperwork into some manila envelopes and listened as Havoc begged Hawkeye to let him come home with Roy. After all, now there were two kids to look after, really.

Unfortunately for organized, hard-working Riza, all of her male co-workers immediately took up Jean's lead and soon it was decided that all of them would go and stay at Roy's place and do their paperwork there.

Falman and Breda took one car to go fetch sleeping bags from everyone's dorms while the rest of the team focused on smuggling the Elrics out.

Hohenheim was in the lobby when Hawkeye went to scout ahead, so Roy set a large paper airplane on fire and threw it down the other hallway leading out of the lobby. Hohenheim noticed it, but wasn't so stupid as to fall for that. He came up the hallway the group was in and they scattered to supply closets and other peoples' offices, making idle chit-chat to the confused office-owners until Jean gave everyone the signal to come out by knocking on the wall as loudly as possible.

They scurried out to the cars and almost didn't make it out of the parking garage when Envy came out of nowhere and landed on the hood, fist drawn back to punch in the windshield. Roy rolled down the passenger side window and set him on fire and Riza took a hairpin right turn that sent him rolling off.

Lust didn't was guarding the entrance to the street, but didn't actually see them until Ed hurled a chunk of something transmuted from the seat cushion into her face.

Riza stepped on the gas and Roy got home from work in record time.

Al was settled on the couch and doted on by Edward when no one was trying to pick him up. At first, of course, everyone wanted to know what had happened and how Al got his body back and how Hohenheim had created homonculi if he really did create them, but Riza's gunfire put a stop to it and soon sent everyone back to their paperwork.

Ed gave Roy several meaningful looks when Fuery let Ed take over some of his missing persons files, until Ed got bored and spoke up.

"You know, Hohenheim had a Philosopher's Stone. Might've been the real deal, too. The fact that he and the homonculi were hanging out right in the middle of all these disappearances probably isn't a coincidence. I don't think anyone should even bother looking for these guys until we talk to him again." He glanced at Al, who looked a little pale.

"You think he created a new stone just to get my body back?"

"I don't know. But even if we are hiding out here I don't think we've lost him just yet, so we might as well get some questions answered when he finally finds us. I mean, he knows your name now," he said to Roy, "So he can probably look up your address."

"Dammit, Kid's right." Breda smacked himself on the forehead.

"We should rotate bases, then," Riza suggested, to everyone's general agreement.

"How many people are missing, anyway?" Ed wanted to know.

"Give or take, about fifty or sixty," Falman answered, not missing a beat.

"That might be enough for a small stone. I didn't see a place where the transmutation might've taken place, but I didn't see a lot of the city."

"You should let me talk to him," Riza said. "We can't let him see you two and if the colonel tries to talk to him, he'll try to bribe him with the information."

"I wouldn't fall for that!" Roy objected.

"No, Sir, but he wouldn't tell you anything until you returned the boys to him." Her voice was unusually chilly, even for her.

"Well if we stop making phone calls and investigations into the missing persons cases.." Jean began,

"Then there is really nothing left for us to do today," Riza admitted to some cheering. Roy was immediately called upon to scrummage up some food for everyone.

-------------------------------------------------

When Ed poked his head in to the kitchen to remind Roy that Falman was allergic to peanuts and not to put them into whatever he was making, Roy nodded and wordlessly beckoned Ed closer.

"Don't think I've forgotten how angry I was when you took off. We'll discuss your punishment later tonight."

Ed looked thoroughly chastised and slunk out of the kitchen without a word.

Roy made curry, which everyone soon found out Ed had never eaten before and hated. Ed whined loudly about the food until Roy snapped that he wasn't making anything else, that was all Ed was getting and if he wanted to go to bed hungry it was his decision.

Everyone stared now at Ed who slid very low in his seat and ate his curry slowly. Man, he was good a pissing Roy off.

Everyone else seemed to like it, except Al who was now aware that food wasn't usually this bland and was upset that he couldn't really taste it.

Fuery seemed to notice Al's cloudy mood and after dinner, he whispered something to Al on the couch which no one else noticed. Al immediately brightened and Fuery said he'd forgotten his pajamas at the dorm and wanted to go back for them as an excuse to get out-

And go to the movie rental store. When he got back, Roy was upstairs with Ed and Al was in his room.

_'Perfect.'_ Fuery snuck up to Al's room and found to his delight that Al had already set up the little screen and player.

"I asked Roy and Ed to do it."

"Good thinking! Shall we watch Jaws or The Grudge first?"

--------------------------------

**R&R please! It's very much appreciated.**


	40. Chapter 40!

**Hello there.**

------------------

"Roy! I didn't run off because you wouldn't bring me- I just left early. I told you I was going to catch up with Al and that I couldn't reach him and what if I hadn't left then? Al would still be with our bastard father!"

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving, Edward. I was guessing you'd headed East, but I didn't know for sure. I didn't know if you were going to show up on my desk in a missing person's file or on a death certificate or if an enemy had captured you or if you'd broken your ankle putting too much strain on it or _anything_! I don't care how angry you are, you tell me where and when you're going somewhere and when you're coming back!"

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders, leaning down to the blond's eye level.

"Why wouldn't you let me come?" Ed sulked quietly.

"Because the last time I did, you got on everyone's nerves and pissed off a dangerous thug doing something you _should have known_ would get you into trouble!"

_"Dolom fi kane,"_ Ed muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. He never saw Roy coming. The Flame whacked Ed over the head repeatedly, alternating hands as Ed cringed away, backing into the wall under the light blows.

Roy grabbed Ed's left wrist and pulled Ed's glove off, transporting Ed's mind to a scene in the past- after his first big lesson in Ishvarlan. The first time Roy had really-. Really punished him. Not just hit him-

"No, Roy!" Ed's voice was shrill as he tried to pull his hand out of Roy's.

"If I have to to get this across, I will."

Ed slid sideways against the wall, crabwalking in the hopes of getting back into open space, but Roy walked with him until he crabwalked himself into a corner.

"The ruler is downstairs. Stay here while I get it and think about your actions, considering how they affect the people around you." Roy knew he was being cruel. He let go of Ed and went downstairs, listening for any sound that might indicate Ed's trying to escape.

Ed slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. Roy wouldn't really do this again, would he? But he'd gone to get a ruler... Ed hoped none of the personnel downstairs started asking Roy questions. He _was_ fifteen after all and while he wasn't going to say that to Roy because he'd tell Ed to act his age and do it anyway, Ed didn't want anyone else to know he was being punished this way.

Where was Roy? He should have been back by now, right? It would've taken Ed about sixty seconds to get downstairs and back, so where was Roy? Was someone asking questions? Was Roy explaining why he was carrying a ruler arouond and what he was going to use it for? No, he _wouldn't_. Right? Dammit, where was he? Ed got up off the floor and ventured to the door, but lost his nerve when he touched the knob. Roy had told him to stay put. So he went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He thought he heard some strange noise coming from Al's room but at that moment, Roy opened the door. No longer in his uniform, he was wearing comfy pants and a T-shirt. Ed frowned, wondering why punishment merited a wardrobe change, then peered at Roy. He didn't see a ruler. What the heck?

"Ed."

Ed nodded once.

"I'm..." Roy inhaled, "Not that cruel. But you scared the shit out of me and there will be a price to pay." He picked Ed up by his waist and laid him on his bed, lying down next to the blond.

"Now you're going to have to cooperate, alright? All is not yet forgiven."

Whatever it was, it looked to involve cuddling... Ed was annoyed at Roy for keeping him in such suspense, but cuddling was good...

"Jean will want pictures," Roy warned him. Ed frowned, staring up at Roy's face in the hopes of getting some clarification.

Roy reached into his back pocket and brought out none other than Jean's "Road Rage Helper" bottle. The same one he'd force-fed Ed with after he'd locked him in a janitorial closet.

As it had been the last time, it was filled with chocolate milk but Ed knew without thinking that the color was lighter than it had been the first time.

"Y-" Ed eyed the bottle, "You are cruel!"

Roy put a hand on Ed's other cheek and brought the boy's head closer to his chest.

"But not _that_ cruel."

"There's not as much chocolate," Ed stalled, wriggling in place. He was nervous, of course, but he couldn't really... '_All is not yet forgiven,'_ _that's what he said so... He said I had to cooperate... How mad would he be if I-'_

Roy nudged the corner of his mouth with the already body-temperature plastic nipple.

"I know, but it still won't taste like milk. Trust me."

"Did you taste it?" Ed forgot that talking would allow Roy to put it in his mouth.

"Yes. Be quiet." Roy nuzzled the bottle into Ed's mouth, slipping it between his teeth.

"Roy!" Ed pushed it out with his tongue and tugged on Roy's collar in frustration.

"I said be quiet," Roy rebuked softly.

"Why are you- what does this have to do with me- is Jean coming?"

"If I wanted to rationalize this as punishment, I guess I could say that it was supposed to drive home the fact that you're still very young and dependant, but actually I just noticed Havoc carrying it around. In exchange for letting me borrow the baby bottle though, I agreed to let him take a picture. He should be here any minute now, so-" Roy grabbed Ed's hands with one of his hands and pushed the bottle into Ed's mouth, squeezing it gently so a steady stream of chocolate milk came squirting out of it, "Cooperate!" Roy finished his sentence.

"Mm-_MM!_" Ed squeaked.

"Yes. Hush." Roy moved it against Ed's gum and he swallowed. "Come on, now. It wasn't so bad last time, right? Just relax. The cuter you are, the more incined to forgiveness I'll be," he added wryly as Ed whimpered in partial defeat. He suckled on the nipple for a minute and Roy pressed him close.

Jean opened the door quietly and Ed cried and wiggled in protest as the man snapped several pictures.

"_MM!"_ Ed's cry was very high-pitched, his cheeks very pink. He choked and Roy rolled him onto his side, patting his back while he cleared his airways.

"Hey, Boss?" Jean lowered his camera.

"Mm?" Roy glanced up at him, then back down at Ed who was finished coughing and was burrowing closer to Roy.

"Can I feed him? Please? I didn't really get to last time, remember?"

"No, I've got him," Roy snipped, cuddling his little one with one hand while trying to roll him back onto his back far enough to feed him with the other.

"But-!" Jean was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream of agony and pain from Al's room. The three boys were in the hallway and barging through Al's door faster than you could say:

"THAT. WAS SO _AWESOME!!!!_ EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEK!"

"I **KNOW!**"

Roy stood there in the doorway, fists trembling with rage.

"Someone had better have _died_ for a scream like that," he rumbled.

"Oh," Fuery laughed. "Sorry. We're watching horror movies."

"Come watch, Big Brother," Al invited from where he was propped up against a pile of pillows on his bed. Ed glanced up at Roy for permission. Roy blew his breath out of his nose intimidatingly and relented. "No more screaming," he warned.

For a few minutes, the three boys managed to keep quiet as Roy and Jean went downstairs to find a very confused Mason milling with the military personnel crowding Roy's living room.

As Roy was properly introducing Mason to Breda, three shrill shrieks of pure terror made the hairs on the back of everyone's necks stand up. Almost everyone in the room stiffened further when Roy yelled, "Shut up! I said enough with the screaming!"

His rebuke was almost immediately overlapped by a lot of screaming and a 'thunk'. He marched up hte stairs and heard Al cooing, "Ed, it's OK," followed by, "I know that!"

Roy reached to knock on the door and all three screamed shrill, little-girl shrieks. Roy jumped back, knocking Mason over, who flailed and smacked Jean. Ed came flying out of the doorway and flung himself against Roy, nuzzling his pale face into Roy's midsection with so much single-minded conviction it bruised.

"Ed, we didn't mean to scare y-..." Fuery forgot what he was saying when he encountered an angry colonel in the doorway.

"No more horror movies." Roy ground his teeth and shuffled Ed off to Jean who picked up his white-as-a-sheet wide-eyed little friend and eyed his shocked face with amusement before carrying Ed baby-style down into the living room where Breda got a good laugh at his expense.

Roy barged into Al's room, past Fuery, to the TV and took out the movie. "I'll return these tomorrow," he said to Al who positively glowed with anger.

"Come on! Put it back in! It's not over yet! Ed doesn't have to watch if he doesn't want to!"

Roy ignored him and Al called him a very rude name on his way out. After the chaos that had erupted last time, though, plus all the screaming and a terrified Edward this time, Roy was fed up with horror movies. It wouldn't kill Al to do without them anyway.

---------

"Aww, he's hiding from me!" Breda cackled as Ed tried to get between the couch and Jean's back.

"Well you did laugh so hard at him you couldn't breathe," Jean commented.

Breda plopped down _right_ next to Ed on the couch, tickling him under the chin, which annoyed the blond.

"But it was so funny! What were you watching?"

"Dunno," Ed muttered, lifting his head away from Breda's finger. The red-head noticed and kuched Ed more insistently. Ed whacked his hand and Breda frowned.

"No," he said firmly.

"Arf." Ed slapped his hand again.

"No. I mean it, Ed."

"Bite me," Ed said lazily. Breda thumped him on the head and Ed pretended to ignore him, cuddling imperceptibly closer to Jean.

"He's right, Ed. No slapping people," Jean admonished lightly. Ed elbowed him.

"No, Ed," Jean sighed, clearly aware that this was not working. Ed elbowed him and then slapped Breda's hand before it could thump him again.

"NO, Ed!" they both shouted. Ed flinched, staring at the wall. They sighed. Roy stomped down the stairs with two videos in his hand.

"We should figure out sleeping arrangements now. Hawkeye can have the uninhabited guest room, Breda can have Ed's room, Fuery and Falman can sleep on the couch and Jean can sleep on the floor somewhere," Roy assigned them all lazily.

"Hey!" Ed complained

"You can sleep in your brother's room, Ed."

Ed blushed a little.

"Hey..." he sat up a little straighter. "Are those Al's movies?"

"Yes. I don't want those two watching them here, especially while we're supposed to be hiding out."

"Did he let you take them?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"He wasn't terribly pleased."

"You took them, didn't you?! Give them back!" Ed's apparent definition of "took" was more taken-by-force, but Roy understood.

Ed jumped off the couch and tried to grab the rentals out of Roy's hand. The Flame alchemist grabbed Ed by his ear and dragged him upstairs, crying and struggling, to Al's room, pushing him in and shutting the door behind him with gusto.

Both Elrics sulked determinedly and once Ed tried to sneak out and find the movies when he thought Roy was asleep, but the Flame came downstairs after him and began dragging him by his ear again.

"Cut it out, it's not fair!" Ed cried, both hands desperately working at Ro's pinched fingers.

"No horror movies. Don't be a baby, get back in your brother's room and go to sleep." Roy added more pressure to Ed's ear and began pulling again. Ed clutched at Roy's black pajamas, tugging on them as he skittered after Roy.

"Let go! My ear's gonna come off!"

Falman rolled over on the couch and flicked his personal flashlight on.

"Hnn?" he said sleepily.

"It's just Edward. Go back to sleep," Roy said.

"Hnn..." The flashlight flicked off. Roy yanked on Ed's ear to get him moving and pulled him back to Al's room. He shoved Ed in without a word and shut the door again.

Ed was absolutely fuming. He began banging on the walls with his automail fist as he had no pots or pans to bang on and Al did it a few times himself. Then the younger Elric resorted to squeezing his pillow with both hands, muttering darkly, "I'm strangling the colonel, I'm strangling the colonel, I'm strangling the colonel," over and over again.

Ed banged on Breda's wall one too many times in the next twenty minutes and the second lieutenant barged in and grabbed Ed by the braid.

"Settle down!" he barked, "It's after midnight!" He smacked Ed and Al shrieked.

"I said be quiet!" Breda howled. Ed twisted free of his grip and darted into the hallway.

"Roy! He hit me!" he yelled at the man's door. Breda came flying out of Al's room and Ed sprinted down the stairs, Breda on his heels.

"He's picking on me!" Ed zoomed around the couches, waking Fuery and Falman to a very odd scene.

Upstairs, Al wobbled out of his room into the hallway as Roy opened his door.

"Why are you out of bed?" he asked the younger Elric groggily.

"Breda's chasing my brother..." Al looked down the stairs. Ed screeched and overturned some large piece of furniture and Breda roared, "Settle down! Stop running!"

Roy trooped down the stairs and Al very slowly and carefully scooted down them on his rear.

"Heymans!" Roy used his first name to get his attention. Ed flew out from behind the kitchen island and hid behind Roy, grabbing the back of his shirt. Breda skidded to a stop behind Ed and seized him by the waist and Ed screamed in surprise. Breda clapped a hand over his mouth and Ed pried at the man's fingers that were digging into his cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Roy groaned. "Peace, sleep, quiet- please, why do you not afford me such things?" he added very dramatically.

"Well, Mrs. Curtis says never to go to bed angry," Mason came down the stairs.

"Oops," Breda grumbled. "Sorry. Forgot you were sleeping in there, too."

Roy had forgotten that Mason had been in the room Riza was in, so the man had claimed the floor of Breda's or Ed's rather, bedroom for himself.

"So you're telling me that FullMetal is tearing around my house at one thirty AM because he doesn't want to go to bed angry?" Roy _glared_ at Mason.

"Er, ehe, uhm..."

Ed attacked Breda's fingers with both hands and struggled to get away and Breda yelped in pain, Ed's automail proving very effective in removing Breda's hand from his face.

"That hurt!"

Ed gasped for breath, "Not as much as having the bottom half of your face squeezed off!" He looked furious.

"Why were you banging on my wall!" Breda yelled.

"I was pretending it was your face!" Ed yelled back.

"Brother!" Al scolded, his voice straining to be heard. "You were mad at the colonel, not the lieutenant."

Ed blushed.

"You didn't do any damage, did you?" Roy snarled. Ed shook his head, sheepish under the heat of Roy's anger.

"I'm gonna let you guys sort this out..." Mason crept back up the stairs. No one noticed.

"You know, Ed, I thought having your brother here would settle you down a little. I didn't expect it to make you even more immature and bratty," Roy sighed.

"But you took away-"

"I don't want them in my house and it won't hurt him any not to watch them. Especially now that he can actually sleep and have nightmares!"

Ed bit his lip. Roy was right, he realized, Al could get nightmares-

"Oh, please. Brother, don't you dare take his side. Nightmares won't kill me, OK? Besides, I'm not _that_ scared of- What was that? Did you hear something upstairs?"

Ed laughed behind his hands and Roy quirked his lips in amusement.

"I'm serious!" Al whined. "I'm giong up there to see what it is." He marched up out of sight slowly.

"If he screams at Hawkeye," Fuery said, "She'll shoot him."

Havoc cackled quietly.

Al searched Roy's room, the bathroom and then all the guest rooms. His and Ed's were empty, but when he knocked and peeked into the third, Riza and Mason were sitting and talking on the bed, Riza in a blue striped nightgown and Mason wearing no shirt.

"Uhhh..."

"Hello, Alphonse," Riza said calmly.

"Goodnight!" Al squeaked.

"Goodnight," she replied warmly. Al went back to bed.

----------------------------------------------

Ed continued to look at the stairs, wondering if Al was going to scream and after a minute or two, Jean spoke up.

"I can settle him down, how about letting him sleep with me for the night?"

Ed didn't realize at first that Jean was asking Roy about him.

"If you can let the rest of us get some sleep tonight, be my guest," Roy said. "You won't get any, though."

"We'll see about that." Jean picked Ed up.

"Hey! Hang on, I have to make sure Al's OK," Ed squirmed.

"I'll do it," Roy offered gently. "You can trust me," he reminded Ed. The blond stopped wiggling and looked at Roy closely before biting his lip and nodding.

Jean put Ed in his sleeping bag in the corner of the living room and went upstairs for a minute before coming and squeezing his giant body into the sleeping bag as well, Ed mock-suffocating and dying as he was squished. Jean finally settled in, Ed on his side with his back up against Jean's stomach. It was nice and warm and although Ed was still keeping an ear out for any noise of Al's, he started to relax.

Jean let him begin to doze before implementing his genius plan. He laughed evilly in his head as he prepared his weapon of choice which Roy had hogged so ungratefully earlier. Holding the plastic nipple in the palm of his hand to warm it back to body temperature, he squished Ed more firmly against the zipped side of the sleeping bag to confine Ed's arms, then reached a hand over the boy's body, searching for the kid's mouth with the nipple in the dark.

Ed grunted, slightly less asleep now, but only slightly more awake than he had been before he felt the warm, soft plastic brush his face. Jean blew in his hair to settle him, then nudged the bottle into the corner of Ed's mouth. Ed woke up, groaning in annoyance.

_'Not again, what's wrong with these guys?'_

Jean squeezed chocolate milk into his mouth and he caught it up with his tongue. Swallowing while lying on your side in a horizontal position can be tricky, but Ed managed the tiny bit of liquid Jean had squirted between his teeth.

"Shh," Jean blew on Ed's hair again, the little blond catching a whiff of cigarette smoke. The lieutenant carefully squeezed the bottle again, determined not to choke his charge. Then he moved the nipple up against Ed's upper gum, pressing lightly at first, then with more force. Ed relented. He knew what Jean wanted, so he opened his mouth and took the plastic between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, sucking at it. Jean cooed quietly and nuzzled Ed with the bridge and tip of his nose, encouraging him. Ed pulled the milk a little faster and pressed back into Jean.

The lieutenant thought Ed was being cute, which was what Ed wanted him to think so he could get far back enough to pull his hands up from where they'd been pinned inside the sleeping bag. He grabbed Jean's wrist and held onto it, gently steadying the man's hand as it held the bottle.

Ed closed his eyes, safe and warm next to Jean.

When Jean pulled the almost empty bottle from Ed's mouth, his little one just shuffled himself to get comfy and sighed, dropping off to sleep as soon as Jean put his arm over his waist, his hand under Ed's slowly beating heart to keep him where he was.

-------------------------------------

**OMG, was that a CHAPTER?? Wow, haven't seen one of those in a LONG time, eh?? XD **


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm. TRYING. To. Write. STOP. GIVING. ME. HOMEWORK!!! (except for you, Mrs.Bio - I don't mind if you give me homework!)**

**Does anyone else ever get this feeling? XD, Hello, I'm back. Again.**

**-------------------------------------**

"No, no! Go away!" Jean waved at Riza with much futility, trying to convince her not to clash her cymbals over his and Ed's heads. She considered it her duty to get all the soldiers in the house up and moving and had resorted to using a pair of cymbals to do it, but one certain Second Lieutenant was desperate to stay in bed with his sleeping companion who was still snuggled close in his sleeping bag.

"Please! He'll be cranky, can't we just sleep? There's no paperwork to do!"

"Then, as a responsible soldier, you should spend this leisure time keeping in shape, washing and patching your uniform, practicing your marksmanship-" Riza smashed the cymbals together when Jean stopped listening and rolled back onto his side against Ed. He jumped: "Noo! I said not to!"

Ed moaned and snuggled up tighter against Havoc's side.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled.

"It's time to get up, FullMetal," Riza said clearly. Ed froze mid-stretch, blushing.

"Heyy!" He eyed her cymbals and pulled the sleeping bag flap over his head.

"Second Lieutenant. Up. That's an order. And get the Major up, too." Riza backtracked upstairs, where she stood, resolutely clashing her cymbals, in front of Roy's door for the next twenty minutes.

"Come on, Ed. An angry Hawkeye is a cruel, slave-driver Hawkeye." Jean climbed out of the sleeping bag and stashed the plastic bottle in his duffel bag. Ed groaned. Jean reached back into the sleeping bag, so Ed transmuted it shut.

"Don't make this difficult!" Jean whined. "Not at this hour." He got no response.

"You transmute that back right now, young man!" Jean tried to sound threatening, but Ed laughed inside his-...boy the air was getting stuffy in there. Ed opened up the bag and climbed out, deciding to get up if for no other reason than Jean and Riza were making it impossible to sleep. He immediately marched up past Riza, still clashing her cymbals, to check on Al.

"Hey, Al."

"Ung." Al was holding a pillow over his head. "Make her stop..." he groaned.

"OK, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just make it stop."

Ed marched out into the hallway, shimmying past Riza and coming into Roy's bedroom uninvited. Roy was in much the same state as Al.

"Roy, get up." Ed stood over him.

"Look who's not even dressed yet," Roy retorted to the effect that Ed shouldn't be pointing fingers.

"Hawkeye's driving Al crazy-"

"_Really?_" Roy rolled over. Ed pursed his lips.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"Sure," Roy muttered.

"I'm going to set your towels on fire with cooking oil."

"Uh-huh," Roy mumbled.

"Jeans' gonna teach me to blow smoke rings."

"Greayy..." Roy meant 'great' but he didn't know what he was talking about anyway. Ed sulked. Why wouldn't Roy pay attention?

"Roy-yy!" Ed sat on Roy's back and shook his shoulders.

"Gah! Ed, get off!"

"Payy at-ten-tion," Ed shook him again.

"I am! Get off my back!"

Ed slid off Roy's back and Roy rolled onto his side.

"That hurt, Ed," Roy warned him.

"You have to get up, Hawkeye won't stop banging her cymbals until you get up and she's driving Al crazy. And I'm hungry."

"Poor, poor, Alphonse," Roy snorted sarcastically. He immediately regretted it when he felt the heat of Ed's glare.

"Well she's driving me crazy too!"

"Up! I want food!"

"Eat some leftover curry."

"No! I hate that-"

"I'm going to sic Havoc on you again if you don't behave."

Ed became quite huffy, flushing and puffing himself up.

"Go get dressed," Roy ordered. Ed let out a little, "hmf," and left the room.

"Damn lazy bastard."

--

"Is the colonel awake?" Hawkeye asked. Ed glared at her for a moment, then snatched her cymbals and stormed back over to Roy's bed.

CHANG SMASH SHRING

"Edward-get-out-of-here-right-now-before-I-throw-you-out-a-window-for-God's-sake-what-is-wrong-with-you!"

CLASH! CLASH CLASH SHRING!

"EDW-"

"Up!" BANG! "Get up!" SHRINGG!

Roy jumped out of bed and Ed ran for the door, dropping the cymbals. Ed tripped on one as soon as he dropped it and Roy thought he had Ed captured, but Ed turned his tumble into a rolling somersault and came up onto his feet just in time to scurry into Al's room, where he transmuted the door out of the wall.

"Did she stop?" Al moaned.

"For now." Ed looked at his lethargic little brother closely, concentrating on the lump he made in the bed.

"Are you feeling alright, Al?"

"No. I'm achy all over."

"Would breakfast help?"

Al sighed and put some actual effort into thinking about it.

"Maybe some fruit," he suggested.

"I"ll be right back." Ed hopped to it.

--

Roy tried to detain him by blocking the bottom of the stairs, but Ed jumped over the railing and took refuge amidst the crowd of soldiers in Roy's kitchen as he searched for fruit good enough to feed to Al. Jean was holding the fridge door open and staring into it blankly. Ed ducked under the second lieutenant's arm and opened the fruit drawer. Jean grunted in recognition and rubbed the top of Ed's head, causing his hair to spring up in odd places, lumping in others. Ed whacked his hand away lightly and grabbed a bag of peaches from the drawer, a small pang surfacing in his chest when he realized he didn't really know whether or not Al still liked peaches. Ducking out from under Havoc's arm, Ed retreated upstairs with the fruit, slipping past Roy on the stairs and high-tailing it up to Al's room before Roy could say a word to him.

--

"Here, Al, peaches!" Ed said brightly. Al sighed from under his covers, then sat up, blinking owlishly.

"I haven't had peaches in years," Al yawned with an ironic tone to his voice. Ed smiled sadly, unsure what Al was trying to say. Was he angry? Ed handed him one of the ripe fruit and then took a bite of his own, watching Al carefully.

"It still doesn't taste... like it should. It tastes metallic," Al lamented softly. Ed sat down on the bed next to him, his motions soft and unalarming.

"It'll come back, Al, you know it will. It is coming back right now, remember? It takes you by surprise and freaks you out, but your taste is there sometimes."

"Not just my taste!" Al laughed. Ed nodded happily.

"See, it keeps coming back and one of these days it'll stay for good. I guess we just have to be patient..." Ed and Al stared at each other for a moment and then Ed lowered his gaze, guilt darkening his wide face.

"I'm sorry, Al," he said very quietly. "I'm so sorry. I know you've been patient ever since I put you in that body and I'm sorry." His voice lowered to a soft, attritional**(1)** whisper. "And I didn't even fix you," he added, tears burning in his eyes.

"Brother! Please don't cry, it's OK," Al was taken by surprise by Ed's guilt. "Does it even really matter how I got my body back?"

"Yes!" Ed shouted suddenly. "Yes it does because-! He used a stone, I know he did! He let me use it!"

"But, but Ed, we didn't kill those people-... did- did we?"

Ed shook his head angrily. "No, Al, we didn't but... I let him do the dirty work for me, Al. I should've kept studying the stone and found a way to get your body back sooner! I shouldn't have waited so long, I should've just..."

"_No_," Al growled suddenly. "No, you're wrong, Brother! You've been trying too hard these past years to tell me you should've been trying _harder_!

"But I- _I_ should've been the one-"

"Who's going to take care of me now that I have a body," Al told him firmly. "Stop worrying about it. Let's just forget about it, OK? We can just put this behind us now."

Ed looked at his feet, reluctant to accept that getting Al's body back could end up being so painless. If he could just let it be that way. He glanced up at his light blond nii-san for a moment, opening his mouth to agree with Al to just let it be that simple.

He never spoke, having been interrupted by Al's bedroom window shattering. Envy somersaulted through the glass, landing a wild kick on Ed's automail arm that sent the blond flying backward onto the floor. Al screamed, knowing how defenseless he was at the moment. In seconds, Ed was up, in between Envy and Al's bed. Envy dove forward and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist. Disconcerted, Ed threw glancing blows on Envy's head and shoulders as the homonculus picked him up off the floor.

"BROTHER!" Al cried.

"It's OK, Al!" Ed reassured him rather unconvincingly as he kicked, battering Envy's stomach and upper legs. Envy didn't even seem to notice the kicks as he approached Al's bed, shuffling Ed up over his shoulder. Ed transmuted Envy's back into some abstract blobbish object. He would've done something more useful, but he wasn't completely certain of what Envy was made of. Envy stopped, twitching under Edward as his body tried to heal the abnormality on his back. Ed sloppily transmuted Envy's flesh a second time, taking mass from his leg and piling it onto a random spot on his stomach. Envy crashed face-forward to the floor and Ed slid off his shoulder, jumped to his feet and grabbed two fistfuls of Envy's thick, bunchy hair. He swung the homonculus by his locks and sent him flying out the window just as Roy and Jean burst through the door. Al screamed at them that the homonculi were here and to help his brother, but by that time it didn't seem like Ed needed very much help.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Roy demanded as Ed turned from the window to face him, panting from the effort it had taken to jettison Envy.

"Al and I were talking, Envy jumped through the window, I threw him out. Hohenheim knows we're here," Ed summarized with an unusual amount of composure for such a young man.

"We have to move," Roy frowned. Ed shook his head.

"We'll be followed. I don't want to run."

"What are you suggesting?" Jean looked bemused as if he thought Ed hadn't thought out a plan of any kind.

"We'll set a trap." Ed looked around, his mind working out the details. "We need to keep Al safe, in the center of the house and guarded. We'll wait for the homonculi to strike again and we'll capture them. Then he'll have no choice but to make a move on his own."

"What are we going to do with him here?!" Roy demanded. Ed's composure faltered, uncertainty flickering across his face.

"Brother, what are you planning on doing to Dad?"

Ed met Al's gaze squarely, no mercy in his expression. "I'm going to make him leave us alone, Al."

Al argued silently with his for a few seconds before speaking up. "What if I don't want him to leave us alone?"

Ed faltered for a moment, well aware of how angry Al would be at his next words. Then he gave a small shake of his head.

"No, Al. I'm your big brother, I'll take care of you and I won't ever let him near you again."

Al gasped in shocked anger, his brother's betrayal startling him to indignance.

"You can't do that, Ed!"

"I can and I will, Al. To protect you."

Al's face contorted in fury that clearly rivaled Ed's in potency. "Don't get a big head, Brother!" he snapped quietly. Ed just shook his head.

Al glanced to Roy and Havoc, but unfortunately, neither was sure of what to do. Roy realized when Al looked at him that he felt as though what Ed wanted to do with Hohenheim was none of his business as long as Hohenheim didn't hurt his little FullMetal. Jean was simply unwilling to take action, or sides, until his commanding officer made his opinion clear.

_"Well?_" Al demanded of them.

"You two have to work it out..." Roy replied noncommitally.

"Oh boy, you're a lotta help," Al growled, turning to focus his attention on his brother once more.

"Listen, Ed-"

"Do you even remember how he treated us?"

"Yes I do." Al's voice was low and dangerous. "He got me my body back. then he brought us both back to Central."

"Al!" Ed's surprised cry was slightly strangled. "He tied me to a wall, let Envy beat the crap out of me, wouldn't let you visit Winry and then tried to hold us as hostages while he- I don't know- tried to bribe Roy or kill him or-"

"You overreacted to that!" Al accused him.

"And the _rest_?" Ed retorted. Al broke into tears.

"I know he was bad to us, but I want to give him a chance! He's our father and I want to get to talk to him, to see if we get along, to try to get to know him!"

"Don't cry, dammit!" Ed balled up his fists in frustration.

"I don't trust him," Roy broke in with a firm, purposeful tone of voice, "but if he's in charge of the homonculi then we can't just dispose of him and set those monsters free." He paused before continuing, "So if Al wants to get to know him, he'll have a chance during the time that Hohenheim is under my jurisdiction because that's where I want him." Roy's mouth was just a little ahead of his brain, but Ed nodded. Al continued to glare at his big brother, but addressed his question to Roy in a shaky, wet voice.

"How are you going to capture him?"

Roy glanced at Jean to see if he had any bright ideas.

"We could use Ed as bait," Jean suggested. He honestly wouldn't have said anything, except that Roy had obviously been fishing for ideas.

"No," Roy shook his head.

"Why not?" Ed asked skeptically.

"You're already bait enough without setting anything up."

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place! Just sit and wait!" Ed yipped. Jean looked disapproving, while Roy was obviously bemused by Ed's childish tone.

Envy catapulted himself back through the window, landed behind Ed and was completely unprepared to have Al throw a book at him. It didn't cause the homonculus any real harm, but he hadn't been expecting it and the distraction gave Ed enough time to whirl around. Instead of attacking Envy, Ed dropped to his knees and transmuted a net of vines which wrapped around Envy's limbs and torso. Roy jumped forward and pulled Ed behind him, causing Jean to step on Ed's heel as he stepped forward after Roy. Ed easily slipped away from the two men. He ran past Envy to look out the window and saw Hohenheim standing out in the street, looking up at the house. Ed froze, unsure of what to do. Jean was suddenly behind him, bumping the alchemist in his haste to see what Ed was looking at.

"Holy shit! Colonel, Hohenheim's right there in the street."

Roy's expression took on a trapped look and he glanced back and forth from Envy to the window.

"Does he see you?" he asked Jean.

"Yeah. He's staring at us."

Roy thought carefully. He wanted to officially arrest Hohenheim, but what could he charge him with? He'd slapped Ed and threatened him back at the office, but the only witnesses were Roy's own subordinates. It was enough to arrest Hohenheim, but not to keep him in military custody for very long. Accusing him of conspiracy against the military and performing taboo transmutations was a much more permanent option, but there was a good chance that by doing so, Roy would open a veritable Pandora's Box. There was still no telling how many in the military knew about the homonculi and supported them.

"You're taking too long!" Ed complained, "Let's just tie him up in here. No one will care of he turns up missing," he added darkly.

"You don't know that, Ed. We have to think before we take action," Roy returned.

Ed snorted. "He's walking away now. By the time you're done thinking, he'll be in Drachma."

"Impeccable timing as usual, Ed. I really appreciate your brilliant commentary right now."

"Anything for you, Mustang." Ed indicated his displeasure with the use of Roy's surname as he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Roy and Jean anxiously began to follow, neither trusting Ed to handle the situation by himself.

Jean was promptly sent back upstairs to fetch and guard Al.

"Hey! Hohenheim!" Ed ran up behind the blond man, shouting to get his attention. Hohenheim turned, his expression mildly surprised, as if he'd expected Ed to just let him go. Ed smacked his hands together to transmute, but as soon as Hohenheim's hands were bound in wire, a red flash shot out from one of the man's palms, disintegrating the wires and binding Ed's arms to his sides and his legs to the ground.

Roy jumped forward, fingers and gloves at the ready, but Hohenheim ignored him, addressing Edward instead.

"Are you going to turn yourself in, Edward?"

"Hell, no! I want _you_ to turn _yourself_ in!" Ed struggled against his confines, growing frustrated very quickly and snapping to Roy, "A little help here!"

"Get out yourself or be patient." Roy snapped his fingers, an explosion next to Hohenheim causing him to stagger. Ed recognized Roy's tactic of trying to scare Hohenheim into at-least partial submission. It didn't look like it was working, though. The blond was continuing to stagger from the force of Roy's explosions, but his face remained still, his expression one of deep annoyance. Ed managed to wrestle his hands together, ridding himself of Hohenheim's binding. He stepped up next to Roy and elbowed him petulously. "Just hit him already! Stop messing around!"

Roy's mouth dropped open and he paused in his attack to turn to Ed.

"I'm not going to hurt him that badly! Do you want me to kill him?" It was plain from Roy's tone that he didn't expect Ed to say yes. Which is exactly what the little blond FullMetal Alchemist did.

--------------------

**(1)** I went on one of those, "I know there must be a perfect word for this," dictionary hunts and came up with attrition:

_n._ 1. Wearing away by friction. **2. Gradual wearing down of strength and morale by harassment.**

Hmm... I think the dictionary at my school had a slightly different definition. I found it as a synonym for apologetic...But you get the idea. I realized when I went back to type this that I had already forgotten what it meant, which probably meant it was not a wisely used word (No-DUH, I'd never seen it before XP) and I thought perhaps if I put a definition here, no one would be angry at having to find their own dictionary. Although there is always Wiki, but...

**Finally! Another chapter up! Sorry for the wait, R&R!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello, everyone. My shoulders are KILLING me from typing for... a straight 40 minutes.**

**Hope you ENJOY the CHAPTER. glares at readers for making her type. **

**XD XD**

-----------

Roy's mouth dropped another few inches, his eyes widening with horror. Ed put his head down so Roy couldn't see his face. The Flame finally understood the extent of Ed's need to rid himself of his father's prescence. It hit Roy like an explosion, rattling his perception of Ed's disdain, anger, disgust and mistrust toward his father.

_'Of course... He's just scared of him. Of being hurt by his father again.'_ Roy could see it in Ed's submissive but stubborn pose, his eyes where no one could see them.

_'I wonder what he would have done if I hadn't come out here. I wonder if he's really capable of killing his father.'_

Taking advantage of Roy's stunned stupor, Hohenheim bound him to the street with bands of hard, cement-like material, then trapped Edward next to him. Ed gasped, slamming his palms together as soon as he felt the binding traveling around his ankles. He stopped the transmutation, shoving the bands down into the ground. As soon as they were forced back down, six more sprouted from the ground around Ed. The boy yelped in dismay and transmuted them back into the ground. Hohenheim brought up more of them, walking slowly toward Ed, who was beginning to panic. He'd always counted on the speed of his transmutations to save him in battle, but Hohenheim was just as fast and holding a Philospher's Stone. During the next round of transmutations, Ed freed Roy instead of himself, just before his arms were bound to his sides. Roy didn't know what to do- blow Hohenheim up? Kill him? Scare him? He found himself bound again before he could make a move. Ed gasped aloud at his ta ctical error. Now neither of them could free themselves and Hohenheim was only a couple steps from Ed. Both state alchemists struggled vainly as Hohenheim closed the distance between himself and his son. Roy saw Ed go into panic mode, his eyes growing huge and his breath becoming quick and shallow. Hohenheim reached out to touch Ed's face and the younger blond cringed, shutting his eyes tight.

Roy heard Al before he saw the boy. His footsteps were loud and clumsy, his breath almost as loud. He ran up from behind Ed and Roy and glomped his father, stunning Roy, not because he didn't think Alphonse would hug Hohenheim, but because it was such an abrupt change of attitude from Ed's own. Roy had been in such an overprotective, aggressive mindframe that it alarmed him to see Al so close to the man who Roy had perceived to be threatening his FullMetal.

Hohenheim also looked shocked and confused, but in a much milder way. He carefully folded his arms over Al's back and waited for Al to speak. Roy glanced at Ed, who was so shaky with relief that he didn't seem outwardly angry with either his father or brother.

"C'mon, Dad. I want to talk this over, not have you and my brother fight it out." Al excluded Roy from the dispute. "So please come into the house and just give us a chance, OK? Please?"

"Anything for you, my son."

Ed fake-gagged at Hohenheim's use of "my son," and yelled, "Hey! Get us out of here, Al!"

Roy decided Ed must not have been _that_ freaked out about Hohenheim touching him, _or_ Al hugging Hohenheim.

"You have to promise you won't try to hurt Dad," Al countered, turning out of Hohenheim's arms to face his bound brother. Ed clamped his jaw in anger and glanced at Roy.

"Tell him to call off his homonculi," Roy said as if Al were some kind of translator. Alphonse looked up at Hohenheim for an answer.

"I only sent Envy to fetch you in the first place..." he said vaguely.

"Well don't do it again," Ed snapped.

Hohenheim nodded a little and squeezed the stone in his palm, sending Ed's and Roy's confines back into the ground. Ed stepped forward, reaching for Al's shoulder, but Al pulled away and led Hohenheim toward the house by his hand without so much as a backward glance at Ed. Roy put his hand on Ed's back to calm the seething blond, but Ed just walked away from his touch.

That simple gesture evoked more than irritation in Roy. Roy saw Ed walking away from hismelf and after his father. He took a few quick steps to catch up to Ed, then leaned down and wrapped an arm around Ed's chest.

"You'll always have me, no matter what, OK?"

Ed didn't look at him, just hesitated for a moment before nodding and taking a small step forward, waiting for Roy to release him.

---

_'Damn it, Alphonse!'_ Ed didn't even _know_ how Al could brush him off like that. Just step out of his reach and pretend he wasn't there. And all for that good-for-nothing shithead "father" of theirs. He s tomped after Hohenheim and Al, wishing Hohenheim had just died during the transmutation that brought Al's body back. That would have been perfect, Ed decided. Al would have his body back and could think of his father in a wonderful, self-sacrificing light, but Ed wouldn't have to deal with him.

_'But no,'_ Ed thought bitterly, _'he had to come and corrupt Al and threaten Roy and Jean and everyone else.'_

He had to bring his homonculi back to Central and terrorize what little peace and safety the city now offered Ed.

Ed heard Roy take three quick steps behind him, and felt the man's arms around him suddenly. Ed had already brushed him off once, not wanting Hohenheim, or even Al, to see him look to Roy for comfort, but now he momentarily surrendered to the embrace.

"You'll always have me, no matter what, OK?"

Ed wanted to hug Roy, to take more comfort from Roy before he had to go inside and face Al, Hohenheim and hte probably-confused-by-now soldiers, but he resisted the urge. Roy's words would have to be enough, he knew. He would have to trust Roy. He nodded to the man and stepped away from him. It was time to face the distant past. And resolve it once and for all.

-----------

"Al! Don't go out there!"

"Ed's trying to kill Dad!"

"No, he's not-"

"He's telling Roy to burn him! Roy wouldn't do it otherwise!"

"Alphonse!" Hawkeye barked, trying to aid Jean.

"Let me go!"

"It's really not safe-." Jean was at a loss for how to keep Al still. He'd expected him to be like Ed; hold him still for long enough and he'd stop trying to escape, at least until you disturbed him again. But the younger brother was far less intimidated by being held. Jean had tried picking him up and hugging him in two different positions, but the blond wouldn't even settle down to the point where Jean could hold him comfortably.

Jean finally just set him down on Breda's advice that maybe he would stop freaking out of Jean let him have some space. Instead, Al ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Jean momentarily forgot to chase him because he started shouting at Breda for having such stupid theories. Then Riza and Breda shouted at him for being so easily distracted that he'd let Al run off. When he opened the door again, Alphonse and Hohenheim were already walking toward him and Roy, with an arm around Ed's shoulders, farther behind.

So Jean just stood there and held the door for the three blonds and the Flame.

---

Al seated Hohenheim on the couch and sat down next to him. When Ed and Roy reached the door, Roy motioned Havoc in before htem and shut the door himself. When he took Ed and sat down on the other couch, opposite to Al and Hohenheim, the various soldiers in the room (plus Mason) quickly sat down whereever they could find a seat. In Breda and Falman's case, that meant on the stairs. For everyone else, it was kitchen chairs or on the floor against the wall somewhere.

Roy would have felt calm, knowing that he was perfectly capable of talking things out with Hohenheim, if Ed wren't so obviously still on the edge of violence. The boy just would not calm down and it set Roy on edge, knowing that if Ed snapped, he'd have to keep him under control.

"I want Edward and Alphonse to come live with me," Hohenheim began calmly. "They're my sons and I've come for them."

Ed stiffened and opened his mouth. Roy elbowed him, replying, "They've been living with me for quite some time now. It's what they're used to and I think that it should be completely up to them wehre they live and who they live with." When Roy was done, he gave Ed a stern look, trying to warn him off blowing up at Hohenheim like he'd just been about to do. Ed glared back.

"Edward won't give me a fair chance if the choice is left up to him."

"You don't deserve a fair chance," Ed mouthed off. Roy elbowed him again and Ed elbowed him back.

"There's a difference between what one person thinks is fair and what another does. If you really want Ed to live with you, maybe you should try to be more persuasive and less forceful. Maybe actually try to earn his respect," Roy said, ignoring Ed's elbow. Ed glanced up at Roy's face to see what it betrayed. A moment ago, he'd been certain that Roy's voice had gone a bit bitter and Ed wondered if it wasn't because Roy had had such a hard time getting Ed to respect and trust him and he thought Hohenheim was being a slacker.

"Where do you live?" Roy asked after a moment. "If you want the Elrics to live with you, you need to occupy a suitable residence for children to live in."

Hohenheim just shrugged.

"I live whereever I want to live whenever I want to live there. I can use alchemy to raise a house whereever I want one."

"And that's your idea of a suitable residence?" Roy raised his eyebrows. Hohenheim's face flickered in irritation.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Roy fought with himself for a moment, his anger at Hohenheim for trying to steal his "adopted" little one, especially after hurting Ed, winning out over his need to keep the conversation calm and reasonable.

"Unstable parental supervision..." Roy said, as if making a simple suggestion and leaving it wide open, even though he was really making a direct accusation.

"Hey," Al snapped, "that's not fair, Roy."

"What's not fair?" Ed cut in.

"Calling him unstable!"

"Well he is!"

"Ed-" Roy warned.

"I am not unstable!" Honenheim balled up his fists.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ed was getting louder now.

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm your father!"

"You all need to calm down-" Riza tried to cut in.

"Maybe if Ed stopped being such a bastard-" Al's shout stoked the flame of Ed's anger and both brothers shot to their feet, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Don't call me that! I'm your brother and I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"I don't want you to! Why can't you give him a chance!"

"I'll never forgive him, Al! You can't ask me!"

"Settle down," Hohenheim said, putting a hand on Al's shoulder. The blond boy immediately turned on him.

"I'm defending you! And I'm doing a hell of a lot better at it than you were!"

"See, Al? He's a bastard!"

"Language, Ed! Calm down, we get it!" Roy yelled to be heard.

"You shut up! You don't even care if he takes Al and me away!"

Al and Hohenheim continued screaming at each other, but Roy and Ed were suddenly both deadly quiet, eyes locked. Roy's body shook for a moment, then calmed. The Flame turned to Hohenheim and Al, who had noticed the stand-off next to them and were staring.

"Edward and I need a moment alone. Please excuse us," Roy said tightly. He took Ed by the shoulders and propelled him toward the stairs, not getting more than three feet before Ed dug in his heels and told Roy, "No, I'm not-"

Roy shoved him forward.

"You just-"

Roy dragged him up the first stair.

"Why do you have to-"

Roy hauled Ed up eight stairs in one swift jerk, while holding Ed's wrist and the pair disappeared up onto the second floor, Ed's protests having become much quieter, if not all-together ceasing.

Hohenheim turned to Al, asking, "What will he do?"

Al knew "he" was Roy, but he was almost as clueless as Hohenheim. "I don't know." Al glanced at Havoc. He suspected the blond lieutenant had a clearer idea of what Roy's intentions were, but Jean only gave him a tight-lipped, denying glare in return. The silence became awkward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was a slightly short chapter, but I think there should be less of a wait between chapters this time.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Merry Christmas! Tanoshi Shukujitsu! **

**THANK YOU CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! XD**

**Ah- almost forgot to warn you, Al has a potty-mouth toward the end of this chapter. Just twice, but I guess I'm supposed to warn my readers about that, ne?**

---------------------------------

"If you're going to try and hit me, forget it," Ed snipped at Roy as the colonel pulled the blond into his bedroom. Roy closed the door behind them and turned to face Ed, who was trying to pretend he wasn't feeling intimidated right now.

"I did not bring you up here to hit you."

Ed twitched his nose and stared at Roy, waiting.

"I did it because I can tell the difference by now."

Ed's eyebrows drew slightly together, and still he waited.

"I can tell the difference between you screaming because you're flat-out angry and you screaming because you're upset or you feel trapped."

Ed set his teeth together, his eyes admitting that he'd been putting up a front.

"And when you get upset, you tend to make a mess of things." Roy's face was much warmer now and he scooped Ed up against his chest. Ed's face remained slightly wary, waiting for admonition for his noncooperation and quick temper downstairs.

"So, Ed, we have to be a team here, OK? I _do_ care," and here Roy squeezed Ed very tightly to his chest, "whether or not Hohenheim takes you away. I care very much. So we can't fight each other." Roy looked at Ed very closely. Ed looked a little uncertain and confused.

"You have to tell me exactly what's going on with you," Roy told him.

Ed looked down and rested his head on the side of Roy's chest.

"I know you feel threatened, but why are you so out-of-control?" Roy wiggled Ed in his arms to signal his impatience for an answer. Ed rubbed his face in Roy's jacket. "You're not getting rid of him," Ed moaned into Roy's shirt. Roy sat down on his bed to ease the weight on his arms.

"Ed, I can't just kill someone-"

"Then you could at least try to arrest him! Or contain him or- or something! First you were just running away and then you wouldn't hurt him and now you let him in the house and you're not even- not even- you're just letting him say-" Ed stopped when he ran out of air, unable to take in any more because Roy was hugging him so desperately hard.

"Ed, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you, there's no way he's taking you away from me. I'm just scared. With the homonculi on his side, especially Envy, he can do a _lot_ of damage. To the military, to people I know, to me and my career. I'm trying not to provoke him until I know how much power he really has. And-" Roy took a deep breath and loosened his hold on Ed so the blond fell away from him and their eyes could meet, "I don't want Alphonse to blame me because he never got to know his father. I know you don't want Hohenheim near Alphonse, but Al is thinking differently right now."

"Yeah, _differently_," Ed snorted. Roy pet Ed's hair and the boy shook him off.

"I want to give him a chance," Roy said gently.

"Al, or-"

"Yes, Al."

"But Hohenheim will hurt him!" Ed shrieked startling Roy half-to-death.

"Easy, Ed." Roy rocked him gently and Ed pawed Roy's collar, eager to disprove the idea that he was just freaking out.

"I'm serious! You saw him hit me! Al told you he let Envy kick me." Ed searched Roy's face for a sign that he was on Ed's side.

"I really hope you won't take this the wrong way, Ed, but did it ever occur to you that he's violent because you are?"

Ed set his mouth in an angry semi-pout and stared at Roy. Roy raised an eyebrow and stared back.

"I have a reason. He's just a nutjob."

"You told me to kill him," Roy reminded Ed.

"I panicked! I thought he was going to overpower both of us- and he did and we're lucky Al's such a needy wimp-"

Ed squeaked, more out of surprise and fear then pain when Roy rapped him on the head with his knuckles.

"You've never said anything that mean about Al before!"

"He wants to go and live with that nutjob just because he's the one who knocked up our mother!" Ed argued.

Roy's jaw dropped. After a moment, he lifted a hand, fully intending to smack Ed, but Ed wasn't intimidated at all, reaching up and grabbing Roy's hand to pull it close to his chest.

"He left before either of us was old enough to retain any real memories, Roy. You can't expect me to pretend he's my father."

"You could show a little respect for your _mother_, " Roy suggested. Ed stiffened, his eyes going wide and serious.

"I- I was! I never-." Ed started to breathe faster, panicking at the thought that maybe he really had just insulted his mother.

"She's the one who m-." Roy cut himself short, realizing he had no idea whether or not Hohenheim had been married to Ed's mother. Ed didn't notice Roy's blip.

"He seduced her. Put all his charms on her and then abandoned her."

"It was her choice, thoug-"

"No one knows that!"

"What about the Rockbells? You grew up in the same town you were both born in, Ed. Use your head. If it wasn't her choice, you would've found out about it sooner or later."

Ed glared at Roy, then caved, cuddling and pressing himself against Roy.

"But I hate him," Ed cried softly.

"I know, Ed. But he's not going to just disappear and-"

"He did once already!" Ed protested, as if wishing the man would repeat the act.

"Ed, he's not going to go anywhere. He really wants- his kids...back." Roy knew a moment of true sympathy for Van Hohenheim.

"I'm not his." Ed's voice was pitiful as he clutched the front of Roy's shirt, trying to escape from the world by hiding in Roy's arms.

"You have to be someone's, Ed. Whose are you?" Roy said logically.

"I'm yours!" Ed sniffed in a just-barely-indignant tone of voice. Roy froze. Ed felt it and looked up. After a moment, his eyes went wide and round and he tried to shove himself away from Roy.

"I was right, wasn't I? You really don't want us here, do you?" The bitterness in Ed's eyes was overpowering and Roy grabbed the blond's ear, not necessarily because he was offended, but more because it was the easiest thing Roy could grab Ed by and keep him mostly still.

"I never thought I would hear you say it, that's all, Ed." Roy's voice was calm, but as he folded Ed back into his arms, stinging tears began to leak out of his eyes.

_'I'm yours...'_ Roy felt Ed push his head against him, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

"Hohenheim's still down there," Ed stated. Roy groaned. Falling backward onto the bed and bringing Ed with him, he said, "I guess he's not going to disappear, is he?"

Ed sniffed angrily. "Not while Al's all over him down there."

"Edward, what if, for a little while, we called a temporary truce with Hohenheim? What if he lived nearby, where Al could visit and where we could keep an eye on him."

Ed chewed on his tongue for a moment, then sighed.

"It would be better than having him stalk me, but what about the homonculi?"

"He wouldn't send them after you if you visited every once in a while with Al, right? Furthermore, I could set up secret military surveillance on his house. So sooner or later, he would be arrested... If he didn't go berserk and..." Roy's grim face made clear the end of his sentence.

"He might," Ed said.

"But if we pull it off..."

"Al would still be angry."

"But he wouldn't know I was the one who got Hohenheim arrested."

"You and I are the only ones who would set the military on him," Ed countered.

"What about my entire group of subordinates in the living room?"

Ed considered that. "He'd be suspicious of all of us, then."

"Well I don't have any more ideas! Work with me, Ed!"

"I'm just saying your plan's not perfect," Ed grumbled.

"You can't win 'em all, Ed. We should go down soon," Roy added with a sigh. "And this time you have to behave yourself."

"Neghg!" Ed snorted, turning his head away from Roy. The Flame patted Ed's hair, then rubbed it, then tangled his fingers in it and turned Ed's head back around. Ed submitted, letting Roy stare into his eyes for a moment before Roy let go of his hair. He knew Roy was trying to make him understand that 'behaving' was important, that he was just telling Ed to behave to hear his head rattle. Ed shrugged at Roy and shook his hair out of Roy's grip, sighing.

"If you could just refrain from screaming, yelling or hitting, I would be v_ery_ proud of you," Roy said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Ed _glared_ at Roy.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You say that as if you think I can't do it."

"I haven't seen you do it yet," Roy teased. Ed opened his mouth and threw back his arm, then froze. Roy tried not to laugh out loud by pressing his lips together very tightly. Ed didn't know what to do with himself or how to vent his anger on Roy. He stayed stock-still for several seconds, until Roy took pity on him and picked him up, setting his feet on the ground. Ed huffed and headed for the door.

"Ah-," Roy meant to stop Ed before he stomped out into the living room and blew his top again. Ed whirled around.

"I'll show you!" he uttered shrilly.

"Please do, then." Roy smiled, extra-wide to show his support of the frazzled blond, who tilted his nose up into the air and headed downstairs. Roy followed right behind.

* * *

"So there you two are. I was wondering if you'd jumped out a window," Hohenheim drawled.

"Not likely," Ed retorted, his voice chilly, but not quite icy.

"You took long enough," Al snorted.

"In a hurry, Brother?" Ed's voice dropped and he smiled a cat's smile. Roy quickly took hold of the situation.

"Edward has agreed that if you lived somewhere nearby, he and Alphonse would come and visit. Could you take up residence somewhere here in Central for a few months while the boys get to know you better?"

Hohenheim sighed, obviously bored out of his mind.

"If that's what it takes." He stood suddenly and turned to walk out the front door, saying, "I'll send you an address within the week."

It sounded ominous.

No one in the room spoke a word until Hohenheim was out on the street. Then Breda let out the breath he'd been holding and Jean, Fuery, and Mason all followed suite.

"You let him go, Sir?"

"Just for now, Hawkeye. We need him to let his guard down a little. So he's not so dangerous when we arrest hi-"

Ed elbowed Roy in the side, but it was too late.

"You're planning a trap for him! I knew I couldn't trust you- _either_ of you!" Al yelled. He lurched to his feet and skittered toward the door. Jean jumped up and grabbed the boy, who began pounding on Jean with his fists.

"OW, dammit! Alphonse!" Jean yelled.

"Let go of me! I hate you! I hate all of you!" Al screeched.

"It's what he deserves, Al!" Ed yelled, not helping the situation. Al raked his fingernails across the side of Jean's face and his ear. Jean dropped Al, who tripped and then reached for the door again. Roy, acting on instinct, snapped his fingers, tendrils of flame shooting in between Al's hand and the doorknob. Ed screamed as Al yelped and drew back. Breda wrapped his arms around Al, pinning the boy's arms, while the elder Elric dropped to his knees, the aftershock of his terror for Al leaving him weak and depleted.

"I'm sorry, Ed, it was just-" Roy was distracted by Al's furious squeals. Ed nodded, pale as candle wax.

"I won't let you put him in jail!" Alphonse wailed. Fuery looked close to tears, his sympathy for Al stronger than the others' for having been closer to him.

"Alphonse, you need to calm down. You can be angry, but you still need to act rationally. Understand?" Roy said calmly, trying to appease the violent kid.

"Fuck you!"

"ALPHONSE!" Ed chastised his little brother.

"Fuck you too!"

"**ALPHONSE!!**"

"EDWARD STOP SHOUTING!"

"Al, calm down!!" Breda pleaded. Al made a well-placed kick to Breda's shin and the man staggered. Al writhed in his arms, elbowing his chest and stomach. He threw his head back, crashing his skull against Heyman's. He thrashed his way free of Breda's arms and charged Roy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screeched, throwing his hands up aggressively. Ed jumped in between the two and Al shoved him. Ed slapped Al's cheek and suddenly the two brothers were at each other's throats like two dogs.

Hohenheim came flying in the door and a rectangular extension of Roy's floor was transmuted and extended to knock Edward, the dominant fighter, off of Alphonse. Ed flew sideways, hitting the wall with a thud and falling to the floor, all fight momentarily scared out of him.

"Dad!" Al screamed weakly. His chin was bleeding as well as his lower lip and he was weak and shaky with fear.

"So this is my example of good, solid parenting, is it?" Hohenheim's voice was so bitter that Roy instantly knew the man wasn't just taking shots at him. He was truly angry that his sons had been hurt. He pulled Al to his feet, then picked him up, ignoring Al's whimpers of pain. He walked out the door, saying, "Alphonse has already expressed a desire to live with me. I'd rather take him now, so I can see to it that his brother doesn't kill him."

No one tried to stop him, guilty as they all felt, each being certain that Hohenheim's words had been true at least on some level. Ed screeched an inhuman howl after his father, but didn't move from his position on the floor. Once Hohenheim had shut the door behind himself and Al, Roy went to Ed, Breda on his heels and Jean and Riza watching closely. Fuery was crying on Falman's shoulder, somewhat freaking the Warrant Officer out.

"Edward, what's hurt?" Roy asked clearly. Edward replied with a hybrid combination of a high whine and a growl, which made the hair on the back of Breda's neck stand up. Roy took Ed's forearm in his grip and pulled Ed up to a sitting position against the wall.

"I hate my life," Ed croaked, his throat swelling in preparation for tears. The look in Roy's eyes became decidedly frantic, but Ed didn't see. He was the only one in the room who didn't. All the other officers were exchanging worried, edgy glances. Ed's life had always been tough for the last seven years, but up until now Ed had never voiced such a grisly testament to that fact.

Roy had spent the last several months with Ed trying to support him and keep him going through tough times but... this was different. This sounded like Ed giving up, not just getting upset.

"I wish I was dead!" Ed mewled, jerking his arm from Roy's grip. Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders.

"Ed, don't say things like that. This isn't over yet, OK?"

"Shut up," Ed jerked his head to the side, bangs swinging aggressively. Roy opened and closed his mouth silently a few times before slapping Ed across the cheek. The boy instantly rose up to his full height, chest out and fists balled, low but ready to fight. Roy shot to his feet as well, then stood staring down at Ed. After several tense seconds, Roy broke away and literally ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door behind him.

"Edward, what the hell was that?" Breda stepped up to stare down the young blond. Ed stepped forward, jaw clamped and almost growling. Breda lunged at Ed, Jean grabbing the red-head's shoulder before he could provoke Ed further. Breda glared at Havoc over his shoulder and the blond gave a small shake of his head. _'No, don't do this.'_

"What?" Breda turned to face Jean.

"It won't work on him right now. Leave him alone, at least for now," Jean hissed quietly. Breda exhaled loudly, trying to release some of his anger, then nodded almost imperceptibly to Jean. The two soldiers headed into the kitchen where they would be out of Ed's sight and, if they whispered, out of his hearing range. Ed slumped down against the wall again, spirit robbed of the ability to do anything but sit and wish death on himself and everyone around him.

-------------------------------------------------

**Merry Christmas! Tanoshi Shukujitsu!! **


	44. Chapter 44

**I know that not all schools end Winter Break on the same day and I do realize that not all of us are in high school, but for those of us who are and whose break has just ended, well, this chapter is dedicated to you. XD.**

----------------

"Sir, may I come in?" Riza waited as her commanding officer got up and walked over to hte door, opening it for her.

"You could've just said 'come in'," she suggested. Roy just shook his head. He stood aside while she entered, glancing around in the dim light of his room. She flicked on the light and turned to face him as he shut the door, wincing at the bright light.

"Are you OK?"

Roy smiled hopelessly at her, his eyes red and damp.

"Sir...it _is_ Alphonse. It's not surprising that Ed reacted so strongly. He's having his life pulled out from under his feet."

Roy swallowed before trying to speak. "I hoped I was a bigger part of his life."

"Bigger than what," Riza paused for a moment, "Roy?"

Roy blinked when she used his first name, but hid any other reaction to it. He just shrugged at Riza's question. He sat on the edge of his bed and she came and sat down next to him.

"I know it hurts," she began, before Roy cut her off.

"No, don't say that, Riza. I know you've never had anything even close to a child of your own. I know that about you. I know your parents never let you keep a pet. You've never had one until recently."

Riza stiffened. Roy had sworn never to bring up her past in front of anyone after the war and after a while, Roy had stopped bringing it up altogether. Roy's words felt like a betrayal to the sharpshooter and she put herself on edge, waiting to defend herself against him.

"You've never had something small and helpless cry to you for help while you don't even have to consider whether or not you'll help it. I'll always help Ed when he turns to me for help, I already know that. But when he refuses my help and says things like, 'I want to die,' or, 'I wish I was dead,' ...well, I feel like I'm being abandoned, disrespected and unappreciated all at the same time."

"Edward is far from helpless, Sir, and while I am well aware that you have become quite attached to him, I think you're reading too much into his behavior. He's only a child, he doesn't understand what those words really mean."

"And we do?" Roy asked darkly before Hawkeye could continue.

"Better than he does, Sir. I believe that each time we said them, we understood them just a little bit better. Each time we said them, "she added softly, "we meant them just a little bit more." She was closer now, Roy realized. Her breath was warming his ear.

"His anger isn't directed at you, Colonel. He's just being thoughtless, when he should save those words for his father and brother."

"He's in so much pain, I don't want him to be," Roy cried into her shoulder. Riza opened her mouth to say, "I know," but refrained. She didn't know. That much about Roy and Ed's relationship, she knew.

-------------------------------

"Look, we've gotta do something about him. Mustang just ran off and left him down here with us, _so_," Breda continued, before Jean could cut him off, "that means Roy can't handle him and _we_ need to do something."

"Let me fill you in on some FullMetal trivia here," Jean said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. " 'If the colonel can't handle him, only Alphonse can,' OK? Ed-wise, we're in _waay_ over our heads."

"Well neither Mustang _nor_ Alphonse are 'handling' him right now, which I think means that we should do something!!" Breda hissed rapidly.

"Why can't we leave him alone?" Jean objected. "He's gone phsycho. And we should expect that he would, what with Hohenheim taking Al and Ed and Al fighting and everything else."

"When you say phsycho, do you think he's dangerous?"

"When provoked," Jean replied.

"So, should we restrain him?"

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"We should do _something_!"

"_Why?"_

"Just-just- Ed's a crazy kid, he's not normal! He should be depressed and crying his eyes out, not trying to kill his surrogate father!"

"In all fairness, Roy did slap Ed first. As for crying... I have no idea. I think he's just pissed."

"Just _pissed_?" Breda looked at Jean incredulously. "His _brother_ just abandoned him without a second thought! Wouldn't you cry, especially at that age?"

Jean stared blankly at Breda for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah," he answered.

"See?"

"Ed probably would cry if the colonel managed to get his arms around him."

"But the colonel is upstairs freaking out, _soo_..." Breda stared at Jean.

"So you think _I_ should go out there and do it?" Jean yipped.

"That's exactly what I think."

"Well you're nuts if you think I'm-"

"I'll introduce you to one of my sisters," Breda offered in a convincing-tone. Jean bit his lip. Breda's four older sisters were all red-headed firecrackers anyone would want to date, ranging from stick-thin to round and plump, each independantly wealthy from their own professional exploits. It seemed a little odd, but Heymans was actually the spoiled baby of the family. Well, food-wise anyway. Sometimes being doted on by four older sisters doesn't really come under the "being spoiled" category. But they did dote on him, especially as a baby. It was the reason he'd always been fat.

"You want me to do this that badly?" Jean smiled at his friend.

"I think it's the right thing to do."

--

"Ed?" Jean crept toward the boy cautiously. He sighed, resigning himself to his task. "Ed, I'm about to do something you won't like, but I'm asking you to please not actually injure me, OK?"

Ed's head swiveled toward Jean as the second lieutenant lunged at him. Ed put all four limbs straight out and Jean's stomach almost collided with Ed's feet. He pushed Ed's feet to the side and Ed rolled involuntarily onto his side, yelling. Jean couldn't really hug Ed while the boy was on his side, on the floor, up against a wall flailing, so he settled for pinning Ed's left arm, the one previously flailing in the air, to the floor.

"Get off me right now you idiot!"

"No can do, sorry." Jean dragged Ed away from the wall by one arm and one leg. Ed reached over, scrabbling at Jean's hand with his automail.

"Ow!" Jean withdrew the hand and gave Ed a little kick. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get for messing with me when I tell you not to, you jerk!"

"Well I'm just trying to give you a hug!"

"Maybe I don't want a damn hug!"

"Maybe that's just too bad!" Jean plopped down on the floor near Ed and crossed his legs. He reached out and grabbed Ed's wrists, pulling the younger blond toward his lap.

"NO!" Ed kicked his legs insanely.

"Yes!" Jean pulled Ed's arms into the air above his head and tried to lift Ed enough to get the boy into his lap. He couldn't quite get it right until Breda suddenly scurried from the kitchen, picked up Ed's legs, and propelled the boy backward. Ed shrieked and Jean yelled as he was knocked onto his back by the force of Breda's "assistance". Ed ended up on his back on top of Jean, so the man wrapped his arms arouond Ed's body, pinning the alchemist's arms to his torso. Ed began kicking, aiming for Jean's shins and after a minute or two, the second lieutenant managed to wrap his legs over both of Ed's pinning the alchemist's legs to the floor.

"Now I've got you." Jean smiled as Ed lay still for a moment, panting. "Now. I think crying will help you deal with this. I know you probably don't want to, but you have to regain at least a little self-control until the Colonel calms down and we can plan our next move."

_"Crying_ is not a way of demonstrating self-control," Ed growled, "and I am controlling myself!"

"How is that?" Breda wanted to know.

"I was just sitting and minding my own business until the two of you came and started harassing me!"

"Yeah, 'cause you were worn out from a catfight with your brother and an argument with Mustang."

"Get off." Ed rolled around in Jean's grip, looking more upset than angry now.

"Cooperate."

"No! I don't want to cuddle or be hugged or be talked to! I wish you would all just leave me alone! Don't you get it? If Al's not here, if Al doesn't want me to be happy, then I shouldn't be, no matter what! Alphonse is always so nice and good and polite and he never makes anyone angry like I do and he can **forgive**! He can forgive Hohenheim and give him another chance, and he wants me to forgive our father, too and he's just abandoning me because I won't. And I know I should try to be a better person like my brother but what has Hohenheim ever done for me? Sure, he 'made' me, but not without my mother and besides, it wasn't like _that_ ever helped _anyone_." Ed was crying by now, alright, but he was thrashing and yelling and sobbing so violently that Jean was too intimidated to do anything but hold on tight to the convulsing boy.

"Let go! Let go let go _let go_!" Ed cried frantically, writhing against Jean's vice-like grip on his body. Breda could see how scared of Edward Jean was becoming and ran for help.

------

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Colonel, please come out. None of us can handle FullMetal and he's crying and Havoc's too scared to let go of him!"

Roy jerked his head away from Riza's warm shoulder to listen to the end of Breda's message and then jumped up to open the door.

"Why is he crying?"

"Because Jean and I thought that must have been what he really wanted to do, so then I made Jean go and hug Ed and he started yelling and fighting and now he's crying but he's still being so violent Havoc doens't know how to handle him."

Roy growled something about 'idiot subordinates' under his breath before tromping down the stairs to a painful sight. Ed and Jean were exactly as Breda had left them.

Roy pried Jean's arms apart, releasing Ed who barely noticed Roy was there, and continued thrashing wildly until he rolled onto the floor between Jean's side and Roy's feet. He grabbed Havoc's shirt and buried his face in it, crying extremely loudly.

Roy finally got Ed's attention by clapping his hands together at Ed's ear. The blond jumped a bit and looked up. Roy picked Ed up, cradling him in his arms, and asked the boy, "Why are you crying?"

It seemed like a slightly daft question, but after hearing Ed recount his earlier rant about how much more polite and good and _forgiving_ Alphonse was, Roy was glad he'd asked. He walked quickly over to the couch and dropped Ed onto his back on it, grabbing the front of Ed's shirt with both hands to be a little threatening.

"Now you listen up, alright? You and your brother are a kiwi and a pear, you understand me? There is now way to compare kiwis and pears."

"But everyone does!"

"No, they don't. They get a first impression, that's all. And besides! What they think doesn't matter anyway. The point is that Alphonse acts the same around everyone and you are very kind to a few people, and very rude to others. You each reach your balance a different way. _No one says you have to forgive your father._ No one except Alphonse. But you know what? You have a perfectly good reason to not want to see your father. So if you don't want to, you don't have to. What you do have to do is come to an understanding with your brother so that the two of you don't have to fight over this, OK?"

"But..." Ed sniffled and looked away from Roy. "But I want him in jail. I think he's dangerous and so do you!"

"Well, sometimes, you have to negotiate. Maybe we should wait and see whether he really deserves to be in jail or not."

"But the homonculi!"

"I know. I know it's hard to see what Al sees or why he would want to give Hohenheim a second chance, but you just have to try, OK? Putting Hohenheim in jail isn't more important than getting back on good terms with Al, right?"

Ed shook his head.

"That's what I thought. So first things first. Now settle down and get some sleep. We'll talk about how to find Al so you two can talk this out," Roy referred to his crew as "we". He then shifted so that he was sitting on the couch with Ed's head in his lap and then put his jacket over the young alchemist, covering him completely. Ed curled up under the heavy coat and listened to the conversation around him. He let the adults talk for a while, pretending to sleep as it became obvious that there were three options, none of which the whole team could agree on. Breda and Falman were all for waiting for Hohenheim to come for Ed because they thought Al wouldn't be able to stay away from Ed for very long, so Hohenheim would show up sooner or later.

Fuery, Riza and Breda thought that faking an injury to Edward and getting him admitted to the hospital would get the homonculi's attention, as they were no doubt spying on Ed, and they would alert Hohenheim.

Jean, Roy and Falman were in favor of doing a systematic search of Central to find Hohenheim, "the good old fashioned way," as Havoc put it.

Once the conversation had degraded to repetitive arguing in favor of one solution or another, Ed stuck his head out from under Roy's coat. Roy immediately stroked his golden head, shushed him, and tried to pull the coat back over his head, but Ed sat up a bit more, refusing to be covered.

"You can use me as bait," he said. Roy frowned and yanked the coat over him to shut him up.

"Roy!"

"You'll just get angry at him again. We'll search for him." The tone Roy used told everyone in the room that he was about to pull rank on all of them and organize a search.

"Why don't I get a say?" Ed asked, honestly curious as to why he was being excluded from the decision.

"Because you always pick the fast-and-easy solution that's bound to go wrong one way or another," Roy said off-handedly, revealing possibly more than he had meant to about his thoughts on Edward's judgment. Ed wriggled out from under the coat again, sitting up to glare at Roy right in the man's face. The colonel simply gazed back, showing no trepidation whatsoever about his words. After a moment, Ed's glare faltered and he sat down up against Roy's side, pouting slightly in defeat because he knew Roy had hit the mark perfectly. But really, who could blame him?! He wanted his little brother back.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Ed groaned, rolling around on the office couch. Roy glanced at him, then back to Breda. All he had come for was a report from a recent city inspection which he knew Breda had obtained for him as requested. But Ed was so obsessed with finding Alphonse that Roy couldn't leave his office to go to the bathroom without being questioned by Edward. 

"No, Ed. Nothing's come up yet."

Currently, Riza, Fuery, and Jean were out doing a "city inspection" on their own, searching each of Central's 54 sectors systematically before moving on to the next. So far, they had searched up to Sector 3. Ed had begged to go, using Jean's presence to try to guilt Roy by saying that the nicotine-addicted second lieutenant would make sure that he was safe and keep him out of trouble. He added that if they found Al, his presence would help to persuade the younger boy to leave Hohenheim. But Roy had said no. First of all, because it looked suspicious. Why would a high-ranking State Alchemist be accompanying a group of soldiers _already_ looking suspicious on a simple city inspection? Especially when he rarely stayed in Central long enough to turn in a report, although ever since his "adoption" he'd been seen more frequently- but on the whole, it was too suspicious. And General Hakuro was already quite suspicious of Roy's assignment for his subordinates, and had made it clear that he would be keeping an eye on the trio.

Second of all, Roy didn't trust Ed to stick to the systematic search. Ed was too impatient and too _smart_ to do that. He would try to reason out Hohenheim's location. Ed had already informed Roy that Hohenheim would not be living by the harbor, because he was allergic to seafood. However, Ed refused to give it much more thought than that. Even though Roy knew Ed could probably ferret his father out fairly accurately, convincing Ed to do so from inside the safety of Roy's office had been a no-go. Ed always resorted to begging and badgering Roy to let him join the search instead of focusing on using his brain.

Roy had even supplied Ed with a large map of Central, but he'd only crossed out a few neighborhoods so far. And yet, Roy still didn't trust himself to take Ed out into the city to search because he just... He had a bad feeling. He didn't want to trust Ed until this storm had calmed. Especially if the boy refused to even try to help in the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before you even ask, no, I do not have ANY idea whatsoever how many sectors Central has. 54 was a COMPLETELY random number I plucked out of thin air. **

**If any of you do know how many sectors there are, please leave a review and I'll fix it! But I've never seen the number in the manga and I doubt it would have been mentioned in the anime. But I could be wrong.**

**No that that's over, thank you for reading and please leave a review! If it helps, leave it in this form:**

**From 1-10, 1 being unreadable and 10 being perfect, rate the technical aspects of this chapter.**

**Areas the writer did well on:**

**Areas that need work: **

**(Yes, ****Potions for Foxes****, I'm copying your idea. But it makes reviewing so much easier!! XD I'm lazy)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Usually I put author notes regarding events in the story at the end of the chapter, but since this happens right at the very beginning, I just want to say that Breda, while appearing lazy and just slightly gluttonous (in this story anyway), is a very organized, disciplined person. The point of this is that he has an unusually violent reaction to fidgeting. Especially the kind that catches your eye and distracts you to no end. Thus his reaction to Ed's rolling around.**

----------------------------

_He had a bad feeling. He didn't want to trust Ed until this storm had calmed. Especially if the boy refused to even try to help in the office._

Ed rolled around some more on the couch as Roy retreated back into his own office. As soon as the door was shut, Breda turned on Ed.

"Stop rolling around like some poisoned animal or so help me God, I'm going to go over there and teach you a lesson."

Ed's mouth fell open a bit and he stared at Breda with a very young, childish expression on his face before suddenly going into a flurry of rolling action. He looked like a dog rolling in horse shit, as Jean would have put it.

Breda jumped up and raced toward the couch and Ed sprang to his feet. Falman watched passively as Breda chased Ed back and forth across the room, Ed rolling and somersaulting past Breda's legs every time he got to the wall on either side of the room. Unfortunately for Ed, he was no longer dealing with Jean, who would've just chased him back and forth until he caught Ed, or Roy who would've yelled and scolded Ed to a stand-still. Breda was smarter than to let Ed's youth and physical prowess give him an advantage, or to let Ed provoke him to yelling. Once he figured out that all Ed was going to do was run back and forth, he waited for Ed to try to roll again and then knelt down, bodily stopping in Ed mid-roll. Ed was shocked to have been caught this way, and jumped to try to run away again. Breda grabbed Ed around the neck as Falman continued to watch silently.

"You think it's funny to piss me off?" Breda growled into Ed's ear. Ed bit the inside of his lip, sensing inevitable admonishment in his immediate future.

"Well?"

Roy had certainly tried his hand at teaching Ed to defer to his elders, but Edward was not an easy case. He had terrible impulse control.

"Yeah. Pretty much," the child prodigy grinned back. For all his confidence and apparent lack of fear, however, Edward did not have any kind of escape plan. He wiggled and pried at Breda's arms and that was about it. Breda made a strange little disgusted noise and began twisting Ed's ear. Ed made a face, but refused to whimper or look sorry as he would've done had Roy been the one twisting his ear. This was Breda and he was less forgiving than Roy. Ed also suspected that Breda had a prejudice against teenagers, but that could have just been personal experience talking.

"Yes? You like to annoy me? Do you like this?" Breda pinched Ed's ear with his fingernail and twisted it harder and Ed was suddenly nervous. He had a feeling he'd dug himself a deeper hole than he'd meant to.

"Well? Are you proud of yourself?"

Ed gave a tiny shake of his head. It further aggravated the nerves in his ear and he decided it was time to resort to alchemy. He clapped his hands and the quick motion got Heyman's attention. He grabbed Ed's left hand, letting go of the boy's ear, and held it up.

"_Don't._" He glared at Ed until the boy gave a little, fearful, nod. Breda continued to stare at him for a moment, then suddenly dropped Ed's hand and grabbed his ear again, pinching and twisting as hard as he could.

Ed stumbled into the Second Lieutenant, stepping all over his feet in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

"Cut it out!"

Breda ignored the young alchemist's outburst and continued tormenting him, releasing his anger in the best way he knew how. Ed whimpered and grabbed onto Breda's jacket with both hands. Falman stood up _just in case_ he needed to intervene.

"No, stop it," Ed cried softly.

"Are you going to stop rolling around and fidgeting incessantly?"

"Yes," Ed whimpered, standing perfectly still with both eyes squeezed shut. As soon as he was released, Ed stalked off to the bathroom to see what his ear looked like.

Falman let out a little chuckle and Breda gave him and indignant, self-righteous look.

"You know I can't stand fidgeting."

"I know you can't. But now you've either scared or alienated Edward. Good job."

Heymans smiled ruefully. "You're right, I'm sure."

When Ed came back, he challenged Breda to a game of chess. The suspicious redhead agreed. Falman went to fetch Roy and the two returned just in time to see Breda reaching across the table to rub Ed's head while laughing heartily. Ed looked angry, but in a way that said _'I-know-I'll-look-stupid-if-I-scream-maybe-this-idiot-will-just-go-away-if-I-ignore-him_'.

"You can't challenge me if you don't even know how to play!"

"I do know how to play!" Ed shook his head furiously to dislodge Breda's big, meaty hand.

"Then set up your pieces," Breda said calmly. Ed turned raw-meat red and glared a thousand daggers at Breda.

"Ugh, Ed! I knew your upbringing was lacking but..." Roy commented. He'd meant it to be a joke, only realizing how bad his timing was when Ed jumped to his feet and yelled, "You bastard!"

"Wait, Ed, I didn't mean it, I was only joking. Calm down," Roy pleaded.

"So you think my childhood is a joke," Ed snarled.

"What- _No_, Ed!"

"No, really, compared to yours, it is, isn't it? I bet you even had a normal family and everything, huh? Well, until you killed your brother anyway, but you were old then, weren't you?" Ed eyed Roy, who was trembling with rage.

"I took you in," Roy gasped, his respiratory functions impeded by the force of his own anger. "I watched out for you, I took care of you, I hugged you when you cried, I dealt with you when no one else would, I _put up with you_ up until now, when even your _brother_ couldn't. But every _single_ time something happens that you have no control over, you lash out at _me_." As Roy's words sank in, Ed started to look frightened.

"So I'm going to give you a little warning, Ed. If you don't calm down and learn to control yourself, you're going to have to find someone else to put up with you. And believe me, it won't be easy." Roy stalked out the door, slamming it behind himself and leaving Ed to stand, frozen with shock, in the middle of the room and leaving Breda and Falman to stare at Ed. After several uncomfortable moments, Ed walked into Roy's office and shut the door behind himself. Breda and Falman exchanged silent glances before sitting down and beginning to doodle on the edges of some paperwork.

----------------

Roy caught up to Hawkeye, Fuery and Havoc fairly quickly by military car. Pulling on his gloves and ignoring the confused expressions on his subordinates' faces, Roy joined them on their "city inspection", forgetting how closely General Hakuro had promised to watch him and also how suspicious it looked to storm out of your office in the middle of the workday to rendezvous with his subordinates who were out on a private mission.

"Sir, did something happen?" Riza finally asked as the group made their way up Jirkin street.

"I got tired of putting up with FullMetal."

Riza and Jean exchanged worried glances. Roy just kept moving.

---------------

Ed was in the process of crying himself to sleep on Roy's couch. He wasn't just devastated by Roy's threats of abandonment, he was also bored and emotionally worn out from recent events. So he was crying himself to sleep. He didn't know whether Breda and Falman could hear him in the adjacent office or not.

Ed was rudely interrupted just as he was beginning to calm down, by General Hakuro. The gray-haired, notch-eared man opened the door very slowly and quietly, but Ed was very much aware of the intrusion. At first, he didn't know what to do. He was tired and red-faced and, for all he knew, the intruder was just bringing in coffee or a report of some kind. Or maybe he'd even made an appointment and Roy had forgotten about it in his anger.

Ed lay very still, listening. By the time the intruder had shut the door behind himself, Ed was sure the intruder didn't want to be caught. He or she was being too careful and too quiet.

Hakuro walked right past Ed and started pawing through the papers on Roy's desk. Ed frowned. Hakuro grunted. He moved to open the top drawer of Colonel Mustang's desk. Ed sat up a little more. He knew Hakuro shouldn't be in there, but the geezer outranked him...

Ed transmuted a huge sack/tarp from the couch and sent it flying at the General. Unfortunately, Roy's desk in between them was the one that got covered by the sack. Hakuro, scared shitless, stood staring at the little thwarted alchemist. After a moment, his brain began to function again.

"Major Elric-"

"Shut up. Get out of the Colonel's drawers," Ed said warily.

"You will not mention this to _anyone_, understand, FullMetal?"

Ed shook his head. "I won't, but you will." He transmuted a giant hand from the floor and it grabbed the general around the waist, lifting him off the floor.

"Wha-release me, FullMetal Alchemist! That's an order from your superior!"

Ed walked quickly into the adjacent office to find Breda and Falman playing rummy with a deck of cards. Hakuro, not wanting anyone else to find him, had no choice but to stop shouting.

In an unusual show of kindness, Breda patted his knee and asked if Ed wanted to play. The blond, a bit embarrassed by Breda's invitation to sit on his lap, shook his head and said, "General Hakuro snuck into the Colonel's office so I caught him... with alchemy."

Breda and Falman jumped to their feet and ran past Ed to look into the colonel's office. They both went bug-eyed at the sight of their superior kicking and flailing at a huge hand that was holding him up in the air. Hakuro noticed them and barked, "Release me!"

Both of Roy's subordinates saluted sharply.

"We'll return shortly, Sir," Breda said stiffly. Both men left the room, shutting the door behind them.

_"Ed!_ What did you do?"

"You can _see_ what I did! He snuck in and started going through Roy's paperwork and his drawers and I didn't know what to do!"

"We have to let him go or we'll be court-martialed for sure," Breda lamented. Ed scuffed his foot on the floor and Falman suddenly turned to him.

"Did he order you to release him, Edward?"

Ed nodded. Breda sucked in air through his teeth and whispered, "OK, here's the plan. Falman and I bring you back in there, you release him and play dumb, OK? Say you were asleep and you woke up and got scared and you weren't thinking."

Ed tried to shake his head, wanting to explain that he didn't think Hakuro would fall for that, but Breda shushed him.

"Then we tell the Colonel when he gets back. As long as the General doesn't take any of the colonel's papers, everything should be OK until he gets back."

"OK," Falman agreed. Before Ed could protest anymore, both of his subordinates had a hand on his shoulder and he was being escorted into Roy's office. Ed did his best to look at least bashful, if not guilty.

"We're very sorry, Sir. It seems that FullMetal here was so startled when he woke up that he performed alchemy without thinking." Breda gave Ed a little push toward Hakuro.

"Sorry, Sir," Ed muttered, un-transmuting the giant hand. Hakuro looked very suspicious and wary as he brushed himself off.

"Yes, well, hrmf," he stalled, staring at the three other occupants of the room.

"Just be more careful next time, Elric. And remember my orders."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good day to you all." The general saluted and walked out of the office. When he was gone, Breda and Falman turned to Ed.

"Orders?"

"Don't mention this to _anyone,"_ Ed answered, all traces of crying gone from his voice, if not his face. Breda noticed the tear tracks, but was trying to ignore them.

"If you're lucky, he won't court-martial you for telling us. And if he doesn't, then he can't court-martial us for telling Mustang."

"We didn't see him searching the colonel's papers, so as long as the colonel doesn't let it slip that he knows Hakuro was in his paperwork, we should all be safe," Falman added.

"For now anyway," Breda grumbled. Then he glanced at Ed. "You're just a trouble magnet, aren't you?"

Ed grinned sheepishly, looking up while keeping his face down.

"Come 'ere." Breda reached out and cupped the back of Ed's head with one hand, wiping Ed's face with the other. Ed protested with little squeaky cries and squeezed his eyes shut, but waited for Heymans to let go before pulling away. He gave Breda a last, appraising glance, and then headed back to Roy's office, ostensibly to guard it. Breda snagged the back of his collar.

"Ah-ah-ah." He shook his head, "You're staying here with us, now."

"Noo," Ed muttered quietly.

"Yes. We're going to lock the colonel's door and then we're going to keep you where we can keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Ed snarled.

"I'm _no one's_ babysitter," Breda growled. "But _you_ are not getting into any more trouble with your superiors today as long as you're under my watch. And with the colonel gone, I'm the highest-ranking member of this crew, so-"

"I outrank you. I'm going back to Roy's office."

"_We_ are both adults," Breda said, referring to himself and Falman. "I'm the highest-ranking adult, so-"

"Age doesn't co-"

"Sit down and shut up," Breda sighed, steering Ed toward the couch.

"No!" Ed yipped, wheeling around to find himself in another headlock, Breda's hand on his ear. Ed froze, frustration plain on his face.

"Do I have to twist your ear again?"

"Leave me _alone_!"

"Why are you being so uncooperative?"

"Why are you bossing me around?!" Ed's voice was shrill with frustration.

"Ed, you're a teenager. You can't let teenagers run free; they grow up to be irresponsible."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm sure it is," Breda said in a patronizing tone.

"What?"

"Will you _please_ cooperate? Or are you looking for trouble? You didn't drag the General into the Colonel's office, did you? He _did_ go in by himself, right?"

"Of course he did, you bastard! I'm not trying to get Roy in trouble! I want to be alone!! Do you have any idea how mad Roy is? He never snaps at me like that!" Ed's voice was pitiful and squeaky. Breda smacked himself lightly on the forehead.

"Of course!"

Ed glared warily at the man.

"I'm sorry," Breda began. "I should've been more sensitive. I should've realized you were upset about Roy yelling at you."

Ed was _sure_ by now that he was being taunted.

"But I really wish you would stay in here with us. I realize you probably wouldn't get into any more difficult situations if you were by yourself in the Colonel's office, but I would feel much better if you were in here with us. There's a couch in here, too."

Aha. Not taunted. Pacified. Breda was trying to placate him. Ed stared at Heymans for a minute and then said, "Whatever." If Breda thought he would fall for that kind of sweet-talk, he was out of his mind.

Ed leaped for the door. Breda grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him backward.

"That's it. I'm done talking." Breda shoved Ed onto the couch, making Falman very nervous. Ed sprang back up and Breda pushed him back down and sat on him.

"Aagh!" Ed screamed.

"Well if this is what it takes," Breda said. Ed struggled, kicked, flailed, and attempted to transmute for a solid six minutes. Breda just kept his hands apart and kept sitting on him until the boy quieted. Gradually, but at least he settled. He lay, facedown on the couch, panting for breath, Breda still holding his left hand.

"So. How do you feel now?" Breda asked.

"Tired."

"Cooperative?"

Ed shook his head. "Tired."

Breda ground his teeth together and Falman got a little worried.

"You're still not going to cooperate?"

"No."

Breda opened and closed his mouth a few times, then sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"If you're still upset, then I give up," he grumbled and climbed off Ed, heading back to the desk. Ed rolled over and dozed off, much to the hushed surprise of the Second Lieutenant and the Warrant Officer.

"Well what the hell was that all about, then?" Breda hissed across the table to Falman.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me! Maybe he was just waiting for you to back down first. Maybe he's just a sore loser."

Breda watched Ed for a few seconds before looking back at Falman.

"Weird kid."

----------------------------------

**Yay! Another chapter, so soon! **

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, by the way. I have no idea how that chunk got repeated.**

**So, then.**

**Review Form:**

**Technical aspects 1-10**

**Areas the Writer Did Well On:**

**Areas that Need Work:**


	46. Chapter 46

**Oh yeah, baby! I'm on a roll!! I haven't posted this many chapters in such quick succession since at least the summer, if not last year.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story and keeps me writing! **

------------------

"So, Colonel. How's the inspection going?" Hakuro was all smiles as he strode up to the quartet walking around Sector 4.

"Very well, Sir, thank you for asking." Roy and his team saluted.

"Well, I could've guessed as much," Hakuro grinned. "I mean, you _are_ in Sector 4, Colonel! Ha ha ha!" The man's laughing set Roy's teeth on edge.

"Quite right, Sir," Roy laughed back.

Hakuro couldn't have picked a worse time to check up on them. Sector 4 was _the_ safest sector, with the least criminal activity and the least automobile traffic. Inspecting Sector 4 was an exercise for new soldiers in training. Not long-serving, high-ranking veterans of a war. This was just _not_ a good place to be caught. It had 'ulterior motive' written all over it. Which is exactly what Hakuro was thinking.

"Colonel, I'm still curious as to why you're conducting your own inspection. Don't you trust your other officers?" The question was voiced congenially, in a tone a friend might use to ask why Roy was still single. Roy just plain didn't have an answer to Hakuro's question. Thankfully, Hawkeye did.

"We're looking for a stolen car, Sir. It was taken from a crime scene a few years back. Second Lieutenant Havoc and I were both present at the scene and we've been meaning to attempt its recovery ever since. Colonel Mustang has finally indulged us, since there's been less paperwork for us recently."

Roy wanted to kiss her. It was brilliant! Except-

"Why didn't you tell me this, Colonel?"

For a split-second, Roy was frozen, but then his mind shifted back into gears. He smiled ruefully, shaking his head and giving a shrug of his shoulders.

"The car was deemed irretrievable long ago. I didn't want anyone to think I was letting subordinates go running nilly-willy around the city on wild _goose_ chases!"

"Ha ha ha, and that's exactly what they're doing! And _you're_ helping them! Ha ha ha! Don't worry though, I'll keep your little secret! Your reputation is safe with me!"

_'Ha ha ha,'_ Roy thought sarcastically as he cackled along with the insanely cackling General. '_My reputation is your pistol target. You'll keep it safe after you've shot it to pieces.'_

Hakuro had always been intimidated by his young subordinate. He didn't want Roy taking his place. It was really that simple.

"Well, then. I'll leave you to your little search. See you at the office. Ha ha ha." Hakuro left, stepping into his chauffered car still laughing his fake laugh that said, '_You're not off the hook yet, Mustang.'_

"Thank you, Sir." Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc and Fuery watched as Hakuro's car drove away and then breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Riza Hawkeye, you are the most brilliant, beautiful woman I've ever known," Roy gushed. Riza tried to supress her slightly scandalized smile while Jean and Kain laughed quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ed, hey. Wake up." Breda shook the sleeping child's shoulder. Ed scrunched up his face and curled into a ball.

"Hey, the colonel called. I have orders to drop you off at his house."

"Mmf."

"I'm not Mustang and I'm not Havoc. I'm not carrying you. Now let's go."

Breda couldn't tell whether Ed said "Aww," or "Mrgh."

"Up!"

Ed staggered upright with a scowl and a reddish complexion from having his face pressed against the cough for so long. He followed Breda and Falman like a zombie out of HQ and onto the sidewalk. Falman walked from there to the dorms while Breda and Edward climbed into a military car and headed to Roy's place.

"Ed..." Breda began slowly, half-way through the drive.

"Yeah?" Ed mumbled blearily.

"I... I want to apologize."

Ed turned his head, his expression purely sleep and nothing else.

"For twisting your ear and yelling at you..." He sounded like he'd meant to say more, but he added nothing to the sentence.

"You don't have to be."

Breda frowned. He waited for Ed to finish his thought, but the blond remained silent.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Maybe for overreacting a little."

"Not for man-handling you and hurting you?"

"I can take it."

"I'm sure you can. But why would you want to?"

"I'm not saying I want to. I'm saying it doesn't kill me... every once in a while."

"I still don't understand."

"Well, I'm not going to explain it to you."

"Even if I twist your ear again?" Breda's tone remained mild and disinterested, just as Ed's was.

"I'd be angry if you did, especially while you're supposed to be driving."

After that, they both remained silent until Breda pulled up next to the curb in front of Mustang's house.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

------

"Roy? Helloo? Anybody home?" Ed searched the kitchen, upstairs and the laundry room. Roy wasn't home, so Ed went upstairs, flopped on his bed, and went to sleep.

-----

"Colonel, you called Second Lieutenant Breda almost an hour ago. Aren't you going home yet?" Hawkeye quizzed Mustang.

"Ed is fine. He can be alo-" Roy looked up and chewed on nothing with a wry expression on his face.

"Oh, the irony," Fuery said to himself. After Roy being so overprotective and implying that Ed was unstable, he'd almost gone and said Ed was fine on his own. Mustang sighed heavily.

"You're right, Lieutenant. I should get going now. You're on duty for another forty minutes and then you should head home as well."

"Good night, Sir."

--------------------------------

"Ed?" Roy climbed the stairs, looking for his little tenant. He headed straight to Ed's room from the landing and walked in on Ed sleeping. The blond had both hands curled into the bedspead, breathing quietly. Roy stared at Ed, sadness masking his handsome face.

"Edward," he sighed, exasperation embedded in his tones. "I just don't know."

He walked into the room, unaware of what he was doing.

"I know it's right to let you stay here and to watch over you," he said, sitting down with his back to the wall, next to Ed's headboard, "but what if letting you become attached to me is the thing that's preventing you from trying to give your father a second chance?"

Ed opened his eyes, in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I already told you that I don't think you should forgive your father if you don't want to, but what if you do want to forgive him and I'm getting in your way? If I was in your position, I think I would want to talk to my father. Ask him questions about... What if you're aching inside to ask about your mother and your childhood and the town you grew up in? What if you're afraid to ask and then I send him to jail and you never get the chance?" Roy was silent for a few moments and Ed continued to stay very, very still.

"Hakuro's getting really suspicious. This whole thing is about to get blown out of the water... If the General finds out I'm looking for 'Hohenheim Elric' he'll start looking, too. And if he finds out that Hohenheim is your real father, he'll say that the state needs to renounce my adoption of you. To readopt you, I'd have to prove to a jury that Hohenheim is an unfit guardian and then I'll have to adopt you for real, which means paperwork, background checks and month-long waiting periods during which you and possibly even Alphonse will be in the hands of the State's Children's Welfare Department. War veterans like me are usually viewed with suspicion when it comes to children and adoption and things because we've... we've been through hell and we've seen such horrible things... Which doesn't mean a lot as long as I check out as mentally healthy, but it won't make things any smoother."

Roy's words filled Ed with trepidation and the blond silently bit his lip. Roy waited a minute or two before speaking again. The time passed indiscernably as Ed lay there, uncertainty crawling over him. He waited for Roy to start talking again, struggling with the urge to crawl out of bed and ask Roy why he was saying all this. But he didn't, afraid that Roy would resort to shushing and reassuring him instead of saying what he was thinking.

"The homonculi... I have a feeling I'm overlooking them, underestimating them somehow. In the overall scheme of things, I mean. I can't ignore them because I- I'm so afraid they'll hurt you, Ed. But what are their motives? Why do they obey Hohenheim? If I lock him away, what will they do? Try to rescue him? Or disappear? Or continue as they have? I don't know enough about them. In any respect. I really... Sometimes when I have time to daydream or before I go to sleep at night now, I wonder if I'll be able to protect you from them. I feel like I'm walking the edge of a knifeblade. If I slip, you could die. And... If you did, it would be post-war life all over again... I wonder if I shouldn't let other people take care of you, you're so deep in. I can't stand this feeling of being the only thing in between you and disaster."

Ed's eyes were brimming, both from the love Roy was expression and also from anger that Roy thought he couldn't take care of himself. Roy looked at his pocket-watch and Ed heard the dark man's stomach grumble slightly. Roy sighed again and got up, walking out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

At exactly 9:13 PM, Edward Elric, eyes still brimming with tears, packed his suitcase, climbed out Roy Mustang's second-story window and took off into the night.

-----------------

**BWAHAHAHA, EVIL CLIFFIE!! **

**Yeah, sorry about that. But it seemed like such a perfect place to end the story that I even made the chapter shorter than usual... (WAY shorter, I know! Forgive me!)**

**Review Form:**

**Technical Aspects 1-10 **

**Areas the Writer Did Well On:**

**Areas That Need Work: **

**Chapter Question: Did Ed sneaking out of Roy's house make sense? If not, why not?**

**R&R please!**


	47. Chapter 47

**This chapter is closer to normal length, so that's good, eh? XD**

**The last one was evilly short. Mou hikui! **

--------------------------

_At exactly 9:13 PM, Edward Elric, eyes still brimming with tears, packed his suitcase and climbed out Roy Mustang's second-story window and took off into the night._

By 6:00 AM, Ed was in Sector 6. He'd come because it wasn't too near the harbor and it was a slightly run-down part of the city where people tended to mind their own business. It would be a good place to transmute a house out of the rubble in the neighborhood without too many people making any kind of fuss over it.

Ed was shivering from a night spent outside looking at the houses in Sector 5 to see if any of them looked out-of-place or had traces of transmutation marks. He wasn't even thinking about how soon Roy would wake up and find him gone. Right now he was preoccupied by a strange feeling in his gut. He felt like he was being watched. But who would be watching him, especially this early in the morning? He was betting it was a homonculus, but he didn't know how to lure it out and he didn't want to make a scene and wake the residents of the neighborhood.

He continued to walk down the street, keeping an eye out for any movement, as the sun rose. He stopped to watch it for a while, thinking about Risembool and the sunrises he'd witnessed there. He could still remember the first time the sunrise had really made an impression on him. On Winry's fourth birthday, she, Ed and Al had all camped out and slept in a tent in front of Pinako's house. When they'd woken up the next morning and ventured outside, Ed had noticed a vivid pinky-orange color in the sky. Knowing, in his infinite four-year-old's wisdom, that all girls like pink, he had pointed it out to her, declaring it was a special sunrise just for her birthday.

Ed heard the rustle of a paper bag and his gaze trained itself on the space beneath a porch on a house to his right. He stared at it and began walking toward it. The bag rustled again, the person holding it swore quietly, and a car drove by on the street behind Ed.

"Hello?" Ed crept closer. More whispering.

"Why are you hiding? You've been watching me haven't you? Who are you?" Ed asked the last question more aggressively. He heard a footstep behind him and he swiveled, coming face-to-face with General Hakuro.

"Perceptive as always, FullMetal. It's hard to keep an eye on you," he said coldly.

"I'm not a snoop myself, so I wouldn't know about things like that," Ed goaded the man, stalling for time.

"There are more misunderstandings between us than I feel are healthy," the General said, lightening his tone.

"What do you want?" Ed snarled, feeling trapped as he heard the man behind him coming out from under the porch.

"If you would take a drive with me, I would like to sort out some of those misunderstandings."

"Where would we be driving to?" Ed asked, standing up a little straighter.

"Just in big circles. I wouldn't want anyone to see us standing here and get suspicious," Hakuro just barely smiled, trying to earn Ed's trust with his body language.

"Sounds reasonable... And if you try anything, I always have alchemy," Ed subtly warned Hakuro.

"Shall we, then?" Hakuro stepped toward the black car, parallel parked to the sidewalk.

"Might as well," Ed said, more to himself than to Hakuro.

Once they were inside the car and traveling, Hakuro cut right to the chase.

"You're the Colonel's adopted son and you're part of the military. You must know what he's looking for. That's all I want to know."

"No shit," Ed laughed. If he had thought ahead, he might not have answered the question the way he did, but in a rebellious act against his overprotective colonel bastard, Ed said, "He's looking for my biological father!"

General Hakuro's mouth dropped open just a little bit.

"My father left us, my mother died, and now the colonel's looking for the jackass."

The General flinched at Ed's crude language, then began to press Ed.

"What makes you think you can find him?"

"He payed us a visit a while ago and tried to take me back to his house. I didn't want to go, so he disappeared."

"But!" Hakuro's eyes widened. "But legally, you have to go-"

"I became a State Alchemist when I was _twelve_ years _old_. I did it by myself, with no help from anyone else. I'm not just some orphan the State can pass around to whoever wants me at the time," Ed growled, setting his fiery, unsettling stare on Hakuro. The man from under the porch, with the paper bag full of snacks and drinks and who was now sitting next to the General, squirmed a bit. He'd never met FullMetal before and he was just now getting to see the boy confirm his reputation for being an indiscriminate, rude, fireball.

Hakuro remained silent until the edge of Ed's anger had worn itself off.

"Why is Colonel Mustang hiding this from his superiors? He claimed he was looking for a stolen car."

_'Oh shit,'_ Ed though for a split-second. Then his brain kicked in and he sent a mental thank you to the Gate who, he assumed, was responsible for his amazing improvisation talents.

"He's looking for the car along the way. He thinks my father's committed some kind of crime and that's why he's hiding out. 'Cause no one can find him."

"But what does that have to do with the rest of the military? What kind of crime is he talking about?"

'_Crap. Crap crap crap.'_

"My father was discharged from the military. Dishonorably," Ed whispered. Hakuro's eyes widened.

"Roy doesn't want anyone else looking him up and going after him before he gets a chance to speak with him. Before I get to meet him again."

"I see, I see," Hakuro replied, with utterly fake concern, "what is your father's name?"

"Uh, Jass Kholl, Sir."

I see, I see. Well, this clears things up rather nicely. Thank you, FullMetal. Now. Where shall we drop you off?"

Ed knew that if he didn't tell Roy what he'd told Hakuro, then Hakuro would eventually figure out that the two alchemists didn't have the same story and then the General would bring out the big guns and really start digging around in Roy's business. So he asked to be dropped off at a park that was near Roy's house. He swung on the swingset for a while to make sure the General had really left, then hoofed it to Mustang's house, thinking all the while that the General had acted very suspiciously, not even mentioning being caught digging through Roy's things the other day, or actually mentioning _any_ of their "misunderstandings".

The door was locked, so Ed transmuted it open, figuring he'd leave Roy a note if he'd left for work already. He walked in the door and came face to face with Alphonse. Both brothers froze. Ed flexed his muscles, ready for a fight. Al saw the gesture and took a small step back.

"Brother," he whispered almost inaudibly, "Dad's lost it. He snapped."

"Are you alright?" Ed growled, his expression and stance still aggressive.

"Yeah. Lust distracted him and told me to go get help."

"Why are you whispering?" Ed whispered.

"I think Envy's watching me. I'm supposed to be getting help for Dad."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know! That's why I came here, but everyone was gone and..."

Ed finally relaxed out of his fighting stance and got closer to Al.

"What do you mean, 'he lost it'?"

"Yesterday, he asked me if I wanted a sandwich and I said no and he just snapped. He kept asking me why it wasn't good enough for me and how did I get to be so spoiled." The ruffled look on Al's face made it clear that the accusations had irritated him.

"Lust said once that when Hohenheim created Gluttony, something went wrong and he got some kind of brain damage," Ed confided in Al.

"What should I do?"

"Let's go to HQ."

"Go get Roy?" Al asked timidly.

"Or we could just leave him where he is, now that you're back with me," Ed mused.

"No, Ed!" Al said loudly. Ed looked disappointed.

"Then let's go get Roy and the crew."

"What about Envy?"

"If he tries to attack us, I'll turn him into an owl pellet."

Al wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but it sounded like Ed was pretty sure he could deal with Envy. Ed headed for the front door again and Al followed, but instead of exiting the house, Ed suddenly wheeled around, automail blade freshly transmuted.

"Are you Envy?"

"NO!" Al squeaked, alarmed at the sudden change in his brother's demeanor.

"Prove it."

Al wracked his brains for a moment, then said, "Roy's Ishvarlan name is _Tae Fos Mallute_. And he knows an Ishvarlan lullaby- he sang it to you in the car on the way back to Central!"

Ed nodded and put his blade away.

"Now, come on. Let's run." The two blond brothers hoofed it through Central and all the way through HQ to Roy's office. Not realizing that each had gone in the other door, Ed went straight into Roy's personal office and Al went into the one shared by Roy's subordinates.

------------------------------------

Roy jumped when Ed slammed the door open and closed, his body beginning to shake with relief at the sight of the little blond who'd disappeared on him earlier. Ed saw Roy blanch and begin to shake and the words he'd been a bout to utter died on the tip of his tongue. He stepped toward Roy's desk, absorbing the cold, furious look in Roy's eyes. The colonel stood and stepped clear of his desk and Ed jumped forward, obviously expecting or hoping for, a hug. Roy took Ed's shoulder in a vice-like grip and slapped him across the face, hard. Ed staggered slightly and started to cry. This wasn't a time for Roy to be angry with him! Al was here- Ed swiveled his head. Where had his brother gone? Before he could voice the question, Roy slapped him across the other cheek, just as hard. Ed gasped, caught off-guard by the punishment.

"R-Roy," he said, speaking through the beginnings of tears, "Al was with me. He was right behind me. Hohenheim went crazy on him and Al came back!" Ed sobbed a little, looking up at Roy with pleading eyes. Roy stayed frozen, staring at Ed with an icy chill of unimaginable depths.

"Roy?" Ed was confused. "Say something," he cried.

"I can't deal with this right now," Roy said simply. Ed tried to huddle closer to his guardian, but Roy was still holding his shoulder painfully tightly at an exact distance from his own body. The man finally reached down and wiped Ed's face with the cuff of his sleeve, before releasing him.

------------------------

Al swung into the room and stepped aside a bit so that his brother wouldn't run into him. When Ed didn't appear, Al made to go back out into the hallway to see where he'd gone, but a strong pair of hands grabbed his arms, restraining him.

"It's Alphonse! Somebody get the colonel!" Breda yelped. Jean pulled Al into the office and kicked the door shut.

"No, wait, Ed's here too!" Al yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Are you OK? What are you doing here?" Jean asked, putting Alphonse on the couch, still holding his wrists.

"Dad kind of snapped, I don't know what's wrong with him, but the homonculi said I should run and get help for him, so I ran to the colonel's house and met my brother there. Edward said we should come here and... I don't know where he went! He was right behind me in the hallway!"

"He probably went straight to the colonel's office," Havoc surmised. He picked Alphonse up and headed to the door, Alphonse suddenly immersed in the long-awaited discovery of why Ed allowed himself to be picked up and carried places. It felt bouncy up here, and warm and cuddly and safe. Sure, Hohenheim had picked him up once or twice and sure he'd hugged Al, but he had never really combined the two as Jean was doing so thoughtlessly now.

Jean opened the door and Alphonse found himself staring down at Ed. The colonel had been in the process of sitting back down at his desk, and Ed's face looked red and blotchy.

"Al! See, I told you," he murmured in Roy's direction. The colonel didn't pay him any heed.

"So it's true," he addressed Al.

"That I'm here?" Al questioned the colonel with skepticism in his voice.

"That you're here of your own free will."

"You didn't _believe_ me?!" Ed yelled. Roy ignored him and Al immediately asked, "What's going on between you two?"

"Obviously, he's being an unfair bastard," Ed said callously.

"FullMetal's immaturity is pushing me to the edge," Roy said calmly. Al didn't know if he wanted to get in the middle of them or not.

"So, did your father lose his temper?" Roy asked.

"Uh, y-yes. He totally lost it..." Al looked down, blushing.

"And?" Roy asked calmly.

"I was supposed to get help for him. But I wasn't sure what kind."

"A prison psychiatrist might do him some good," Roy said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Al yelled, outraged.

"I don't know what else you want the _military_ to do."

Al grit his teeth in fury. "I've seen my brother come to you for help before. I had assumed the privelage was extended to me as well."

"Well, your brother is a special case..." The way Roy said it, "special cases" were not good things.

"ROY! You bastard, how could you treat my brother like that-"

Havoc scurried out of the room with Al, ignoring the boy's protests. As soon as they were in the other office with the door shut safely behind them, Jean reassured Al.

"It's OK, we'll help you. Don't worry about the colonel and your brother right now. I think they're having some trust issues..."

"What's the colonel's _problem_?!" Al wanted to know.

"He got scared and now he's having an inner crisis. I think."

"Edward promised the colonel that he would stop disappearing and getting into trouble," Hawkeye cut in. "The colonel was extremely shaken when Edward broke his promise."

"Yeah, but _I_ didn't break any promises to him!"

"It would be best to put your encounter with the colonel behind you for now, Alphonse. If you'd like, a group of us could take a military car to the place where your father is. It would allow us to assess his mental state."

Al stared at her. "You must really love him."

Riza blushed and opened her mouth to give her usual, "it's my job" disclaimer, but Al said, "Would you arrest my father?"

"I would promise not to as long as he didn't harm anyone and you came back with us," she offered. Fuery was nodding very supportively and he came to stand behind her.

"Well..." Al scratched the back of his head, "let's go, then."

---------------------------

**I don't want to upset anyone, but pretty soon I'm gonna have to take my annual bi-monthly break, I think. I'm going to be on the school track team and I'm also going to be doing rifle and archery again this year. Not shotgun and pistol, thankfully, but now that I'm in a public school, every spare moment of my time will soon be spent at the shooting range. But I'll try to have a few more chapters up before I have to break.**

**Was Hakuro OK in this chapter?**


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm ALMOST over my yucky bug! Yay for not being sick anymore! However, the lower half of the left side of my face is still numb from the dentist's office... it feels SO WEIRD.**

-------------

"How could you treat Al like that?!" Ed screamed in Roy's face as the man reclined stonily in his office chair. After a minute, Ed followed with, "Why are you treating _me _this way?!"

"How does it feel..." Roy said with the barest of volume, softer than a whisper.

"What?" Ed stood back a little.

"How does it feel when I turn my head and ignore your words and feelings?" Roy's voice was still just barely audible. Ed frowned at Roy.

"You're pissing me off," he answered bluntly.

"It hurts, too, doesn't it?"

"N-no, you're just making me crazy! Cut it out!"

"It doesn't hurt? Well never mind, then." Roy stood and Ed jumped back a few feet.

"Your brother is probably making plans as we speak. We'd better go see what they are," Roy said with a stone-cold voice. Ed opened his mouth to object, then remembered who Roy was talking about.

'_Oh shit, I have to see if Al's OK.'_

Ed spun on his heel and made for the door. Roy would normally roll his eyes at Ed's spastic behavior, but now he simply followed Ed into the other office.

"Al!" Ed caught a glimpse of the other Elric heading out into the hallway.

"Havoc, Hawkeye and I are going to find Dad."

"I'll come wi-"

"No, Ed. Just stay here."

"Al, just because I hate him doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you run off and deal with him all by yourself. I want to see what's up with him," he added after a moment with a slightly pouty expression.

"So you can use it against him?" Al retorted.

"Did he hit you?" Ed's voice was suddenly grave and serious. Al studied his brother for a long moment.

"No. He tried."

Ed inhaled slowly, but audibly.

"Stay here, Ed. Please. Please don't make this tenser than it will be already. I'll have Jean and Riza with me."

Ed didn't know why Al had used the two soldiers' first names. Al walked out, shutting the door behind him. Ed remained where he was, proof of Alphonse's power over him.

"So you're still here," Roy sighed. Glancing around, he added an afterthought. "Where are Breda, Fuery and Falman...?"

Ed shrugged. "Not here. Do you _want_ me gone?"

Roy eyed Ed with the mild distaste usually reserved for a recently discovered termite colony. Ed swallowed hard, suddenly afraid of the answer. But when Roy didn't say anything, Ed pressed him.

"_Well?_ If you don't want me around, you should just come out and say it!"

"And if you would rather be running wild like a homeless nomad," Roy said slowly, "you should just come out and tell me."

Ed bit his lip and glared at Roy, ostensibly for confusing him.

"My house is not a perch or a handy nest, FullMetal." Roy enunciated perfectly, making each word crystal clear.

"What?" Ed's face lost its menacing confusion his only concious feeling upon hearing Roy's words. OK, so maybe there was a tiny bit of denial there, but not on the surface. Roy shrugged.

"If you're going to stay, stay. But if you're going to go, then go."

Ed stared at Roy, trying to understand why the man was being so thick.

"Not everything's that black and white. Haven't you ever heard of coming and giong?"

"I repeat, FullMetal, my house is not a handy perch for you to frequent like Breda frequents the coffee machine. It is a _permanent_ residence."

Ed scooted closer to Roy. "Why not? Why does it have to be one or the other?"

"Because I need to know, Ed." Roy sighed, expressing his frustration by running a hand through his black hair.

"Roy-. I'll always come back. You know _that_. I wasn't even gone a whole twelve hou-"

"You promised me, Edward! After you ran off into the desert after your brother, you promised me you would always let me know when you were leaving! This is not some new, surprise rule I'm forcing on you! It's something you promised me!"

"My little brother-" Ed was shouting now, "the one I've lived for ever since Mom died, the one I've worked so hard for and who kept me giong all these years of dealing with automail, and the military, and _you_ was just kidnapped by our good-for-nothing psycho father, and you just wanted me to sit at home and let all you 'adults' deal with it! And you weren't! You weren't doing anything-"

"That's not true-"

"but you still wanted me to just _stay out_ of it and let you treat me like a little kid-"

"And you acted like one!" Roy roared. "All you had to do was come downstairs and _**tell me where you were going**_! That's all I'm asking! That's what you promised me!"

"You wouldn't've let me go!"

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go! Because all you've done for the situation concerning your father so far is _make! things! worse_!! You provoke him, you fight with him, you try to keep Alphonse away from him even though Al wanted to be with your father!"

"DON'T CALL HIM MY FATHER! I'm yours! Remember?" Ed pleaded the last.

"Ed, what could have been a quick, uneventful arrest and containment of _Hohenheim_ is now practically gang warfare! I'm- me and my _crew_- we're not acting as part of the military right now! We're basically just the bigger gang in this! And all because you put his guard up, you provoked him, and then you let the situation with Alphonse get out of hand!"

"_You're_ the one who let it slip that you were going to arrest him!"

"You handled this badly from the start! Don't get on my back for a little slip of the tongue."

"I was handling it _my_ way-"

"Your way is screwing up all my efforts to help you!"

"Well maybe I don't need your help!"

"Well maybe your way of doing things is violent and stupid!"

"Well so what if it is?!"

"If you would _let_ me, I could teach you how to handle things like an adult, but _nooo_, you have to be a brat!"

"You never _do_ anything! You wait until the last possible moment to act, unless one of your subordinates is telling you how to handle the situation! Just because I didn't pull your strings like they do, you got mad at me for actually doing _something!_"

"I am trying to _balance_ all the things in my life, Ed!" Roy took a tiny pause before lowering his voice. "I am trying to balance a career in which I am basically committing treason every day I come to work here, my subordinates safety, my public reputation, my friendships with my colleagues in the military, and _you_. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I am trying to make sure you have what you need, OK? But I have already made so many mistakes that I'm trying to cover all these different things up, or keep them from one person or another, that I can't afford to slip up again. I know you think I'm slow to act, but there's more giong on behind the scenes than you know about."

"So you're hiding stuff from me, too?"

"Edward!" Roy sighed in frustration. "If you knew everything I did, especially in my work life, people would target you. For information."

Roy's words reminded Ed of General Hakuro's "visit" earlier that day.

"Um, speaking of that," Ed began a little sheepishly, "I actually came here for another reason, too... General Hakuro..." Ed trailed off for a moment when he saw the oh-God-let's-hear-the-damage look on Roy's face.

"Hey! Don't look like that! Hakuro found me this morning and asked me what you were looking for, so I told him you were looking for my father, Jass Kholl and he said something about a military car and I said yeah, sure, you were looking for that, too, but you didn't want anyone in the military finding out you were looking for my father because he was dishonorably discharged from the military and-"

"I'm going to kill you," Roy said through gritted teeth. Ed scuffed his foot on the floor a little, looking just a bit guilty for having taken his little rebellion that far.

"Now, when a man is dishonorably discharged from the military, it means that he had a trial and was deemed unfit for further military service," Roy explained to his impossible, disobedient progeny. "Officially, at least, he has been sentenced and punished and no longer merits any interest for anyone involved in the military. You told the General that whatever your father had done had affected someone still in the military, enough that he would be likely to seek revenge on your father. And someone who would find out about our search for him if it were included in our reports. A superior officer in charge of reading the reports and briefings from this part of the country, perhaps. So, now, Ed, Hakuro will go straight to the records of all the discharged soldiers in the past decade or so, and he and his team will search diligently for the name- Jasskal, or whatever it was- that you told him. Because he wants to curry favor with his superiors. Understand?"

Ed gave a curt nod, head still down. Now it was bowed with self-punishing anger rather than apprehension. Ed grit his teeth. Roy was right. By making up some fantastic story meant to throw Hakuro off the trail, Ed had instead given him even more information. Once he realized there was no Jass Kholl, he would come snooping again...

"So, I hope you're beginning to see that sometimes it helps to _think_ before you act, to contemplate the consequences of your actions _before_ acting."

Ed didn't have an answer to that. 'Yes' was true, but Ed didn't want to say it, embarrassed and angry at himself as he was. He didn't notice Roy moving until the man's hands were suddenly gripping his shoulder and jaw, tilting his head up. Ed flinched, then looked up, Roy's eyes digging into his own.

"Do you understand what I told you?" Roy asked, his gaze searching Ed's eyes for deception.

"Yes," Ed ground out. Roy held their strong eye contact for a long time before letting go of Ed's chin.

"I realize that you don't really understand the way the military, my self and crew included, works sometimes, and I think that if you did, you would see why I am sometimes reluctant to act. Now, so far in your military career, I've protected you from this side of the State. But now I think it's time you learned how we really work."

Roy's words sounded ominous to Ed, but hid didn't have a chance to protest or ask questions before the colonel strode back into his office and plopped down in his chair.

"Come here, Ed. Now tell me how to spell Jascal."

"It's Jass Kholl. J-A-S-S, K-H-O-L-L," Ed corrected. Roy wrote that down.

"How big would he be? How tall, how much would he weigh?"

"Uh-," Ed was confused, "I don't know."

"Make something up!" Roy snapped.

"Well fine!" Ed whined back in the same irritable tone of voice. "He's 5'7" and he weighs a hundred and forty-seven pounds."

"What color are his eyes?"

"Brown."

"Age? Birthdate?"

"Uhh... 39? July 19th?"

"Good enough," Roy said.

"What are we doing?" Ed asked.

"We are making a fake military profile. It'll never get an inspection by a Recordskeeper, but if we can slip it into the discharge records at the right time, Hakuro will find it and take the bait. Or at least be led to believe Jass Kholl actually exists. When was he discharged?"

"When he was twenty-six," Ed said uncertainly.

"Good. I'll make up a trial date for him. As soon as Fuery comes back, we'll send him to the printing room downstairs with this information. He's got a 'friend' down there, who, in exchange for a bit of money, will print absolutely anything the Master Sergeant asks him to, no questions asked."

Ed looked a little taken aback. "A fake record?"

"If we're stealthy, it will never be traced back to us."

"Do you do this a lot?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Not this thing in particular. Usually it's more along the lines of covering up where you are and why you're there. You've gone on a _lot_ of city inspections of East City lately, by the way. You always pay First Lieutenant Christin a visit."

"_Who_?" Ed was a little alarmed. Roy shrugged.

"Old friend."

"Old friend of _whose_, exactly? 'Cause I've never heard of him."

"Mine," Roy sighed as though it should have been obvious. "I give him a call whenever I don't want the higher-ups to know where you are and he...adds a bit to his weekly report."

"Well, but. What about if one of the higher-ups were in East City looking for me and I wasn't there?"

"It's a big city. And seeing as you never stay in one place for long, you'd probably turn up in some other town long before they got suspicious." Roy paused and then stated, "Christin and I are both very careful about keeping you away from where you shouldn't be."

Ed stared at Roy with a new view of the man. He opened his mouth and Roy held up a hand.

"Not now, you'll learn soon enough. Right now I need my lieutenants to run an errand for me..." Roy thought for a bit. Why would Havoc and Hawkeye be out driving around the city? They would be on foot again for a city inspection...

Fuery and Breda walked into the office carrying several cups of coffee. They came to Mustang's desk to drop off one of them and Mustang addressed Fuery.

"Master Sergeant Fuery, would you please run this down to the printing room for me?" he said casually.

"Yes, Sir." The man didn't even ask why. He took a look at the sheet of paper the colonel offered him, glanced at Ed, and then left. Breda, instead of returning to his seat, stood near Mustang's desk like a dog catching a scent on a passing breeze. The colonel dismissed him with a tiny wave of his hand and he headed back to the other office.

"Ed, come here," Roy commanded. Ed came and stood in front of Roy's desk. "I want you to read this report and then brief me on it. I don't have time for such a lengthy document today."

Ed accepted the offered report with a mixture of mild confusion and distaste. He plopped down on the couch and started reading. The report was five pages long, detailing everything the author had seen and heard during his week-long city inspection, which included sectors 17 and 16. The first page told about an unusual number of collapsed houses and buildings in the area. The second page followed with sightings of a large, ape-like creature seen numerous times, which seemed to have been following the soldiers, then turned to civilian rumors of zombies wandering the neighborhood at night, as well as lightning strikes in the middle of several clear nights. By the time Ed had read the whole report, he could barely sit still.

"Roy! Hohenheim's in Sector 16! Gluttony was following this guy, Envy was seen in the middle of the night, Hohenheim's been transmuting stuff at night, 3 people have disappeared, one turned up as a skeleton and not much more- that's Gluttony's work-."

"What?!" Roy jumped up from his desk.

"It was on your desk, how could you-"

"It just came in, Ed! That's why I wanted you to tell me what it said!" Roy snatched the report of Ed's hands, glancing over the text.

"Roy-."

"We have to wait until after work. I'm trying to keep a low profile here-!" Roy flinched when the phone rang loudly. He spun and took a step toward the desk to pick it up."Colonel Mustang..._What?_ Have you called for an ambulance? Wait, who's- He _did_? Is he hurt? Injured? Well, just try to keep him there 'till we get there. OK, I'm coming as fast as I can." Roy slammed the phone down and before Ed could ask, snapped, "Hohenheim shot Lieutenant Hawkeye. Your brother's hysterical, come on."

----------------------------

**Oooh, am I mean or am I mean? Hehehe. This is only... like, my 2nd character death so far. Can you imagine that? 48 chapters and only two people have died so far? XD Except for nameless civilians and stuff...**

**R&R please! Your reviews remind me that I need to keep writing! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Whoo, aren't you guys glad I didn't leave that cliffie hanging for two months?! XD, I almost did. I'm really burned out on writing right now, it's horrible.**

------------------------

Roy walked out of the office so fast Ed had to run to keep up, his heart beating loud and hard. Hohenheim had shot Riza? Where? Was Al OK? What if he wasn't? Ahead of him, Roy almost walked into Hakuro as the General stepped out into the hallway.

"Colonel Mustang. Where are you-"

"There's been an accident. A civilian shot First Lieutenant Hawkeye. I have to get to the scene," Roy said icily. He went around Hakuro and kept going. Ed followed, but Hakuro grabbed his elbow, jerking him around.

"What happened? Does this have anything to do with your father?"

"Let _go_ of me!" Ed said, not loudly enough for Roy to hear. "My brother was at the scene, now let go!" Ed wrenched his arm from Hakuro's grip and ran after Roy to the parking garage.

Ed had never known car rides could be scary before. Roy drove like he was the only person on the road. Brakes screeched, cars dove and swerved around them, people honked. Ed was shaking with a mixture of fear for his own life and fear for Al when they pulled up to a dreary, square house in Sector 16. Ed's assumptions had been correct. Not that anyone cared much now.

Havoc was in front of the house, holding Alphonse in an embrace, both comforting him and restraining him. Hawkeye was being loaded into an ambulance. Roy headed straight for the ambulance, while Ed ran to Al and Jean.

"Don't you understand!" Al was screaming. "I just lost the last thing I had from our old life! Our happy life! Before we screwed everything up!"

Jean looked uncertain and afraid, rubbing Al's back in a comforting gesture that was obviously doing nothing for the boy.

"Al!" Despite seeing his brother unharmed, there were tears in Ed's eyes and voice. Al turned as much as he could in Jean's embrace and screamed in an earth-shattering, broken screech, "**Hawkeye shot our father! She killed him! She killed him!**"

Jean scrunched up his face, the words obviously paining him. Ed stopped dead in his tracks only a foot or two away from his brother.

"**Look in the doorway! GO! Look!**"

Ed didn't know what to say, so he simply walked around Al and Jean and went to the open front door of the house, dread building in his gut as he walked. Just inside, Von Hohenheim lay face-down on the floor, blood draining from his head onto the floor. Ed couldn't help releasing a tight whimper before backing away from the gruesome sight and running to hug his brother with all of the life left in him, Jean's arms encircling both the boys. Roy stalked toward them from the departing ambulance, his face pale and his body movements stiff.

"Report, Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"Sir. The First Lieutenant and I knocked on the door, and the man inside rushed out..." Jean looked down at Alphonse. Roy understood the gesture, if only to some extent.

"Edward, take your brother and get in the car."

Ed practically carried Al, his brother's legs weak and unstable. The two boys crawled into the backseat of the car and Ed pulled the door shut behind him.

"He ran out and grabbed Alphonse. He had a gun to his head and he was screaming. All kinds of ugly things, with a gun pressed to his son's head..." Havoc put his forehead into the palm of his hand and took a deep breath.

"Then he took Alphonse back inside the doorway... I was going to let him go. I figured we would break in through a window... Hawkeye drew her gun and he shot her in the chest somewhere. She...screamed... It was horrible. She was on the ground and he had his gun trained on me and she shot him. Right between the eyes. I grabbed Alphonse out of there and then I had to go into the house to find a phone to call you with."

Mustang put a firm hand on Havoc's shoulder to comfort the man. Jean dug in his pockets to gather a cigarette and a lighter. He lit up and glanced at the military car.

"I should've done something. First I let Hohenheim get a hold of Alphonse and then shoot the Lieutenant and she _still_ had to finish him off."

"Were you thinking of Alphonse?"

"He wanted to give Hohenheim a chance." Jean didn't answer Roy's question directly. He sighed. "It was filthy in there. Mold and garbage everywhere. I wonder if this is really where Al was the entire time we were searching for him." Jean looked toward the car again, then shook his head and turned aside.

"You can't avoid him. You'll have to get closer to him."

"What?" Jean didn't look happy.

"I won't let you avoid him."

"Cheif, I don't think _I'll_ have to worry about avoiding _him_."

"Hawkeye is the one responsible for his father's death," Roy said, trying to keep the emotion the words stirred up out of his voice.

"That doesn't make me innocent. Especially not in his eyes."

"Alphonse needs all the support and love any of us is willing to give. If you two a void each other, all you'll do is create tension. Now. You were responding to complaints about the state and smell of this residence when this civilian attacked and shot Lieutenant Hawkeye. He gave you no choice but to return fire and was killed as a result. Alphonse wasn't here. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir. That's exactly what happened, Sir." Jean knew it was important for them to get their story straight early on. One that wouldn't cause anyone to be overly suspicious of any aspect of the incident.

"We need to get Edward and Alphonse back to my house where they'll be safe. Contact someone in the hospital; I want hourly reports on Hawkeye's condition. We need to be on the alert for homonculi as well. I have no idea what they'll do now that Hohenheim is dead."

"Yes, Sir."

"Once you've contacted the hospital and given your eyewitness testimony, I want you to come back to my house. By then, I hope Alphonse will have calmed down enough that the two of you can have a talk."

Jean suppressed a disappointed sigh. He didn't know why Mustang was being so insistent about being close to Alphonse.

"Yes, Sir," Havoc said with much less enthusiasm than he had previously used with the words. The colonel immediately turned and stalked toward the car. He slid into the driver's seat, shut the door and looked back into the back seat. The two Elric brothers were huddled together so closely in the back seat that they looked like one creature with a lot of blond hair. Al was sobbing and both boys were shaking.

"We're going home," Roy announced. Ed gave a noise of recognition that was barely audible over Al's crying.

* * *

"A--L! _Please_ stop crying! See, I'm even being polite," Ed begged his brother. Al clung to him even harder, burying his face in Ed's middle and Ed snapped, letting a litte of his anger and frustration seep out into his voice.

"Stop crying! Right now! Whatever that bastard got was what he deserved and none of it was your fault!"

"How can you still hate him? How can you still hate him even after he's dead? If you don't even feel any _sympathy_ for him, I thought that respect for the dead would at least keep you from saying things like that," Al finished with bitterness flavoring his words.

"Because that's how I feel! I never respected him while he was alive, so why should I respect him now that he's dead?"

"He was our father!"

"Barely! You can hardly even call him that after the way he treated us!"

"But he **was**! He was our father and- and..." Al pushed himself wearily away from his brother, the only person he could tell anything and everything to, his big, strong, overprotective brother.

"And I'm tired of having this fight with you. Over and over and over again, just because you've always been too afraid of getting hurt to give him a second chance."

"I'm not afraid and I never was! I hate him and I don't need him!"

"Well you replaced him with Roy!" Al flung his pillow at the wall in anger, then wondered if the colonel had heard the noise from downstairs.

"I never replaced him, Al. He was never here to begin with," Ed said, gentler now with a hand over his heart.

"Well he was _here_! I think. Maybe. But now I'll never know." Al dropped his hand from his chest and sobbed.

"You lived with him! He tried to hit you and you ran away-"

"I'll never know what he was like when Mom was alive!" Al cried, full of pain and frustration, his voice becoming a peephole into years and years of curiosity and longing and the fresh, searing pain of something so close he'd been able to touch it, and then it ceasing to exist forever.

"Al-..." Ed was at his limit. He was helpless in the face of Al's disappointment. There was nothing he could do. Trying to fight it away from Al only made the younger Elric hurt more. And even worse, Ed was just becoming more and more frustrated, more and more angry, and more and more upset as he tried to comfort his brother. Nothing was working!

"I don't know what to do, Al!" he yelled accusatorially. Roy suddenly opened the door and swept into the room like a whirlwind, wrapping one arm around Ed's waist and pulling him out of the room.

"It's better to stop _before_ you make things worse, but it's OK," he said to Ed. To Al:"I think it might be best for you to have some quiet alone time." He closed the door and cuffed Ed very lightly on the head for struggling. Ed pouted and Roy dragged him by the arm to his bedroom, which had the biggest bed in the house. Ed wouldn't lie down and Roy sighed at the refusal. He let the room go quiet for a few minutes, then began speaking slowly.

"Edward, when you first came to live with me, I had to get you to let your walls down. To accept my touch and my instructions... although that never really worked out, did it?" Roy chuckled, even though he looked like he wanted to cry. He looked tired, too, as if he hadn't slept in years. Ed felt his heart reach out to Roy, but he remained wary, distant. Wasn't Roy still angry with him? Ed anticipated some kind of emotional trap.

"I don't know exactly why or how, but you've got your walls up again, Ed. I know you're shutting me out. And I know it must be partly because... because of my... _impatience_," Roy tried tentatively, "but it's just hurting both of us." He looked at Ed and Ed looked away. Definite trap. It was bordering on blackmail, 'Let your walls down before we both get hurt,' Roy was threatening.

Roy was tired. He was in pain. He was so worried about Hawkeye and Alphonse, neither of whom he could do very much for, and that worry was piling on top of the usual stress and anxiety that came with working in the military and then there was Ed, too. Right now, he was in even more pain, thanks to watching Ed's reaction to his words. The boy's walls really were up all the way, his expression suspicious and his body language opposing and defiant. Right now, Roy was having trouble sorting out what was his fault and what wasn't- Hohenheim, Alphonse, Hawkeye- but the way Ed was acting right now was definitely his fault. And he wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Ed, why are you shutting me out? Are you angry or scared?" Roy suggested a simple choice for Ed. One or the other. Ed huffed a little and looked away, arms across his chest and eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Ed," Roy coaxed, "just give me something to start with."

"I didn't start this," Ed argued coldly.

"You didn't keep your promise," Roy said rationally. Roy watched Ed's expression change just the slightest bit. The overall expression remained the same, but his mouth changed shape almost imperceptibly and his eyes stopped looking at anything in particular, the boy turning his sight inward on himself.

"It wasn't as big of a deal as you made it out to be." Ed had finally reached some small decision.

"It was a big deal to me," Roy said calmly, putting just a bit of emphasis on 'was'.

"But you overreacted," Ed argued.

"Maybe I did. How I reacted doesn't change what you did."

"I don't know why you always have to know where I am," Ed whined, his defenses beginning to crumble.

"You do," Roy said simply, "you just think it's too much work to keep me informed."

"You're overprotective."

"That's not relevant."

"That's why I don't tell you stuff," Ed said in a very high-and-mighty tone of voice.

"No, you do it because I don't like the way you do things sometimes."

"_All_ the time."

"Often," Roy conceded. "If you didn't want to keep me informed, you shouldn't have promised to do so."

"You're still mad at me..." Ed sounded sad for the first time.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?" Roy asked mildly. Ed didn't answer. "Come here," Roy said. Ed came. Roy was sitting on the edge of his bed and Ed stood directly in front of him, head hanging. "I still don't think you realize how much you hurt me," Roy said angrily. Ed backed up a step and Roy reached out, grabbing his automail wrist.

"If you did, I think you would be more guilty."

Ed tugged against Roy's grip, but Roy kept a firm hold on the boy's wrist. Once Ed started leaning his whole body back to try and free his wrist, Roy yanked the blond close, until they were almost touching. Ed met Roy's gaze, his eyes worried and pathetic while Roy's were dark and angry. Ed began to fidget, the tiny, nervous movements of his feet scraping against Roy's worn-thin nerves. The shuffling continued and Roy, well aware of Ed's growing fear and nervousness, sighed heavily and released Ed's wrist. The blond, not expecting the release, stood stock-still, waiting.

"Go take a nap," Roy growled. The colonel climbed to the middle of his bed and lay down. When Ed began fidgeting again, unsure of exactly what to do or what was happening, Roy snapped, "Out."

Ed was hurt by the command, He felt his hear rate increase and he walked out into the hallway feeling an urgent need to be near someone who actually wanted him around. He looked into Al's room and saw his baby brother sleeping. Then he headed out the front door.

---------------------------

Ed's first thought had been to visit Hawkeye in the hospital, but she'd been asleep. Since he hated hospitals so much, he'd made a quick exit after sitting in her room for a few minutes. From there, he'd gone to the almost-empty office, and tried to read on the colonel's couch, but he couldn't concentrate. He wandered the building at random. He saw Hughes, but kept out of sight. He wanted company, but not Hughes' company. For lack of a better idea, Ed eventually returned to Roy's office, and looked up the residences of all of Roy's crew. Falman had a dorm in a building Ed had never heard of, Hawkeye's empty apartment was all the way across town, Breda's dorm was close, but Havoc and Fuery's were closer. Their dorms were in the same hallway, even. Ed headed out as soon as he had replaced the files in the file cabinet.

* * *

When Roy woke to a silent house, he had a feeling of emptiness. The day's events had stripped him of two of the most important people in his life, in a way. Hawkeye was in the hospital, most likely unconscious still, and he and Ed were barely on speaking terms. He got up and checked on Al, who was still sleeping soundly, then searched the chilly house for Ed. He wasn't there and Roy was so tired of this particular scenario, that he decided to go visit Hawkeye, who might actually appreciate his company, rather than search for Ed. Besides, Alphonse was here now. Ed wouldn't be gone too long.

Roy took the car, too weary to walk. This day was really just sucking. When he arrived, Hawkeye was asleep. She'd been shot just below her right collarbone and she looked pale as she slept. Roy took her limp hand in both of his own and played with it, threading his fingers between hers.

"Now that I'm here, I want to blame Alphonse for this. The doctor told me you wouldn't die, but you're still suffering. Why did you act so quickly?" Roy suddenly wondered when talking to sleeping people had become a habit. But just like the last time, the listener wasn't quite asleep.

"Because I had to, Sir. Hohenheim was mentally unstable. I couldn't allow Alphonse to have any further contact with him."

"How did he manage to shoot you?"

"I'm human, Sir, just like you." Riza grit her teeth, setting her jaw so hard that the action of the bones moving was visible through her skin. Roy saw the redness around her eyes and immediately recognized the nerve he'd hit.

"I know you are, Hawkeye." But nothing could make up for the words he'd just spoken. She felt criticized, and the burn of humiliation lit up her face and made her almost irrationally angry at herself. Criticism from her colonel often had that effect on her.

Roy didn't know of any words that would soothe her now that he'd lit the fire of her anger, so he just sat in silence with her hand still between his.

-----------------------------------

Jean was on his way to drunk when Ed knocked on his door. At first, beer in hand, the 2nd Lt. had told the boy to go somewhere else because he was almost drunk. Then he'd wondered aloud why Ed wasn't at home with Roy and immediately, Ed had begun to pour out all his frustrations. Once it had become apparent that Ed was not going to be done for a long, long time, Jean had grabbed the boy by his jacket and hauled him inside the musty, smoke-scented little room. There, while Jean continued on his quest for drunkenness, Ed continued to tell Jean all about Roy and how they weren't getting along. The thing that most intrigued Jean, and made him want to laugh, was how many times Ed had mentioned being sorry for one thing or another, and then claimed that before he could ever muster an apology of sorts, Roy always did something that got Ed's back up and, for the sake of pride, made apology an undeserved luxury for Roy in Ed's eyes. When Ed finally stopped ranting, Jean yawned lazily. Ed looked at Jean hopefully.

"Well," Jean said with sudden conviction and surety, "We gotta get 'im drunk."

At first Ed thought Jean was kidding, but half an hour later, the two blonds were walking side by side back to Roy's house, each carrying an armful or two of assorted liquor, all of which Jean had deemed necessary to bring because he wasn't sure what the colonel would be in the mood for. When they arrived at Roy's house, they were surprised to find Alphonse the sole occupant of the house. Alphonse was strangely happy to see them. Ed didn't figure out why until Jean was asleep on the couch and Ed was fetching a blanket for him from the laundry room. When Ed came out of the room with the blanket, he found Al sampling some of the cheap beer Jean had brought.

"_Ohh_ no you don't," Ed said testily. He grabbed the beer from Al's hands and the younger Elric growled back.

"I'm your brother and I say you're not allowed to drink your worries away until your my age," Ed said. Al was intrigued by that particular age limit.

"Have you ever been drunk?" Al didn't think so... his brother was almost always with him...

"No. I have a better solution."

"What?" Al was suddenly scooped up and carried to the couch where a rumpled Jean Havoc was snoring loudly. Ed dumped Al down next to Jean and the man automatically put an arm over Al, holding him like a teddy bear. Al squeaked and Ed grinned maniacally as he threw the blanket he'd retrieved over Al and Jean. Ed walked away, still grinning as he listened to more squeaks from Al as Jean pulled him close. Within twenty minutes, both of them were sound asleep. Ed was left to peruse once again, the collection of booze Jean had brought with him. He was curious, but anxious enough about Roy returning that he preferred to keep his senses alert and also not to be caught doing anything that Roy would be angry with him for upon his immediate return.

Roy had continued to sit by Riza until she fell asleep again, and after a few minutes of holding her hand and watching over her, he'd left the hospital. He headed back home. As he drove up to his darkish house, he felt guilt squeeze his stomach uncomfortably. He really wasn't being much of a father to Ed.

_'I'm just checking to see if he's come home by himself yet. If he hasn't, I'll go out and look for him,'_ Roy told himself. But he wasn't really sure if it was true.

There was a light on downstairs, but that could just be Al... Roy realized he wasn't being very good to Al either, leaving him alone in the house without so much as a note.

What Roy found surprised him. Jean and Alphonse asleep on the couch, and Ed sitting at the table with a bottle of bourbon in his hands. Ed quickly set it down as Roy walked in the door.

"What the hell is all this? Edward, get away from there." Roy surveyed the booze-laden table as Ed obediently came to Roy.

"Jean brought it."

"_Why_?"

Ed wasn't sure how smart it would be to tell Roy that Jean wanted to get him drunk. Jean suddenly moaned from the couch.

"Boss, you ain't been drunk for a long time. Now have at it."

"This is no time to be getting _drunk_," Roy snarled. Jean sighed heavily and loudly.

"Well, Colonel, if you don't take the booze, you'll have to take yer other option."

"What other option?" Roy sounded disdainful.

"Git yer teddy bear and bring him over here to the other couch," Jean said sleepily. Roy growled.

"Lieutenant, I don't know why you're here, but you're obviously drunk and-"

"Drunk, but not blind. Not blind, Mustang. Now git'cher kiddo and come over here."

"_Jean_," Ed hissed in complaint.

"Why are you so concerned about me bring Ed onto the couch?" Roy sounded exasperated now.

"Because it's what you both need. Ah-ah, don't deny it. Just do what I say, Boss-O."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"If you don't pick an option pretty soon, the practical jokes will begin!" Jean exclaimed loudly and dramatically.

"Fine," Roy snapped savagely,"if it means so much to you." He grabbed Ed right at the place between his shoulder and neck and Ed slipped out of his grip. Roy became even more annoyed, grabbing Ed painfully hard on the upper arm and forcing him over to the couch.

Ed wanted to cuddle, but he wasn't pleased at being manhandled like this. Still, he didn't fight Roy, hoping the man would just calm down and forgive him already. Roy pushed Ed, making him fall onto the couch, and Ed snapped.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I thought you wanted to cuddle, Ed," Roy sneered.

"What exactly gave you that idea?" Ed bit back.

"Isn't that why you told Havoc to get me drunk?"

"That was all his idea! I didn't tell him to do anything!"

"It's true," Jean put in.

"Oh, so you've _outgrown_ cuddling now, huh?" Roy manipulated the conversation, addressing Ed. Ed's face turned red in indignation and anger.

"Maybe I just don't want to '_cuddle_' a bastard like you!"

Roy shook his head at Ed, "Don't even bother acting tough to me. I know you too well now." He smirked infuriatingly and grabbed Ed up, holding him against his body. Ed reached behind Roy's head with his automail and hit the back of his head, knocking him out. Roy toppled backward onto the couch, then slid to the floor while Ed tried to quickly disentangle himself from the suddenly limp body.

"Mighta been a bit much...?" Jean said sleepily. Ed was slightly alarmed and nodded his head in agreement. He pulled, lifted, and maneuvered Roy back onto the couch. Jean fell asleep again. After a bit of indecisive fidgeting and mental flip-flopping, Ed got another blanket from the laundry room and snuggled himself in between Roy and the blanket.

"You better wake up in a better mood," Ed told Roy grumpily as he made himself comfortable on top of the KO'd colonel.

-------------------------------

**OK, so I think that's probably the last chapter for a couple of months. Thank you all for reading and being patient with me. I'll still be replying to reviews and checking my email, so I won't completely disappear, but I'm not going to be writing any more for a while unless I get hit by some really potent inspiration.**

**sniffles "Goodbye everyone!" XD**

**R&R**


	50. Chapter 50!

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter, thanks for being patient (if you were XD). **

**I know most of you are really awesome about leaving reviews, and thank you very much, but I just have to say that the reviews will be really important to me on this chapter, because I don't know where to go with this story anymore, and I actually did consider ending the story with this chapter. I just don't think it's quite done, although it could be, but I don't know where to go from here, so suggestions, preferences, anything at all... Thanks.**

**-E.Mahiru**

--

"Brother, wake up," Al said fearfully, shaking Ed's shoulder. Ed nuzzled his face more firmly against Roy's shoulder.

"Ed!" Al whacked him on the back. Ed cried out and craned his neck around to glare murderously at Al.

"The colonel could be heading into a coma and you're sleeping on him. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"He'll be fine... How do you... Where's Jean?"

"In the bathroom. I think he has a hangover. He's worried about the colonel too."

Ed looked at Roy's face, but all he could see were his throat and chin. The blond propped himself up on his arms and studied the brunette. Roy was kind of pale, but other than that he just looked asleep.

"We need to take him to the hospital."

"...If you think we need to." Ed got off the couch and Al went to go get Jean. While Ed maneauvered Roy into a sitting position, Al pleaded with Jean to drive the car. The lieutenant, who was too sick to drive, finally told Al to call Breda.

Roy woke up in the hospital. Two nurses were standing over him when he opened his eyes, and one immediately sat down on the edge of his little bed and put her hand over his.

"I'm sure this is all very disorienting for you, but please stay calm and answer these questions first." She patted his hand. "What is your name?"

"Roy...um..."

"Try hard for me, now," the nurse cooed. Roy began to feel irritated by her sympathetic, overly motherly, sugary tone.

"Damn..." Roy concentrated on his name. In his mind, he could hear someone calling for him. Someone small and childish.

'_Roy! Ro-yy!'_

"OK, do you know what year it is, Sweetie?"

Roy answered distractedly, his mind focused on that high voice calling his name in his mind. Who the hell was that? One of his subordinates?

_'Oh yeah. I have subordinates. I'm a colonel.'_

"My name's Mustang!" Roy yelped, glad to have eased the burden of not remembering his own name.

"Oh! Wonderful, good for you."

Over the next hour, it became obvious that all Roy was suffering from was a bit of temporary memory loss, and the nurses left him alone to continue regaining his memory on his own.

By this time, Breda and Al were sitting embarrassedly on either side of a quietly crying Edward in the waiting room. Breda had driven as fast as he possibly could, gotten Mustang admitted to the ER, and then proceeded to tear a strip off Ed for putting the colonel into a coma. When Breda decided to give someone a tongue-lashing, they usually ended up crying, although he slightly wished now that he hadn't told Ed, in detail, all the things that can happen to a person that gets hit in the back of the head. Ed was now absolutely certain that Roy would be _at least_ bedridden for the next 3 months, if not paralyzed for the rest of his life, and was whimpering in terror and guilt while he huddled in his uncomfortable waiting-room chair. Alphonse couldn't console him, and the younger Elric was getting angry vibes from the 2nd lieutenant anytime he tried to comfort Ed. Obviously, Breda though FullMetal needed to be dressed down a bit for pulling such a stunt.

One of the nurses from Roy's room came and asked if they were family, and Breda grudgingly admitted that Ed was Roy's son and he and Al were just friends. The nurse took Ed to the colonel's room, explaining on the way that he should be very understanding if Roy didn't remember him at first, and he should try not to shock Roy in any way.

Roy stared at the blond teenager that tiptoed into his room shortly after the two nurses left. The kid stared back for a few moments, then opened his mouth and mewed, "Roy?"

Roy immediately recognized it as the voice in his head and his face lit up.

"You're...you're Ed!" Roy suddenly felt very silly for saying it out loud. Ed nodded and shuffled forward to make sure Roy was really supporting himself as he sat up in bed and that he wasn't paralyzed. Roy was mumbling to himself, reminding himself of his and Ed's history. He suddenly remembered that he was fighting with Ed...and Ed's father and just died. Hohenheim, that's right...Ed was upset over that and Havoc wanted to get him drunk, but... Roy's smile dropped, his head rose up and his eyebrows narrowed.

"You hit me. You knocked me out and I lost most of my memory because of that."

Ed's eyes widened and he bolted forward, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Roy, I'm sorry!"

"Stop! Stay there!" Roy's shoulders drew up tight and he leaned away from Ed. Ed froze, fresh tears crawling down his face.

"Get out, Ed. Out!" Roy's breathing was loud and heavy as he waited for Ed to move.

"NO-..." Ed took a minuscule step forward and Roy yelled louder.

"Out! Get out of here, Ed! Now! ...OUT!"

Ed cried and ran out of the room. He ran straight into Breda and smushed himself against the chubby redhead.

"He gets mad and you come running out here to me even knowing that you deserve it and that he has every right to be as angry as he can be at you?"

Ed tried to keep himself close to Breda as the older man pushed him off and headed for Mustang's room.

"He yelled at me and ordered me out."

"Good."

Ed gasped softly and ran to Al, who said nothing, but hugged Ed and rubbed his back. He kind of thought Ed should've seen Roy's reaction coming, but he knew his brother really just needed some comfort to avoid having a total meltdown. When Breda returned to the waiting room, his face was grim.

"He's really... He's upset, Ed." The way the lieutenant said it made it clear that there was more to it. Mustang had told Breda straight out that he was afraid of Ed and thought the boy was unstable. But Breda couldn't bring himself to tell Ed that. First of all, it was a matter of pride. He couldn't tell a wise-ass little kid that his commanding officer was _afraid_ of him, it was just too painful to say. Second, Breda didn't know how Ed would react to such information. He didn't think Ed would exploit it, but then again. He would probably cry a lot more, too, knowing that his surrogate/adoptive father was so scared of him that he didn't want to be in the same room with him. Now Breda understood Ed's distress at being ordered out of Roy's room. "Ordered" wasn't even the right word for what Roy had done, he was sure. The man wasn't being firm, he was scared of Ed. Breda didn't know how he would've dealt with being knocked out by his own kid...but Mustang freaking out and getting scared was not how he imagined dealing with Ed. He had half a mind to take the boy out away from his brother and beat him himself, but thus far he thought that would probably be out of line.

* * *

"I can't get him to stop. He won't eat and he's not drinking enough." Alphonse was leaning on the railing of the stairs heading down into the living room where Jean was sitting on the couch sipping some fruit juice Roy had bought for Al.

"Stop what? Stop crying?"

"Yeah. He's just curled up crying on his bed and won't talk to me anymore."

Jean just sighed loudly. "Do you want me to go up there?"

"It won't do any good," Al said factually.

"Well what are we going to do? We have to calm him down and make him drink something. We have to be able to keep him alive without the Boss here."

"If he'd never gotten attached to Roy in the first place..."

"Don't think that, Alphonse. Your brother's the kind of kid who needs someone to keep him in line. He needs a father and if he found one in the colonel, then good for him."

Al bristled, then went limp, flopping on the couch across from Jean. He knew it was useless to argue. He was the only one who thought that Ed adopting Roy as his father was a bad thing. Everyone else was so sure that Ed needed it, that it had been good for Ed, that Ed was happier now. Even after this! Al was suddenly filled with a fiery, billowing anger at Roy.

"Jean, could you please take me back to the hospital? I want to talk to Colonel Mustang again."

--

"Alphonse..." Roy was confused as to why the younger Elric wanted to speak to him alone.

"Mustang-..._Roy_. You've got most of your memories back, right?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Now listen. Everyone but me thinks that Ed replacing our father wtih you was a good thing. I'm the only one who doesn't. Sometimes, I don't mind. I know that it _was_ good for Brother to have someone to take care of him besides me. But ever since our father came back and found us, I've been less and less convinced that it _is_ a good thing. And then you go and do this. You _knew_ that Ed did stuff like this. Not exactly like this, but he crosses the line a lot, and you knew that, and I thought you were trying to teach him not to do that as much. To obey the rules- at least the reasonable ones. And you also knew how attached he was to you."

"He couldn't be _too_ attached! He knocked me unconscious!"

"That had nothing to do with being attached! He lashes out! He rejects authority and you knew that and if you want him to ever learn not to do that, you _cannot_ abandon him now."

"He never _will_ learn! I've tried and I thought he was getting better but now he goes and does this and how can you possibly expect me to keep trying with him at this point? We've been fighting non-stop almost since you got your body back and he's not cooperating or yielding, or getting any better and I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with him!"

"A real father would never have given up on him. You've proved my point," Al said calmly and got up to leave.

_'I'm yours...'_ Roy could remember Ed saying that. _'I'm yours... He _was_ mine,' _Roy thought, _'I fed him from a baby bottle, took care of him when he got sick, held him when he cried... I even called him "little one" once or twice.' _

"But-Alphonse, wait! How am I supposed to handle him after this?"

"Just stop running away from him. You have to face him," Al said as he walked out the door. Roy lay down on his bed, thinking. He realized that he missed Ed's warm, solid little body against his own.

* * *

"I don't want him to have an empty stomach when Roy comes back!" Al yelled at Jean.

"Just give up! If he won't eat, he won't eat and you're making a mess!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I'm not hungry! I don't want anything! Leave me alone!"

"You're just hurting yourself! You need to eat!"

"I don't have to eat if I don't want to!"

"Alphonse! Let him be!" Jean grabbed Al by the scruff of his neck and picked him clear up off the floor.

"Eeah!"

"Jean, don't hurt my brother!"

"I won't, Ed. You know this doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

Ed flushed a little and quieted down. He remembered being scared more than in pain when Jean picked him up like that. Jean carried Al out of the room using one arm, setting him down in the kitchen.

"Alphonse, I know you're doing your best to take care of your brother, but there was no way in hell you were going to convince him to eat and all you were doing was making a mess and getting him riled up. It's better if he's hungry and calm when Mustang gets back than hungry and angry."

Al pouted, so Jean picked him up and cuddled him until Al sighed and relaxed, giving in and putting his arms around Jean's neck.

"I want to say something else," Jean warned Al.

"What?"

"When Mustang and Ed see each other, all hell's gonna break loose. Don't go in there. Just leave it to them. Don't argue with me, just trust me. You can't make them be reasonable with each other. You have to trust them to either make up, or come to some other decision. You've just gotta stay out of it."

Al tensed up and tried to push away from Jean, but the older blond kept him pinned to his body. Al pushed harder, but he was no match for Jean's arm.

"Jean!"

"Shh." Jean sat on the couch, then fell over on his side, keeping Al close. Al pulled his leg out from under Jean and squirmed, still trying to push away.

"C'mon, kiddo," Jean said absentmindedly as he gathered Al's head to his chest. Al grunted and squirmed some more, then finally gave up and settled against Jean. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Jean climbed over Al and opened the door for Hawkeye and Mustang.

"Thank you for taking me home, Lieutenant. Would you like to come in?"

"No, Sir. I have some housecleaning to do."

Jean rolled his eyes and Al pursed his lips in confusion. Hawkeye's dorm was spotless. Roy nodded at her and the two shared a secret glance before she departed for her dorm.

"How's Ed?" Roy sighed nervously as he took off his coat.

"Al got him a little riled up... I donno, really."

Roy swallowed and fidgeted for a moment.

"Go for it, Boss. Just go and do what you can. He looks up to you."

Roy nodded unhappily and started up the stairs. Al sat up quickly and watched him ascend to the 2nd floor. Jean flopped down on the couch again and held Al tightly.

--

He had talked to Hawkeye about Ed in the car, and learned that she was disgusted with FullMetal, as were most of his other subordinates. She had advised him to punish Ed. He could tell by her tense movements and facial expression that she was almost at the point of doing it herself. He'd argued against it, of course. He just couldn't imagine taking a belt to Ed, or anything like that, and besides, wouldn't that just make Ed lash out more strongly?

Roy turned the knob, then held still. He heard Ed sit up on his bed. Slowly, the colonel opened the door to face his beloved terrorizer. Ed gasped.

"R-Roy!"

"Ed." Roy just stood and stared, his mind blank.

"Roy?" Ed murmured after several seconds. Roy didn't really react and Ed crawled to the end of the bed. Roy noticed the tiny blond was wearing his firetruck pajamas and he wanted to cuddle the boy.

"Roy?" Ed cried, his eyes burning with nervous, anxious tears. When he didn't get a response, he slid off the bed, one foot padding toward Roy and the other clunking along. Roy took a quick step toward Ed to meet him, but then halted abruptly, causing Ed to stop, too. Ed squealed softly in frustration. Roy wanted to hold Ed in his arms and cuddle him, but something was stopping him. Some voice in his head warning him back from the out-of-control kid who'd lost his mother, his arm and leg, and his brother, then immediately afterward had automail surgery, and immediately after that, signed up to be a human weapon for the military. How could he _not_ be a little phsycho, Roy realized. And the barrier in his mind broke as he remembered once again how much Ed needed someone to help him, to take care of him and to give him guidance. He lunged forward and grabbed Ed, pulling him against his body. Ed cried out, but whether from fear or relief, Roy couldn't tell. Ed was burying his hands in Roy's shirt and smushing his face into Roy's front and his legs were shaking. Roy felt how weak Ed's legs were, and picked him up, one hand under his knees and the other around his upper back. Ed was sobbing now, and clinging to Roy so hard the rest of his body was beginning to shake. Roy sat down on the edge of Ed's bed and just held him, squeezing the little body and reveling at how good it felt to hold his little one again. Ed was still crying hard into Roy and the older man began trying to soothe the younger one by rubbing his back and rocking him.

"Ed, Ed shh." Roy put his finger under Ed's chin and tickled him, pulling his face gently up and bumping the tip of Ed's nose with his own. Ed inhaled quickly and whimpered at Roy. Roy rubbed his thumbs behind Ed's ears and Ed closed his eyes, squirming gently. Roy smiled at the little blond creature, wriggling at the attention he was being given.

"I don't know how you can go from being so cute and lovable to violently attacking me."

Ed buried his head in Roy's front again, hiding his face. Roy started to shift to where he could put Ed down on the bed and Ed cried at him.

"Don't make me go away!" He had a death-grip on Roy's shirt and was pressing himself against Roy as tightly as possible.

"Shh, I'm not going to. Your brother talked me out of it."

Ed's head jerked up. "Al?"

"Uh-huh." Roy nodded. New tears burned Ed's eyes and ran down his face.

"Alphonse..."

"He seems to think I can still do you some good."

"I love you," Ed sobbed, "I love both of you."


	51. Chapter 51

**XD Nope, it's still not done. I thought it was, I really did, because I kept trying to write it, and all that came out was crap. So, admittedly, most of this chapter is still crap, but it sort of swooped upward again a few days ago, so I guess it's still not done. **

**--**

"You never make it, Jean. You should've let Fuery punt."

"Shut up and let me concentrate, alright?"

"Close one eye while you aim!"

Breda, Havoc, Fuery and a less-than-perfectly-willing Falman were absorbed in a high-stakes game of tabletop football. The losing team's members would play another single-person game, and the loser of that game would be the one who had to go tell Mustang about his latest assignment from General Hakuro.

Jean flicked the paper "football" and it sailed toward Breda's hands which were propped up on the table in the shape of an H for the ball to go through. The paper hit Breda's first finger and Fuery groaned out loud. Hawkeye walked in and stared at the table which had been completely cleared of papers. The men froze, Breda's hands still making a football field goal. Hawkeye's gaze slowly hardened.

"Where is all your paperwork?"

Fuery sent a guilty glance at the couch where all the paperwork had been stacked out of the way. Hawkeye followed his gaze and her expression became even colder.

"We're sorry..." Fuery muttered.

"Sorry doesn't do anything for anyone, Master Sergeant. Do I need to remind all of you how tired Colonel Mustang is right now? He's depending on us to-"

"Pick up all the paperwork he's too busy sleeping to do," Breda said as if he'd heard it a million times before. "Why is he so tired anyway? I thought he and Ed made up."

Two angry pink spots appeared high on Hawkeye's cheeks. How could they not understand how much Mustang needed a break? He just needed a vacation to get rested up from all the crazy things that had happened recently and to solidify his and Ed's relationship again. From the little she'd heard from him about Ed, the child was happy with his father, but uncertain and hesitant as well. He really just needed a break. She knew a few other officers who were about to leave on vacation, but she knew without even asking that Hakuro had basically forbidden Mustang to take a break. Not by direct order, of course. That would give Hakuro a bad reputation, but he was giving the colonel so much extra work to do that Roy was caught between staying late at the office to finish it, and going home to Edward, who needed him. Someone really needed to talk to that damn general. Hawkeye had been doing as much of Mustang's work as she could, which was most of it. The things Hakuro was assigning the colonel to do were things any lower-ranking officer could've done. Like the ones he kept around his office for that purpose. The man was just reminding Mustang of his rank, that was all, but it was really taking a toll on her commanding officer.

"Second Lieutenant!" she scolded Breda, "You know as well as any of us how much busywork the General is giving to the Colonel right now. But..." she drifted off. If Hawkeye were a light-bulb kind of person, you could say that a light-bulb had just lit up in her head at that moment. Since she wasn't, she simply had a brilliant thought as she spoke.

"If we can help the Colonel get all of his work done, I think we should all go on a nice vacation."

Now the whole office lit up, the soldiers' grins wide and childish with delight at the prospect of a vacation. Immediately, they began deciding where to go on the vacation, and Hawkeye clicked the safety of her pistol to get their attention and remind them to get back to work. She was handed another stupid assignment for Mustang and mentally groaned. She decided she would rather take care of it herself than see the look on Roy's face when she handed it to him.

* * *

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! What a surprise, come in!" Maes Hughes was busily stuffing folders into a briefcase.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I was wondering if I could make some arrangements with you."

Maes looked up. "Arrangements?"

"I hear Field Marshall Hockins is very fond of you, Sir."

"Well, he certainly, uhh... Riza, what do you want?"

"Someone needs to remind General Hakuro that Colonel Mustang is not his errand-boy, nor his secretary," she said a bit bitterly.

"I haven't talked to Roy in a while, what's going on?" Hughes took a seat at his desk.

"Today, the Colonel had to proofread the Graphite Alchemist's essay for her annual assessment."

Hughes frowned, confused. The Graphite Alchemist was an inconsequential toady of Hakuro's kept around as a backup or a lending hand to the alchemists with real power.

"He's just trying to keep the colonel down and remind him of his power, but the colonel needs a break, and he can't go on vacation until he finishes all this work the General's piling on him."

"So if I can get Hakuro off his back, we all go on a nice vacation together?" Hughes said. Riza nodded and Hughes grinned.

"Give me a little time, but consider it done." He paused, then gushed, "It's been so long since I've gotten to spend any real quality time with my little Elysia!!"

Hawkeye fled before he could continue.

* * *

"Ed!"

"Coming!"

"No, it's OK, I was just wondering if you were...asleep." Roy stared down at Ed's big eyes. Ed stared up at Roy, waiting.

"Well if you're not asleep, come help me make dinner."

"OK!" Ed followed Roy downstairs out of his bedroom.

"Where's your brother?" Roy asked absentmindedly as Ed grated some cheese into a bowl.

"Um, he's, ah, in his room." Ed sounded like he was lying. Obviously. Roy turned around and put down his chicken knife.

"Doing what?"

"...sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Roy walked over to the sink to wash his hands free of raw chicken. Ed's stomach started to feel tight. Roy dried his hands and then turned around and walked toward Ed. Ed shrank back against the kitchen island.

"Are you sure?"

Ed bit his lip and half nodded his head.

"Are you lying to me?" Roy growled. Ed squirmed, looked down, and nodded.

"Edward." Roy heard the boy inhale sharply. Ed wiggled and pressed himself as close to the kitchen island as possible.

"Tell me the truth."

"I won't get him in trouble," Ed growled

"If you don't tell me, _you're_ going to be in trouble."

Ed glanced up at Roy quickly, then turned his head to the side.

" 'M already in trouble..." he mumbled. He squirmed a little more, then held still.

"Edward, where is your brother? Why won't you tell me?"

"You told him not to..."

"Not to what? Edward, I'm counting to ten. If you don't tell me where he is and what he is doing by then, there will be consequences." Roy looked at Ed pointedly. Ed nodded, telling Roy he understood.

"One...two...three..."

Ed looked extremely unhappy now.

"Four...five...six."

Ed looked at Roy, raising his head.

"Seven..."

Ed whimpered.

"Eight..."

"Roy?"

"Nine..."

"Roy!!" Ed grabbed Roy's shirt and tugged anxiously.

"Ten, Ed. You've missed your chance. Now you have to face the consequences and you will tell me where your brother is."

"No!" Ed squealed as he was picked up. "Al left! He's at Fuery's house!"

Roy carried Ed toward the laundry room.

"They're watching horror movies!" Ed's voice rose to a shriek of exasperation. "Roy!"

"You missed your chance to tell me. Now stand in teh corner and hold this." Roy set Ed down in the pitch-black laundry room and groped around for something suitably heavy. He settled for a bucket of tools, handed it to Ed, and pushed him into the corner.

"It smells bad over here..." Ed whined pathetically.

"Hush. No talking."

Ed looked over his shoulder to watch Roy leave the dark room for the light of the kitchen. For a few minutes, he felt guilty and anxious. Then he felt annoyed. Then he felt suffocated by the smell of old water stain and mold and darkness and mysterious clutter. Then he felt worried because it had been so long. When was Roy going to come get him? Then he became irritated again, and wanted to gag on the ugly smell, and he put down the bucket quietly and tiptoed to the door. Roy was cooking the chicken in a cast iron pan and a pot of beans was sitting next to it on the stove. Roy glanced up and his face darkened.

"Edward, get back in your corner."

Ed shook his head. Roy glared.

"Edward..." he warned. Ed squirmed and stepped out of the laundry room and into the kitchen.  
"Go back-"

Ed took two steps forward.

"To your corner!"

Ed rushed Roy, only to be picked up again.

"NooOO!"

"EDWARD!"

Ed froze and began to tremble, then began to cry.

"Shh. It's not so bad. Only two more minutes."

"Whyy?"

"Because you lied to me and then wouldn't tell me the truth."

"But I did!"

"It was too late. Why were you trying to hide that from me anyway? I only ever told Al not to bring those movies into _my_ house."

"Huh?" Ed blinked at Roy.

"So you see, you got yourself in trouble for no reason."

Ed cried harder, increasing in volume as Roy took him toward the laundry room.

"Just two more minutes."

"No! I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't want you to get mad at Al, please don't punish me!" Ed clung to Roy for dear life. Roy had to backtrack into the kitchen to keep the chicken from burning.

"Ed, it's just two minutes standing in a corner! It doesn't even hurt!"

"Nooo! Royyy!"

"Ed!!"

Ed squeaked and buried his face in Roy's neck and shoulder, crying as quietly as possible.

"OK, OK, you don't have to finish. Shh, settle down."

Ed squeezed Roy, then relaxed, snuggling until he stopped crying. Roy's back was straining and he needed two hands to grate the rest of the cheese, so he tried to place Edward in one of the kitchen chairs. Ed wouldn't have it, and gripped Roy by the back of his neck. Roy flinched. Reaching back, he pried Ed's hands off and put him down. Ed kicked and struggled, but was forced to let go of Roy. He pouted until Roy put dinner on the table, then shoveled his food like a hyena. Roy ate slowly, then quietly announced he was goign to bed. Without a word, Ed followed him. Roy had to shut and lock the door in order to change into his T-shirt and boxers, yelling, "Go put your pajamas on," to Ed through the door. He heard scampering and when he opened the door, Ed was hurrying toward him in the firetruck pajamas he'd altered for himself. He followed Roy to bed, pressing himself incessantly close. Roy was still trying to get comfy and find a good position and the colonel rolled onto Ed by accident, causing the boy to squeak and writhe.

"Hang on, Ed, let me get comfortable," Roy grumbled. Ed whined and sat up anxiously until Roy patted the mattress beside him. Ed instantly clamped his arms around Roy and buried his face in Roy. The colonel sighed and willed himself to sleep, trying to ignore the leech stuck to his side.

--

"So here's the deal, Lieutenant. Mustang just needs to finish up all the work the General's given him so far, and then he's free to use as much of his vacation time as he would like. He's got nine days, if you didn't know."

"I knew," Hawkeye smirked, "but thank you for doing this. He really needs it."

"So do I. I've got a few vacation days of my own saved up. Does Roy have any plans yet?"

"He doesn't know. I should go tell him now."

"I hoe he's actually grateful," Maes remarked. "He might be cranky about being surprised."

"I'll make sure he's grateful," she said with a slightly sadistic smile.

--

"Colonel, I have news."

"Report, Lieutenant."

"You're going on vacation."

--

"Ed, I'm ho-ome!" Roy shouted. Ed immediately appeared and ran down the stairs to greet him. Roy grabbed the boy around the waist and swung him in the air, eliciting uncertain squeaks and murmurs from Ed. Roy set him down and tickled him, shocking the boy. Ed backed up, then squealed when he couldn't escape Roy's prodding, poking fingers. Roy placed an extremely effective poke under his ribs and Ed shrieked.

"Come on, play with me, be happy, Ed! We're going on vacation!"

"Mm?" Ed inquired feebly as he squealed and tried to get away.

"No assignments for the General, no getting up early, no working late!" Roy swooped Ed up and hugged him. Alarmed, Ed pushed away from Roy, finding himself suddenly fixed with a very disapproving stare. Ed cowered.

"Why aren't you happy, Ed?" Roy stroked Ed's hair and Ed made a soft noise like a sigh in his throat, leaning into the touch. Roy ran his fingers through the strands and Ed closed his eyes momentarily. Roy moved his hand to the back of Ed's head and brought the boy's forehead to his shoulder. Ed cried out and pulled against Roy's hand, wriggling and using his arms to push away as well. Roy fought to hold Ed's head against himself, grumbling, "Ed, relax. Don't struggle."

Ed started to cry and Roy, shocked, let go. The force with which Ed was pushing caused him to almost fly back out of Roy's arms.

"No,no,no,no, Ed, don't cry. Shhh," Roy pleaded, thumbing the tears from Ed's eyes. Ed murmured in assent and physical appreciation of the gesture. When Roy took his thumbs away from Ed's eyes, the blond orbs opened. Ed stared into Roy's eyes and Roy held his gaze. Roy chewed on his lip. Ed seemed calm now. What had been upsetting him about Roy's gesture moments before? Roy tried to logic it out. He moved his hand to cover Ed's eyes and Ed ducked under his hand. Roy moved more quickly the next time, covering Ed's eyes firmly. Ed squeaked and fought Roy's arm off with both hands. He looked pleadingly at Roy, and the colonel stroked his head, rubbing his thumb behind Ed's ears. Then he turned Ed around, situating him so that his back was against Roy's chest, with Roy's arm underneath his thighs holding him up. Ed murmured in confusion, but settled back against Roy, tilting his head back to lay it against Roy's shoulder.

"So now you're afraid of having your eyes covered...?"

Ed whined a little in, what seemed to Roy, confirmation. Roy just shook his head at his neurotic, nervous child.

"We'll get to spend more time together now that I'll be on vacation."

Ed hrmmed and snuggled his face against Roy's uniform.

* * *

"If Ed's really giving you a hard time about the way he's held and stuff, you should call our Teacher," Al replied to Roy's private grumblings about Ed during breakfast. "Whenever Ed made a fuss about having to wear stiff clothes or eating foods he didn't like when we were younger, she always found a way to make him cooperative. Milk was the only fight she ever lost, but _man_ did Ed get beaten for that, but other than that she's always known a way to get him to do stuff."

"Call Mrs. Curtis, huh? I guess I could do that. It doesn't make any sense to me that all of a sudden he _has_ to be able to maintain eye contact..." Roy grumbled to himself.

* * *

"_I can't help you a lot,_" Izumi said dismally over the phone. "_It's insecurity, loud and clear._"

"How am I suppo-" Roy froze as Ed trotted down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you leave for work right now...?"

"Uh, thanks for your help!" Roy said into the phone with fake cheer, "Goodbye now!"

After hanging up, he looked at Ed. "You know, I'm tempted to just stay home and start my vacation right now..." Roy grinned. Ed sucked on his lower lip and stared. Roy just sighed.

It took a full four days to finish all the projects for Hakuro. But finally, Roy had some time to work with Ed. Al, sensing Roy's intentions, headed to Fuery's.

Roy fed Ed a good dinner, which always made him relax a little. After clearing the dishes, he sat on the couch and stretched out on it.

"C'mere, Ed."

Ed came over and stood, fidgeting.

"Want to cuddle?"

Ed fidgeted nervously. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"It's OK, Ed, nothing to be afraid of. You like to cuddle."

Ed glared at him a bit for the last statement. Roy took one wrist and gently pulled. Ed stiffened and let himself be pulled down over Roy. He would not get his legs on the couch, however. Roy tugged on Ed's thigh and pulled more on his wrist, and Ed just bit his lip.

"C'mon, Ed," Roy coaxed, the muscles in his face tightening slightly. Ed just looked more uncertain.

After a time, coaxing had to stop. Ed simply would not cuddle, or even get on the couch, and Roy's tension hit blowout.

"Ed, I'm trying to make up here. What do I have to do? Do you want me to whip you and punish you and get it all out there? Is that what you want? What's it gonna take?"

Ed silently gasped and drew back as far as he could while Roy still held his wrist. Roy swung off the couch and stood, and Ed cringed and pulled away in noiseless fear.

"Tell me, is that what it'll take?"

Ed shook his head, then froze with his eyes on Roy's.

"Take to do what?" Ed asked so quietly the consonants couldn't be heard, leaving a vague murmuring of vowels in the air for Roy to decipher.

"To break your walls," Roy sighed tightly. "You're keeping me away and the only way I know to get through to you is to punish you." Roy glared at Ed, daring him to deny his father, to prove him wrong. Ed just looked scared and continued to pull against Roy's grip on his wrist. Roy slapped Ed loudly across the face. Ed shrieked. He shut his eyes tight and cried loudly, fighting Roy's grip, wriggling and stomping and leaning away. Roy slapped the other cheek and Ed have a hugely loud and miserable whine of protest. He rubbed his face with his free hand and continued to struggle. Roy yanked him close and tried to put an arm around his shoulder. Ed pushed away, returning to his position of as far away from Roy as he could get.

"OK, Ed. I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice." Roy yanked him close again, letting go of his wrist in favor of a nape-of-the-neck grip on the back of the boy's shirt. Ed tried to duck out of his tank top, but didn't get anywhere before Roy smacked him on the rear. Ed gasped in shock and squealed when Roy repeated the action. He was outraged and pushed and struggled as well as he could, Roy adjusting his grip to prevent the boy's escape.

"You bastard! Stop it before I kill you! I'll-eaah! I'll decimate you, I'll-mmph! NO!"

Roy smacked him again and Ed shut up. He didn't understand why it hurt more now- this much more, to be precise-and was now focusing on restraining yelps and cries and escaping. It became too much for the blond and he cried out.

"Too much for you now?" Roy asked tightly. Ed squeaked, starting to get worried. He couldn't get away and panic began to replace his anger. He cried out again and buried his hands in Roy's shirt. Eyes squeezed tight, he sobbed into Roy, scared and hurt and seeking warmth only Roy could give him now. A few more whacks and all the outrage and indignation and fury had left Ed completely. Now he was all pain and tears and all he wanted was a hug and strong arms squeezing him and rubbing his back instead of choking him and holding him in place, vulnerable, bereft of any comforting action.

Roy heard Ed sob and felt the little hands clenching his shirt, but now he was afraid to stop. If Ed didn't forgive him, which was the most likely scenario, then he'd have screwed up everything. He had to reduce Ed to complete mental submission and helplessness. Otherwise, he might lose him. Caught up in the moment, he knew it was a backwards kind of thinking, but he was too scared to quit. Ed pressed hard against Roy. He had nowhere to go to get away from Roy's hand and arm and it hurt unbelievably now. Ed had never imagined that being spanked could hurt this much and while he'd certainly been through worse pain, this unfortunate discovery was affecting his ability to deal with the pain. He choked and cried, trying to say Roy's name but failing. He shuffled sideways and Roy hauled him back. Ed squealed, loudly enough to be heard upstairs now. He shook his head, rubbing his face against Roy's shirt. He sobbed and squealed and shook his head "no" and pulled and pushed and when Roy finally stopped, Ed cowered, then screamed when Roy lifted him up. Roy's face looked scared and Ed found himself pressed tightly against Roy's chest, his face in Roy's shoulder.

--

**I thought I'd drawn the line at spanking Ed. I'm pretty sure I've done almost everything short of that to him in this story, but...BLAME THE WRITER'S BLOCK! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Crap, I'm sorry. That scene wasn't over...I'm just a numbnut. And it's a short chapter... whoops. XD  
**

--

_Roy's face looked scared and Ed found himself pressed tightly against Roy's chest, his face in Roy's shoulder._

When Roy spoke, his voice sounded alien, not his own. "I'm sorry, Ed, so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered and Ed realized his voice was abnormal because he was crying. Ed cried harder and hugged Roy as hard as he could.

--

"That one was so much better!"

"Jaws is a _classic!"_

"Deep Blue Sea is the Jaws of today!"

"It's-AHH!" Al drew his hand back from his glass of ice and soda, gripping it tightly with his other. He could taste it so potently on his tongue that it seemed like it must be dangerous to drink. He could feel every hair on his body acutely, feel his clothing come in contact with his skin. His eyelids felt foreign against his eyeballs and his teeth seemed strange and new in his mouth. He could feel absolutely everything acutely and it overwhelmed him into cowering down against himself, huddling away from all the foreign sensations assaulting him. Fuery waited quietly for it to pass. He'd seen enough of Al's little fits to know that Al didn't want to be touched or hugged- that would overwhelm him further- and talking to him didn't do much good either.

Al began breathing deeply, and he relaxed, a signal that his fit was over. He carefully reached for the glass again, testing the sensation of touching the cold glass with his hand. Whereas, the first few fits had left him with the same level of sensual awareness as before he'd had them, his most recent fits left him with sightly heightened senses. He was grateful, because this way gave him time to adjust to feeling things, instead of just plunging into a world of constant sensory overload.

Kain, suddenly playful, poked Al in the ribs. Al squeaked, jumping, then turning his head and staring at Kain, confusing creeping over his face.

"You're ticklish!" Kain said delightedly. Al considered his words. He knew what ticklish was, of course. Ed was ticklish. But it felt so _weird_ and he didn't even really _like _it. Kain leaned forward again, both hands wriggling over Al's ribs. Al squeaked and giggled, trying to push his hands away. Kain pressed forward and Al grew frantic, slapping and pushing and laughing at Kain until he finally jumped to his feet to escape. Kain's grin was wide and true, happy, but lacking the maniacle glint most often seen when he was discussing horror films. Al had forgotten what they had been discussing before Kain had tickled him, and just stood there, grinning, a little embarrassed, at Kain, who just sat there grinning back.

--

"I think I really screwed up, Hughes."

_"Where is he now?"_

"Asleep. I put him to bed once he dozed off."

_"Is it possible this cleared the air between you two?"_ Hughes sounded like he was clutching at straws.

"That's what I meant to do, but... I don't even know if _I'll_ be able to look him in the face tomorrow. I don't know how he's going to act around me now... What if he's scared?"

_"He's been worried before and you seemed to-"_

"What I did was uncalled for, Maes! He didn't deserve it!"

_"Did you apologize?"_  
"Yes!"

_"Did you mean it?"_

"Yes."

_"Then I think you shouldn't worry until you see how he reacts to this whole thing."_

Roy groaned. He couldn't just _stop_ wondering if he could ever gain Ed's trust back.

"Look, Maes...I know you tried to help before, leaving me books and stuff and I never read them but now I think I might really need help."

_"What can I do? I'll help you as much as I can, but..."_

"You know I'm on vacation...would you and Elysia be able to have a playdate with us at the park or something?"

_"Hn. Clever, Roy. So I can watch your interactions."_

"Please, Maes. Anything I can get. I want to fix this."

Maes sighed. _"You're probably overreacting. But we can get together this weekend."_

"Thank you."

After he hung up, Roy checked on Ed. The boy was sleeping on his side, arms pulled in to his chest. Roy walked so the side of Ed's bed to pull the blanket up over Ed's shoulders and Ed made a little noise and opened his eyes.

"Rnghhg...Roy?"

"Go back to sleep, Ed." Roy tried to keep his tone even, fighting the fear in his heart that Ed hated him.

"Are you still mad?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed, I'm not mad. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hit you."

Ed scrunched up his face unhappily. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got frustrated and lost control," Roy said.

"But you're not mad anymore, right?" Ed sat up on his hip.

"No, I'm not mad anymore," Roy reassured him. Ed bit his lip and stared into Roy's eyes. Roy stared back, holding his breath waiting for Ed's judgement. Ed wrinkled his eyebrows miserably and collapsed on his stomach, his legs still twisted under him.

"It hurts," he repeated. Roy reached out to rub his back and say, "I'm sorry, Ed. I don't know how to make it stop."

Ed whined a little and bumped Roy's arm with his head. Roy climbed onto the bed next to Ed, cushioning himself against Ed. He settled down and held Ed against him tightly with one hand and stroked the blond hair with the other.

"Hey, do you want to meet Hughes and Elysia at the park this weekend?"

"Do I have to? He's annoying when he's doting on her."

Roy laughed gently, then waited for a real answer. Ed rolled to look at Roy's face.

"Pleeease?" Ed begged to be let off the hook.

"Pleeease?" For me?" Roy begged back. Ed pouted at him. Roy rolled him onto his back, hugging him and putting his forehead against Ed's.

"C'mon, Ed, pleeease?"

Ed half-giggled, half-grumbled, wriggling under Roy's arm playfully.

"C'mon, Ed, you know you want to say yes."

Ed started to shake his head when Roy reached down to tickle him under the ribs, making him thrash around.

"ROY!"

"C'mon, say yes," Roy told him, tickling harder.

"OK, stop it!" Ed laughed, rolling onto his stomach to get away. Roy let the boy crawl out of his arms, only to warily return to doze off in Roy's arms. The colonel didn't sleep all that well because he wasn't used to sleeping in that particular position, but Roy still had a good night, knowing that Ed still loved him enough to want to sleep up against him.

--

"Hullo?" Breda grunted, having just been awakened by his phone.

"_It's me, Jean."_

"What do you want?" Breda asked with much more interest in returning to his nap than Jean's answer.

"_I'm kinda..._bored. _I don't know what I should do."_

"Well," Breda yawned, "I'm napping. Call someone else."

_"Oh, hey, c'mon man!"_

Breda hung up.

Jean grumbled and dialled Fuery.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me, Jean. I'm bored."

"_Um, OK..."_

"We should _do_ something."

"_Suuure..."_ Fuery didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"What do you want to do?_"_

_"Uh,"_ Fuery stalled, trying to think of something nice and safe and _normal_ to suggest. When Jean got restless, he was known to come up with strange things to do and Fuery wanted to avoid that if possible.

_"What if we built a clock?"_ Fuery asked, glancing at the shoebox of parts on his table.

"Wanna blow one up?"

"_Let's go visit the colonel and Al and Ed!"_ Fuery exclaimed, trying to distract Jean before he got fixed on the idea of blowing anything up.

Jean sighed heavily. "I donno...isn't Ed all...upset and stuff?"

_"I think he's OK..."_

"OK, let's go check," Jean said. Bored as he was, he seized the idea with sudden, unwarranted enthusiasm.

--

"Boss! Chief! Uh..._Mini-Chief!"_

Fuery cringed at Jean's name for Al. "Don't call him tha-"

The door opened and cut Fuery off.

"Hey," Al said warily. Fuery gave him an apologetic look and began to explain. He was cut off by Jean, who practically walked over Al to get in.

"Uh, Ed and Roy are, um, hang on!" Al turned to keep Jean from just barging in, to no avail. Jean was already in the living room where Ed was seated on the floor. Roy sat on the couch with Ed's shoulders between his knees, braiding the thick gold hair. Ed was wearing his black tank top and white boxers. He jumped a bit when Jean came through the door and Roy scolded him for not staying still.

"Yup. Boss'll braid it crooked if you start squirming," Jean said. Ed eyed him. He suddenly dropped to his knees to tickle Ed's tummy, making Ed flail and twist and push at Jean's hands. Roy barked in annoyance and Jean let up long enough for him to tie off the blond cord in his hand. Roy scooped Ed up on one arm and pulled him toward the stairs.

"C'mon, go get dressed."

Ed sniffed at him and ran upstairs, faintly embarrassed that Roy had pointed out his lack of pants.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked Fuery and Havoc.

"He was bored, he dragged me along," Fuery quipped before Jean could give his explanation.

"Bored, huh?"

"Yeah," Jean admitted. Ed trotted back down the stairs and Jean scurried forward to scoop Ed up. Ed laughed and grabbed the shoulders of Jean's T-shirt for stability. Roy watched Ed's glee with a sudden feeling of loss. Ed was comfortable enough to cuddle with him, sure, but he never smiled like that when Roy picked him up.

Jean felt Roy's stare and glanced at the man. He frowned at the pained expression on Roy's face. Ed's eyes followed Jean's, and upon seeing Roy's face, became very anxious and wiggly.

"Roy?" he keened.

"Yes?" The look disappeared off Roy's face. Ed dropped from Jean's arms and ran over to him anyway, peering up into his face.

"Why don't you talk clock repair to Fuery while the Boss and I have a little talk, man to man," Jean said to Ed. Ed's confusion prevented him from objecting Roy and Jean stepping out the front door.

"Clock repair?"

Fuery shook his head.

"So, what's wrong with you and Ed?" Jean asked matter-of-factly, standing on the front step.

"Nothing," Roy muttered resentfully.

"Why don't you tell me? It'd take some serious indigestion for you to pull a face like that. I think it's more likely that the Chief's bothering you."

Roy sighed and looked down at the street.

"I...betrayed his trust and... He's not angry, or even scared of me, I don't think, but he's not happy with me. You just pick him up and he smiles like an angel."

"So it's kinda tense, huh? Do you try to play with him?"

"Well...no. I'm afraid of his reaction," Roy said calmly.

"The Chief's pretty playful."

"With you."

Jean quirked an eyebrow and Roy looked at him and sighed shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go try."

"What do I even do?" Roy sounded exasperated.

"You-you don't know how to play?!"

"It's not something I specialize in," Roy said tersely. Jean just shook his head in disbelief.

"Pick him up, swing him around, tickle him. Hell, make faces at him. It's not complicated."

"And if he doesn't react well?"

Jean shrugged. "I'll cover you, Boss," he said to reassure Mustang. Roy bit his lip, then marched inside.

Ed glanced suspiciously at Roy and Jean when they walked in, which unnerved Roy. Fuery and Al were talking horror movies, specifically ones that used clocks as foreshadowing. Jean elbowed Roy and Ed looked more suspicious. Roy gave an awkward smile and picked Ed up. Which Ed was fine with. Ed was less fine with being swung around by the armpits, which he was too heavy for anyways.

"No!!" Ed managed to wrap around Roy, clinging with hands and legs.

"C'mon, it's OK." Roy bounced Ed and the blond glared at him in annoyance. Roy looked pleadingly at Jean. Jean looked at Ed.

"What were you talking about?" Ed demanded. Roy's face darkened at Ed's rudeness.

"You," Jean shot back. Ed bit the side of his lip, his suspicions confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because you won't play with the Boss here."

Roy's ears reddened and he shot a glare at Jean. Ed was more openly embarrassed, glancing back and forth between Roy and Jean. Jean elbowed Roy and the colonel stumbled forward, then scooped Ed up. Ed blushed, waiting for Roy's cue. After a moment, Roy dipped his head and rubbed his face in Ed's stomach. Ed squealed and kicked. Roy was flooded with joy. Ed pushed at his head and Roy pushed back, rubbing his nose against Ed's forehead. Ed squirmed, starting to drop from Roy's arms. Roy could only assist him, softening the impact. Then Ed was off, tearing around the kitchen. Roy caught him heading back to the living room and caught him up as he squealed excitedly. Al and Fuery just stared at Roy and Ed as they ran around crazily, Roy beginning to laugh while Ed shrieked and giggled.

--

**A round of applause to Lullaby .28!! Of all my wonderful, encouraging reviews, hers inspired me the most to keep writing, and not to end this story, when I was teetering on the edge of doing so. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Aaaa, horrendously hard school schedule!! I have to admit this... to myself as much as anyone else, that the chances of me writing any fanfiction this school year are REALLY REALLY slim. Mou chiisai. That's just the truth. So...this is probably the last chapter for a REALLY REALLY long time. I'm sorry. Please remember me. Bows **

--

"Hughes!"

"Roy! Ed!"

"Ed, be friendly. Say hi," Roy nagged. Ed mumbled, "Hi," when they got to Maes' picnic blanket, an embarrassing, worn, pink blanket of Elysia's. Ed had almost forgotten the last time they'd seen each other and was startled to be reminded of it when his eyes met Elysia's. They'd both been in their father's arms, safe, protected and still feeling a little chastized. The kinship of their parting moments was still there, Ed felt, looking into her eyes.

"Hey, Ed!" Hughes rubbed the top of Ed's head and Ed's gaze narrowed, tearing away from Elysia to her infuriating father. Ed reached up and whacked Maes' hand away from his head. Maes' expression changed from happiness to irritation as he cradled his hand.

"Watch that automail, huh Ed?" he grumbled, trying to keep a joking tone alive in his angry voice.

"Ed," Roy scolded.

"Don't do that!" Ed yelled at Hughes. The man's face darkened a tad more and Elysia muttered, "Daddy?" in a hushed tone.

"It's OK, Elysia. Daddy's not mad at you."

Ed glared more heatedly at Hughes, offended by the obvious implication to Elysia that Maes was angry at him. Roy gave a short sigh and pulled Ed a little ways away from the blanket by his shoulder.

"Ed, don't be immature. You could've used your words instead of hitting him. _How_ old are you?"

Ed's anger and indignation at being pulled aside for a talking-to was egged on by Roy's first words, then colored with bitterness at Roy's snide remark. He shrugged off Roy's hand roughly and Roy began to look truly angry. The child in Ed both quavered at and took pleasure in Roy's expression. Served the bastard right for scolding him like this.

"Go apologize."

"No! I don't want him rubbing my head!"

"Ed, quit being a brat," Roy hissed.

Ed's insides burned with the unhealthy mixture of anger and buried anxiety that surfaced when Roy addressed him in those barely-tolerant nagging, scolding tones. Ed just stood, trembling with anger and glaring at Roy. And then Roy did the unthinkable. He swatted Ed sharply and told him once again to go apologize to Maes. Ed couldn't belive it. Roy had said he was sorry the first time he'd done it. He'd held Ed close and apologized. Now he'd just swatted Ed for not apologizing to the king of friendly noogies!

Ed was so upset, the scale of his anger, outrage, disbelief and sadness so great, that he coudln't think of any action which would serve as an outlet for any of it. He stumbled in the direction Roy had shoved him, then continued toward Hughes.

Roy was slightly surprised, but pleased that Ed had simply obeyed him, going straight to Maes and apologizing softly. Then the boy had managed to creep away to the playground with Elysia while Roy and Maes talked.

--

"Edward, why are you under the slide?" Elysia asked.

" 'Cause I'm not happy," Ed said simply.

"Why?" the curious girl wanted to know.

"Because Roy was mean to me." Ed had meant the words to be a broad, simplified statement, but they were still painful to say, painfully close to the truth. Elysia hugged Ed and he almost cracked, wanting to ask "Why? Why did he do that to me?" But by sheer willpower alone, he simply hugged back, trying to glean comfort from Elysia's soft little body and her arms around his neck.

"Aww, Maes look."

Maes looked, but frowned.

"What?"

"Ed's not happy. Elysia wouldn't be hugging him unless she was trying to comfort him, and why else would they be under the slide?"

Roy looked guilty and embarrassed at not having realized that. He stood up quickly, but Maes stopped him from going to Ed.

"Let me talk to him and see what I can figure out. That's really why we're here anyway, right?"

Roy bit his lip and sat back down. Maes headed over.

"Elysia, honey, is Ed OK?"

"His daddy was mean to him," Elysia said pitifully. Ed hissed in chagrin.

"Ohh. Well." Maes digested this new information for a moment. "How about you let me talk to Ed about it while you go play, OK, Sweetie?"

Elysia nodded solemnly and walked to the monkey bars.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ed snarled savagely.

"Whoa. What happened?"

"I _said_," Ed snapped, only to be stopped by Maes' hands flying into the air in a surrendering gesture.

"Ed, I know you don't want to talk, but. You're mad as _hell._ What did Roy _do_?"

Ed ground his teeth, so close to snapping it was killing him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not to anyone. It's not gonna make me feel better and it won't redeem him."

"Then do me a favor and help me out. Is this about something that happened before you guys got here, or in the thirty seconds that Roy took you aside?"

"...thirty seconds," Ed grumbled.

"That _might_ be a record," Maes shook his head, "...but I doubt it. Would you talk to Roy?"

Ed shook his head no. "I'd yell at him and then he'd just hit me again."

"Hit you? Is that what he did?" Maes studied the boy for a moment, sifting through his words and the look on his face, trying to make sense of it. Roy wouldn't just haul off and hit Ed without a good reason... "Did he hit you where I _think_ he hit you?"

"I don't know!" Ed wriggled and blushed. Hughes gave a curt nod and walked back to Roy.

"Did you swat him when you told to apologize to me?"

"Uh!" Roy was taken aback. "Yeah..."

"I think he's furious with you."

"He was being pig-headed and..." Roy sighed.

"He _is_ a teenager, Roy. And you should never spank a child more than you have to anyway."

"Hughes?"

"Yes?"

"You can make me feel like the worst parent in the world."

"Well go fix it."

* * *

"What did Hughes tell you? I specifically told him I did _not_ want to talk to you."

"He said you were furious with me and that I shouldn't've smacked you."

Ed's head swung up. "Why did you? You were so sorry when you did it before, and then you just-"

"When you're being that pig-headed, it's hard not to lose my cool!"

"I didn't want to come! Hughes is annoying and you always care _so much_ about what he thinks! When he's around, I can feel you trying to do everything like you think he thinks you should!" Silence reigned for a few seconds until Ed yipped, "And _he_ didn't think you should've done it, so ha!"

"Ed... Hughes... Listen... I didn't know anything about being a father when you first came to live with me. I still don't! When Elysia does anything, he knows what to do. What to say, how to say it, everything. He gets angry, but he doesn't lose his cool and do stuff... that comes back to bite him in the ass."

Ed smiled a bit.

"I just feel so inadequate next to him, you know? He never screws up with Elysia or does things he regrets to her."

"He always reacts the same way to the same things, right?"

"Yeah...?" Roy scrutinized Ed, wondering what the blond was getting at.

"She's been with him her whole life. He knows exactly what it takes to make her understand and obey, or cheer her up or get her to accept stuff..."

Roy nodded. All true.

"But. Elysia's _three._ Just wait 'till she starts wearing makeup and looking at boys. _Then_ his perfect parenthood's gonna get shaken up."

Roy was..._kinda_ getting it, but not really. He stared at Ed, waiting for the boy to continue. Ed blushed pink.

"I know I'm a teenager, I know I'm harder to deal with," he shrugged. Roy grinned. He glanced around for a place to sit, scooting onto the slide Ed was under. His arm was just long enough that he could touch the top of Ed's head, dangling down by the side.

"But, anyway, she's not... not messed up like me. You!" Ed raised his voice before Roy could object to his description of himself. "You have it harder than Maes! I just wish you'd listen to me when I piss you off, 'cause that's when you stop listening and start saying all you want is for me to cooperate!"

"I know, Ed, I'm sorry. I'll try to work on it."

"OK." Ed looked out at the park and the two shared a quiet, peaceful moment. Quite a rarity.

"Roy, can I have a hug?"

"Yeah, c'mon outta there." Roy stood up as Ed crawled out from under the slide to wrap his arms around his colonel's waist. Roy sighed happily.

"You are so adorable it still shocks me," he told Ed. Ed blushed and kept his face against Roy's stomach.

Roy, Hughes, Elysia and Ed ate tuna sandwhiches and swung on the swings well into the afternoon. It was starting to get dark as Roy and Maes shared parting words, out of earshot of their children.

"You did good today, Roy. As far as I can see, you and Ed are fine."

"Thanks for the help," Roy replied sheepishly.

"Eh, you didn't need it. Just keep doing what you're doing. And talk to him. It cuts down on misunderstandings."

* * *

"Hey Brother, Colonel."

"Hi, Al."

"Have you eaten, Alphonse? We should think about dinner soon."

"I'm craving Cretan..." Alphonse said.

"Takeout OK?" Roy asked as Ed did a little happy dance.

"Yeah!" Al agreed, less ostentatiously than his brother.

"So, how was your day, Alphonse?" Roy asked politely.

"Well actually," Al grinned, "I called Winry!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Well yeah! I mean, since she hasn't... seen me and all."

"That's right," Ed said dazedly. "Well, what did she say? How did she sound?"

"Well, she kinda went all quiet when I told her and she started crying. She wants to see us ASAP," he grinned a little.

"Roy," Ed whined a bit, "Can we? While you're still on vacation?"

"Sure. Sooner better than later..." Roy shrugged. This vacation was about being with Ed, making everything right, and stabilizing their relationship. It was strangely fitting that it should include a visit to Ed's home town and surrogate family.

"Can I call her now and tell her?" Al asked excitedly.

"Certainly, Alphonse."

Ed stood by Al's shoulder as Al dialled Winry's number.

"Hello? Winry, it's me, Al. We're coming to visit! ...How busy? ...When?"

Ed stood on his tiptoes trying to hear over Al's shoulder what Winry was saying.

"Will you be tired? Are you sure? OK, hang on- Roy! Is Tuesday OK?"

The colonel nodded.

"Yeah, Tuesday's good," Al told Winry as he waved his hand behind his back at Ed, telling him to get out of his personal space. Ed ignored the hand and Al began to look irritated. Roy grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him away from Al. In a moment, Ed became anxious, staring at Roy with big pleading eyes. Roy dragged him toward the couch and Ed started shaking his head no. Al was distracted by the two of them, his phone conversation with Winry ending with, "OK, see you soon, I gotta go."

"It's OK, Colonel," he told Roy. Ed looked confused. Roy shook his head.

"No one else could put up with him like that," he said to Al.

"I am his brother."

"_What?_" Ed burst out, "What did I do?!"

"Have _you_ ever tried to talk with someone tapdancing on your heels?" Roy mocked good-naturedly. Ed glared at Roy, embarrassed. Al giggled.

"Shut up, Al."

Al chuckled.

"Al," Ed growled, drawing out the "l" sound.

Al laughed charmingly. Ed advanced on him. Al laughed nervously and held his ground. Ed extended an arm and Al gulped, wheeled around and ran for his life, his face terrified. Ed jumped after him and Roy blocked him with an arm.

"Roy, get out of the way!" Ed cried, struggling.

"Ed, leave your brother alone."

"No! I'm-"

"Edward, _leave_ Alphonse _alone_."

"Roy, I'm just-"

"Stop making excuses. I'm not letting you go until you leave Al alone."

"Fine," Ed sulked, standing still. Roy withdrew his arm, only to have Ed charge off after Al. Roy caught Ed again in a quick few steps and picked him up.

"NOOO! ROY!"

"EDWARD!" Roy barked. Ed stared at Roy for 2.63 seconds before breaking into tears.

"You should have listened the first time I told you."

"But we w-were just-"

"Ed, cut it out."

"Colonel...?" Al crept out toward Roy uncertainly.

"It's OK, Alphonse. I've got him."

"What happened? Did you run into something, Brother?"

"We were just _playing_, Roy!" Ed shouted into Roy's shoulder.

"Wh-...?"

Al glared up at Roy. "Did you get mad 'cause he tried to chase me?"

"You looked scared!" Roy's eyes were wide. "I thought you were afraid of him!" he yelped in self-defense.

"You never listen," Ed cried. Al frowned at his brother.

"What did you _do_ to him?" he demanded of Roy.

"Well...he was already angry at me earlier today, and just now I yelled at him."

Al frowned at Ed again.

'_Why is he crying so hard?'_ he half-mouthed, half-breathed to Roy. Roy gave him a look that told Al there was a reason and that Roy sympathized with Ed. Al's face still showed that he didn't know why Ed would cry at being yelled at. Roy gave him a last glance that said '_Don't intrude,'_ mouthing it as well as thinking it, then carrying Ed to the couch where he rubbed the softly crying boy's back, then hugged him tight.

"You're right, Ed. I know. I kow I didn't listen and I was wrong and you didn't deserve to be yelled at. I assumed without really thinking." He rocked Ed side to side, waiting for a response. Ed made a little unhappy noise, his tears subsiding.

"Forgive me?"

Ed chewed on his lip, considering.

"Want me to get an extra takeout box?"

Ed was suppressing a smile now.

"How could you hold anything against a man who would order you as much Cretan takeout as you can eat?"

"Colonel, no!" Al yelled, "He ate five bowls of spaghetti once!"

Ed laughed happily and Roy smiled at his adorable child.

"Which amounts to six boxes of Cretan," Ed informed Roy, wiping his face of tears. Roy finished the job with the cuff of his sleeve, holding the back of Ed's head with his other hand. Al studied the scene, feelings of misgiving making their way into his head. Why had Ed cried so hard? Why did it seem so easy for Roy to cheer Ed up? Why did Ed love Roy as much as he did? Despite being an up-front observer, Al still didn't understand how Ed could accept Roy so much more happily than his own father. Ed had hated Mustang, too, so ho was it that he had gotten this chance at Ed's love that Hohenheim never had? It wasn't fair... Hohenheim had mental damage and a much shorter time with Ed, and there was no one to order Ed to spend time with him. He hadn't been given a fair chance on any account. Al shook his head rigorously, drawing the attention of the two others in the room, wondering why he could no longer accept Ed and Roy's relationship as simply a good thing.

"Al?" Ed asked.

"Water in my ear," Al grinned.

--

"Ed, sit _down!_ Ed! If you are not sitting down on that bench by the time this train starts moving-"

"You won't get through to him," Al told Roy.

"He's gon- Ed, you're gonna go flying! Sit down," Roy glared at Ed's backside, which was at his eye level because Ed was standing on the bench looking at all the people on the train.

"What the hell are you looking at, anyway?"

"I donno. Just looking. Quit being grouchy."

"Ed, sit down."

"Why? Why should I?"

Roy's eye twitched. "Because I'm a high-ranking officer and you're embarrassing me."

"You're stuffy."

"You're about to be in trouble."

Ed turned around and crossed his arms. Roy eyed him. Ed stamped his foot and Roy surged up toward him, Ed's demeanor changing instantaneously.

"Roy-" he whined anxiously as he was picked up and set down next to where Roy was sitting. He looked a bit sheepish, and very alert as he watched Roy. He glanced over at Al, surprised to find him wearing the same alert, what-next expression as he glanced from Ed to Roy and back. The two brothers stared at each other and Ed shifted forward to move next to Al. Roy shot his arm out and Ed ducked under it, taking his rightful place beside his brother. Both boys looked at Roy, secretly daring him to challenge Ed's action. Roy was aware of the dare, and thought it best to ignore Ed's move. Then the blonds started whispering to each other, like girls at a sleepover or something.

It was starting to make Roy nuts. He saw Ed glance at him, then Al glance at him twice. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Now the boys were whispering furiously, turning sideways in their seats and looking for all the world like they might make out rather than whisper secrets to each other. Roy heard the tone of the whispers change a few times as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to ignore it. He heard Ed giggle distinctly, and opened his eyes to find Ed looking at him. It was annoying, but he didn't feel justified in telling them to knock it off. He closed his eyes and amazingly, the whispering stopped.

--

**OMFG! I have more writing, I have a lot more! I FINALLY FINISHED MY CURRENT NOTEBOOK! And the new one I have was a birthday present, and the cover has this sort of fan-art style Ed riding piggyback on Roy, holding onto a little plush Alphonse! And the best part is- THE PAPER IS LINED ON **_**BOTH**_** SIDES. --Swoons with happiness-- The notebook I'm using now is only lined on one side, but because I'm OCD, I couldn't just deal with it, so I hand-drew the lines on the paper by holding the notebook under a light and tracing over the lines on the other side of the page. Writing in my new notebook should be a lot faster, when I have time!**

**But, speaking of time, the reason I'm so frustrated is because I had planned to type more, and make this a more complete chapter, TONIGHT. BUT guess what? I'm still working on homework. Yup. Human Anatomy is already dragging me down. But... if you think about it, I'm taking Chemistry AND Human Anatomy and... by the end of this year, I should theoretically be able to do mental alchemy. XD I'm such an alchemy nerd. **

**Anyway, when I realized this chapter was pretty much long enough to count already, I thought I'd post it despite my frustration. I will be desperately seeking typing time this week, so wish me luck that I find it and the next chapter will come out soon.**

**P.S. Who wants to guess, given my time constraints, if I spellchecked this or not? XD I leave the spellchecking to my wonderful reading reviewers, if they would be so kind as to point out the worst typos. **


	54. Chapter 54

**This chapter is dedicated to all those reviewers who sent me reviews when I least expected them, and begged, demanded, and politely requested that I update soon. And of course, it's also for all my long-time readers who stick with me even when I terribly neglect my stories. It jumps around a bit. **

--

Roy was dozing when he heard Ed shift in the bench across from him. He opened his eyes a bit and watched Ed cross the gap to his bench and lay down with his head on Roy's lap.

"Done gossiping about me?"

"Nn." Ed burrowed his head into Roy's leg.

"The two of you whispering is very annoying," Roy informed Ed and Al. Al just stared at him and Ed snuggled Roy's leg some more. Al got out a book. Roy stared at Ed, willing hte boy to feel his stare through the side and back of his head. Ed rolled a little, to eye Roy with one peeking orb, grinning sheepishly. Roy gave the boy a poke in the ribs and he wriggled.

"Annoying," Roy reminded Ed.

"Don't care," Ed yawned, "you're still a good pillow."

Roy was tempted to shift his leg from under Ed's head, but out of the kindness of his heart, he did not.

--

"Omigod, Al! AL! Alphonse!" Winry's eyes were watering before Al even managed to hug her. Roy smiled at the sight, squeezing Ed in his arms to wake him. He hadn't had the heart to wake him on the train, and had simply picked the little blond up and carried him off the train, Al carrying his luggage. Roy thought Ed should see this moment, and turned the boy around in his arms so he was facing out away from Roy. Ed sighed happily, then turned, trying to get back into his original position.

"Didn't you get enough sleep on the train? Say hello to Winry at least," Roy chastised.

"Hello..." Ed mumbled at no one in particular.

"Ed! Can't you walk? Is something wrong with you?" Winry asked loudly.

Ed blushed a little, waking more fully.

"No, nothing's wrong with me," he said shortly.

"You're such a baby," she snorted. Ed growled without moving. Roy was suddenly unsure of whether he agreed with her or not. A moment later, he realized that Ed had clearly decided he would rather be a baby than walk, and there was no good reason to go against that decision. He shot Winry a warning glare that silenced her, at the cost of her glaring right back at him.

'_Feisty little thing,_' he thought absentmindedly as he began walking toward the road he remembered leading to the Rockbell house. Al and Winry followed after a moment, Winry taking one of the suitcases from Al.

"I can't wait to see Granny's face," Winry tittered joyfully. Al agreed and Ed began to stir to actual wakefulness listening to Al's happy voice chatter back at Winry. He nuzzled the underside of Roy's throat softly and mumbled something incoherent. Roy decided to interperet it as appreciation.

"Waking up?" he murmured to Ed's ear.

"mmgh-hm..." Ed nodded and yawned. He stretched, almost causing Roy to lose his grip and drop him.

"Ready to walk?"

"Are you getting tired?"

"I can make it."

"I'll walk now." Ed shuffled himself to the ground and took Roy's hand in his own.

"Why so cuddly?"

" 'Cause I am." Ed seemed a little offended by the question, so after a moment, Roy, feeling fairly hoky doing so, said, "Well it's very nice."

Ed turned red, stiffened, and refused to make eye contact. Roy suddenly became aware of Winry walking right behind them. She as giving Roy a fairly sardonic glare, one eyebrow raised. Al just looked disgruntled. Ed snatched his hand away from Roy's and stormed ahead, reaching the Rockbell house long before the rest of the group. Pinako was standing on the porch, pipe in mouth, waiting.

"Edward. Leaving everyone behind, huh?"

Ed glanced up, meeting her eyes but saying nothing. He marched past her into the house. She followed him, managing to grab the back of his shirt a few steps past the threshhold.

"Hold it right there, young man."

Ed turned a little and looked at her over his shoulder.

"What are you all upset about?" she demanded.

Ed lowered his gaze to avoid hers.

"I haven't seen you in months, Edward! No way to greet me," she grumbled. Ed pulled his shoulders in, shrinking.

"Hi, Granny." Leaning down to hug her gave her the opportunity to grab the end of his braid and pull him down to eye level.

"What in the hell are you so moody about?"

"I'm just embarrassed," he muttered reluctantly.

"Granny?" Winry called, coming in the door, "You said you'd be waiting on the porch."

Pinako released Ed's braid as Roy, Al and Winry set down suitcases. She pinned Roy with a stare, something that said, 'I'm watching you," or something similar. Roy was completely bewildered. Winry led Al and Ed to the patient bed room, and Pinako caught Roy before he could follow.

"Ed sure seems upset."

Roy sighed, half relief and half exasperation. "He didn't care when he embarrassed himself, but God forbid _I_ should do it."

Pinako smirked. Ed scurried into the room, the look on his face speaking of escape. His eyes locked on Roy's, toggled to Pinako, then went back to Roy as he scurried over next to the colonel, looking humiliated. Pinako raised her eyebrow. Ed pouted.

"I've been looking after you since before you hit four feet tall. I hope whatever you want from him is not so shameful that you have to hide it from me."

Ed inhaled, then grabbed onto Roy's arm. Roy looked down, alarmed because he had no idea what Ed wanted. Ed simply stood there, both hands securely fastened to Roy's arm. Pinako frowned at the strange behavior, making Roy antsy.

"_Ed?"_ he asked softly. Ed growled and pressed himself into Roy's side.

"Quit looking at me," he snapped. Roy forced himself to calm down and think of the best way to deal with Ed's current mood. He scooped Ed up and balanced him on his hip, which served to change Ed's mood from snappish to shy in a matter of seconds. Roy glanced at Pinako, their eyes meeting as Roy tried to convey to her through eye contact alone, that he and Ed needed to be alone. Heading into the next room, Roy bumped into Alphonse, coming from the bedroom, Winry on his heels. Ed tensed up and almost doubled in weight, causing Roy to grunt, which caused Al and Winry to take a step back, allowing Roy to enter the room. Roy glared a little at the blonds as he passed, silently telling them to scram. He spotted a padded rocking chair and headed for it, shifting Ed around from his side so he could sit down with the boy in his lap. Al and Winry scooted out into the front room. Roy gathered Ed up in his lap and started rocking back and forth. Ed relaxed and rearranged himself, legs hanging over the arm of the chair and head resting on Roy's collarbone. He snuggled against Roy and sighed.

"Feel better?"

Ed squirmed a little and stiffened.

"Shh, I'm not making fun of you. ...You're embarrassed because you think Al and Winry don't approve of you being so cuddly, am I right?"

"Yeah... I can tell. And Al's been kinda mad at me anyway lately..."

Roy tucked Ed's head under his chin, concerned, and Ed relaxed further, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Why _are_ you so cuddly? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Nno. Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just... you were mad for a long time and I didn't get to."

"You wouldn't let me," Roy argued. Ed just nodded. Roy rocked for a few more minutes and Ed started to doze off.

"You're really tired, Ed. Did you stay up late last night?"

"No." Ed shook his head.

"Hm."

--

"That's so _weird,_" Winry hissed. Pinako shot her a look as Al whispered, "They're always like that lately. It's so annoying. I don't know why Brother lets Roy treat him like that all the time."

Pianko shot Al a look, too. True, Ed's behavior was strange, but she didn't like the malicious tone of the whispers between Al and Winry. Sensing that it was unwise to talk there, the two blonds left the house and continued their conversation as they strolled down the road.

"They're always like that? Why?"

"I don't know! But Ed acts like such a baby around Roy sometimes- it's so Roy will pay attention to him or something." Al was frowning hard.

"I just wish he didn't climb all over Roy while we're watching..."

"Well," Al balked, "Ed was asleep on the train and instead of waking him up, Roy just picked him up..."

"Yeah, but." Winry sighed angrily.

"I know. Trust me I know. I just don't understand why he's so in love with Roy when he wouldn't even give Dad a chance. It makes me so mad..."

--

Ed sniffled. Roy glanced at him. Ed froze. Roy looked back to Pinako and opened his mouth. Ed sniffed loudly. Roy looked at him, shutting his mouth. Pinako raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"We really only learned about it when our superior's started using it as a story to boost our determination and brainwash us further," Roy said quietly. Pinako blew out a cloud of smoke and Ed sniffed again. Roy frowned at him.

"Ed-"

"What!"

"Stop sniffing and-"

"I am not!"

"go blow your nose."

"I'm not-"

"Ed!!"

Ed groaned and Roy stood threateningly. Ed shot to his feet, chest-to-stomach with Roy, glaring at him. Winry and Al exchanged a glance, wondering if they'd been wrong; maybe Ed was still capable of acting normal around Roy.

"Go blow your nose."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're sniffling."

"I am not."

Al rolled his eyes.

"Don't deny it."

"Deny what?"

Roy grabbed Ed by the scruff of his neck and Ed got worried.

"Royyy!"

"The colonel's right you know," Pinako told Ed, "You need to go blow your nose."

"_You_ are such a -a _shithead_," Ed snarled, trying to throw off Roy's hand. Roy gripped tighter and Pinako shook her head.

"Winry, Alphonse, come help me clean up the kitchen."

The two blonds were still exchanging nervous glances, uncertain of Ed, and uncomfortable watching his power struggle with Roy. They followed Pinako to the kitchen where they silently washed and dried the dishes.

--

"Ed, why are you being stubborn again?"

"Because you're being bossy and so what if I'm sniffling a little?"

"It's annoying. It's like military personnel meetings where the generals are constantly clearing their throats."

Ed tried, but was unable to stop from cracking a smile. "Remember the one I went with you to? I thought Hakuro was choking on a mint."

Roy laughed and nodded. They looked at each other for one moment...

"Go blow your nose."

"Fine, Bastard. But only 'cause I'm too nice."

Roy choked on his own spit, and Ed, who thought he was being mocked, ignored Roy, leaving him to clear his airways in relative isolation.

--

"Ed's running a fever," Winry reported to Pinako, who was draining a pot of boiled potatoes.

"Is he now?"

"Yeah. He fell asleep on the couch and he was sweating so I took his temperature."

Pinako did not for a moment question Winry's reading of the thermometer. The girl knew what she was doing, especially with so regular a customer.

"Did you cover him up?"

"Yeah. If we eat at the small table, he'll probably sleep through dinner..." (The small table being located in the kitchen instead of the living room.)

"Did you tell Roy?"

"No," Winry snapped, "and I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Pinako turned to face Winry angrily.

"Because," the girl stalled.

"Because what?" her grandmother snapped.

"He'll just start being totally babyish and pathetic and he never even gave his real dad a chance, anyway."

Pinako frowned at Winry strangely, then sighed. "You're letting Al get to you."

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know. Al wants Hohenheim back and he doesn't understand why Ed doesn't. As for Ed being pathetic, so are you around Russel. Ed's had Al's attention since Al was born, whether or not he wanted it. But for him, Roy is still new and he wants all the attention he can get. It's like the difference between newlyweds and old married couples."

"You're talking like they're going out," Winry said, making a face.

"Oh, I don't think they are. They'd better not be. Roy is a father to Ed."

"...How did you know Al felt like that?"

"Because I've been around the block and I know all of you better than you think. Al wasn't old enough to experience the kind of pain Ed went through when Hohenheim left. Because he wasn't mature enough, he doesn't realize that Ed was, and that Ed and Hohenheim rarely got along peacefully. Where Ed has bad memories, Al has none. Al just doesn't realize how true that is."

Winry bit her lip and looked away, thinking of her own parents.

"Now. Ed needs a father. He needs someone to keep him in hand, and the colonel out there has valiantly stepped up to the job. Maybe he's affecting Ed in ways you don't really like, but I think he's doing his best and I want you to go and tell him that Ed is sick."

Winry sighed and walked into the living room, but was saved the trouble of locating Roy as she found him sitting next to Ed with a hand on the blond's forehead.

"He's running a fever. I took his temperature."

"Explains the sniffles," Roy muttered.

"Oh...yeah." Winry had completely forgotten about Ed sniffling yesterday.

"We're gonna have dinner in the kitchen so he can sleep."

"That's a good idea." Roy calmly smoothed out the blanket, stretching it out enough to tuck it around Ed securely, then commenced petting his head softly. Tears pricked in Winry's eyes, her young mind filled with conflicting, but strong, emotions at watching Roy's treatment of her childhood friend. She stalked away quickly under the pretense of finding Alphonse.

She felt protective of Ed, wanting to tell Roy, 'Back off, my parents were doctors. I can make him better. You don't know how.' But she was also jealous. When was the last time anyone had treated _her_ so tenderly? Pinako had looked after her, raised her, it was true, but she never treated her so gently anymore. And then there was Russel, but he always had to be prompted to do anything besides kiss. No wonder Ed was such a baby to Roy.

_'All that attention must be nice. Maybe even nice enough to suck up the way Ed does...'_

"Winry! What's wrong?" Al hurried in from the porch to hug her. She hugged him back, holding on tightly to the soft warmth of Al's body. After several seconds, he began to rub his hand up and down her back and she clung to him even tighter, greedy for hte comforting stroke of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Al asked anxiously. She didn't trust her voice. She shook her head, her face rubbing against his shoulder.

Al held her for several minutes, but in the end, she never regained control of her voice enough to explain herself to him. Pinako called them in to dinner, and she said little during the meal or while cleaning up. Ed woke up after dinner while Al and Winry were still cleaning up and Pinako and Roy were talking out on the porch.

"Al? Is there food?" Ed's face was red and his hair s tuck to his face or frizzed out around his head, depending on each strand's personal preference.

"Yeah, I think..." Al looked to Winry who turned to the oven and pulled out a plate for Ed. He took it to the table and devoured it singlemindedly, Winry staring at him. Al watched Winry, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to decipher her expression. After a minute, she went out on the porch and sat down, merging into the conversation.

Al sat down next to Ed, who had slowed his consumption to a normal human rate.

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty shitty."

"Are you still running a fever?" Al reached for Ed's forehead. Ed shied a little, then aquiesced, letting Al's head cover the top half of his face. Al sighed and pulled Ed's sticky hair off his sticky face. "You need a shower."

Ed moaned thoughtfully in response.

"Jeez. You're really sick. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Since I felt this bad? Kinda, yeah..."

Conversation lapsed and the room was silent except for the bits of sound floating in from the porch.

"Winry was looking at you really strangely when you woke up...earlier she was crying, but she wouldn't tell me why..."

Ed stiffened. "Don't blame me. I thought she'd be happy to have us come but I guess the only one she can stand anymore is you."

"Ed! How can she be happy to have you here when you're always clinging to Roy?!"

"I! I am not! Clinging to Roy," Ed stumbled out. His body, especially his shoulders, was stiff with embarrassment now.

"Yes you do! You're even more clingy than usual!"

"I am _not_ clingy!" Ed snapped.

"Then what are you? Magnetically stuck to him?"

"What does that even mean, Al? And why won't you stop trying to make me feel guilty about Roy?"

"Because you're always clinging to him! How do you think I feel, always being the third wheel around you two?"

Ed's jaw was slack, his mouth agape, breathing quickly in pain. Because Al was right and he had always known that he was too physically close to Roy in the deep, dark recesses of his mind. He had no comeback, no argument, no reasonable denial. Just a torn feeling and the looming fear of choosing between Al and Roy. Thank God, he knew what his decision would be, that he would never turn his back on Alphonse. In the same moment, he knew with frightening certainty that turning his back on Roy would leave a hole in him and in his heart. Al sighed heavily.

"I hate seeing you look like that. I know you love Roy..."

" 'M sorry," Ed whimpered.

"I'll run a bath for you, OK?"

Ed nodded obediently. Al stood and headed for the bathroom and Ed cleaned his plate and wobbled to the sink in order to wash it. Pinako came in to refill her pipe and frowned at Ed.

"If you're so weak, you shouldn't be standing."

"I'm going to take a bath..." was the only thing Ed could think of to say.

"Don't run it too deep and drown."

Ed glared weakly at her and headed for the stairs.

"Should I call Roy to carry you up?"

"No! I can do it myself."

Pinako walked out onto the porch and sat down.

"Ed's all weak and shaky and he's trying to climb the stairs. He says he can do it himself," she said to no one in particular. Roy immediately rose to go rescue Ed from his own stubbornness. Winry watched him go and Pinako didn't fail to take note of it. The girl realized she was being watched and pulled her eyes up to meet her grandmother's. After a few moments, she let her eyes down to her knees.

"Ed is lucky to have Roy," she said. Pinako nodded slowly and began to smile.

--

**Did anyone notice my pathetic attempts to use semi-actual paragraphs toward the end? Yeah, I know I fail... I'm good at spelling and punctuation, but somehow putting things in paragraphs just... isn't easy for me. **

**R&R please!! It's you reviewers who remind me in the middle of my busy homework and extracurricular schedule that I still have fanfiction to write and type! **

**Yeah, it's going up un-spell-checked. Please point out the typos so I can fix them. XD **


	55. Chapter 55

**Tired. Don't know what to say... except that if anyone notices any more of those stray semi-colons, I do wish they would tell me. Thank you, R&R.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Roy marched across the room and swept Ed up off the third step. Ed cried out and latched onto Roy's jacket with flailing hands.

"WhoaO, Roy!!" Ed complained. Roy ruffled his hair and transported him to the landing in a few seconds.

"There you go," Roy said down to the creature in his arms.

"...never asked for help," Ed grumbled at his feet.

"Do I care?" Roy asked offhandedly on his way back to the porch. Ed wobbled into the bathroom as Al was leaving it. He stripped down and sank into the heat, feeling his right arm become heavier as it took in water. He closed his eyes, inhaling steam in a futile and half-hearted attempt to clear his heavy, blocked airways.

Al caught up with Roy out on the porch where the younger Elric took a seat beside Winry and took her hand in his. The silence was restrictive. Even Pinako, relaxed back into her seat, was affected by it. She blew smoke rings, the only sound breaking the awkward silence, but did so rather conservatively.

Al attributed the silence to his holding Winry's hand, signaling that something was upsetting her. Winry thought it was because Pinako wanted her to say something to Roy. Roy thought everyone was somehow offended that he'd dashed off in the middle of the conversation to carry Ed up some stairs only to return moments later. Only Pinako did not suspect herself as the cause for the silence.

A new sound suddenly plucked the taut string of tension in the air. Crunching footsteps coming toward more the side of the house than the front. Winry perked up, thinking she knew who it was.

Russel Tringham soon appeared with a jaunty and smug wave of his left hand, his right hand in his pocket. The group on the porch simply waited, staring as he came up the steps. Pinako inwardly disapproved of the young man walking around the house in the dark, but kept it to herself to discuss with Winry later. Then Winry rose suddenly as Russel stepped up the last step, only to find her fingers and hand still firmly tangled to Al's. She and Russel both stared at the junction of her and Al's hand as he freed her more delicate extremity. A frown emerged on Russel's face, then disappeared just as quickly, a tiny flicker of facial expression lost in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked as she bestowed an obligatory hug on the blond boy.

"Came to see how everyone was," he said in a rugged, casual tone. "Couldn't let the Elrics leave without paying a visit,especially."

Al shook his head at that. Russel studied him for a moment, rubbing Winry's back lovingly.

"Well Edward isn't feeling well, but you may join us," Pinako said slowly. Russel shook his head.

"I won't interrupt," he said, the picture of elegant politeness. Winry looked up at him, angry and neglected. He ignored her and turned away, slyly brushing a hand over her leg as he went, which only angered her more.

"I'm going to bed."

Al followed her, only to be shut out, literally, when she went into her room.

"We're the only ones left, huh?" Roy was amused. Pinako nodded.

"So. How's Ed been?"

"Up and down. He hated me for a bit there and now he's making up for all the cuddling he didn't get to do then. I wonder if it's healthy for him to be so dependent. He's always been so independent."

"He's had to be. He probably enjoys letting someone else be in charge."

"No, he doesn't… He still won't follow orders or do anything I tell him to. He wants to be free and cuddle without having to follow anyone else's rules."

"Are you firm enough? If you let him think he can do whatever he wants, he'll walk all over you like he's done everyone else."

"What am I supposed to do? He doesn't listen to my warnings or my threats and punishing him just makes him cry, nothing else."

"Sounds to me like he's got you trained."

"Well…maybe he does," Roy said irritably. "What am I going to do about it?"

"I can't answer that."

"Please. Do. Did he walk all over you?"

"I think he just went behind my back, the little bastard," Pinako smiled.

"You don't have any good advice, do you?" Roy sighed. She grinned.

"Sometimes there is no good advice for handling Edward."

"Wonderful."

----------------------

Roy went to check on Ed before going to bed himself. The blond had pulled the sheet's edges from under the mattressand the cloth was wrappped and tangled around his body, the blanket only covering a small section of his back and legs. Roy tried to straighten it, but found it so firmly wrapped around Ed that he couldn't. He didn't know where the spare blankets were, but he wasn't going to let Ed sleep like that while he was sick. He yanked on the corner of the blanket, which did nothing. He unwound it from Ed's legs, which woke Ed, but not enough to do more than growl. Then Roy pulled on the blanket and watched a section of it tighten around Ed's shoulder and armpit. Ed whined. Roy tugged at the blanket over Ed's shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. Ed's eyes opened as he growled again. Roy reached under Ed's back and Ed growled and smacked the back of Roy's hand with his automail. Roy gasped and clutched his hand. Choking down and swallowing cries of pain, he growled at Ed.

"Get under your blanket."

Ed whined and rolled a bit, until his back was sort of to Roy. Roy was still using his left hand to clutch his right.

"Ed!" he hissed.

"Mmgh."

Roy took several deep breaths, let go of his right hand, and yanked on the blanket with his left, this time pulling Ed up off the mattress for a moment. Ed kicked, then brought his left arm down where Roy's hand had been nanoseconds earlier. Roy smacked Ed's shoulder and Ed yowled.

"Shut up, everyone else is asleep. Now sit up."

Ed did so blearily and Roy unwound the blanket. Intending to push Ed back down, Roy shoved Ed's chest gently. Ed pushed back, remaining exactly where he was.

"Lie down."

"Hnngh." Ed looked up at Roy for the first time since waking. Looking for something to grab onto, he found Roy's forearm and wrapped warm fingers around it. Roy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shh." He pulled Ed's head to his chest, then leaned the boy back onto the bed. He then lpulled his arm from Ed's grip, spread the blanket over him, and turned to leave. Ed whined pleadingly and Roy stopped at the doorway. He knew if he cuddled Ed, the boy would never let go. But Ed dozed off within seconds and Roy was free to go to his own bed nearby.

------------------------------

Ed stayed in bed the next day, sleeping and blowing his nose. Roy would've tended to him, but Al and Winry convinced him to go on a walk-a-bout outdoors. Roy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

The questioning started as they were walking along the road toward the river. Roy was enjoying the scenery, lost in his own thoughts, when Winry broke the silence.

"Do you like to carry Ed, or does he make you carry him?" she asked with the undertone of visciousness teenage girls are known for. Roy frowned at her.

"I don't mind it. I'm happy to know that he wants me to look after him."

"Does you really want you to look after him _that_ much?" Al asked, bringing the battlefield into relief. It was two against one and Roy was defending.

"Apparently, he doesn't object to it." Roy was beginning to catch on. He'd been lured out here for some kind of bizarre emotional ambush.

"What about last night? He seemed to be objecting when you carried him up those stairs," Al said.

"And your point?"

"Why do you baby him so much?" Winry fired off.

"Because..."

"Why?" she snaped. Roy glared.

"You're not his father," Al struck out at Roy. The colonel took a few breaths.

_'I can't believe I'm being cornered by hormone-driven little brats.'_

"Aren't I?" he replied civilly.

Al's composure, his predator-like countenance, shattered.

"No! You're not! You're not his father! He never even liked you in the first place! You're not our father!"

Roy swiveled around Winry and caught Al's wrists in his hands. Roy, used to dealing with an upset Edward, forgot that even distraught, Al had a clearer head. The blond twisted his wrists out of Roy's hands expertly. Roy snatched at the boy's scruff, catching his shoulder. Al turned away, but Roy followed, dropping his arm and wrapping it around Al's chest and upper arms, pinning him back against his own body. Al stamped on his foot and Roy jumped, pulling away. Al pulled away as well, but Roy was determined. He could see the similarities between Al and Ed. Al was pushing him away to protect himself. Roy wouldn't let him. Lightning fast, Roy wrapped his arm around Al's stomach and pushed, knocking Al off balance while holding onto him. He turned and kneeled to the side, his legs not really under him. Al came down in his lap and Roy trapped his wrists with one hand. Al's wide, shocked eyes turned up to Roy and Roy could finally say what he wanted to knowing that Al could not ignore his words or brush them off.

"I say that I'm Ed's parent because he wants me to be. I am not your father, Alphonse. Not unless you want me to be."

Al shook his head fiercely.

"I'm not trying to replace your father. I am simply trying to make up for what I can in Ed's life."

"But-he-. He gave you a chance he never gave Dad!"

"You're probably right. And I'm grateful that I got that chance. But that doesn't mean that either of us expect you to do the same."

Al glanced back up, surprised that Roy had keyed into that particulary concern of his. Roy read it in his eyes and smirked a little.

"I am _somewhat_ deserving of Edward's favor," he said. Al sighed. Winry stood in front of them, fidgeting. She hadn't been quit sure what was happening during the little scuffle and was still unsure if she should be doing something to help Al.

"What am I supposed to do, though, if Ed has you?"

"He needs you, too," Roy said quickly, trying to stop the idea that Ed only needed him in its tracks.

"I know, but now he has someone else, too and... I don't." Al's eyes watered harshly, unforgivingly. Roy detected jealousy. It made perfect sense, but how could Roy help to fix it? It was clear that Alphonse didn't want a surrogate father... He smirked devilishly down at Al.

"Maybe it's time you got a girlfriend."

Al blushed and looked down. Winry's eyes widened a little bit. Roy released Al's hands and the Elric crawled out of his lap and to his feet. Roy stood and, ever the gentleman, turned to Winry.

"I'm sorry about that, but that's one thing Ed and Al have in common: sometimes you have to get rough with them."

Winry stared at him a little and asked, meekly this time, "Do you do that to Ed a lot?"

"All the time. Like last night on the stairs. I think it's good for him. Or, at least, I don't think it's bad for him," Roy tripped over his words.

"Yeah..." Al said hesitantly, "he doesn't walk all over you at least."

"Let me tell you, sometimes it still feels like he does," Roy joked.

"Well it is Ed," Winry rejoined the conversation. There was a small, awkward pause which Roy finally closed up by saying, "Now that I hope that's all cleared up, for the most part, how about you two give me a tour? I've never really walked around Risembool before."

Al and Winry shrugged and they turned back toward the heart of the town, which was closer to the Rockbell dwelling. They showed Roy around the meager market-place, skippped the train station for obvious reasons, and ended up taking Roy hiking around the scenic woods behind the town.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was after midnight when Ed started tossing, waking Roy as his blankets were dumped on the floor. Roy rolled over and snuggled into the warmth that was his bed while Ed kicked out in his sleep. Alphonse was sleeping like a rock, undisturbable, between Roy and Ed, but never woke, even when Roy became aware of Ed's unconscious struggles. The colonel rolled over and spoke to Ed.

"Wake up, Ed. Come over here..." Roy immediately began to doze, then heard Ed whimper. With a heavy groan, he threw his covers back, got out of bed, picked Ed up from his bed, and carried the boy back to his own bed. Ed continued to to squirm and wriggle in Roy's bed, causing the colonel to restrain him with a hug. Roy put his hand on the side of Ed's face and shushed him, rocking him back and forth on his side as much as was possible.

Roy was woken, not by a cuddly Edward, but by a congested little alchemist sneezing and then trying to escape Roy's grip to find a tissue. Roy freed Ed, who knocked his hip against the corner of Al's bed on his way to the bathroom. Roy stared at the ceiling, unable to muster the energy to move. When Ed returned a few minutes later, he surprised Roy by crawling right back into his bed for warmth and cuddles. Roy watched Ed make his head comfy on Roy's ribs and close his eyes.

"You're not getting up?"

Ed shook his head no on Roy's stomach. Roy, too sleepy to do anything despite having a foggy notion that he should make Ed get out of his bed before anyone saw him there, finally shrugged, put an arm over Ed, closed his eyes, and slept on.

Al woke up only a few minutes after Roy fell back asleep. He sat up, looked around for Ed, then made a dismayed face at Ed's location. Even if he wasn't as angry about Ed cuddling up to Roy after yesterday, he still didn't totally accept waking up to find Ed in the colonel's bed. Winry wouldn't be happy if she saw it either. But Al could do something about that. He got up and put on a green t-shirt on top of jeans and went downstairs to keep Winry from coming into the bedroom. He found bacon burning in a pan, left unattended. Al knew his priorities. He immediately rescued the bacon onto a plate, then looked around for Winry. He came upon her on the front porch, fighting with Russel. First thing in the morning.

"You don't trust me, then? After all the trust I've shown you? I never even turned you in after you robbed all those shops in town! After you got Ed in all that trouble! While he was sick and injured!"

"So just because I'm a little nervous about competing with your lifelong best friends, you're gonna turn me in, send me to jail?"

"It would only be a few months at most. Maybe you deserve it."

"Se, this is why I'm nervous. Because you belive that he's always in the right. You always take his side. Wanna talk about trust? You have more faith in him than most people have in God."

It didn't even occur to Al that he was eavesdropping. He was too absored in watching the fracturing relationship. Winry finally broke into tears.

"He's never given me a reason not to."

"Bullshit. He's never given you a reason to feel the way you feel about him. You'd give him the moon and the starts, and he can't even come visiting unless something's wrong with him."

*SLAP*

Al jumped.

"Get out of here! Leave me alone! I'm breaking up with you! Stop harassing me! Don't ever come here to talk to me again!"

"I _didn't_ come to talk to you. I came to give your little friend a warning. But you're so scared of him finding out how much you really adore him, you didn't even give me the chance." Russel fired his parting shot and then left.

Al was alarmed and rushed out to put his arms around Winry and make the soothing, 'Shhshh," noises he'd learned from his mother. She cried without speaking for several minutes, then finally stopped and began to calm herself down, taking deep breaths and delicately wiping her face. Al helped her, and when she felt she was sufficiently calmed down to go inside and wash up, she first stood on tiptoes to give Al a butterfly-soft kiss on the cheek. Al felt happy little butterflies in his tummy which had never emerged in the stomach of his armor.


	56. Chapter 56

**Omigod! It's an update! A new chappie! **

-------------------------

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" Pinako was watching him inspect a piece of bacon Winry had just re-heated on the stove.

"Well, it's just been years since I've had bacon. I'm thinking about it before I eat it."

"You used to love bacon," Winry told him.

"I remember that...but...did it really taste so much better than any other food I like? Better than apples or chicken or-"

"_Now _you're thinking _too_ much," Pinako stopped him. "Eat it."

Al complied, putting the piece of bacon into his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed it, quickly making it disappear.

"It _is_!" He reached for another piece eagerly. Winry grinned.

"I better get Ed and the colonel up before it's all gone."

Al suddenly sat up straight when she was halfway up the stairs. "You might not want to do that."

"Why not?" She turned around.

"Well...they were cuddling when I got up..." Al blushed and looked down.

"Well it's time they got up." Winry continued up the stairs. Al listenened apprehensively for a moment, but then the lure of bacony goodness captured his attention once more.

Winry found the beds empty and frowned. They must be up, but where were they? She walked toward the guest bathroom and saw its door was shut. She raised a hand to knock, then had a sudden thought.

'_Are they _both _in there...?'_ she wondered with mild horror. She stood stock still, then leaned forward, slowly, slowly, to put her ear against the door.

"...kay...ettle down," Roy sighed.

"Ut your fault," Ed whined. Winry adjusted her ear on the door.

"I'll get another one for you," Roy said. He sounded louder. The doorknob turned under Winry and she jumped back.

"Bacons' ready," she squeaked at Roy. He looked suspicious and not happy. She stared at him. He blinked twice and then walked past her into the bedroom where Ed's suitcase was. Roy opened it and Winry, peeking after him, gasped silently. What could Roy be getting for Ed?

Roy stood and turned, but Winry couldn't see anything in his hand.

"Is there something you'd like to know?"

Winry's natural stubbornness stirred. "What did you get out of Ed's suitcase?" she demanded.

"A hair tie," Roy raised his hand to show her, "He broke one when I reached over to put my toothbrush down and he jumped."

"Jumped? Why would he jump?" Winry noticed Ed was just inside the open bathroom nearby and could hear her when she saw his red face.

"Because he's jumpy," Roy said, brushing her off.

"Am not!"

"Sure you're not, Ed. Here, let me do it."

"No!"

Ed's protest went unheeded as Roy took his partial braid out of his hands. He braided up the rest and wound the tie around the end while Ed stood in front of him, staring at the ground. Winry finally went back downstairs, Roy and Ed on her heels. Al had already eaten all the bacon.

Winry made some hash browns for everyone and Al got his fair share of those too, showing enough desire for them to persuade Ed to donate his. After hash browns, Winry headed into her workshop to do some work, and Al, Roy, and Ed sat around in the living room. The three of them looked around in silence.

Al leaned over and poked Ed's side. Ed's eyes slid sideways in his head toward Al. Al kicked him in the calf and Ed kicked back, harder than Al had. Al wound up and socked Ed's arm. Roy frowned as Ed poked Al hard in the ribs. Al giggled in pain and leaped at Ed. Ed bowled over onto his back on the couch and Al sat on him, pushing his arms down. Ed rolled and shoved, sending Al off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Al's exclamation sent Roy into protective mode.

"Alright Ed, that's enough."

But Ed was caught up in play and didn't even register Roy's words. He sat on Al, pinning both hands in his automail and tickling Al with the other. Al gasped and laughed and wriggled and Ed's face lit up with joy.

"Ed…" Roy knew Ed and Al needed to play together, but he was nervous about Ed getting carried away, especially given how tightly he was holding Al's wrists in his automail and how hard Al was struggling against the grip. Al's laughter warped to cries and Roy's restraint snapped. He stood and lifted Ed off bodily, spooking the blond boy.

"Aah!"

Al, who could see the colonel's face, sobered immediately and lay still, waiting in fear. Ed had no idea the colonel was mad and squirmed and wriggled in his grip. Roy set him roughly on the couch and glared at him. Ed stiffened up and stared as Roy gently lifted Al onto the couch as well. Al immediately scowled and pushed away from Roy, miffed.

"Be gentle," Roy scolded Ed. Ed's eyes widened when he realized Roy was angry over something so stupid.

"I would never hurt Al!"

Roy just gave Ed a stern don't-talk-back look. Ed slouched and sulked. Roy shook his head as he sat back down.

"He wasn't hurting me!" Al told Roy. Roy declined to reply. Both boys slouched and sulked. It only took a short while to get on Roy's nerves, at which point he wandered upstairs, leaving the sulking Elrics on their own. He made his bed, then Ed's and Al's as well. He organized his suitcase and folded his clothes neatly. He was gathering Ed's clothes off the floor when he heard screams-multiple-from downstairs. He battled with himself. It was probably just fun and play. Ed would never hurt Al intentionally. But would Ed know it when he did hurt Al? Would the screams by any different if he was already torturing his little brother? Roy walked downstairs.

They were rolling back and forth on the floor, hands on each other's biceps. When Ed saw Roy, he squirmed away from Al and sat on the floor apprehensively. Al crawled after his brother, wondering why he'd stopped playing. He proceeded to throw very dirty looks at Roy as he pushed and poked his stiff, unresponsive brother. Roy sighed. Ed, you can play. Just not rough. Ok?"

Ed turned his head to the side, looking pointedly at the wall. Roy came and scooped him up, Ed fighting to get away.

"Settle down, stop- Hey, I know you're angry- Ed! Stop!"

Ed, frustrated as hell, glared up at Roy. Roy rocked him and squeezed him but Ed just glared more.

"_OK_, fine, play with Al, hurt him, bruise him and batter him, knock the wind out of him! None of my business, I get it." Roy dumped Ed out of his arms and left the room as the squealing began again.

The playfighting became a routine, one that Roy tolerated and Winry and Pinako ignored for the most part. But the dark day did come when Ed, in the process of sneakily tackling Al, bonked Al's head on the corner of the couch. Not a soft corner either.

"AOWW!" There was no mistaking the scream for happiness or excitement. Ed jumped off and tried to help Al sit up. Roy was on the scene in an instant, getting an icepack from the kitchen for the bump that was quickly forming on Al's head.

Much as Al didn't really blame his brother for the accident, the pain was making his eyes water and making him resentful. Al let Winry hold the icepack to his head, and made no move to stop Roy from taking Ed aside in another room.

"I didn't mean to, Roy no, wait," Ed pleaded as Roy pushed him through the door and closed it behind them.

"I told you to be careful," Roy said, turning around to face Ed. Ed made some protesting noises in the back of his throat, but had no argument.

"I know you would never hurt Al intentionally. But while he's still getting his strength back, I don't want you hurting him accidentally either."

"I haven't been able to play with Al like this for years. I…" Ed huffed, torn.

"I know. But you don't have to be so rough."

"I'm not rough!" Ed yelped at Roy. Roy frowned at Ed and Ed glared back up at him.

"The evidence says otherwise. Like the knot on Al's head."

"But that was the couch," Ed pouted.

Roy gave him a look. Ed bit his lip. Roy sighed and huffed a little in the same breath and put his hand on Ed's shoulder. He leaned down to Ed's eye level and said, "Be _care_ful with your brother." Hestraightened up and brushed Ed's hair, smoothing it out. Ed sulked and followed Roy out of the room. Winry was still holding the ice to Al's head, despite his discomfort. She glared at Ed whenh he walked in and he glared back, sitting down next to Al.

"Y'ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Both of them were awkward and embarrassed, and Ed finally stood and went upstairs to break the silence. Al looked disappointed and tried to squirm away from Winry and her icepack, but she put him in a headlock and kept him where he was, determined to reduce the swelling.

"You're neurotically overprotective," Al shot at Roy. "You're being _too _fatherly."

"I'm _trying_ to look out for both of you."

"Well do you think anyone in this room appreciates it when you get uptight and cranky? You can look out for Ed, fine. But don't get in our way." Al glared at Roy.

Having been harped on by both brothers, Roy was starting to feel, if not guilty, at least in the wrong. He sighed and shook it off mentally, trying to reconcile his belief that no one is right all the time and his belief that he knew better than Ed and needed to draw the boundaries for his charge.

"Let 'em try to kill each other," Pinako yelled from the porch. "They're brothers, it's normal."

Roy stiffened, remembering his own brother's death. He didn't respond. He wanted to retreat to something, like paperwork or housekeeping, but here in Risembool he could do neither and he felt uncomfortable in the lull of having nothing he needed to do, and being far from the places where he normally did things. He realized he wanted to go back to Central, back to his own house. Everything was familiar there.

He knew that was how the Rockbell house must seem to Ed and Al, but he hoped Ed would consider going back to Central for the last few days of Roy's vacation.

"Ed," Roy said to get the boy's attention.

Ed looked up from twiddling his fingers, sitting on his bed. He hunched his shoulders, expecting more crap about playing with Al.

"I…want to go back to Central before my vacation ends. Will you be okay with leaving soon?"

Ed's shoulders straightened out as he considered Roy's words.

"But why?" he asked meekly.

"Because I don't really feel comfortable here, Ed. I don't belong and it's making me tense.

Ed shifted, torn. "You could go back and then Al and I could come back later."

"I want to spend my vacation with you. I only have a few days left. And," Roy added, "what makes you think Al will want to come back to Central at all?"

" Well he-. To-. To say goodbye."

"To who?"

"Fuery and Havoc and Ross and Brosh and Hughes and Gracia."

"What about me?"

"Well yeah, you too," Ed added quickly so Roy didn't feel left out.

Roy's voice tightened as he got down to his point: "And what about you, Ed? Will you be saying goodbye too?"

Ed's eyes got big and wide. "No, I'll-… I'll-…" Ed's face displayed his misery as he realized he was stuck, not between a rock and a hard place, but between a brother and a father. He loved Al as much as it is possible to love a sibling, and yet to lose Roy…would be unbearable. He was suddenly overwhelmed and Roy saw it, stepping closer and sitting down next to Ed.

"Don't cry, you don't have to decide yet. Shh, it's okay, Ed. It's okay, I just want you to realize what Al being back really means. You can quit the military now. Choose another life. You're-" Roy's voice cracked, "free to go."

"I don't want to go," Ed started to cry into Roy's shoulder.

"You're almost grown up, Ed. It's normal for a person your age to leave their home. Or whatever."

Ed shook his head and cried, and Roy could say no more for mistrust of his voice.

**So I don't know what happens next… R&R Please and thank you**


	57. Chapter 57 Owari

--------------

"Al, Roy wants to go home..." Ed's manner told Al that wasn't all. "So? We don't have to," Al said briskly, making his bed.  
"I want to go with him."  
Al glared at Ed. "Fine."  
Ed bristled. "Don't say that! I want to know if you're coming!"  
"So I can be a third wheel? Why would I want to?"  
"Because we go everywhere together!" Ed roared. "I'm not tagging along just to watch you and Roy bicker! My home is HERE!"  
"WHAT IF MINE'S NOT?"  
Al stared at his brother. "Then you should leave."  
"Fine! I'm going /home/!" Ed shouted to override his impulse to cry. He threw his suitcase shut and slung it down th stairs, knowing only the most blinding rage he could muster, because anything less would let him feel his incredible sorrow.

"Ed, what the hell is-"  
"We can leave now! For Central!" Ed yelled in Roy's face.  
"What?" Winry yelled, emerging from her work room.  
"We're going back to Central!" Ed yelled as loud as he could.  
"But why?"  
"BECAUSE IT'S MY HOME," Ed screamed. Winry blanched and looked like she'd been punched in the gut.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" she screeched.  
"Winry! Ed!" Pinako snapped, coming out of another room.  
"But he said-"  
"/Winry!/" Pinako snapped more sharply this time. Winry clammed up.  
"What are you yelling about?" she said to Ed. "I'm going back to Central with Roy."  
"What about Al?"  
"He's staying here."  
"You two have a fight?"  
Ed nodded. She regarded him grimly. "It's not going to fix itself while you're in Central."  
"I know," Ed said softly.  
"As long as you know that sooner or later you'll have to talk to him," she said.  
"Yeah. I know." Ed looked up at Roy. "Ready to go? We have to find out when the next train leaves."  
"Let me pack," Roy said. He wanted to make Ed explain his rush and tell him what he and Alphonse had been fighting about, but he thought it would be better to go with the flow now and question Ed later.  
He was glad he'd kept a tidy camp upstairs; he only had to throw a few things into his suitcase before he could zip it up and take it downstairs. "It's been good to see you again," he said to Pinako and Winry downstairs, feeling awkward because of Ed's rush.  
Pinako nodded while Winry sulked and ignored him. Ed grabbed Roy's sleeve and pulled him out the door and down the road to the station.

"What happened?" Roy asked a few minutes into the walk.  
"Al hates me because I want to go home with you."  
"Hates you? That's a strong-"  
"Shut up. Don't talk down to me like I'm a child."  
"I don't think Al could ever hate you," Roy changed his tack.  
"He's so angry about...me and you."  
"Why are we going back to Central, though? You don't usually run from fights."  
"Al says Risembool is his home and I... I said Central was mine...with you...and he's so angry, him and Winry both because I want to be with you, you know? They don't want to understand why I might want to live somewhere else."  
Roy tugged his sleeve out of Ed's grip so he could take Ed's hand in his.  
"I feel guilty for bringing you to this. Like I shouldn't be compromising you."  
"But you," Ed blushed, "you love me, right?"  
"Yes, Ed. I love you." Roy didn't falter.  
"So why is it bad? Why do Winry and Al have to get so bent out of shape?"  
"I can't answer that."  
Ed sighed heavily.

Roy was staring out the window when Ed laid down and put his head in Roy's lap. Roy was happy watching Ed sleep soundly like a child. A hcild he no longer was. A child he shouldn't be acting like...Roy was torn between believing that Ed needed this extra parental attention because his father had deprived him of it, and believing that even if Hohenheim had deprived him of parental attention and bonds, Ed needed to outgrow being babied and coddled just like everyone else. Roy decided he wasn't that torn. Ed wasn't like everybody else. And by choosing Roy and Central over Al and Risembool, he had demonstrated that need.

----------

Ed was groggy when they arrived in Central. It was almost dusk; a completely different dusk than Risembool.  
Ed wanted nothing more than to curl up with Roy on his big comfy bed and eat popcorn. Roy was happy to oblige. Neither said a word as the popcorn diminished and then disappeared and the night grew as dark as Central's city lights would allow it to. After being in Risembool, the city sounds of the night were haunting.  
Ed and Roy were both dozing off when the phone rang. Roy climbed out of bed to answer it.  
"Hello?" he grumbled.  
"It's Al...I need to speak to Ed."  
"Ed, it's your brother!" Roy called. As Ed stumbled up and took the phone, Roy went back to bed.  
"Al?"  
"Ed."  
"Yeah."  
"Ed, I want you to know...that it's okay. For you to have a different home. I mean...everything's changed. Everything. But we're still brothers. Not matter what I love you, Brother. As long as that doesn't change, I can handle Central is your home now, that's okay as long as we stay...you know. Close. Brothers. ..." Al blushed on the other end, and Ed heard it.  
"We'll always be brothers, Al."

owari

----------------------------

That was the end! Wow. 


End file.
